Heart of the Sea
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: InuKag AU. The girl who is awaiting her destiny, and the pirate who is running from his past. A mysterious jewel, a terrifying pursuer, and a long lost friend will bring them together on an adventure upon the waves...
1. Legend of the Jewel

A/N: Well, here we go again! Time for another story!

Well, so this time, I did pirates. Now, I KNOW Inuyasha pirate AUs, are, well, EVERYWHERE, but I had never done a pirate AU, and I didn't want to miss out on the fun. Yeah, there is a main central plot when it comes to Inuyasha pirate AUs (Inu's a pirate, Kagome is a rich girl, he kidnaps her and they fall in love, etc.), but still, I thought I could fiddle with it and make it better. Thus is the results of my fiddling.

You'll notice a few things that are different from my usual stories. First off, everyone's last names are English-sounding names. I wanted them to really fit into the period, because even though their first names are Japanese, they are obviously NOT Japanese in this story. The other differences I will explain later, as they are sorta spoilers. But yeah, deal with the obvious British-ness of the characters, since they really couldn't be anything else.

Oh, and if you are reading this, then you must admit that pirates are ultimately and absolutely 100 times cooler than ninjas. End of story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Legend of the Jewel**

_Portsmouth, England, 1712_

Blue waves drifted upon the endless horizon. The sun, high overhead, reflected onto the rippling water, beckoning with its temping call to the little girl, leaning against the wooden ship's rail.

The sea had always been beautiful, in her eyes. Beautiful and so delightfully enticing. Living in this port town, she had always longed to step onto one of these beautifully crafted ships and sail the seas like the many people who passed the docks each day. It was her greatest desire to see all the sea had to offer; frightening monsters and peaceful tranquil alike. To see the exotic lands the winds could take her. 

She heard tales of far off places; the sandy beaches of the Caribbean, the deserts of Africa and the great plains of Asia. And, hearing these tales over the years, her heart longed to see them all. To ride the waves like any explorer, on this sea she loved, and see it all with her own eyes.

But alas, today it was not to be.

"Kagome!" a young voice called to the girl. She reluctantly turned; being of the age of eight, she was at the time that she did not want to obey anyone she did not like. And she had certainly never gotten along with her sister, three years older. Yet, her brown, so previously engaged eyes looked away from the sea, her black hair so neatly tied up underneath her small hat still being pulled at by the salty air. "What are you doing there, Kagome?"

Smiling slightly, the girl explained to her older sister, who looked so much alike her in appearance, yet was so different in personality, "I'm looking at the sea, Kiyo!"

Her sister, whose true name was 'Kikyou', wrinkled her nose at the use of such an old nickname. "Why bother?" she asked, glancing at the waves for the briefest of moments. "You can see it every day as you look out the window; I don't see what is so special about it."

Kagome had never understood why her sister failed to find the waves and endless horizon fascinating. Gesturing with her small hands, Kagome answered, "It's just special, like that, Kiyo. Don't you ever imagine what it could be like to sail the seas, forever? To visit new and exciting places? To leave behind land and never have to come back?"

Kikyou stared at her younger sister, unable to grasp the concept. "I don't understand why; the sea is dangerous, Kagome. Land is much safer. You don't know what is out there."

Sighing, the little girl turned back to look over the side of the ship, her eyes just at level to view over the wooden barrier, a smile coming back to her face. "That's the point, Kiyo!" she smiled, thinking of how wonderful it would be. "I wish I could go on Papa's ships, and have adventures, too!"

At that moment, a voice she knew well gave a laugh. "That's my little Kagome," her father said, standing tall and proud on his ship. "Always a little adventurer."

"Papa!" Kagome grinned, running towards him, her gown rippling up around her ankles in an unmodest way. He bent down for a moment to lift her up as she laughed; that wonderful laughter of a child's happiness. Kagome loved her father; perhaps more than she loved anyone else in her family. It was because her father had always seemed to understand her passion; that unrelenting desire to go and brave what the beautiful sea had to offer.

Her father started his own merchant business because of it, and sailed across the oceans to sell his wares. He now had several ships, and a profitable little business. And today, after searching so long, he had found a new ship to add to his steady little fleet.

He had always understood what Kikyou had not in Kagome's eyes. A 'Heart of the Sea' he had called it, and he was proud of his Little Kagome for bearing the Heart of the Sea as well.

"Dear," the merchant's wife called, as she came upon the deck of the new ship as well, carrying their sleeping, two year old son, Souta, in her arms. She was like Kikyou, and did not have the passion for the sea either, feeling uncomfortable upon the swaying deck.. "Remember, we _are _in public," she said, noting that her youngest daughter's behavior was _very _unladylike at the moment.

Setting his daughter down, he glanced back at his wife. "You cannot deny that the girl has a passion for it," he spoke, seeing Kagome scurry off to look back at the sea beneath them. "Would you want to make her unhappy?"

"True, you did bring us to see your new ship, but I really begin to worry about her…the way she talks, you'd have thought she would have tried to buy her own ship and sail off towards the Americas by now!"

Kagome's father laughed for a moment, his eyes upon the daughter that he loved. "I hope she gets that wish, someday. It is a good thing, to see new lands with your own two eyes. She has an adventurous spirit, so she won't take to sitting at home and embroidering like any other woman lightly."

Coming up to stand near his youngest daughter, her father asked, "So, what do you think of the new ship, Kagome?"

Smiling, Kagome spoke, "It is a wonderful ship, Papa!"

"It _is _a fine ship," her mother came in, glancing around at the high quality wood that it was built from. "Much finer than you would think you would find on the market."

"With a little touching up, it'll certainly replace the one that was lost in that storm—Caribbean storms are nasty," the merchant said in an afterthought. "She's a fine Clipper, and she's named the _An__n__abelle_, but I don't think the name suits."

Kagome gave a disgusted noise. "I hate it."

Chuckling, her father asked "Well, what do you think we should name it, Kagome?"

She thought for a moment, before answering, "I think you should name it the _Ocean's Wave_, Papa!"

"That's a stupid name!" Kikyou shook her head at her sister's silliness.

"Not it isn't!" the eight-year old shot back at her. "The waves are what take Papa to other places, and are what brings him back home afterward! We should honor them because of it!"

"I like it," their father cut in, grinning. "It is a good name for a merchant ship." Kagome beamed at the attention, while Kikyou merely folded her arms and turned away.

Looking up towards the furled sails, their father continued, the wind brushing against his long coat and his black hair tied back with ribbon. "If the conditions continue to be this good, then we will be able to finish touching up the new ship, and then it's off to Jamaica again for a few more weeks."

Kagome burst out, "It's not fair, Papa! You have to go away again for a long time, and I can't come with you!"

With a soft smile, her father knelt down to her level to say, "I know it's not fair right now, Kagome, but someday, my little seagull, you will come along, to feel the rocking of the ship beneath your feet and the spray of the sea upon your face. Someday, you will journey to parts unknown, and have all sorts of sea-faring adventures, but now is not the time. I know, sometime in your life, Kagome, you will sail to your heart's content, and will satisfy that little heart you have for the sea."

* * *

_Kingston, Jamaica, 1722_

Now, a panel of swirled glass lay between her and those waves, barrier between her and that far-off view she had of the sea. A reminder of all the hopes and dreams she had once, now lost to her forever.

_It seems, Papa, that you were wrong. _

It had been ten years since that conversation on her father's ship, and Kagome Hopewell now wished for nothing more than to return to those happy times she once knew. When she was young and could stare at the sea all she liked from the parlor room in their house at Portsmouth, waiting for their father to return from another voyage, and tell her the stories of all the places he had seen. How simple things were then, before her life had been turned upside down.

The _Ocean's Wave _was a faithful ship, that served their father on many adventures, but it could not stand up to the strong Caribbean storm that brewed one fateful night. Though the ship had before always brought their father back home and safe, that time, the _Ocean's Wave _could not return him to them this time.

Chaos had hit after that. They had enough money to live in relative comfort for the time being, but the two girls would have to be engaged to wealthy men to ensure that their status as a family would remain as it was. Luckily, the Hopewell family had an excellent reputation due to their father's profitable business, so finding a match for either of them wasn't hard; except that the two men that were decided upon were wealthy plantation owners who lived on the other side of the world.

It was Kikyou who went first; at the age of fifteen, she left her family behind, to cross the seas to the place their father had described so often. Her sister was engaged to a wealthy landowner who lived in Charleston named Naraku. And so, one day near the end of fall, Kikyou bid farewell to her family, and boarded a ship that would take her to the colonies in America to meet her future husband.

No word of Kikyou was ever heard from again.

All letters to this man called 'Naraku' were left unanswered.

All they knew of to this day was that the ship she had been on was boarded by pirates, but whether she was killed, or taken by the lawless men was unknown. After six years and not a sight nor sound of Kikyou was heard of, most believed her dead.

But not Kagome.

Kagome knew of the resilience of her older sister, and the unwavering spirit that she possessed. Somehow, in her heart, she knew that somewhere, Kikyou must be alive. But where, and how to find her, she did not know. She had a small feeling, a tiny hope that one day she would be able to find her again, but, now, it seemed like the chances of that were slim to none.

Even though Kikyou had disappeared, it was soon Kagome's turn to sail across the sea. Her mother had taken her time in finding a way to arrange a match, and the man settled upon was another rich plantation owner who lived in Kingston, Jamaica named Kouga Wulfe.

Though, at first, she was excited at the prospect of sailing around the world at last. But when she finally stepped aboard the ship destined to take her to a waiting husband, all joy fled her. Her spirit was heavy with the burden of the impending marriage, and she could not enjoy the voyage in the least. She didn't spend her time on deck with the waves, at all, but remained in her cabin most of the time, coming to grips with the thought of a husband and what he would be like.

There were so many worries that went through her mind—What if he was cruel? What if he wanted nothing to do with her? What if she was a bad wife to him? What if she never got the chance to meet him because Kikyou's fate also befell her?

But when she finally stepped off the vessel, onto the dock in Kingston harbor, to see her fiancé waiting for her, she realized that the impending marriage would not be so bad. Kouga was nice enough at least. And he owned enough land that she was guaranteed a life of relative comfort. For a small while, she had almost convinced herself that everything would turn out all right.

But as the wedding date drew nearer, her heart fell heavy once more. Her father had told her she had a Heart of the Sea, and he was right. Living on land like this, performing womanly duties cut her off from the sea that she loved. That was her main regret.

She had agreed to this marriage because now she was no longer a burden on her mother and brother, but, in the end, she knew, this was not what she wanted at all.

A Heart of the Sea, her father had said, and she knew, more than ever, that it was a true statement. Her brown eyes focused on those waves lapping upon the white beach. Her hands, folded in her lap, gently fisted in the fabric of her pink gown.

She wanted nothing more than to throw off that satin and lacy thing she wore, run out onto the sandy beach in her chemise and her bare feet, and play in the waves like she did when she was a child.

Glancing at the emerald engagement ring upon her finger, Kagome turned back to the view from her window, so close yet so far away… _Perhaps…this isn't what I was meant for._

_Maybe I was meant for other things beside the wife of a planter…but with the wedding only a month away…I'll never know now._

* * *

The night upon the sea was dark, the stars dotting the endless sky, as the intimidating ship lay anchored near the small island.

There were no lights lit upon the ship, as all sat in silence, waiting. The crew was somewhat different from the average ship—men of all shapes and size, some who did not look human, even, were aboard, all waiting for this one moment.

A small boy, with a large tufted tail and strangely pointed ears, stood upon the ship's rail, next to a tall man with deep indigo eyes. Being dressed poorly in nothing more than a shirt and breeches, they seemed like nothing more than average sailors, but there was something about them that was different. "When is—?" the small boy began, only to be cut off as the older man shushed him.

The silence continued, until at last, there was a noise; a rapping upon the side of the ship. "The signal!" someone whispered.

Wordlessly, two shadowed figures threw down the rope ladder over the side. After a second, a drenched man climbed up onto the deck, breathing heavily but alive, as if he had swam a great distance. Because he wore no shirt, all could see he clutched something close to his chest.

The tall, man with the purple eyes came towards him, kneeling down as he recovered. "Do you have it?" he asked at once. 

"Yes," the man wheezed. He was a bit older than the usual man in this trade, and now, after all the work he put through on this night, he was beginning to wonder if it was actually worth it. Opening up his palm, he revealed small package wrapped in soaked leather. "Are you sure this is what you desire?" he asked for a moment, grinning. "Once you have this, there is no going back on your goal."

"Do not question the first mate," a voice, deep and commanding, came from a figure hidden in the shadows, far above.

The man who was the first mate took the package from him at once, opening it. Inside the leather was a canvas bag, and still inside that was what appeared to be a small, metal box. He paused for a moment, wondering if this was what they had searched for all this time. With a small prayer, he opened the box, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Laying inside the box was a small sliver of what was once a round, purple jewel. "It appears to be what you claim," the first mate turned back to their informant. "But how are we to know it is in fact, the Jewel of the Sea that we have here?"

Smirking, the older man explained to him, "Because of the legend. Even your captain should know it. Thousands of years ago, a jewel was made by a sea siren, to allow her lover to live forever, sailing the seas with her. But, somehow, it was lost over the centuries. Rumors of it circulated, but, about ten years ago, there were those who said it had reappeared, and that it was chopped in two." He paused dramatically, before adding, "Except, that the apprentice who cut it accidentally made a small, third piece—the piece you see here. This piece that could lead to the others was hidden, and now, at last, after following narrow leads for so long, I have found it!"

Glaring, the first mate reminded him dangerously, "_We _have found it. But what good is this tiny piece to us, when there are two larger ones out there?"

"Light a lamp, and I will show you."

The first mate looked up to the quarterdeck, to the figure still in the shadows. "Light a lamp," the figure said, and, always obedient to him, the first mate obeyed.

The lamp was lit. "Open a map," the old man, his wrinkled face looking sinister with the golden glow, ordered. "Now put the sliver upon it, right at our location."

Thinking for a moment as he pinpointed the ship's location, the first mate set the sliver upon the map. Instantly there was a gasp from the crew, as the small shard began to spin rapidly of its own accord before their eyes. "The shard always points to the remaining pieces of the jewel," the old man smirked, as the shard stopped spinning in an instant, as it pointed like a compass.

There was a pause, before the first mate read out loud to the rest of the crew, "Kingston, Jamaica."

There was a low laugh from the shadow above, as he spoke in a deep voice, "Well, it looks like we'll be raiding soon," the captain spoke, as he stepped into the light. At once, he was obviously not human; with golden eyes, and silver hair, with ears like a dog's upon his head. But for all his appearance, he was as frightening as they came, and no one upon that ship dared even question his orders.

For he was Captain Inuyasha, one of the most feared pirates on the Caribbean Sea.


	2. Captain Inuyasha

A/N: So, here we are at chapter two! You'll see a lot of historical facts and crap in this chapter...well, I like pirate history. It's interesting. So I hope, if nothing else, you learn something from reading this chapter. :D

And as to Inuyasha's...unusual last name, I screwed up. You weren't supposed to know that yet, I forgot. But now that you know it anyways, I came up with it because of 'Silver', obviously a reference to his hair. And part of 'Ventus' the Latin word for 'Wind'. It just kinda, came together that way. Everyone else has pure English names, though.

And if ANY of you ask...NO this is not Pirates of the Caribbean with just the Inuyasha characters put in the storyline. Jeez...don't you have more faith in me than that? (No "Why is the sake gone!" jokes from any of you.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Captain Inuyasha**

A light breeze brushed against the blue skirt of her gown, as Kagome walked along one of the graveled paths on the plantation. She walked through the gardens, her eyes not upon the flowers, but to the sky above. Now that she was to be a planter's wife, what better to do than look up at the clouds, lost in thought?

The path through the small gardens came to an end, and Kagome walked past the hedge into the open courtyard behind the large house. Here, beyond this secure wall, the heart of the plantation beat steadily before her.

Everything in Kingston was controlled by this one crop; the sugar cane that grew so easily in this climate. One who knew how to invest in such a crop, and do it well could make his fortune as a planter here. Their wealth, their lives, even their very happiness depended upon if this crop made surplus. Like a sailor was dependent upon those waves beneath him to survive, such was how the residents of Kingston lived upon the sugar crop.

But it wasn't just the growing canes that got the planters through the day. It was the process of making the sugar that those in Europe so heartily prized. It was a dangerous process, so she had been told, of heating the mix to such a heat that it could melt skin off a man if he was touched by the mixture. Then there came the other by products, the molasses and rum, that served as additional moneymakers, but the real wealth lay in the sugar cane growing out in the fields, so vulnerable, that a guard had to be set to watch them all through the night in fear of looters.

Fanning herself slightly in the heat that plagued her, Kagome turned her head as she walked past one of the small buildings where the unprocessed cane was housed, and saw several of the African slaves bound to the plantation at work; counting and stacking sacks of the sugar cane under the sharp eye of their overseers.

It was so odd to her, to see this sort of thing every day. Slavery was allowed in England, but it was looked upon as unfashionable these days; only those with something to prove carried a personal slave about them; most preferred indentured servitude or paid service. No one in England really had any need for slaves, given that if one needed a cook, a nanny, or a footman, there was a large force ready to work for as low as you could offer right there, on the streets of London.

But Kagome learned quickly that here in the colonies, on these plantations, it was different. There was no way a large workforce of poor English would be willing to move across the seas; most worked for their families and did not want to be separated. The men signing up for indentured servitude in exchange for a new life here in the Caribbean did not meet the demand. Thus, a conclusion came in the way of importing slaves from an ample source; that elusive, far off place called Africa.

That was the logic behind it all, but, perhaps it was her pure, English upbringing, where this was something not to be proud of, hindered her approval in the trade. Many saw the Africans as monstrous people, fit only to be enslaved, but, when she saw the men, hard at work; the mothers, in their measly cabins with their small children, she only saw people. People that the only difference between herself and them was a darker skin color.

Her father had told her once that while people were separated by class, or by race; on the sea, faced by a storm, they were all equals. Every man had to work together to survive, or they would all be lost. Even captains were humbled to save the lowest ship's boy in a time of crisis, because the sea herself knew that the man in the captain's hat was the same as that boy he saved; both lowly, equal humans.

_"Some humans make it off better in life than others, Kagome, that is the way it is," _he had explained to her a long time ago. _"Some live happy lives, some sad, but in the end, when we die, we are all humbled by God. The truth of this world, the truth no one wants to acknowledge, is that every man is the same as the next."_

And as she saw them; this mass of slaves brought over from their homes, so that she and Kouga might live in comfort, she wondered if this was true. The blacks, Negros, slaves, whatever you could call them, were in the end, people, just trying to survive in this situation that life had given them.

As Kagome walked pass, seeing a group of men sweating in the sun, everything grew silent. For a moment, all production stopped; even the crowd of slaves that were heading from the fields to the refining building halted. Then, one by one, they lowered their eyes, muttering "Mistress".

Seeing all these people submit so willingly to her, when she wasn't even the wife of Kouga yet, caused a sense of unease upon her. When had she come into a position of such power? Perhaps she should just leave now; it would cause less of an awkward situation for next time…

Too late, as a black woman, dressed in ragged, dirty clothes came up to her, amidst the stares. "Is there anything we can do for you, Mistress?"

Sweating, and not from the heat, Kagome shook her head. "No…no, I'm fine…I'll just be heading back now…"

The woman that asked, nodded, and faded back into the crowd. With the announcement that she was heading back to the house, it seemed like it was the the signal for the flurry of activity to began again on the Black Wolf Plantation. Taking one more glance at the sad humanity before her, Kagome turned away, just wanting to go back to her room and remind herself not to visit when they were at work again.

But, she was hindered, when a familiar voice called out to her. "Kagome! I didn't expect to see you out here!"

Preparing herself, she looked back, to see her fiancé, Kouga Wulfe, heading towards her, a happy smile upon his face. Her fiancé looked as he always did; his long black hair tied back with a silk ribbon, blue, it seemed, to match his eyes. His clothes of a wealthy man—a very fine silk coat, she noticed—made him stand out in a crowd of "ordinary" men. Indeed, one looking at Kouga Wulfe could tell in an instant he was a wealthy planter, and he made sure to always act with elegance, so one could never mistake him for a common man.

Kagome smiled for him, as she always did. It seemed easier to smile it all away; hide her unease at her new life and loss of the sea behind a smile. "Kouga," she nodded, as her fiancé came up to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, looking around, concerned. She was outside and alone. _Doesn't she know any better? _

Just the fact that he asked proved he didn't know much about her at all. "I was talking a morning stroll, Kouga, like I always do," she answered at once. _I've been doing this since I __arrived,__ I thought you would have noticed by now, __Kouga._

"But, alone…?"

Sighing, she answered, "I stuck to the main path along the plantation, and did not stray. No harm will come to me as long as I am on the plantation, right? You do have enough people around here as it is to watch me and alert you if something happens…"

"I suppose," he agreed reluctantly. Still, he didn't like it that she went out alone. Didn't she know yet how dangerous Kingston could be for a woman alone? There were the beggars, the thieves, the murders, not to mention the threat of another pirate raid. While many said the age of piracy was over, after Bartholomew Roberts went to his watery grave months earlier, the stories of Black Bart and his horrid deeds still circulated. Those whose lives depended on the shipping trade wonder if another bloodthirsty pirate would appear next, continuing Black Bart's legacy.

Kouga decided to change the subject, as they obviously didn't agree on it, something that happened far too often."So, how do you like the plantation?"

Looking around that the small garden, and the elegant manor house, she spoke, "It is beautiful land, I'll admit…" Her eyes wandered back beyond the hedge wall, back towards the working area behind them; an area that usually was far away from the house, but by need of more space, had spilled ever closer. "I think the labor is hard."

"It is hard, true, but it is the only way to make a living in this place and make myself useful for England."

Kagome couldn't help herself; she challenged him. "Really?"

Internally, Kouga Wulfe growled; he hated arguing with her. Why did this woman have to challenge every ideal he held? Gesturing back, towards the labor force out there working his land for him, he spoke, "We planters are doing an honorable service to them. We are bringing them out of that horrid place, bringing them to civilized society and showing them the path of God. Is it not right to show Heathens the true way, even if it does mean they work a little for it?"

Kagome heard that flawless logic heard before. It was hard to argue when one brought God into it, true, but it was also hard to agree when it felt wrong knowing that those people worked in the fields every day, heat or chill, rain or shine, just so she and Kouga could live well off.

Turning away for a moment, she spoke, "You know that this practice is out of fashion in England, so please accept that it will take me some time to feel comfortable like this."

"You'll see, in time," he spoke with confidence as he steered his soon-to-be wife away from the sight. "I am not like those masters on other plantations, who beat their slaves for the pleasure of it. Beaten slaves means less work that is done. I make sure they are well clothed, and fed, because happy slaves do more work, don't you see? I am a kind master, so don't lump me in with those who have put a bad mark upon this trade, Kagome."

She stared at him silently, as he walked her back towards the house, where she was supposed to belong. _Yet, you still call them 'slaves' as if they were less than people…Even if they are under servitude, they are still human beings. _

For a moment, a small, smirk came to her face. _Come to think of it, the slave trade is just like the arranging of a marriage—bound to serve, and binding until death._

* * *

A spyglass held in strong arms looked directly at Kingston harbor, as the large ship, the _Wound of the Wind_, as it was called, sailed by. Silver hair blowing in the wind, Captain Inuyasha stared at the port, excitement building in his heart. _At last…there you are._

"Inuyasha." The captain turned, to see his first mate, a good man named Miroku whom Inuyasha had known for several years, stood beside him. Miroku was a man that the captain knew he could trust with almost anything. "So we are here, but the crew is wondering, if it is really here…"

With a sigh, Inuyasha put down his spyglass. That was the problem of being captain of a pirate ship. Sure, in the Royal Navy, lesser sailors were taught to obey the captain at all costs, but piracy was a bit different. If the crew wasn't happy, a mutiny could be called for, and--not that Inuyasha feared for himself in the least from these mortals--but it would hinder his plans quite a bit if his crew wasn't happy that he wasn't sharing information. "All right, check it out."

The map of the Caribbean was spread out once more, and from a small bag that Inuyasha had tied to his belt, he took the small, purplish sliver. The instant the shard was placed upon the map, it began to spin again, and stopped, pointing straight to Kingston, Jamaica.

"Well, now that we're sure, go tell them," muttered Inuyasha, grabbing a, tricorne hat that had been laying nearby. "And tell them that once we're off, sail away from the harbor so that she's out of sight, but close enough that she can come in a pinch."

Miroku smirked, pulling a full out Navy salute, "Right on it, Captain."

Rolling his eyes as he swept his long, silver hair up to fold it up, hidden, underneath the hat, Inuyasha muttered, "Enough with this, or I may just waste one of my shots on you."

Chuckling, his first mate went off to inform the crew, while Captain Inuyasha stared back at the sprawling town in the distance. _So, after all this time of searching for a little clue, half of that jewel is here, in one of the biggest towns in the Caribbean…this won't be easy…_

No! That kind of thinking will lead him back to the realm of second guessing. He had a plan. It wasn't the best, but it was as good as one could expect. _Stick the plan, and everything will fall into place. _He had been searching for the Jewel of the Sea for far too long to give up now, when it was almost in his grasp.

Determined, Inuyasha told himself, _I must have it at last, no matter what the cost!_

* * *

In a dark alley in the streets of Kingston, Inuyasha and three of his crew hid, going over the plan once more. All were dressed simply; Inuyasha looked like nothing more than an apprentice of some sort. Miroku dressed finely; playing the part of a merchant out for a stroll. The two others were a young boy who, had pointed ears and a tufted tail, but was not going to be wearing that guise when he went out, and a woman, dressed like a simple townswoman.

"You know the plan," Inuyasha told them all. "And you know why I picked you out of all the goons on the ship; so you know why this can't fail."

The boy piped up, "Because you trust us, Captain?"

Amber eyes glared, "Because I know you're the best at acting and won't screw this up by running off after a brothel or a bar or something."

Sighing, Miroku asked, "We are to go in groups, then?"

Nodding, their captain explained, "Sort of. You and I will be alone; I think you can handle asking for information without looking suspicious, while I search for other hints to the jewel. Sango will have to take the kid with her, though."

The woman called Sango, her full name Sango Bennett, was the only woman aboard Inuyasha's ship. While most pirate captains avoided taking women aboard, believing they were bad luck after Calico Jack met his end on a rope after taking _two _women aboard his crew, Inuyasha didn't believe in such things. Calico Jack was weak, and a fool, two things Inuyasha was not. Besides, this woman was more useful than he could count; having a woman to play the part helped in a lot of tough scrapes where acting was the key to escaping. There was also the fact that she dressed like one of the men on board and no one, unless they were in on the loop, knew the truth by looking at her.

But, unfortunately, she was a wild spirit, and didn't take kindly to Inuyasha's instruction. "Is it because I'm a woman?" she demanded, eyes flaring. "I can take care of myself; I'm more then prepared," With that, she reached into her skirt pockets and pulled out two fully loaded pistols, in addition to a wickedly sharp knife. Miroku sniggered for a moment as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"A woman on her own is suspicious; having her son with her and going out for the day isn't. As long as the kid keeps his little illusion up, there's no reason for anyone to be suspicious."

"That's right, Shippou," Miroku spoke, addressing the boy. "You have to concentrate; no letting the illusion down just because you get tired."

"I've got it!" Shippou spoke, and, with a little _pop!_ he disappeared, and a small boy who resembled him but lacked the pointed ears and fluffy tail appeared in his place.

"That settled," Inuyasha glanced out at the street for a moment, "You all head out and look for information. Listening will get you more places than asking, believe me. If you hear anything, then try to follow up on the lead. If you learn of the Jewel's location, then head back here. We'll meet back around two, so don't dawdle."

"Yes," "Agreed." "Right!" They all said at once.

"Now, go!" he whispered, as they all headed out of the alleyway, to the main street of Kingston.

It was a long day of dropping in and out of shops, listening on street corners; picking up tidbits of conversation while passing along the various streets. No one knew where to begin; to look around the jeweler's for discussions on rare jewelry, or to ask in the Tavern first? After all, it _was _a precious gemstone, and knowing how most humans acted, Inuyasha had no doubt that the owner was probably a rich woman, wearing it proudly for all to see.

One of his greatest skills was blending into a crowd, and with his silver hair bound up under the hat, no one took notice of him. Out on the streets, he mostly heard town gossip, but, one little tidbit he heard from two gossiping women turned out to be most useful.

"There's Mrs. Abbott again, ugh, I cannot stand her at all. I don't care if her husband is a planter, she flaunts his wealth on every occasion!"

"I know of it, Margret…she wears that gem he gave her on her wedding day all the time; such an ugly thing too, it never matches, that purplish color—"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. _Purple? __Gemstone?_His head whirled around to see what they were looking at. A rather large woman was getting into a carriage with her husband…_and she was wearing a large, purple jewel around her neck! _

The carriage started off along the long road, so, discreetly, he followed. The carriage wheels clattered on the rough cobblestones, as he followed, pacing himself so he did not look like he was following them, _yet. _

_Just get out of town, wait until there is no one around…_

He got his chance as the carriage, bouncing slightly as the cobbled road turned to dirt. On the very edge of Kingston Town, Inuyasha made his move. Leaping faster than a human pull off, he landed smoothly in front of the carriage, causing the driver to halt an inch from his face. The driver, stared at him, brows furrowing in frustration. "What the Hell are you doing? Move out of the road."

Inuyasha just stood there, staring at the man, silently. The driver yelled again, "Hey!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha shot at him, so fast that the driver only saw a blur. A fist hit the side of the man's head, knocking him out of the driver's seat and onto the hard ground, unconscious. Landing smoothly beside the carriage, Inuyasha muttered, "I need you to stay quiet for a while."

A man's voice from inside the carriage called, "Driver? What's going on?"

Pulling out and cocking his pistol, Inuyasha yanked open the carriage door to the screams of Mrs. Abbott and her husband. "I'm afraid he can't hear you right now."

Mrs. Abbott, looked even fatter in person; her fiery hair clashing badly with her choice of a pink gown, kept on screaming, burying herself in the arms of her husband. However, Mr. Abbott wasn't about to lose himself so easily. "Who are you? A highway man? A thief?"

Chuckling low and menacing for a moment, as Inuyasha lifted his head to show him his glowing amber eyes, he spoke, "No, I think the word 'pirate' would be more accurate."

It was amazing to see how much fear was in a person's eyes these days when one mentioned pirates. Thanks to that Black Bart, who had killed more men upon the seas than thought possible, the word pirate drove a deep terror into those who lived in the Caribbean. It made things much easier, so that now most were willing to believe he would sooner kill them if they didn't cooperate. While that really wasn't his style—no use to kill someone unless necessary and give the Navy more reason to chase you—the stereotype certainly helped speed things along on occasion.

Mr. and Mrs. Abbott's faces were chalk white, but after a minute, Mr. Abott finally managed to get out, "What…what do you want with us?"

Gesturing with the pistol, Inuyasha explained, "Nothing more than that gem around your wife's neck."

"Wh-What?" she gasped, clutching it to her chest. "N-No! You can't take it! It was a gift from dear Ernest, I can't just—"

"Give it to me now or I won't hesitate to pull this trigger!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

For a moment, wife and husband turned to each other, Mr. Abbott whipsering something in his wife's ear. If Inuyasha weren't wearing the hat to cover his ears, he would have heard what he said, but it didn't matter, as the woman unclasped the necklace, and handed it to her husband. Slowly, her husband held it out, with Inuyasha's hand reaching out in anticipation—

A knife struck from nowhere, making Inuyasha stumble back in the shock/ _Damn it! He has a knife on him! _

In the second that Inuyasha stumbled out of the carriage, Mrs. Abbott jumped out, running down the lane, the pendant back in her hands. Mr. Abbott lunged out, holding his small knife straight towards Inuyasha's chest. "Bessie, run towards the town! Get help!" he called, unaware that the pirate moved quicker than a man, and was back on his wife's tail.

Inuyasha, pounced; grabbing the fat woman from behind as a clawed hand covered her mouth. He couldn't stand to hear any of her shrill cries anymore. She tried to struggle, but he held her tightly, grabbing the pendant out of her hands. "Now," Inuyasha letting her go roughly. "Let's see this pendant…"

Her husband was coming, but it was laughable that he would catch up to him now that he had it…Grinning slightly, as he lifted the purple jewel up to his eyes, Inuyasha knew at last…at last…

_"What?" _he roared, realizing the terrible truth. It was not the jewel he was looking for. It was a deeper purple hue, not even the right width around, and was not "made from the sea itself". It was nothing more than a large amethyst gem, nothing special.

_This…this isn't it? But…it was supposed to be in Kingston and I heard and thought…Damn it! I should have listened more before expecting the first lead to be—!_

Stunned so much that he didn't hear the approach, Inuyasha was caught off guard as a bullet fired; catching him on the wrist. He cried out in the sharp pain, his reflexes were cut off for only a moment—and in that moment, five men jumped him, forcing him to the ground.

"There he is!" A voice Inuyasha knew from a moment ago spoke up, leading no less than fifteen armed men with guns towards him. Turning his head, he saw the driver of the carriage at the lead, pointing towards him. _Damn it…wasn't unconscious and went for help, did he? __The whole town militia, too?_

Looking up towards his captors, Inuyasha saw the captain of the militia standing proud as he approached him. "Well, so _this _is the self proclaimed pirate…doesn't look much like a pirate, does he?"

Drawn by the disturbance up the road, a crowd was slowly gathering. People from the town who heard a pirate had attacked and had come to see. One out of the group was a relative newcomer to Kingston; the fiancée of Kouga Wulfe, with her maid tagging along. Kagome could see the man held down clearly now; as he glared back up that the captain of the militia. "Keh," he spoke, in a deep voice, "And you don't look much like a militiaman, either."

The captain of the militia, dressed in his proud red coat and tricorne hat, stared at the pirate with a curious look in his eyes. "Wait a minute…I think I know who you are…" He reached down and pulled the hat from the pirate's head. A gasp emitted from the crowd. "You're that hanyou pirate, Inuyasha!"

Kagome stared in wonder. _Hanyou__ So that means…he's not human? _True, by the look of his silver hair, and those…ears…he didn't look human at all! And his eyes, that were a golden color, looked so cold...

Inuyasha chuckled, "That's right. And now, since you know I am hanyou…then you also know it's useless to try to restrain me!" Faster than Kagome could see, he threw off the men that restrained him. Claws raised, he darted for the milita captain. Many screamed in panic and yet, the captain did not move 

A second later, there was a burst of dust, and the pirate coughed. Losing his strength he fell down once more. The captain of the militia stepped forward, his shiny boots all that Inuyasha could see as the men held him down once more. "Even though _your kind _is rare these days, we are prepared. You could not withstand that stink pellet right now, so even your inhuman strength cannot help you."

Inuyasha growled, but knew there was nothing to do. Better to act like he could do nothing now and escape later rather than risk being shot again—though he was stronger than humans, a fatal shot could still kill a hanyou. Glancing around the crowd, he saw shocked and frightened faces, along with those who laughed and scorned him, but there was one face amongst the crowd that intrigued him. A woman who looked as if she pitied him more than anything.

"Take him back and lock him up," the captain ordered to the militia, as the pulled Inuyasha to his feet to drag him off to jail. "Hang him in the morning. Once they hear of this, my career will surely rise once they learn it was I that captured the Hanyou Pirate!" All around laughed, but Kagome stared, watching the pirate, as he looked relatively unphased, being hauled off to what was certainly death on the morning.

She had been told that pirates were evil, that they raped and murdered without a care, but, she couldn't help it. Something in his cold eyes told her there was a lot more to him than was seen.

"Kagome!" she heard as Kouga came up next to her, his eyes on the pirate. "You shouldn't be here, after this…terrible business…"

"I am fine, Kouga," she said, flicking the dust from the stink pellet off \sleeve. "I was shopping in town, when I heard that there was a pirate on the loose. Naturally, I was curious."

"But it was dangerous, Kagome! He could have hurt you!"

Sighing, she told him at once, "But I am not hurt, so what is the problem?"

There was silence, as Kouga couldn't help but agree. "True…but you must have been so scared, Kagome! That was your first glimpse at one of those bloodthirsty men, after that horrible business with your sister—"

"Don't bring Kikyou up," she glared at the memory. She didn't like him talking about Kikyou at all. Whenever Kikyou was brought into conversation, everyone spoke of how sad it was to lose her, but Kagome absolutely refused to believe Kikyou was dead at all. Even if she had been missing for several years without a word from her…she could not be dead. Kagome knew this in her heart.

Changing the subject once more, Kouga spoke, as they headed back down the hill towards town. "Still, this pirate business is horrible. Last time such a thing happened, though it was simple highwaymen at that time, two wagons full of sugar from the plantation were overturned, and the crop was lost as the bags split all over the road! This was just before you came here, and I had to sort it out with the clients, so that meant the wedding had to be pushed back another two weeks, but it was a good thing that this time, none of the crop was caught up in the trouble…"

Kagome didn't listen to what he kept saying, focused on an idea that suddenly popped into her head. _Because he had to sort it with the customers that time, the wedding date was pushed back…_

The image of the Hanyou Pirate, Captain Inuyasha popped into her head. _Maybe it was a good __thing__ he came into this town after all…_


	3. A Dangerous Game

A/N: Yes, this chapter is late, I know. It's been a busy holiday season, so the only time I had to write was today. Consider it a Christmas present, I guess.

Anyway, in addition to the hectic shopping, socializing and normal holiday stuff, I also happened upon a new manga series that I have become slightly obsessed with. It's called **Red River** (or **Anatolia Story**, if you know it by that name), and while it does bring back some memories of early **Fushigi Yuugi **chapters, all in all, it's a great series, if you like history and are looking for something different. Pity it's so hard to find online scans/scanlations/translations, though. I'll probably end up having to buy the series to actually finish reading it.

I'm going away for vacation tomorrow for a week, so I don't know how late the next chapter might be. Hopefully I can get it out before the New Year, but I never know.

Oh, and here's a historical tidbit for you--What Inuyasha says about British Army standard muskets is actually true. I went to a demonstration in Colonial Williamsburg of those once, and you can't really aim with them at all. Hitting someone was a matter of pure luck with the way the musket fires the ball, which is why pirates seemed to prefer pistols and other types of rifles rather than using the ones they pillaged from the Royal Navy. Knowing this fact, I begin to wonder why both Britain and America (after the Revolution, of course) used these as army standard up until around 1860.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A Dangerous Game

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

A small growl came out of the corner of the hanyou's mouth as he lay on his back on the small wooden bench in the jail cell, his sensitive ears assaulted with the steady drip of water somewhere in the prison.

He cursed himself. _Damn it, why didn't I think! I was too caught up in the anticipation and ended up here! _The red of sunset poured in through the small window, high above. The cell was fairly unpleasant, but Inuyasha had seen worse; about five paces in each direction, with a bit of straw, a bucket full of filthy water, and a rough wooden bench seated on grimy stones. Thick iron bars closed off the cell, and for a normal human, escape was near impossible, especially with the guards walking by every five minutes.

But…Inuyasha rolled over on his side, reaching out towards the bars. Gently, he ran his sharp fingernail over it, satisfied seeing the small sparks fly up. A confident grin found the pirate captain's face. _At least I can get out of here round dawn. They usually leave the prisoners to hang alone for a few hours to contemplate their fate. It will be easy to slice through these bars and go back to the ship._

Stretching for a moment, Inuyasha gave a small yawn, and closed his eyes. _Nothing wrong with a little nap before that…_

But unfortunately for him, he wasn't to be left alone. No more than three minutes had passed before the white dog's ear on top of his head flickered towards the stairs, hearing the soft patter of feet. Someone was coming down the stairs. Dismissing it as the guard who came by every so often, the hanyou didn't move a single inch.

However, as the footsteps got closer, he heard the someone whisper the words, "murderous pirate" and knew he must be the subject of conversation.

Sitting up, cursing whoever had come now, he saw a man; no doubt one of the militia, dressed in a red coat and all, escorting a small figure. A red cloak was thrown over them against the night's chill. Glancing for a moment at the figure as they stepped closer, Inuyasha could easily tell it was a woman. _A woman?__ What the hell is she doing here?_

His question was soon answered. The guard, an older man with a curious scar across his right eye, stepped closer towards the jail cell. "There you are, miss. You said you wanted to view the vicious pirate, and here he is." Grinning, the guard continued, "I've heard about him, the bloodthirsty Captain Inuyasha. Looks like a devil, with fangs and all, and acts like one too—slaughtered so many poor souls back in the day, but," he added a chuckle, "He won't be a threat on this earth much longer."

Inuyasha kept silent, golden eyes glaring back at this man. So, a woman came down to see him for pure amusement? Well, he certainly wasn't going to act like an animal to her eyes for her amusement.

About to turn away, rethinking his escape plan for his own sanity at this low ridicule, he noticed the woman reached up to remove the hood over her head. She was small in size, but her soft face showed she could be no more than twenty. Silky black hair was caught up in a bun, and brown eyes stared back at him in a look which he couldn't read. With a jolt, he remembered someone else he knew, years ago, that looked exactly like her. _Kikyou..._

Of course, this woman couldn't be her—He hadn't seen Kikyou in a long time, and she would have been older now, anyway. _But why does this wench look…?_

The woman spoke, a little girlish charm in her voice, "Thank you, Sergeant. It must have been a lot of trouble for you to humor a curious woman like me."

Smirking, the sergeant agreed, "Well, who wouldn't want a last glimpse at one of these monsters, now that the Royal Navy has control of the seas, pirates will soon be simply extinct."

Inuyasha stared watching the two, noticing the woman seemed to be clutching something from within the folds of her cloak. _What is she doing? _Intrigued, Inuyasha decided to watch what would happen next.

Glancing back his way, the sergeant spoke, "Well, Miss Kagome Hopewell, I think it is time to be going. It is late, and besides, you don't want to be getting too close to that vicious pirate—he even has the eyes of a killer!"

Kagome looked back through the iron bars, into the dark, dirty cell, at the man that was watching her, amber eyes staring intently. _His eyes…they are so cold…_

Sighing for a moment, she began her façade, "Are you sure I can't just stay a little while longer? After all, as you say, these cruel pirates will be a dying race, and if you have to get back to your duties, I understand—I can find my way out of here by myself—"

Now, the sergeant was serious, his brow furrowing in annoyance. "Miss Hopewell, I understand you are intrigued, but after all, he is a _dangerous _murderer and—"

"And he's safe behind iron bars," she added, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her plan.

But, the sergeant that had so readily accepted her offer the first time wasn't going to deal with her simple girlish naivety anymore. "I'm afraid it's time to go, Miss Hopewell," he said sternly, taking her roughly by the arm. "After all, you wouldn't want me telling your fiancé about this little escapade, would you? I'm certain he would be furious if he knew you bribed your way into a prison just to take a glance at a dangerous pirate—"

Tugging her arm away, Kagome gave an upset sigh. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this sergeant, but…"

Inuyasha had never been more stunned in his life. This woman, who looked so small and frail at first sight, pulled a stocking full of shot out from the folds of her cloak and hit the sergeant roughly over the head, making him fall to the ground at once. Stunned didn't quite describe it--no, for a moment, he was slightly impressed.

But then, as she turned back to him tucking the heavy stocking into its hiding place amidst her skirts, he sputtered, "What the _Hell, _woman? Are you mad?"

Glaring back at him, in a face so different from what she had before, she spoke harshly, "No more mad then you were, attacking Mr. and Mrs. Abbott's carriage today, pirate."

Meeting her glare with a small growl, feeling as if he was dealing with a rival captain, and not simple woman, he demanded, "What is this about, wench?"

There was a flash of a blade, as Inuyasha stumbled back, having a sharp dagger pointed at his throat. "Hey! God damnit, woman, what the Hell are you planning?"

"We don't have much time," Kagome told him sharply, pointing the dagger she had procured directly. "And if you want your freedom before you hang at dawn, then you _will _listen to me."

Inuyasha kept silent for a moment, his mind boggled. This woman looked soft and weak, but she was about as soft as a wildcat! She surely had to be desperate, coming to a condemned pirate with some sort of deal. And, even though he was positive he could get out of the jail on his own, that little spark of mischief that been with him ever since he set sail to go a-pirating was intrigued. Who knows? Maybe he'd get a little fun out of this as well.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha consented. "Fine, what is it that you want, woman?"

She pulled the knife back, speaking, "The keys to the cells are hanging on that hook at the end of the hall. If I were to give you this knife, and unlock the door, you could surely make your way out of Kingston easily. After all, aren't you the pirate that's sailed the seas for nearly twenty years and have never been killed when most were captured and hung after no more than a year or two?"

Inuyasha snorted, _Read up on me, did she? _"So, you're going to set me, a _murdering, thieving, pirate_, free, and let me escape out of Kingston just like that? Somehow, I don't think it is that easy."

"Right," she nodded, her voice never wavering, sounding like a commander on a ship giving strict orders. "Before you leave Kingston, I want you to head to the Black Wolf Plantation and stir up some trouble. Knock over barrels of sugar and terrify the slaves and the like; that also should be easy enough for you."

Raising an eyebrow, the hanyou demanded, "And _why _do you want me to do this?"

"That's none of your business, _pirate,_" Kagome glared. "I am the one setting you free, so you shouldn't question me."

Growling, Inuyasha shot back, "I believe it is my business if I'm going to be a player in this petty game you're playing, Miss Howell or whatever you're called—"

"_Hopewell,"_ she hissed from between her teeth.

"Whatever. But I have a right to know what all this is about. For your information, _Miss_, with these claws—" He raised his fist up into the light, Kagome's eyes widening when she saw the long, sharp claws at the end of his fingers. "I could slice through you, and this door, easily. So, tell me why I should dance your little dance instead of just that."

She seemed stunned for a moment, but then her glare returned. "Well, fine!" she said, tucking the dagger back underneath her cloak. "If you wish, _pirate_, then you can get out of here on your own—after I call for help and the entire Kingston militia comes after you. I don't think I'll be so easy getting out of town once the alarm is raised and the entire militia is right here upon you—"

"All right, all right!" he growled. _Damn this woman! _She could tell he was strong, but also knew that if help was called for now, it would be hard--getting close to impossible--to escape, especially if the militia had more stink pellets on them. "But I think I deserve to know what you wish to accomplish with all of this."

Leaning closer to him, as her eyes shot him one of her fiercest looks, Kagome spoke, "What I _wish _would be for nothing more than a ship to sail be back home to England, but since that is impossible at the moment, I'll settle for a little more time to sort things out. That is all."

_Time?_ He wondered, and remembered that the sergeant who lnow ay silent on the floor had said something about this girl having a fiancé. As he looked at her, he could see a small, golden ring on her finger, with small emeralds set upon the band. _Now, everything's starting to get a bit clearer…_

"So," she began, "The question is, will I be letting you out of here, or shall I call for the militia to inform them of an escaped prisoner?"

_Damn it all!_ She held the upper hand, and they both knew it. After a moment of thinking, Inuyasha asked, "So…I just have to stir up a bit of trouble, and you'll let me free of here, no guards?"

"I can't guarantee there won't be guards once they find you out of your cell, but yes, I won't call for them, if that is what you mean."

Inuyasha gave a long, frustrated sigh, and spoke as if giving up, "If I must."

"Good, you pirates aren't as dumb as you seem." She marched over to the wall and retrieving the old, iron key ring from the peg on the wall. She flicked through the keys to find one that matched, and then, set it in the lock and turned it with a small _click._

That was when Inuyasha made his move.

Grabbing the dagger from her before she could react, he pulled her back against him, holding the dagger at her throat.

She sputtered in a gasp, "What…what are you _doing?_"

Chuckling, Inuyasha held her tighter, the dagger's edge so very close to her bare skin. "You should have known better. After all, you were knowingly setting a dangerous _pirate _on the loose."

Angered at herself and at him, she began to yell, "_You—"_

"Hush now, unless you don't want me to let you loose eventually," Inuyasha began, silencing her by grabbing her tighter across the waist. "Besides, if you want me to go on a rampage, I might as well do it properly."

Kagome snarled back at him, "You lying, conniving, bastard!"

Snickering, the hanyou continued, "Harsh words from such a naïve girl. Besides, wench, remember, I only agreed to ravage your plantation, I didn't agree to anything as to what I would do with you."

Holding her tight enough so she couldn't get free, Inuyasha marched forward, pushing her towards the stairs and back up to the outside. "And, now that _I _have the upper hand, I have a question for you, woman. I hear there's something called the 'Jewel of the Sea' in this town. Do you know of it?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, the angry glare she had fading. "Jewel…of the Sea?" she asked, wondering what he could mean by it.

But she didn't have much time to think upon this. Just as they went up the narrow stairway, a man wearing a red uniform started down the stairs, stopping with a sudden shock when he saw the pirate with a girl captive in his arm. Stunned, he raised his gun, but Inuyasha was quicker, "Shoot and I'll kill her!"

It was quite obvious that the man was scared out of his wits, knowing the pirate was serious in his claim. He stood still for a moment, while Kagome wondered how exactly she was going to get out of this if no one was willing to rescue her, when the militiaman suddenly turned and ran, shouting for reinforcements.

Inuyasha pushed her forward, the knife getting dangerously close to Kagome's neck, but he managed to get up the stairs before the sounds of several of the militiamen running after them came near. He had just managed to get out of the jail and onto the dark, empty road outside with his hostage when the men assembled in a straight line, rifles pointing directly at them.

The captain of the militia spoke to him, leveling his musket directly at Inuyasha's head. "Surrender, _pirate,_ and let go of the woman, or we won't hesitate to shoot you both."

Kagome gasped, her fingers trembling. _Oh my God, they would shoot me too, just to get to him?_

There was a moment's pause, when she feared Inuyasha would do nothing about this development at all, but then, the pirate gave a small chuckle, and whispered in her ear, "See you around, My Lady."

His hands released her quickly, and she fell forward onto her hands and knees as he ran for it. Shocked, Kagome heard the captain shout, "Fire!" as dozens of musket balls flew just over her head, aiming at the hanyou pirate as he sprinted farther and farther away.

_I get it…_She turned back to watch his figure run quickly down the dark road, his hair shining bright silver in the moonlight as the militia began chasing after him. _He knew it would be tough to escape in the small, compact area of the prison, so he took me hostage to get outside where he knew he could get away. _

"Heh," Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he ran down the main road, hearing loud shouts as the humans chased behind. They were no match for him now, he was too quick. More musket balls flew past, but he wasn't worried. Inuyasha knew from experience that army standard muskets couldn't shoot fish in a barrel.

Remembering that woman that plotted the whole scheme, he thought to himself, _So…__what to do next…_

* * *

The alarm bell was sounded, as men shouted loudly, "The pirate has escaped!" The sounds of boots running on the chase and the lights of torches lit all over Kingston filled the air. But even admits the uproar around her, Kagome made her way back to the Black Wolf Plantation, a little annoyed and guilty that this was her doing.

_I was so foolish! _she told herself, clutching the cloak around herself against the night's chill. _I only hoped to gain a little more time in order to figure out what to do about the matter of this marriage, but I guess this is what I get for lowering myself to ask a _pirate _for help. _

Internally cursing and calling herself a fool over and over again, Kagome kept on the road back to the plantation, hoping she could sneak back in unnoticed before Kouga fretted once he heard the pirate had escaped from prison.

But as she got back to the plantation, she knew something was wrong. There was no one to greet her at the gate. In fact, no one was to be found in the entrance courtyard. Looking around, the eerie breeze brushing through her hair, she wondered, _Where__ is everyone?_

And then she heard the screams.

"Fire! The storeroom is on fire!" came voices shrieking into the air from behind the main house. Suddenly fearful, Kagome dashed across the courtyard, skidding to a halt to turn into the south gardens.

From beyond the large hedge walls, she emerged, only to gasp in horror at the sight.

As both slaves and overseers ran for their lives, a roaring fire enveloped the storeroom. The flames lickd high into the night, casting an orange glow over everything. The blaze was so hot and so uncontrolled, that Kagome could feel the heat on her face, as if she was enveloped in the fire herself. The smell of burning wood was thick in the air, the smoke trailing and rising high into the sky.

"Up there!" a slave Kagome knew had the name of Maria cried, pointing towards the roof of the lighted storeroom. On top of the roof, standing there like a devil, wreathed in the smoke, stood the pirate Captain Inuyasha. His silver hair flew all around him, as he stared down in a look that would frighten even the most fearless of men.

And then, once his amber eyes caught Kagome's, he turned, and jumped away like a phantom, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Where the _Hell_ were you?" Miroku asked, as Inuyasha, sopping wet from having to swim back to his ship, stood once again upon the deck of the _Wound of the Wind. _"We've been waiting for hours—"

"I _know_," muttered Inuyasha, giving a frustrated growl. "I ran into a little trouble with the local militia, but fortunately, my luck has yet to run out."

Rolling his eyes, his first mate agreed, "True, but…" he sniffed, "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"It's unimportant," Inuyasha waved it off, heading towards the helm. "Let's just hurry up and get out of here before word of this gets out—I have no desire to battle it out with Navy Dogs today."

As Miroku shouted out orders, Inuyasha glanced back at Kingston in the distance, lit up by hundreds of tiny dots of light. He could still see the smoke from the Black Wolf Plantation rising high into the sky. _There were five storerooms on that plantation, the loss of one shouldn't be too hard on them—that woman had better be damn grateful for it. _

That woman was so unlike every woman he had ever met, with a commanding spirit beneath her desperation. _I wonder what's going to happen to her __now?__ I hope that little 'mischief' I pulled was enough to satisfy her…That woman was playing a dangerous game, asking just any pirate for help. It was her luck that she ran into __me,__ I suppose…I'm too soft for my own good. _

Shaking it off, Inuyasha turned back to guide his ship to new waters. _Well, it's not my problem __anymore__. I'm never going back there too soon._ He gently touched the small leather bag on a string around his neck, hidden by his shirt. _I have more important things to worry about. _


	4. Old Friends

A/N: I know this chapter is late, but I've been really busy lately. I might actually get a job soon. (All the places I applied to before didn't like me for some reason, so I stopped applying), but it's at a Borders, so it's not so bad, I guess. There's a lot of manga I would buy with that employee discount. :D

In addition to that, I am entering the Writer's Digest manuscript contest this year with an original story I am working on, and because of that, it might take first priority for a while. That's okay, though. I'm not at the point where I have no time to write a chapter a week, but as it gets down to crunch time for the contest, I dunno...

And it doesn't help that I still have 3 video games I got for Christmas I have to go beat, too.

Oh, and the character that is introduced in this chapter will have a bit bigger role in the story than I have ever given him before. It's not too big of a role, but it's certainly bigger than past stories. I dunno, but I think he's adorable sometimes, so I was glad to be able to use him a bit in this story. Poor guy, subjected to the misery and pain of my pen more than he's used to. Mwa ha ha ha ha. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Friends

As daylight came to Kingston, the fires from the storehouse on the Black Wolf Plantation slowly smoldered into ashes. All that remained of the storehouse was some charred wood,among the crystallized mess that had been the sacks of sugar waiting for shipment. 

But even though luck had been on there side and there had not been any wind to spread the fire onward, the loss of the storehouse was a grave omen hanging. Several of the slaves who had been born in their native land and still clung fast to their superstitions spent the day in hushed tones, afraid the fire might be work of angry spirits, ready to lash out in rage at any moment.

Of course, only Kagome knew that the fire had been the work of a man, and not a vengeful spirit. She hadn't expected that pirate to actually come through with her plan, but now that he did, she was glad for it. Walking on to the site the next morning, she stood next to Kouga as he surveyed the damage, giving a grave sigh as he was told exactly how many sacks of sugar had been lost.

"Damn it!" Kouga muttered, turning away from one of his overseers, the number hitting him heavily. "Why did this have to happen now? Our entire shipment that was set to go to Charleston was lost!"

Kagome vaguely remembered him talking about that large shipment that was due in Charleston on the next week, and for a moment, wondered if she had made a grave mistake in getting this favor from that notorious pirate. "Was that all we had for this season?" she asked, mildly concerned.

Shaking his head, her fiancé answered, "No, we have more storehouses that are also partially filled," he pointed towards other buildings of similar shape in the distance. "But this was the only one with the shipment that was ready; marked and ready to sail on the tide."

_So, that pirate must have seen the other __storehouses__, and somehow guessed this one, closest to the entrance to the plantation, would be the one carrying the sugar ready to go._ Kagome smiled to herself. Perhaps she wasn't foolish in her choice of that pirate.

"So, what will happen now, Kouga? If what burned was the shipment to Charleston, then what are you going to do about it?"

"I can't very well send a new shipment late and expect it to go unnoticed," Kouga told her, thinking absently on how to solve this difficult problem. "I suppose I'll have to go to Charleston and explain why they'll have to wait a bit for the next shipment, and hope they don't start buying from other planters in the future because of this."

"It sounds like it will be difficult."

"It is," Kouga said at once, knowing how naive she was when it concerned business affairs. "Keeping good relations with the buyers is essential to making a living in this business. I might have to cut the cost by a penny or two a sack just to keep them happy."

Kagome said nothing, but personally thought that Kouga's idea wasn't really much of a help. Her father used to tell her that shipments of sugar were in especially high demand, and if a planter failed to ship on time, their buyers would look elsewhere. Still, she knew even the loss of one trading partner wasn't going to destroy him; he certainly had dozens more that sent enough pounds into his account.

"All the same," Kouga began with a small sigh. "I'm afraid I have to apologize, Kagome."

Now she was curious. "Apologize? For what?"

"With all this financial buisness," he gestured to the empty storeroom, "Our wedding will have to be set back in date for at least another month."

At last! On the inside, she was smiling, and this is what she had hoped for. The wedding pushed back even more, a little more time for herself, to decide what to do about this matrimonial mess she had gotten herself into. Not long after she met Kouga she knew that she could never find true happiness and love with him; but with a little more time, perhaps she might figure out a way to be a little more comfortable in the future.

And, a little more time before the day finally arrived also gave her enough time to back out, if need be.

Putting on a upset face, Kagome said for his benefit, "I am sorry to hear it…but, if it is what is best for the plantation, then I can endure it, Kouga."

Smiling softly, he replied, taking her hand, "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're understanding about this, Kagome."

She gave a small nod, and then slid her hand out of his. Folding her arms and looking away, she asked, "When will you leave for Charleston?"

"Tomorrow," he answered at once. "Unfortunately. I'll have to let them know about this problem as soon as I can."

"And how long will you be away?" Though her words were that of a woman who would spend all her hours waiting, pining for his return, inside, she was calculating how much time she would have to herself instead.

Looking up towards the sky, he replied, "I don't know. As long as I need to, I suppose."

"I suppose." _Though I suppose two weeks would be the very least…_ she thought to herself, hoping that two weeks without Kouga would be enough time to clear her head and focus her thoughts on how she could live as this man's wife without acting behind all her words.

Kouga saw how his fiancée looked so upset at the prospect of him going away, and a soft smile came to his face. _She loves me enough that she dreads this moment…poor thing. _"Perhaps…to ease the separation, you might come with me to Charleston."

Eyes opened wide, Kagome snapped her head back to look at Kouga. "Come with you…to Charleston?" _Damn! Did I overdo it?_ "B-but…that is impossible! You have business to attend, and…"

"You could join me in a week, after the business is concluded," Kouga spoke, as he planned it all out. "Then we could tour Charleston together, as a pre-wedding tour. How does that sound?"

Kagome's heart sunk further and further in her chest, fearing her plan would now backfire upon her. "Kouga that sounds…_wonderful_ and all, but I know you have no reservations as paying for passage on any old merchant ship to pass Kingston by to get to Charleston, but I do not trust those rough sailors! I can't travel on just any ship to dock in the harbor, you should know that!" _It may sound haughty, but if it works…_

But Kouga's smile that she dreaded so much never faded from his face. "But, you're in luck, Kagome!" he said, taking her hand again to her displeasure. "I just heard that a passenger ship is leaving next week with the intention of stopping at many ports in the colonies, including Charleston! I could pay for your passage on that, so you don't have to worry about rough sailors at all!"

Using her last resort, Kagome complained, "But…what if we are attacked! You never know what haunts the seas, especially after that dreadful pirate came to Kingston and then escaped—!" She thought for sure Kouga's intent on sheltering her from the world would kick in and decide it was best to keep her locked up on the plantation to keep her safe.

But alas, it was not to be. "Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga grinned. "I wouldn't leave you unprotected. I hear several soldiers are booking passage as well. You'll be safe surrounded by them—No pirate trying to keep his head would attack a ship full of soldiers, would he?"

Knowing at last she had been defeated, Kagome gave a sad sigh, "Yes, I suppose that is true." _How did I land myself in this mess? Is it all because of that deal I made with the pirate? _

_But…_her eyes glanced back to the burning ruin of the storehouse. _At least I have a little more time as a single woman before I am dragged to the altar._

* * *

Leaning against the stern of the steady ship, watching the waves lapping gently below, Kagome thought after remembering that day, _And that is how I ended up here. _

Lilac gown twirling around her in the wind, Kagome stood on the deck of the passenger ship _Marianne_, alone at last. But in this moment, a moment to be grateful for, she wasn't just alone—she was alone on this beautiful sea.

Her eyes glimpsed far in the distance as the last of Jamaica disappeared upon the horizon. No more was she confined to land; her soul allowed to fly free, the sea as its only master. Closing her eyes, Kagome reached up and removed her hat, allowing the wind to fly through the soft black tendrils. She wished she could reach up and free all her wealth of hair, allowing it all to be brushed with the loving sea air, but, alas, that wouldn't be proper at all with all these people on the ship to see her, wouldn't it?

Still…she could see the bright blue waves below, as they took her on another journey. How could she have forgotten this feeling? This feeling of being so free…the feeling of nearly being one with the sea…wanting nothing more to remain here, letting the wind take her to new and exciting places.

And while she leaned against the wooden rail of the ship, the Union Jack flapping proudly beside her, Kagome was content at last.

But content and alone she would not be for much longer. "Miss…Miss _Kagome?_"

Kagome was snapped out of her own little private world, shocked to hear someone call her with such an intimate tone. _Someone…knows my name? _Turning, she saw a man dressed in the red coat of a military uniform, standing tall, with blondish sort of hair and light eyes. He didn't look familiar at all.

"Do I know you?" she asked, curious. _I didn't recognize any of the names on this ship, so who…?_

Smiling sadly to himself, the man walked closer, speaking softly, "I figured you had forgotten, Miss Kagome. It's been such a long time." When she said nothing, he added, "There was a boy who used to live next door, who used to play silly games of adventures on the high sea, back when the closest we were to the waves was on the docks of Portsmouth…"

All of a sudden, a small boy's face flashed in her mind. "H-Houjou?" Now, it dawned upon her, that the little boy she knew for a few years back when everything in her life had been perfect, had grown up. "But…you went away that time…"

"My parents thought I would do well in the Royal Navy, so they signed me on as a ship's boy when I was ten," Houjou explained. "I've been abroad ever since then, making a decent living in His Majesty's Service."

Smiling slightly at old memories, Kagome remembered, "We used to imagine we were fierce captains on the sea, battling bloody pirates," she spoke with a laugh. "Kikyou used to scold me for it, too."

"It seems like it was ages ago," Houjou said, glancing away for a moment with a soft smile. "But…I'm glad you do remember me."

"Yes…" And here, she had thought there was no one on this ship she knew! At least there was someone she could talk to now, even if she hadn't seen this man in nearly eight years. "So…" she leaned slightly back against the ship's rail, asking, "You said your parents sent you off to the Navy, did they? I suppose it worked out well?"

Houjou nodded. "I rose through the ranks, and now I am a lieutenant. I'm on leave right now, though…I intent to go back to the service after the month is up."

"And do you like it?" she asked, just a bit jealous. Many wealthy sons of Britain were sent off in His Majesty's Royal Navy, and if she had been a boy, she had no doubt she would have gone as well. It didn't matter how dangerous she had heard it was; she felt that even being in the rigid service of the navy was a lot better than being stuck on land, the wife of a foolish planter.

Shrugging, Houjou replied, "It is good enough. I am able to eat and make a living while traveling the world, so it is not so bad."

Somehow, his words made her a little sad inside. _I see…so, he does not truly love the sea…he only travels because he must, not because he wants to…_ She could never really understand this feeling, of being able to live life without the sea first in one's heart. But, she supposed, others that questioned her were never able to understand her feelings either.

_"For us, the see is the only way we are able to live, Kagome," _her father had told her once. _"But so many others do not understand. Some can sail the sea all their lives, and never truly have a passion for the adventure and wonders that can be found, while others spend their poor lives on land, and waste away, unable to achieve full happiness without the soft waves calling to them."_

Thinking of her father always saddened her, but Houjou's words cut her from her thoughts, "And so, what has happened to you, Miss Kagome? I did not expect to find you on this side of the world."

_That is right…he doesn't know…_she remembered. _I had better tell him quickly, before he gets any ideas…_ "Well, I suppose…you know my father died at sea years ago, when I was still a child." Her eyes turned away, remembering the pain that she still felt every day without her inspiring father in her life. "That meant that I would have to be sent away to be married someday so Mama wouldn't have to strain herself to keep taking care of me."

Houjou's eyes instantly looked all the sadder as he heard the news. There was a slight awkward pause between them and quietly he asked, "And so…you are…"

"Engaged," Kagome explained at once. "To Kouga Wulfe. He is a wealthy planter in Kingston, but now he is on business in Charleston, which is why I am here. We are going on a pre-wedding tour, apparently."

There was more silence from Houjou, before he asked, worried, "And so…this man…does he take care of you properly?"

"Oh, yes," she told him. "If properly means that I am well looked after." With another sigh, she admitted, "But…this arrangement was only made to ensure my stability in wealth, and not stability in happiness."

Houjou continued to say nothing, only listen as Kagome continued, "While Kouga is a kind man…he is not the sort of man I imagined marrying…I do not think I can be happy as his wife."

"It is…regrettable that you have to be put through this, Miss Kagome, after what happened to your father…But, it is the way of the world, isn't it? In order to make sure your family stays where they are, you have to be sent off to this Kouga." After a small pause, he added, "We are all confined to our position that way."

"Yes, we are," she agreed sadly, her eyes downward. "I suppose…perhaps, there might be a way that I could be happy as the meek wife of Kouga, but…I do doubt it."

The wind came around them again, as if feeling sad for both of their separate misfortunes. After another moment, Kagome turned to him, her old friend from days long gone, "Houjou…I'm glad to have seen you again," she said with a small smile. "It helped put my heart at ease after a long time of anxiousness."

"I am glad to have met you as well," he told her, returning her smile. "It has been nice, seeing you and the woman you have become, Miss Kagome."

Nodding, she told him, "Perhaps we shall meet again someday."

"Perhaps we shall," he agreed. "I look forward to it." With that, he gave her a gallant grin, and took his leave. This left Kagome alone again, only herself and the neverending sea once more.

Her small smile she had held for her old friend faded, as she looked back down to the waters. _I know many women back home who would have certainly fallen for Houjou on sight,_ she thought to herself. _He has grown up from a clumsy boy to a handsome and dashing officer, that is for sure, but…_

She felt the sea air upon her face, closing her eyes and becoming one with it once more. _He still does not understand…_

As she let herself be taken by the waves, her heart swelling at this feeling she loved, she thought, _I don't think anyone does…_

* * *

_ Go…go now!_

_Inuyasha, run!_

_Inuyasha!_

Captain Inuyasha awoke with a start, dripping sweat, and panting slightly as the dream slowly faded in his mind. His heart was still pounding as the hanyou slammed a fist on the headboard of the bed in his cabin, amber eyes glaring angrily in the dark.

As soon as his heart reached its normal pace, he got up from the bed in his large cabin, pushing open the doors to the upper decks.

The moon was a pure white as its shine was reflected in the water. All was silent on the sea as Inuyasha stepped out, in nothing but an untied shirt and breeches, his bare feet walking across wood that had been stained with blood so many times. Looking up at the moon shining above, one of the fiercest pirate captains on the sea asked himself, _How long? _

"Captain?" a voice came from behind. Inuyasha turned, his silver hair reflecting the white light off of the moon above.

It was only Miroku. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly, a deep glare upon his face.

"I was wondering why you are up so late," his first mate spoke, still in his day clothes as he had the night watch. "But…" Violet eyes saw his captain gripping the small leather bag that held the shard. "I can guess why."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, thinking on his first mate's words. He hadn't known this man for that many years, but somehow, Miroku could always tell what troubled the captain even when he hid it from everyone else.

"Hey," the captain turned, his eyes as cold as ice, all feeling from moments before lost. "I'm in the mood for a raid sometime soon, what about you?"


	5. Captured

A/N: So I suppose some of you got a glimpse of that oneshot I wrote, called **She was Smiling**. I blame it on a lot of angst-ridden manga and a certain TV show's recent ending that I came up with something like that. Still, I do love tragedy for some strange reason, so it felt good to write it again.

Also, I created a forum thingy on this site, because fanfiction . net has a lack of a blog. It's really for me to answer certain questions people have, talk about fanfics in general, and some of my original stories, and who-knows? I might even post some spoilers up there as well. :D You can post in there, I don't care, because really, it's lonely being the only one posting in there.

So a few notes about this chapter, yeah, I know we have the obligatory Inuyasa-kidnaps-Kagome scene, but really, if you need Kagome to get on Inuyasha's ship, how else are you going to do it? Besides, pirates did do some kidnapping in their day, so it's historically accurate. You probably already anticipated what happens in the latter part of this chapter as well, but once again, it almost seems sort of obligatory.

And I don't blame Kagome in the battle scene--Jeez, I would have gone nuts, too. D:

* * *

Chapter 5: Captured

The ship gently rocked upon the waves, and Kagome stood on the deck, as she talked and laughed with her old friend from childhood. Even though she had at first dreaded this trip because it would take her back to Kouga once more, things seemed to be looking up. After meeting her old friend, she had someone to talk to, even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

"You seem…so happy to be here, Miss Kagome," Houjou told her, as he noticed the content smile upon her face.

Smiling to herself, she explained, "Being at sea again…is a feeling like no other…To float once more upon the waves, letting the wind take you anywhere…it's something that I missed, so much."

"I've been at sea so many times in the navy," Houjou spoke, looking up for a moment at the sky above. "I can understand why you would like it so much, Miss Kagome."

Giving a small chuckle, Kagome said, "If I had been a boy, I certainly would have begged to be signed on to the navy in an instant." She gave a slight pause, and then turned to her childhood friend, asked, "Houjou, I know you said your parents sent you into the navy because they wanted you to make something of yourself, but…if you had been given a choice, would you have joined?"

The question seemed to surprise him for a moment; it was a question he had not anticipated. His eyes looked back at this woman, this woman that he knew so long ago, that had grown so much over the years, now as she stood on the deck; the sea, calling ever to her. "It doesn't matter," he finally spoke. "After all those years, and where I am now, I am content."

"Content…" Kagome remembered her own words from when she first met Houjou on the ship. _Can I really be content as the wife of Kouga?_

There was another long pause between them, as Houjou looked softy at her. He hadn't seen this woman in so long, but had thought about every day of his life since he had been separated from her. Reaching gently towards her, he spoke softly, "Miss…Miss Kagome…"

But what he was about to say was never finished. There was a great loud _boom!_ that sounded all around them. "_What?" _Looking up, they could see a large iron ball had been launched, flying over the ship to land over the other side.

"Cannon fire?" Kagome gasped, as all heads turned in the direction of where it had come from. There; on the horizon, was a menacing ship, looking black as it passed under the shadow of a cloud. But even at this great distance, Kagome could see the proud black flag flying on the mainmast.

"It's pirates!" A corporal yelled from the lookout; screams rising up from the deck. As another cannon was fired at the small ship, and many men dressed in red coats burst out from below, their muskets ready as they came to face the threat.

"All passengers get below!" a lieutenant shouted, and in the flurried rush of people heading for safety, Kagome found herself a spectator, too frozen with shock to do anything else. _Pirates? Now? But_..._how could this happen?_

She heard the _shing! _of a sword being unsheathed, and as Houjou held his rapier in a defiant challenge, he pulled Kagome back from the side of the ship. "Time to go below, Miss Kagome."

"But—" The pirate ship was getting closer, the roar of their cannons ringing in her ears. She heard a loud tearing noise as a cannonball ripped right through the mainsail. She could see them now, those fierce pirates, standing on the deck, their cutlasses at the ready, like demons from the underworld brought to life. "Houjou!"

Houjou pushed her towards the door leading below. "I won't let anything happen to you, Miss Kagome," he told her at once, his eyes shining with an honest light. "But go, now!"

And before she had any more time to protest, Kagome found herself shoved back. Watching Houjou walk away to stand with his comrades, as the doors to the decks closed above her, she was left in darkness.

Seeing all the people around her, mothers huddling their children, wealthy men holding their wives close, promising to protect them if the militiamen fell short, her heart fell heavy at the view in the cargo hold. Seated up against crates of hardtack and barrels of rum, the passengers were cramped in, awaiting the outcome of the battle that would surely take place above.

Sitting upon a small coil of rope, her gown pooling around her, Kagome hugged herself tight across her chest, thinking of her friend up there, fighting for her sake. _Houjou…_

More cannon fire was heard, more crashes and sounds of men in agony. Kagome tried to shut out the sounds and images of bleeding and dying men in her mind, but could not. She heard the clashes of swords, and the roar of the pirates as the boarded the ship; the call of the captain and officers as they fought furiously to hold them back. Pistols were fired, and every time another soldier was certainly brought down, an agonized gasp came from the passengers hiding for their lives below. Every time she heard the groan of a man in pain, or the shocked yell of a man hit fatally, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it was Houjou she was hearing, in his last moments.

She heard another pained yell as a man went down, and then, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Being forced to sit here and listen to men die to protect them. Trapped in the dark while fierce pirates tried to take over the ship drove her over the edge. _When they get down here, they will kill us all…they'll kill me, just like they killed Kikyou! _

Standing up, Kagome ran to the door, startling some. Banging on it, tears forming in her eyes as she realized they were all going to die, she yelled, "Let me out! Please! I can't take it anymore!"

Many arms pulled her back. It was dark, so she couldn't see the man's face, but she heard his stern voice. "Girl, do you understand nothing? If you are let out of here, the pirates will kill you!"

"I don't care!" she yelled, pulling out of the man's strong grip. "There is a longboat up there, and if I can just get out in the confusion…better to die trying to escape then sitting down there waiting for them to kill us!"

She put her hand on the door, trying to turn the sharp lock, and was stunned for a moment in how easily it turned in her hand. That was when the door opened, and two men, dressed in slightly tattered, but still expensive clothes stared at her, grinning.

"Well, look here," one wearing a cravat and tricorne hat said to the other. "Looks like we found human cargo this time."

_Pirates._

* * *

Shaking in fear, Kagome was joined by the rest of the passengers as they were led up on deck, made to sit on the blood-soaked planks, while the rough pirate crew pointed all manner of cutlasses and pistols at them. Looking around, Kagome could see the pirates weren't quite what she imagined. While they were ruffians who seemed to like killing more than anything else, their clothes were fine—probably taken from many a dead men they had killed at sea. But, more than that, they seemed to be diverse as well—among the crew, she saw black men as well as white men, all manner of ages, and even some (including a large, misshapen sort of man) looked like they had youkai blood coursing through their veins.

The man who appeared in charge wore simple clothes, but held in his indigo eyes a gaze of authority that would go unquestioned. The one beside him was smaller, a boy Kagome guessed, judging by his large brown eyes, and brown hair swept up under a battered tricorne hat.

"How long are we to hold them?" the boy asked in a hushed voice.

"Until the captain finishes up below," the man replied, and the boy nodded, his twin pistols pointed menacingly at all the innocent passengers.

Glancing around, Kagome could also see the marines that had survived being held as well, and thankfully, she could see Houjou among them, though he didn't look so well with blood spattered across his face. _Thank God, he's alive but…what do they want with us?_

There came the sounds of someone coming back up on deck, and Kagome heard the man in charge speak to him. "Captain, how was it?"

A voice that Kagome recognized answered. "Keh, not much. This is a passenger ship, I suppose, considering all that was down there were provisions rather than things we could sell next time we're in port."

Turning, she saw the face she had hoped never to see again; the face of the hanyou pirate, Inuyasha. Staring at the golden eyed, silver haired pirate, she gasped, "_You!_"

He heard her, and also turned. Upon recognizing her face, a mischievous grin sprouted on his own. "Well well," he spoke, his voice mocking as he stepped closer, his long black coat swishing in the wind. "If it isn't the prim little princess from Kingston! Did your little gamble work out for you, _Miss Hopewell_?"

Glaring back as he mocked her, Kagome spoke back through clenched teeth, "That fire cost us much on the plantation, _pirate_."

Inuyasha chuckled for a moment, saying, "Good, those rich, stuck up planters could use to lose a few pounds here and there—loss should be good for them. It might make him a better husband for you, isn't that right, Miss?"

"You don't have the right to talk about him that way!" yelled Kagome, standing up sharply for a moment; all the pirate's weapons turned on her, all of them grinning and clearly amused that this little girl could match words with their captain.

But now, it was Inuyasha who held the upper hand, and he knew it. "Ah, but I do, Miss Hopewell. After all, last time we met, it was I who was imprisoned while my freedom depended on you, and now, it seems to be the opposite."

Kagome continued to glare her meanest at him, but knew now, there was nothing more she could say. It was Inuyasha who held her life in the palm of his hands, and she _hated _that fact. _Damn him!_

Houjou watched the scene as Kagome had yelled at that pirate with the sharp temper he remembered, and wondered what connection she could have had to him. Didn't she know that provoking a pirate might cost her life? _Miss Kagome…_

The one next to Inuyasha, who looked as if he was the First Mate of the pirates, asked, "What are we going to do with all the passengers?"

He shrugged, turning around without a care. "Set 'em afloat, I guess, and hope they can find a passing ship to pick them up and take them back."

But now, after hearing Inuyasha's uncaring words, Kagome could take it no longer. "You heartless bastard!" she yelled, her face red with rage. "You would set women and children in a lone boat on the sea and _hope _another comes across them for a rescue?"

He stared at her for a moment, his amber glare matching hers, until he came closer, a sinister grin upon his face. "But you forget, Miss Hopewell, that I am just a bloodthirsty pirate, and you can't expect me to be _that _merciful." After he spoke, he seemed to think for a moment, and then said, "But you know…you _did _help me out once, didn't you? So now, I guess I should return the favor. Miroku!"

His first mate was at his side at once. "Yes, Captain?"

"Take this wench back to my quarters."

_"What?_" Kagome screamed as the first mate roughly grabbed her, dragging her back towards the pirate ship. "No, wait! Let me go!"

She wasn't the only one screaming. Houjou, despite his injuries, stood up, yelling, "Miss Kagome! Give her back!" But he was cut short as a pistol was pointed directly in his face.

"Right now, boy, _I _am in charge of this ship, and I can take what I please," Inuyasha glared at him as Houjou went silent.

Kagome continued to kick and scream and try to get away, but this first mate managed to keep her in his grasp. Dragging her along the deck of the pirate's ship until he threw her down roughly into the captain's cabin, he shut the door and locked it before she managed to stand back up again. Her hand flew to the door, but upon hearing the lock click, she knew there was no escape. Even so, she pounded door for a moment, demanding to be set free.

_Damn that pirate! _Not only did he shame her, but now, she was his prisoner! Looking around at the cabin, she could see it was rather large; with a desk, a comfy looking chair as well as a big, soft feather bed. The table was littered with maps and charts, figures scribbled on parchment and whatnot. But looking around, Kagome could only see what she feared; there was no way out.

Knowing the captain would be back any minute, she grabbed a heavy looking brass candlestick, and hid it beneath her skirts. Then, she sat against the thick wooden walls, and waited for his return. Her anger was the only thing keeping her fear at bay, as she touched the chain of her long necklace, tucked into her low bodice. _Please…help me through this, Father…_

* * *

After sometime, when all the useful cargo that had been aboard the _Marianne_ had been taken off, and the faithful ship had been sunk the depths of the Caribbean Sea, Captain Inuyasha returned to meet with his prisoner. The minute he entered his cabin, he saw her, that feisty woman he met in Kingston, sitting against a wall, giving him her deadliest glare.

Looking around, Inuyasha muttered, "Strange…I would have thought you would have messed up the room trying to see any possible way to get free."

"That did cross my mind," she muttered, "But then I realized you wouldn't have thrown me in here if there was a way for me to escape." Secretly reaching for the candlestick she had hidden, she asked coldly, "What are you going to do with me now that I am your prisoner?"

His voice didn't even change in its tone as he said, "Take off those clothes."

In an instant, Kagome had bolted back as far as she could from him, the candlestick at hand. "You _dare_—"

He rolled his eyes at the wench who was quick to jump to conclusions. Instead, he threw a pile of clothes onto the bed, saying, "And put that on. What you're wearing is ruined anyway," he said, noting the stains of blood from the deck and the small rips in the fabric caused by her struggle.

Looking at the clothes, Kagome could see they were just as scandalous. A blouse with a _very low _cut and sleeves that fell down around her shoulders, a tight, laced up brown cincher, and a red skirt. It was like something that would have been seen in Portsmouth's brothels. Face reddening a bit, she demanded, "You expect me to wear _this? _Why?"

"_Because_," Inuyasha glared back at her. "You are to be claimed as mine."

Gripping the candlestick tighter, her only weapon against him, she yelled back, "I will not be claimed by anyone! Especially not by a dishonest pirate such as you!"

_Jeez, why is this woman resisting? Doesn't she know what is good for her? _"You have no choice, wench. You _will _be labeled as mine, whether you like it or not."

Holding the brass candlestick menacingly, as if afraid he was going to lunge at her without warning, she stood him down, "I won't let you do as you please."

Stepping closer, now so only the large bed stood between them, Inuyasha spoke, "Listen, _wench_, there is a rule on this ship that any women taken as prizes are free game unless claimed by a single man. Once they are claimed, that man is to solely provide for them until the women leaves the ship, but she in turn cannot be taken by another man after this. Now, would you rather I threw you out there and let any man have his way with you then?"

"It doesn't matter," she snarled back, trying to keep him from noticing the hidden fear in her heart. "But I won't let you or any other man lay a hand on me."

Snorting for a moment, Inuyasha turned away, long hair swishing slightly behind him. "Then you're indebted to me, wench."

"_Why?_" she demanded, never letting down her guard. "You were the one that kidnapped me and brought me to this foul place!"

Inuyasha looked back to her, saying, "Because I'm not planning on touching you at all. If I wished for a whore, I could get a more experienced one in any port on this side of the world. But, nevertheless," he ordered, his voice more commanding, as if he was ordering around one of his crew. "You _will _put on those clothes and will act as if I have laid claim to you in _every _way, understand?"

"You want me to _act _your own personal whore?" she roared, but he silenced her with a single glare.

"You had better," he spoke, his voice deeper as he began to lose his temper. "Or I will throw you out there and announce that you are free game to all. Would you like that better, Miss Hopewell?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, knowing she was beaten. No matter how much it was a shame to her pride, at least her honor would be safe. "No…" she said, in a small voice. _Curse him!_

"Good. At least you aren't as dumb as you seem," he spoke, mocking the way she spoke to him in that jail cell back in Kingston as she seethed. Turning around, he said, "Now change clothes, and take off everything that you had before."

"With _you_ in here?" she demanded, her face bright red.

"You are _supposed _to be my whore," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course while I am in here. Now do it before I get bored and decide to turn around anyway."

Looking down at the clothes in her hand, Kagome thought for a moment before asking, "Everything? What about my engagement ring…or this necklace that my father gave me…"

Tired of her whining, Inuyasha said, "Fine, whatever! But just change those clothes."

Even though Kagome was more scandalized than she ever was in her life, having to don the red skirt of a street woman, her only consolation was that this captain hadn't forced her against his will. _I wonder why, though…_

"One more thing," Inuyasha said again, turning back after she had changed. "It probably goes without saying that you will not contradict that you are now mine to anyone, but you will also have to sleep in here as well, to keep up the act, do you understand?"

Knowing she had no choice, Kagome sighed, "Yes, I understand." _But I wonder, why did he do this? If he didn't want me, then why go to the trouble of kidnapping me from that ship? And if he's supposed to be a pirate, that hurts people without care, then…_ "But…why are you doing this? This act instead of…"

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment, and this time, unlike previously when they were fighting, didn't look her in the eye. A voice from long ago filled his mind…

_Inuyasha, get out of here! Run!_

Turning around and shrugging it off quickly, he spoke, "I just don't like doing that to women." And then, without another word, he pulled open the door, and left the cabin, leaving Kagome all alone again.

Now that she no longer needed to be on her guard, Kagome sank into the red silk armchair nearby, curling up and feeling the rough cotton of her new clothes against her skin. _This day could have been much worse, but…here I am, kidnapped by pirates, just like Kikyou!_

_Why did I have to get myself into this mess? _Still afraid and scared, Kagome thought she might long for the Black Wolf plantation…just anywhere but here! _Heaven forbid, I even wish I was with Kouga! _

And in this one moment, knowing she would get no other, Kagome allowed herself to cry, and pity herself for only a little while. You couldn't be stronger unless you had a moment to cry, and so, she let it all out, knowing tomorrow she would have to face this new reality and be as strong as she could be.


	6. The Wound of the Wind

A/N: No news, except that I Finally got myself a Fictionpress account. (www . fictionpress .com / eowynorgana ) Really hard to memorize, huh? Anyway, I'm planning on putting a bit of my new original story up there, and perhaps a sampler of some of my other original stories, so if you are interested, please visit! (There's nothing up there now, BTW. But I think I'm gonna upload something from my version of Beauty and the Beast tomorrow. )

Oh, and for those of you that read Tsubasa...D: OMG...this new chapter totally made me redefine the word "evil twist". I think I should take some notes from the almighty CLAMP.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Wound of the Wind**

Light came in through the small windows in the captain's cabin, as Kagome slowly awoke. It had been many hours since she had been taken off that ship, and brought about this pirate vessel as a prisoner. And then there was that pirate captain who she absolutely _loathed_ for the fact that he had been so gentlemanly to her the previous night.

Sitting up in the large chair that she had decided to rest in, since she had been fairly sure (and was right) that the captain wasn't kind enough to give her the bed, Kagome scowled, thinking of him again. What right did he have to kidnap her, shame her publicly by telling all she was his whore, and then act as if he had done her a great favor?

Still annoyed, Kagome looked around the cabin. At least Inuyasha was gone, for now, and she would be given some peace. However, she knew for a fact that staying in one room for a long time would easily get very boring. Sighing for a moment, her eyes glanced towards the doors that she could see the captain had left unlocked. Did she dare leave and explore the ship?

Hearing the small creak of the boards as they sailed on, traveling far on this blue sea decided for her. Even though she knew that no good would come of it, Kagome got up, and stretched for a moment, grabbing the boots she remembered Inuyasha had also given her to wear.

And then, taking a breath for courage, Kagome pushed open the large, wooden door, stepping out onto the decks of the _Wound of the Wind._

The sun was bright in her eyes, the sea winds blowing her skirts around her ankles, but unlike the other times she had stepped out onto ship's decks, to feel the calm tranquility of being at sea again, all she felt was several pairs of eyes, watching her. On the passenger ship, one saw no more than five or so crew members on decks at any time, but on this pirate ship, they were everywhere. She saw men; scrubbing the decks, tending to the sails, looking out over the vast sea, all over the place, each with a purpose.

When she had first seen the crew from aboard the _Marianne_, she had thought that they looked like devils, brought down to earth. And in her eyes still, they didn't look friendly. She saw old men, hard from years at sea, younger men newly come for riches, and then those that looked as if they had no where else to go but here. 

Seeing all these people, all of them glaring at her, made fear spike in her heart. She knew what she had been told of pirates; they were villainous men, who had no doubt killed many and raped more. If she wasn't careful, would they do the same to her?

The sense of insecurity began to rise, as Kagome realized those that stared weren't stopping. Wanting to get out of there, not to feel this uncomfortable feeling anymore, Kagome stepped back, intent on fleeing to the captain's room, to hide for the rest of the day.

But, it wasn't to be that way, as she backed into the the one person she didn't want to see. "Oh, up now, are you? I thought you would sleep all day." Unable to keep the anger from her eyes, Kagome turned to see none other than Captain Inuyasha behind her.

"Why?" she shot back at once. "Does that bother you?"

Snorting, Inuyasha folded his arms, his loose shirt ruffling in the wind as he spoke, "I really don't give a damn what you do, wench, as long as you don't get in my way, understand."

Eyes narrowing like a cat's, she spoke, "I see."

There was a small pause after her retort, when Inuyasha glanced back over at his crew. They weren't staring at her, anymore. Good. He wouldn't tolerate it if they stared her into fear again. "So," he said, attempting to change the subject. "You came out on deck."

"Of course! You couldn't expect me to spend my entire day in that small room, did you?"

_It would have been easier if you did, wench,_ he thought to himself, _Then I wouldn't have to keep an eye on you all the time to make sure you weren't getting into trouble. _"Of course. But I'll remind you once not to go wandering. This is a _my _ship, and I don't need unnecessary problems."

Glancing around for a moment, from the bow before her and the large sails high above, Kagome commented haughtily, "It is a fine ship, for a _pirate _vessel."

Inuyasha internally growled, and said outwardly, "She's a hard ship to run, unless one has thieving in mind."

The battle of wits had only just begun as Kagome looked back towards him, that challenging glare in her eyes. "Oh yes, _thieving._ But would that also include kidnapping as well?"

_Stubborn wench. _"_Yes._ Although, kidnapping is much harder work and we don't do it much…it's so much easier to just kill someone on the spot rather than take them and be forced to watch over them afterwards."

"I don't know how you live with yourself," Kagome huffed, folding her arms and turning away. "Knowing you do all that; kill without mercy, take what is not yours, and then kidnap _me _in the same breath."

Fists clenching so that she would not see his annoyance upon his face, Inuyasha answered, "I live very _well_, Miss Hopewell, only caring about myself and no one else. There is nothing else that needs worrying about when no one can match me."

Kagome cast a sideways glance at him, never breaking her challenging gaze, but once again taking note of that coldness within Inuyasha's eyes. _I guess he really means he cares for no one else…I guess that includes trusting no one as well. _Still, it wasn't her problem, so why should she care? "You should worry. Once my fiancé gets word of this, the Royal Navy will be after you…if Kouga doesn't make sure of it, then Houjou certainly will."

She didn't catch the hanyou's momentarily raised eyebrow. _How many suitors does this wench have? _"Keh, they can try, but those navy dogs can't compete with me, a hanyou." He hoped to finish their conversation, but Kagome couldn't let it end here.

"You'll see—Kouga's far too protective of me. Once he hears that I've been kidnapped, every single Navy vessel in the Caribbean will be after you!"

With that Inuyasha stopped, and then, chuckling low, a sinister grin appeared upon his face. "Let them come, then! Let's see them try to come after me, the one pirate on these God-damned seas who's been here for 20 years and never been caught! If they try to take me, I'll kill them all!"

"Is that all you think about!" she roared, stepping closer to him so that she was yelling practically in his face. "Killing men doing their duty to their country? I suppose that besides being a murderer, you raid towns and rape the village wives as well, like any other pirate!"

Something about her last sentence set something off in him. Before, he had been arguing with her for the sake of arguing, but now…it was personal. She wouldn't take this further. A deadly serious glare came upon his eyes, as he spoke in a commanding voice. "_Shut up._"

"I won't, you lying, thieving, treacherous—" She was cut off as Inuyasha grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her closer to him, his eyes nearly shooting sparks.

"_You shut up!_" His voice was almost growling, as he fought to control himself. "This is _my _ship, woman, and you _will_ obey _my _orders, understand? Unless you want to forget our little arrangement and would rather I leave you at my crew's mercy."

Kagome didn't want to be afraid of him; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. It wasn't at all that she was afraid of the man, but…she knew somehow, he could tell that she feared he wasn't bluffing in his threat. Looking away for a minute, her anger slowly fading away, she said in a whisper, "I don't want that."

"Fine, then." He let her go, Kagome slowly rubbing her arm where had grabbed her roughly. Turning away from her, he ordered, "Now get out of my sight."

She didn't even argue—she really didn't want to be around him now either. But…there was one thing on her mind, something that bothered her about what he had said before. "So why is it that you kidnapped me if all you want me to do is stay away and leave you alone?"

There was silence for a moment from him, until he answered in his usual taunting form. "I kidnapped you because I am a pirate, and that is what pirates do, right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Right." And with that, she turned on her heel, and marched straight back into the Captain's Cabin, shutting the door behind her._ Fine then! You damn pirate captain! _She yelled in her head as she sat down in the chair she had spent the night curled up in.

She once thought that she would love any voyage on the sea, but, she hated it here! She didn't even feel the sea calling to her in this awful place, where she was forced to dress the part of a pirate's whore and be taunted by that arrogant pirate captain!

_Still_, she thought, glancing down at the emerald engagement ring on her finger, _Once Kouga learns, the entire Royal Navy will be after him, I'm certain. But…how long will it be before they rescue me from this frightening place? Everyone on the ship hates me, and that Inuyasha enjoys making a fool out of me every second! _

Before, she wanted anything than marriage to Kouga, but even now, she would gladly take being Kouga's stupid wife than this.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kagome heard the door of the room being opened, and she tuned at once towards it, glaring angrily, expecting it to be Inuyasha. She had been sitting in the usual chair, her knees drawn up against her chest, a somewhat comfortable position. But instead she was surprised; it was none other than the boy she had seen when the _Marianne _had been captured.

"Who are you?" she demanded at once in a rude voice, "Does the Captain send messengers now?"

Even though Kagome had spoken to them in a rude voice, the one she took for a boy answered back, almost kindly, "The captain has said nothing to me, but if he knew of this, he would probably prevent it."

Kagome could tell they were trying to be nice to her, but she wasn't going to be fooled by him. "Why are you trying to be kind? Inuyasha and the rest already hate me, so I don't need you to make me feel better."

"You shouldn't fear the crew," they said at once. "They don't hate you; and you have no need to fear anything else because all are too scared to go against the Captain for claim over you."

"Isn't that good news?" Kagome muttered to herself, turning away from them.

She heard a sigh from behind, as the boy with the brown hair hidden underneath the hat stepped closer and said in an understanding voice. "Look, I know right now, you are probably scared, and afraid—I felt the same once, but…there is no need to fear any pirates, now that Black Bart is dead and piracy these days is only a place for people with nowhere else to go."

Turning around and glaring back at him, who dared to try to understand her, Kagome snapped, "What would you know about it?"

There was another small sigh, and the one she took for a boy then sat upon the large bed nearby, and, to Kagome's surprise, took off their long overcoat. Kagome was quite shocked when she saw—unmistakably—the curve of breasts underneath a white shirt. _A woman?_

The woman took off her hat, and long, flowing brown hair spilled down over her shoulders. Now that Kagome could see it all, she wondered how she could have _ever _mistaken her for a boy. The woman looked even older than her. Looking back at her with a defiant gaze, the woman said, "I know plenty."

"My name is Sango Bennet," she began, as Kagome listened intently. "Years ago…I lived as a poor girl in London. We lived happily, my brother and I, since my mother and father died years ago. But…as the years passed, my brother grew steadily ill."

Kagome could see the sadness in Sango's eyes at the memory and she could sympathize—back home in Portsmouth, she had a little brother as well. And if anything happened to him…then it would be many years before she was able to go on.

"I needed more money to keep buying his medicine," Sango continued. "And so, unable to get any more jobs as a servant girl, I was forced to dress as a lad and get any work that I could. It was enough to nurse him back from the edge of death, but he was still very weak." She paused for a moment while telling her story. "By that time, we couldn't afford the rent anymore. I figured the best choice for him and myself was rather than send him to an orphanage, a sure deathtrap, I decided that we should both sell ourselves into indenture in the colonies, and perhaps the clean air would finally cure him."

There was another pause before Sango spoke, "But as we took the ship heading for Virginia…"

"You were captured by this ship?" Kagome asked, to which Sango nodded. Sango didn't speak anymore, and Kagome had to know, "What happened to your brother?" _The Captain, he didn't…he's not so cold hearted that he would kill a sick child, would he?_

"My brother, Kohaku…" Sango sighed with a small smile upon her face, looking away in memory. "The Captain had no use for him, so he was dropped off in the first port. He now lives as a serving boy to a wealthy family in Martinique, and he's getting stronger every day due to the healthy sea air."

_I see…so the Captain…heartless as he may be, isn't completely cruel. _There was something else she wanted to ask, though. "You said before…that everyone has a reason to be here?"

"Yes," Sango explained. "I am here because after living as a lad for several years, I really have no use trying to go back and living as a normal woman. Even though the crew knows I am a woman, dressing like this, I am in a lot less danger than I normally would have been."

Kagome was envious that this woman could dress as a man and get away with it. If she did the same, would she be free of the Captain's hold over her? "So, I suppose, the rule about women on this ship doesn't apply to you?"

"Oh, it still does," Sango spoke, making Kagome's spirits drop. She also couldn't help but notice that Sango's face blushed up for a small moment. "The man who claimed me was Miroku, the first mate."

"The first mate?" Kagome thought she remembered him…the man with the black hair tied back at the indigo eyes, from when the _Marianne _was taken. "He didn't seem like the type—"

Sango cut her off at once, "Oh, you haven't seen the other side of him! Always chasing after brothel woman and snagging a touch even when there's a woman at his side!"

Kagome made a mental note _never _to get near to him. "So why is he here?"

At that question, Sango's face fell as she explained, "It's a sad story, actually…He's a brilliant man, and was once an assistant to some famous scientist in London, but a little over two years ago, he went out to meet a lady friend, and then came back to see the laboratory a charred ruin. An explosion had happened, and four people who had been in the building above were killed." Sango paused for another moment. "The scientist blamed the explosion on his assistant, even though he had not been there at the time, and Miroku had to run or else…" she trailed off. "Anyway, he fled, and somewhere along the line, he met the Captain and became his first mate."

"I remember of hearing of that," Kagome spoke, "Back in Portsmouth, we heard about an explosion in London, but…if it wasn't his fault, couldn't he prove—"

"Miroku doesn't know that it's not his fault…the explosion was caused by two chemicals mixing…Even though he told me once, he remembers putting those two back in the cabinet, far away from each other for safety…he still thinks it might have possibly been his fault." Giving a small sigh, the sad look in her eyes faded. "It doesn't matter much anymore, though. It has been years since then, and he doesn't think of it much."

_At least's that's good…_ Seeing how Sango knew much, Kagome decided to give it a try. "And what about the Captain? Why is he here?"

But to that, Sango shook her head. "I don't know…no one really knows. The Captain likes to keep many things to himself; the only thing the crew really knows is that he is a hanyou. I know that Miroku knows something, but he will never tell me."

_That doesn't explain it at all! _she thought, figuring that perhaps, if she _really _wanted to know why Inuyasha kidnapped her and then decided he wasn't even going to do anything with her, she would have to ask this Miroku sometime later. "So, is this pirate ship really the last one on the seas?"

"No, but it's one of the last," she explained. "The only pirates left these days are ones of youkai descent, because they are able to stand up more to the strength of the Royal Navy. There's the pirate Sesshoumaru, who no one has heard from in years, but we know he's still out there; he likes to keep to himself. And then there is one other…No one knows his real name, but he's sent messages with a spider logo at the bottom. Many assume he's some type of spider youkai, since it is known he also has that blood. But, as for him, we've never seen or heard anything more that he is sailing, searching for something."

"I see…" _So there are more pirates out there…for a moment, I was afraid that perhaps Kikyou…_ Kagome shook her head for a moment at the thought. _That still doesn't mean anything. There were more pirates around back when it happened. It could have been any one of them. _ _Even so…_ "So, what am I to do now?" Kagome asked. "I'm here, captured on this pirate ship, taken away from my home and my husband-to-be. What am I to do?"

Shrugging as she grabbed her overcoat once more, Sango said, "Might as well get used to it—the Captain doesn't like losing what he's won."

"Right…" _Of course he won't just give me up when he went to all this trouble…_

"Still, you should try to meet some more of the crew," Sango told her, putting her hat back on her head. "Unlike pirate ships of the past, we're not all bad. We just have to pretend to be when taking prizes." And with that, Sango gave her a small smile, and then left the room.

Thinking of that woman who had spoken to her so easily, Kagome decided, _Well, I guess not everyone on this ship is bad…however…_

_This still won't redeem Captain Inuyasha in my eyes. _


	7. A Hidden Past

A/N: Argh, late I know. The blame lies entirely on the fact that the second part of the Tsubasa OVA came out this week...For some reason, eye-gouging and leg stabbing and evil clones never seem to get boring.:D

That, and I moved back into college and was met with a log of reading to do because I'm just a Freshman taking 200 level classes. D:

I'm not sure how much this advances the plot, but meh, you'll get some more action and Inu/Kag fluff soon enough.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Hidden Past **

There was a scurry upon the _Morning Sun_, a passenger ship from Charleston, as sailors ran left and right, answering to the Captain's call. A small longboat had been spotted on the horizion, packed with as many people that could possibly fit into it without it sinking from the weight. Such a sight was unusual these days, unless it was due to a ship being lost, but what caused the scurry was due to the unusual tale the passengers told once they were hauled aboard.

"Pirates!" Houjou spat, when the sailors asked what happened. "Goddamned pirates took the cargo and sunk the ship! Nearly killed us all, and probably would have too, if it didn't slow them down beforehand!"

A man with long black hair, tied up in a ponytail came up to them, with wild blue eyes. "Which ship…which ship was this?"

Houjou looked right back at this distressed man, wondering why he looked so concerned. "The _Marianne._"

Kouga felt as if his heart had shattered. He wondered what had happened when The ship that Kagome had been on never docked in Charleston, and now, he knew the answer. He glanced around, hoping that he was wrong, but, his nose did not deceive him now. Kagome was not here. "Kagome…" he demanded from this young navy officer. "Where is she?"

Houjou stared at him; how did this man know Kagome? But then he remembered something that Kagome had said to him on the _Marianne_; something that had broken his heart. "Are you the one named Kouga?"

Kagome talked about him, did she? He nodded at once.

Houjou sighed for a moment. He felt sorry for the man before him. How was he to tell her own fiancé? "Sir…I'm afraid I have to tell you that Miss Kagome did not come back with us. She was taken…aboard the pirates ship as their prisoner."

"_What?_" All of a sudden, those blue eyes of Kouga's looked murderous. "Taken? By pirates?" Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Houjou's shoulders, shaking him. "Who? _Who took her?_"

"It was a pirate captain!" Houjou sputtered, more terrified by this man's actions than anything. "His ship was called the _Wound of the Wind!_ And his name…Was Captain Inuyasha."

Kouga tensed. _Captain Inuyasha…That was the damned pirate that escaped in Kingston and burnt the storeroom on the plantation. And now he's taken—!_

"Where is the Captain?" Kouga muttered, confusing Houjou.

"What?"

"Where is the Captain?" the youkai roared, his eyes wild. "We need to alter the course, to get Kagome back! I'll make that hanyou pay!"

As much as Houjou wished he could follow that course of action, he knew it was reckless. That, and no captain would alter his course for something as trivial as this. Grabbing Kouga back before he could go, Houjou told him, "If you act hasty now, then it'll only lead to more upset."

"What do you know, boy?" Houjou yelled back at him, narrowing his eyes.

Staring him down, Houjou explained calmly, "You are but a planter. You know nothing of the Royal Navy. Blindly hunting a dangerous pirate down will only lead to getting us all killed. Unless you have all the power of the King's Navy behind you, you cannot win against a pirate on the sea. It is wiser to study his past, and learn where he makes port, and challenge him on land—pirates who live their lives on sea are usually clumsier and not as clever on land. If we go together, I know of a captain who would be glad of the hunt of such a pirate, but setting off without a plan is one of the worst things you can do when going against a 'Terror of the Seas'."

Kouga glanced at his youth before him, glaring back as serious as his words. Who was this boy, and why was he also concerned about getting Kagome back, even if it was a different tactic? "Why do you want to help get Kagome back?"

Houjou stared, his strong eyes meeting Kougas's. "For the same reason you do," he began. "To see Miss Kagome back, home safe."

"So we are allied, then," Kouga said, his look softening. Even if this boy was obviously in a one-sided-love with Kagome, his heart was in the right place. He could tolerate him, for now. "Working together to bring Kagome home…and to bring that pirate to justice."

* * *

Kagome glanced through the swirled glass panes of the door leading to the outside, her hand hovering over the brass handle. Out there was where she wanted to go; out onto the decks of the _Wound of the Wind_, to be free like she wanted to be once more. But…her eyes fell upon the pirate crew outside, looking gruff while tending to their daily duties.

She wanted to go out there but, she hated to admit, she was still afraid. She had heard all her life that pirates were nothing more than bloodthirsty rapists and murders, and even though the Captain was…kinder than she expected, lingering fears still existed. Even after Sango had come and talked to her, it was a scary thing, for someone to grow up with a certain knowledge and then to hear something completely different.

_What am I doing?_ she asked herself with a sigh, walking back across the room. _Sango said it was okay, but…_

How was she to overcome this small fear and actually go out there, to where she wanted to go? Glancing back over at the door, she thought, _There's no point to staying here, I know that, but…_

Even though she was afraid, she sighed, and took the doorhandle to the outside. With a small breath, she stepped out from the Captain's cabin, and onto the decks. Once again, she saw the pirates, and even though she was assured they wouldn't do anything to her, they didn't look any less menacing in her eyes. Her heart raced slightly from a small fright, but it wasn't nearly as afraid as before.

_Don't pay any attention to them, don't look at them and…_ Kagome shifted to the side, as if ignoring the crew even though she was sure a few of them were watching her, she found a spot away from them. Leaning her hand on the rail, she felt a wave of calmness upon her as she came closer to the sea, that she loved, and most of her anxiety over the crew faded.

What did it matter if they were there and didn't like her as long as she was here, where she belonged?

Her silence and calm were ruined when she heard a small voice coming up to her, asking, "Are you the Captain's woman?"

Instantly shaken, Kagome turned immediately to look at the one who asked. Tugging onto the bottom of her red skirt was something that looked like a small child, with bright red hair, yet he also had a bushy red tail and the pointed ears of a youkai. She had never seen this creature before, and yet…somehow, she didn't feel afraid at all of the boy. "Who…are you?" she asked.

The little youkai jumped from by her feet to rest on the wooden rail of the ship, getting a small gasp from her, as she would have never expected such a thing to be able to jump so high. Up close, she could see the young boy had bright green eyes, and wore nearly doll-sized clothes. "My name's Shippou," he spoke at once. "I'm a fox youkai. Are you the Captain's woman?"

_I wouldn't know about 'woman', but I am his prisoner…_ She thought grumpily. "Yes," she muttered. "My name is Kagome."

Shippou jumped closer to her, inspecting her with a child's curiosity. While he stared at her for a long moment, Kagome began to get nervous. "What is it?"

"Sango told me you were nice," the fox youkai explained. "But she didn't say you were this pretty."

Kagome couldn't help it; even though she still was not, and never thought she would be 'at home' on this pirate vessel, she still gave a small, carefree laugh. "Shippou! You shouldn't say things like that—likely the Captain will get mad at you." _Still, I don't know how serious he was about that, though Sango seemed to think he was _very _serious about it…_

That made the little youkai comically clamp his hands over his mouth and glance around. _Perhaps the Captain _was _serious about his threat…_ Kagome wondered. After a moment and seeing Inuyasha was nowhere nearby, Shippou relaxed. "The Captain said he would challenge anyone who so much as looked at you funny, Miss Kagome. He'd probably just thump me over the head again, like he does if I annoy him too much."

_The Captain does that to this little boy? _She was appalled. "He sounds like a very mean man, then," she muttered, leaning slightly against the ship's side. "It's only fitting a cruel captain like him is in command of this pirate ship."

Seeing her reaction, Shippou stared a moment. "You think…the Captain is cruel?"

"Of course!" Kagome said at once. "He was the one that raided Kingston, captured our ship and then took me as his prisoner and forced me to wear—" Her hands gestured to the red skirt of prostitutes that she was now humiliated in. "_This."_

The little fox youkai remained quiet for a moment, glancing across to the horizon. "But…even if the Captain can be mean and hits me over the head for annoying him sometimes…he is the only reason why I am still alive."

_What?_ Kagome's head turned to look at the little youkai, as his eyes looked down to the waves far below. "Shippou…"

"A few months ago…" the little youkai began, "I was an orphan in Boston. I had nowhere to go but wander, begging for food when I could, but even those who would give to other orphans wanted nothing to do with an orphaned youkai boy."

Kagome remembered well the cries in the streets she heard when she was younger, when they ventured out to the streets of Portsmouth. Little children, dirty and ragged, crying whenever a rich man or woman passed them by. _"Kikyou…who are they?" _she had asked, years ago, as they were being taken by carriage to the docks.

_"They're orphaned children, Kagome," _her sister had answered. _"Don't look at them, it only makes them cry harder. It's best to ignore them now."_

_"Why?" _she had demanded as a child. _"Why do we have to ignore them? They're no older than us? They say they want food, why can't we just give—"_

Kikyou silenced her with a soft hand gently touching hers, a pitying look in her eyes. _"Because we can't do anything for them. We can give them bread one day, we can give them a penny or two, but…it'll do no good. Every day, they need food, every day they need money that we can't just give. We can't look at them because it'll give them a hope that we can't fulfill for them—_"

_"But, Kiyo…"_

_"Even if you help one orphan today, Kagome, there will always be more. There will always be others in need. You can't help everyone, Kagome. You can't solve the world's problems alone."_

_Kikyou…_ Kagome thought sadly, remembering her elder sister whom she hadn't seen in nearly six years.

Shippou continued his story, "One day…bad men thought it would be fun to beat me because I was crying." He hugged himself tight for a moment, as if the memory was painful. "I cried and cried and cried, but no one came to help…they all just passed me by because I was an orphan. But…"

He paused for a moment, as Kagome asked, "But…?"

"Then, they stopped…I looked up to see why, but they were getting beaten themselves, by another man. I remember being shocked, not knowing why anyone would save me, and then they ran away, leaving me alone. The one who saved me…was the Captain."

"The…Captain?" Kagome gasped. _But…why would he save Shippou? He doesn't care about anyone…_

Shippou finished, "I asked him why he saved me, but he kept quiet. I still didn't understand why, but I followed him, and eventually came to his ship. He didn't protest as I came aboard, and became part of the crew."

"But…why would he do that?" asked Kagome. "He's…he's a bloodthirsty pirate! Didn't he attack Kingston and my ship for no reason at all?"

"I don't know why," Shippou answered, "But I think…I think it has to do with something that happened in the past. Because after he hurt those men and they ran away…there was a look of a memory in his eyes."

"A memory…?" she murmured. _But…if something did happen in the Captain's past then…how did he end up as the captain of a pirate ship? _

Shippou's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Will you come out on deck more?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"You like being out on the deck, near the sea," he answered.

She nodded. "Well…yes…"

"Then will you come out more? It's…it's nice to see you out here, looking happy, Miss Kagome." Shippou answered. "Will you come out so we can talk again?"

The little youkai boy looked at her pleadingly, and Kagome couldn't help but smile for a moment, thinking perhaps she had found another friend. "Of course."

* * *

After Shippou had left to tend to his usual lookout duties, Kagome was left, standing by the rail alone, able to collect her thoughts. As the gentle sea air brushed past her, she was able to rethink what Shippou had told her before. _So the Captain saved him once…and Sango did say that he wasn't as bad as he seemed…can I really believe them? Is Captain Inuyasha perhaps…a little bit…kind?_

"Ah, it's a beautiful thing, seeing a woman so moved by the sea," someone from behind said so poetically. Turning, Kagome saw the man she recognized from the raid on the _Marianne_—dark hair tied in a small ponytail, and indigo eyes. While he wore modest clothes, she was told that he gained a large share of the prizes taken—second only to the Captain.

"You…" she said at once, staring at him with a brave face. "You are the first mate, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled, "Ah, so Sango told of me when she visited you, did she?"

Kagome remembered the _other _things Sango had told her. "She told me to stay away from you, if I wanted to protect my honor," she answered coldly.

Quicker than she could react, Miroku reached out and grabbed her hand in his. "So true, Miss Hopewell. Alas, my vice is that I can never resist a beautiful woman, and you…you are the epitome of a beautiful woman, Miss Hopewell," he said, kissing her hand in and elegant gesture.

Kagome was too stunned to do anything, but once she felt his other arm snaking around to grab her tightly across the waist, she pulled her hand out of his. "You…you had better not let the Captain hear you say that!"

Miroku gave a sad sigh. "So true…the knave would probably skewer even me, his trustworthy companion if I laid one inappropriate hand on you."

"Keep your hands to yourself then!" Kagome turned away, feeling scandalized. "You're just the same sort as him!"

The playful grin on Miroku's face remained, as he came closer to her, but this time, made no romantic gesture. "Ah, but Captain Inuyasha isn't all he appears to be, Miss Hopewell."

Folding her arms as she leaned on the ship's rail, glaring out towards the sunset on the horizon, Kagome spoke skeptically, "I find that hard to believe."

"That is because you only know what he wishes to show you," the first mate explained with a sigh. "Inuyasha is a master at only showing people what they want to see about him. In truth, there is a totally other side to him that he never chooses to show to anyone. You see, Miss Hopewell…the Captain has had a hard life. But underneath, he is a kind man."

_Everyone keeps saying that…Sango, Shippou, and now him…and he did opt to make me just his prisoner instead of actually make me his whore, but…_ "Why is he a pirate then, if he is so kind?"

Miroku spoke at once, "Because, you see, Miss Hopewell, he cannot live anywhere else. He is a hanyou, and as such, is rejected by our human-dominated society. You know that youkai are only accepted these days if they have money. But as for hanyou…they are treated like less than dirt. He can only live outside the way of the world, not in it."

Kagome looked back the first mate, wondering, "But why, of all things, a _pirate_?"

Sighing, Miroku answered, "As for that…I'm actually not sure myself. Inuyasha only ever gave one answer when I asked him…mysterious man."

"What did he say?" she demanded.

"He said," Miroku began dramatically, "That he loved being on the sea. The sense of freedom you get when sailing the waves. The wonderful feeling, like you can do anything you want to when the sea air runs through your hair, and more abstract things like that. Personally, I don't understand a word of it myself, but if that's his real—Miss Hopewell?"

Kagome wasn't looking at him, she was stunned upon hearing those words. _The Captain…thinks that way?_

"Miss Hopewell?"

"Oh—" She heard Miroku calling her. "Yes?"

While Miroku gave her an odd look, he shook it off. "Nevermind. Like I said, the Captain is a mysterious person, and many of his secrets are hidden too deep for any of us to guess."

With that, the first mate walked off to go check the route they were taking before the sun set, but Kagome still stood there, stupefied. Those words Miroku had said about Inuyasha and why he was a pirate on the sea…they just seemed far too similar…

_Those words…__are just like what I have thought many times…Why?_


	8. The Spinning Shard

A/N: So here's another chapter...a bit shorter than most, but I really couldn't stretch it anymore. At least there's some Kag/Inu interaction for you. :D

Oh, and I put another story up on fictionpress, if anyone's interested. It's an excerpt from an original story I'm in the process of writing. I'll be posting the excerpt following that part as well, since it explains what exactly was going on in the first part: http / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2468470 / 1 /

And for a little history lesson thing; Nassau Port was a port created by pirates, for pirates. It was one of the biggest pirate havens in the Caribbean, bigger than Tortuga, even. It was one of the most dangerous places in the Caribbean for a while. Historically, in 1722, it would have been slightly cleaned up by the British Navy, but from what I understand, it still wasn't a nice place to be around. So, I'm sure pirates weren't as noticed there as opposed to stricter ports. Besides, some of my favorite pirates came from Nassau, so I really wanted to use it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Spinning Shard**

After allowing herself to wander the ship, Kagome came to find that her favorite place to be on the _Wound of the Wind _was near the stern, in a small piece of the deck on the side of the Captain's cabin. Leaning there, against the ship's edge, the sea breeze brushing gently against her freely flowing hair, she felt herself at ease, unafraid of the crew and what they thought of her. That openness, that feeling she knew so well returned to her again, giving her comfort in a situation that, at first had seemed so frightening.

In this spot, Kagome was able to close her eyes, and reflect upon everything that had happened so fast, and now flung her life into a direction she had no control over. _Even so, _she thought with a sigh. _It's not as bad as it could have been. _

While she didn't know most of the crew very well at all, there were some souls on the ship that she supposed were not all bad. Shippou was a cute little thing, and his antics always made her smile. Sango could become a good friend, perhaps with time, and even the first mate, Miroku, was a slightly pleasant man to speak with.

But as for the Captain…she didn't really know.

The rough pirate she had first met seemed cruel, crude, and a disgraceful person, one she loathed and wanted absolutely nothing to do with. When he captured her on the _Marianne_, Kagome was certain that if she was not killed, she would become nothing more than sport for him, until he tired of her and then left her in some sleazy port on this side of the world.

But he had not touched her, something remarkable, given what she heard of pirates. True, he made her dress and act the part, but not the fulfillment of it. _Why? _she wondered. _I know most men wouldn't give a damn about honor in that situation, but he…_

And then there was the talk of him that his crew had said. Sango said he could be a kind man, and Shippou, while annoyed with him sometimes, was grateful that his captain had saved his life in the past. Even Miroku spoke of him fondly, and Kagome wondered what exactly it was about the captain that made them speak so.

_Perhaps…maybe he is different from what I think?_

"Oi, woman, are you gonna sit there and stare all day?"

Knowing no one else who would address her that way, Kagome turned sharply with a glare. _Perhaps not._"What do you want?" she demanded from the pirate captain, who had come up to her looking slightly irritated himself.

Captain Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged. "You stand there all day, without moving for hours. I wanted to know what was so damned fascinating that you'd completely ignore everything else."

"Perhaps I find staring at the ocean a bit more comforting than being on a ship full of bloodthirsty pirates," she shot back, folding her arms in defiance.

"You find that pirates, Miss Hopewell," Inuyasha began, grinning devilishly. "Are some of the most honest people around. We state our desires and frustrations clearer than any other men on earth."

Kagome huffed, "So you are honest scoundrels, then?"

"The most honest on this wide sea."

Why did he never fail to annoy her? Glaring, Kagome turned back to lean on the ship's rail. "If you're so 'honest' then, Captain Inuyasha, then perhaps you can tell me where we are going?"

Shrugging, deciding it wouldn't hurt, Inuyasha explained as he came to stand beside her, looking out on the horizion, "New Providence, Port of Nassau."

Kagome stared at him, a horrified expression on her face. "Nassau Port? I thought that was a dangerous place!"

He cast her a look. "It _is_ a dangerous place, Miss Hopewell. Why else do you think we are going there? You can't expect a known pirate to just make port in New York and everything to be well received, can you?"

"But you can surely make port in Kingston without much trouble," she commented as Inuyasha's expression turned sour. "Of course, it would have been less trouble if you had kept your nose out of local affairs—"

"My business in Kingston was a private matter, and I do believe I already proved to you that I didn't need the help you _generously _offered," he spoke, his voice thick with spite.

Glaring back at him, Kagome finished, "Yet, you still kept your end of our deal, when you didn't have to." It was clear that neither of them were going to ever get over this, so before Inuyasha had another chance to crack back at her, she changed the subject. "Why are we going to Nassau?"

Inuyasha told her sharply, "As my prisoner, you shouldn't ask such stupid questions."

Kagome countered, "True, I'm being forced to travel with you against my will, but because of that, I at least deserve to know why I am being brought there."

Inuyasha gave a small growl. Damn, he couldn't stand this woman. How was it that she could counter him in arguing almost like a man? Weren't women supposed to be soft and modest? How did this wildcat come into being, then? "Fine, I need some place where I can sell a few goods I picked up. Is that enough for you, My Lady?"

"Goods you 'picked up'?" she muttered, looking away, "Don't you mean goods you 'stole'?"

Growling louder, the captain spoke harshly, "You shouldn't be criticizing the way I choose to live my life, when your own lifestyle is no better than mine."

Taken aback, Kagome demanded, angry eyes flashing towards him, "What do you mean, _pirate_? I am no thief, kidnapper, murderer, and God-knows-what else—"

Inuyasha cut her off, "True, pirates lie, cheat, and steal, but weren't you also the same, Miss Hopewell, when you let me escape from the jail cell in Kingston in order to cheat your fiancé into losing money so your wedding would be put off? Is that not also living dishonestly, Miss _Kagome_?"

"You shut up!" Kagome roared, yelling right in his face. "I was brought up to be a gentlewoman—I'm nothing like you, _pirate!_"

"You're right about that!" He argued back. "At least I wasn't brought up to be a spoiled brat that thought I owned the world and everything in it!"

"Goddamn you—!"

But before Kagome could finish her stinging insult, a distraction cut in to their verbal battle. A distraction by the way of the first mate, Miroku. "Ah, there you are, Captain!" he spoke, cutting Kagome off. "I was wondering where you had gotten to!" There was a wide grin on his face, a grin that both were sure had appeared due to seeing his captain and the captain's woman in such a heated argument.

Growling sharply, Inuyasha spat, "What do you want? I'm busy."

Grinning wider, Miroku continued, "While I hate to break up this…lovely talk, there is something you need to see, Captain. Something _important._"

By that code, Inuyasha knew instantly what his first mate meant. "Fine," he gave a small grunt, annoyed that he didn't get to tell the girl in front of him what he _really_ thought of her. And, without another word to Kagome, he followed his first mate back into the Captain's Quarters.

The instant Inuyasha was gone Kagome slammed her hand down upon the smooth edge of the ship, her jaw tight with rage. It didn't matter that she was alone again with the sea, how could she calm herself with the waves after what he had said! _How dare __he__! How dare he ever say that—__How__ could he even think we were alike!_

_He's wrong! We're nothing alike! And I don't care what the other's say—__The__ captain is one of the most arrogant, annoying, and rudest man I have ever known!_

* * *

"So?" Miroku smirked, as they stepped into the private quarters. "Becoming well acquainted with her, are you?"

"Shut your mouth unless you want me to shut it for you, bastard," muttered the captain as he shut the door to his cabin tightly. "I can't stand her! How could something that fiery ever pass for a gentlewoman?"

"I've noticed in my many years of…_study_, that women often appear sweet and gentle to hide their true feelings to men. True feelings that, unfortunately are unleashed upon us quite often if we fail to please them. Besides, you know what they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scored'…Unfortunately for you, my friend, it is true."

"_Scorned?_" growled Inuyasha, his amber eyes seeming to spark with internal anger. "Damn it, doesn't that woman realize she should be grateful to me? Black Bart killed all passengers on his ships, including the women! Any other pirate would have taken her, ravished her, and then thrown her into the sea once they could get no more use out of her. She should be _grateful _to me for what I've done, and yet I get _this_!"

Miroku, still grinning, patted his captain on the back in a mock comforting gesture. "True, but think about it from her point of view. She's been taken against her will by pirates, forced to pretend to be someone's mistress, her reputation if she ever gets back home is probably ruined, and she also has to deal with your sharp temper. Even though you meant well, she's been scorned all the same."

"I should have just left her to that little boat with the rest of the passengers, with the hope that they might get lucky and find someone to pick them up in the shipping lanes," muttered Inuyasha. "I thought she might be something useful like your woman back when I first met her in Kingston, but I was wrong. She's just a spoiled brat that I can't wait to get rid of."

Sighing, his first mate asked, "So, you will leave her in Nassau, then?"

One glaring look from amber eyes was enough to silence Miroku on the subject. "I see. But if you cannot just leave her somewhere, how do you plan to get rid of her?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha gave a small sigh, running a clawed hand through his silver hair, as he slumped on the large feather bed for a moment. "That spitfire's a problem all right, but…you know I can't just leave her on any street, where she could get hurt or…"

Closing his eyes as the painful memories of that night came back to him, Inuyasha shuddered as he could still hear the shouts, so vividly in his mind;

_Inuyasha__…Run __Inuyasha__! Get out of here!_

_Stop struggling, woman, and get back here!_

_Go, __Inuyasha__, please! Don't let them catch you! Run!_

_Damn it, wench, we told you to be quiet!_

_Inuyasha!_

When amber eyes opened again, Inuyasha's hand had contracted into a fist, his sharp nails piercing his palm. Even after all this time, he could hear it so clearly…

Seeing this, Miroku asked quietly, "The girl…is it because she looks a bit like Kikyou that you don't want to leave her to her own devices?"

"No," the captain told him at once, looking at the palm of his hand, slightly bleeding. "It's because…she looks like my mother."

"To you, my friend," Miroku grumbled, "Every woman looks like your mother."

"Maybe," Inuyasha stood up once more, shrugging. "But since the only women on this ship are your woman and that wench, it isn't a problem."

"And…Kikyou?"

"I don't want to talk about Kikyou right now," Inuyasha cut him off, his sharp amber glare solidifying it. "Now why did you bring me here? Don't tell me it was just to talk about that wench, because—"

"Even though that's an amusing subject, I had another reason to ask you to come here," Miroku commented. "I found something…interesting."

As his first mate spread a map out over the desk, Inuyasha asked, "The shard?"

Miroku nodded. Taking the leather bag that usually hung around Inuyasha's neck, he pulled the small, purplish sliver from inside of it and placed it down gently on the map of the Caribbean Sea.

At once, it spun rapidly, round and around, until at last, it stopped to point—the tip of the shard pointed out to the open ocean, to a spot right off the coast of Hispaniola. "Now," Miroku spoke, "That piece here, must be sailing, since it points to a new position every day. But, if you do this again—" He picked up the shard once more, and then set it down right on their coordinates.

It spun. The tips of the shard whizzing dangerously fast upon the map, blurring slightly. Like a compass without it's magnetism, it kept spinning, never ceasing for even an instant. Staring, Inuyasha asked, "This is…"

"I'm not sure," the first mate spoke. "No matter what I do, it just keeps on spinning, never choosing a location. Could it be that the other half was destroyed?"

"No," Inuyasha told him at once. "The jewel cannot be destroyed, no matter what you do. But…"

"Then, what is going on?"

Inuyasha quickly reached for the shard, and picked it up, ceasing its dizzying rotation. "I don't know…I've never heard of anything that could interfere with the shard pointing to the other pieces, but…"

Folding up the map while Inuyasha put the shard back in the bag, Miroku asked, "What do you want to do about it?"

Thinking for a moment, the captain replied, "Check it again in a day or two. If it's still doing this, then let me know."

"But…Captain—"

"I already told you, Miroku," Inuyasha spoke, his voice steady and his eyes glowing gold with determination. "I _will _have the Jewel of the Sea. No matter the cost."

* * *

The sky was a bright orange, as the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon. The lone ship sailed smoothly in the calm waters, its shadow dark across the waves. There was nothing but a feeble breeze, in which the laughing skull of the Jolly Roger flapped slightly.

A single man stood on deck, leaning against the mainmast. He was tall, but his eyes were covered by a lowered tricorne hat. Arms folded, and looking at the sky, he seemed to be waiting for something.

There; a single bird flew in the sky, flying towards the pirate ship. Gently, the man reached out the arm of his long coat, and the bird landed smoothly. Expressionless, the man took the note tied to the pigeon's leg, and at once, the bird took flight again.

He unrolled the small note, and read it quickly. A wide grin came upon his tanned face. "So, Captain Inuyasha," he spoke with humor in his voice. "It's been a long time, huh, my old friend?"

"Still, it looks like we'll be meeting soon after all…I hope you've missed me."

Taking a pistol from inside his coat, the man looked up, and spotted the bird he had sent off. In one moment, he fired, the resonating _crack! _filling the air. The bird fell slowly, tumbling and falling, through the air until at last, it splashed in the ocean's waves.

Blowing the smoke away from the barrel of the gun, the dark eyed man spoke dangerously, "I've missed you, too."


	9. The Captain's Pain

A/N: I threw in a few little references, here. First off, Houjou's last name comes from someone in the **Bloody Jack** book series--if you like pirates, sea-faring adventures, and and a saucy heroine, then I highly recommend them. The character that's name been stolen reminds me a lot of Houjou, in a way, though he becomes infinitely cooler than him in the long run. The unnamed Captain of the Navy ship was stolen in appearance and manner from someone else, but I won't say who it is now. I'll release a few little clues later, so maybe, if you're really into books and shows about the Royal Navy at this time, you might figure it out.

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****The Captain's Pain  
**

There was silence in the Captain's cabin of the _H.M.S. Avenger_, as Lieutenant Houjou Fletcher and Kouga Wulfe fell silent, after explaining the story to the stern captain before them. The captain of the _Avenger _had sailed for many years on the seas, had won much acclaim in several naval battles, and yet, he had never heard of a case like this.

The young captain's dark eyes glanced back over to the lieutenant, trusting the word of another in the Royal Navy more than anyone else's. "And you are sure it was the pirate Inuyasha who kidnapped the girl?"

"As sure as I can be," Houjou replied. "I saw the silver haired demon myself, but I could not stop him from taking Miss Kagome."

Leaning back in his large, leather chair, the captain gave a sigh, "So you know it is the pirate Inuyasha and yet you still want to pursue him? You do not know what you are getting into, boy?"

Cutting in, Kouga demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Going after the pirate Inuyasha is a dangerous venture," the captain explained bluntly to them. "He's evaded Royal Navy capture for twenty years at least, and just for that, he should be feared, in addition to his hanyou strength and stamina that's helped him to get out of several close calls. Going after this man is suicide."

"That doesn't't matter to me," Kouga told him, leaning forward against the large desk that separated them from this man of power. "Hanyou strength won't work against a youkai. The man stole my fiancée, just lead me to him and I can handle the rest."

The captain merely stared at him, disbelieving. "Being a youkai won't help you. Over the course of years, we've sent several men after the pirate, and none returned alive. For a pirate, the man is incredibly intelligent in avoiding capture. This is because before he turned pirate, Inuyasha Silven, as he was known then, served in the Royal Navy for around fifteen years—he knows all our procedures and movements. That, and he's got more blood on his hands than most rouge pirates on this sea; except for Black Bart, perhaps."

Houjou gasped, "More than…?"

Nodding, the captain continued to relay to them the grave facts. "When he turned pirate, he brutally murdered two men in Dublin, and ever since then, left a bloody trail in his wake. Any man who has seen this horror shakes in fear of it years afterward—they say he is a man that can kill without even changing the expression on his face; so cold-hearted that he doesn't even recognize those he killed as human."

"But…if that is so…why did he kill us all on the Marianne?" Houjou spoke, softly, remembering how the captain had instead, ordered all the passengers, save Kagome, into the longboat to be cast off at sea. "He certainly had the opportunity, but—"

The captain shrugged, "He seems to have calmed down a bit in recent years; probably because he knew we'd come after him again if he kept at it. It worked out for him in the end; we're too busy trying to open trade routes in the Far East that we don't have much time to chase after him anymore. As long as he isn't destroying our ports, we've mostly let him have a free reign. We'd rather go after much safer pirates than challenge him only to end up dead."

Kouga could stand it no longer. Slamming his hands down on the desk, he growled, "It's because you people allowed him that, now he's got Kagome!"

"I told you before going after him is suicide. Are you ready to die?"

"I am," Houjou spoke up from behind, his eyes sharp and determined. "If it meant Miss Kagome's safety, I would die for her. So it doesn't matter if you help us or not, but I will be going with Mr. Wulfe to rescue his fiancée no matter what."

"If you would help us, and take us to find that damn pirate," Kouga began, trying another tactic, "I will assure that you are paid handsomely for it, and I'm sure you would be commended above all officers if you were finally the man to bring the pirate Inuyasha to the gallows."

There was a long moment as the captain of the _Avenger _sat in silence and thought upon the matter. "I was ordered to the Caribbean to round up the last bit of buccaneers on this side of the world before our sights turned to the East—going out of my way to chase one pirate over the others wouldn't be going against my orders. If the objective is going after this pirate then fine, I will go for the reward. What happens to the girl is up to you."

Sighing, Kouga released his prior worry that the captain wouldn't lift a finger to help them. "Thank you. But since you seem to know a lot about the pirate Inuyasha, do you know where we are to look for him?"

The captain gave a small huff, like the idea that he did not know where to look for Inuyasha was absurd. "Even for the smartest of pirates, they set up a pattern. The pirate Inuyasha is no different."

Pointing to the unrolled map upon the desk, his finger lay over the small island of New Providence. "After a raid like that, his ship will certainly be full of cargo, most of which he doesn't need. So he will sail to a shady, out of the way port to sell of his goods and pick up new supplies, and then be on his way. The Hanyou Pirate has always preferred Nassau Port for these sorts of things, being notorious as a pirate haven, even in these days when piracy is almost no more."

Nassau port was south of where they were, laying in the center of the old Spanish shipping lanes. It was no wonder the most notorious pirate port on this side of the world developed there. Even after piracy had thought to have been scourged from the place, it still thrived in Nassau's dark corners. "When can we set sail?" Houjou asked.

The captain rose from his chair, his long, dark curly ponytail flopping to the side. "Soon, but not right away."

"That's not soon enough!" Kouga said at once. "By the time we get there, the pirate will surely have been and gone!"

"That is true," the captain admitted. "But you do not realize this; the pirate Inuyasha prefers Nassau above all ports. If we go, and say in the general area, he is sure to come again. He'd expect us to follow him across the ocean, not lay in wait in one port, and that is where we have the advantage."

"So I'm supposed to wait longer and let that bastard have _my _fiancée in his hands to do whatever he pleases?"

The captain's dark eyes shot back to him. "Let me tell you a little something about pirates, Mr. Wulfe. To escape from a pursuing ship, pirates often throw their cargo, including _human _cargo, over the side to make a speedy escape. By doing this, we are ensuring that your fiancée comes back alive."

Kouga fell silent as the captain walked past him and back out onto the deck. The wolf youkai's eyes fell, pained by the worry in his heart. _No matter what happens, Kagome,_ he promised her. _I will rescue you from that demon, no matter what!_

* * *

After quite a few days upon the _Wound of the Wind_, Kagome began to know her way around the place. She had seen the majority of the upper decks, the lower decks, the cargo hold, and several rooms below that housed the large cannons.

On that day, however, she was talking with Sango again, after the two had become fast friends, near the side of the bow. Occasionally, a dolphin would pass the ship by, a lovely and foreign sight Kagome had only dreamed about seeing when she was younger. When faced with all these beautiful sights the Caribbean offered, she wondered how she could have ever thought she could live a content life on land without ever bearing witness to them with her own eyes.

Kagome mentioned this to Sango, to which her friend only replied, "It's too bad then, that we're going to be spending the next day in port."

"Nassau?" Kagome asked, looking along the horizon. She saw nothing but sky and sea. "We aren't there yet, are we?"

"It's getting late in the day; it's probably just coming into view,"

Kagome squinted her eyes, yet, she couldn't make out anything on the horizon. "I still see nothing. Are you sure?"

"Well, you won't be able to see it from where you're standing," explained Sango, as she gestured up towards the rigging and the foretop sitting high above. "But up _there_, it should be close enough to spot."

"Up…_there?_" Kagome had glanced up at the foretop once or twice, wondering if the view from a bird's eye was better than the view she had on the ship. But… it _was _very high.

Sango grinned, dragging her over to the tightly tied rigging. "Come on, you won't be able to get a look if you don't go up!" At once, her eager friend grabbed on to the rigging and started climbing up; Kagome on the other hand, remained firmly on deck.

Closer to it, it _did _look pretty high up. Perhaps she did want to have a look, but…climbing all the way up _there _to get it was not what she had in mind. She was a woman of the sea, meant to stay close to the ground, not act as if she was bird in the sky!

But, Sango called out to her from up above, her brown hair blowing freely in the wind, as her hat had dropped all the way down to the deck. "Come on!"

Knowing she probably didn't have any choice, even if she thought it was a bad idea, Kagome gave a sigh, and grabbed hold of the rough rope under her hands, and started up. Higher and higher she climbed, promising herself she wouldn't look down, and trying not to listen as she heard the snickers from below. No doubt most of the crew noticed the two ladies of the ship were climbing up the rigging, and were hoping for a view from below in addition to the entertainment.

_Men,_ she thought grimly, but knew she could do nothing about it; to move one hand to try to keep her red skirts from flapping in the wind down was one hand _not _hanging on. Her only choice was to keep climbing up, and hope that soon she would be able to climb down.

Every slight rocking of the ship was felt doubly up here, the soft sea breeze that she loved suddenly becoming an enemy to her, as Kagome attempted to hang on to the rigging swaying in the wind. If a gentle breeze could make her uneasy, she couldn't imagine how it was for the men that had to climb up the rigging in times of a violent storm in order to get a clear lookout. _I don't like this…I don't like this…_

Sango had managed to climb all the way to the top, and from there, she turned her eyes towards New Providence. "Look there!" she pointed with enthusiasm, and even though Kagome was still fighting her fear of high places, she couldn't help but look in that direction.

She could see it; there, perhaps a few miles off, was a small blemish on the horizon, that was no doubt land. Even though Kagome loved being on the sea, land she had never seen was a welcome sight. _So that's it…New Providence…a new land that the wind has taken me to…_

But just as she was staring at the place with small happiness in her heart, a strong breeze came by. A breeze which would have rocked the ship only a little, blew right through the rigging, making it toss and turn in the wind. Kagome tried to hold on, to wrap her arms around the rope that now seemed like the most comforting thing in the world, but she could not; it was as if the cruel wind was determined to pull her from her grip.

And, with one more gust, the rigging jerked violently, and Kagome felt the rough rope slip from her fingers. It was almost as if it was a dream—Kagome saw the rope leaving her hands, her booted feet stumble and lose their place. And, letting out a scream, she held on to nothing anymore, falling down towards the hard decks below.

"_Kagome!_" she heard Sango shriek, so far up above, but there was nothing she could do. Clawing at air as if it would save her, everything was in a rush as Kagome fell down, down. Screaming in pure terror she felt for sure the last glimpse of this world she would have was that image of New Providence far away-- 

She did land hard below, but it took her a moment to realize that she had not hit the decks at all. Kagome had landed in someone's strong arms, and, almost knowing who it was before she saw, she turned and looked up into the face of an annoyed Captain Inuyasha.

"Damnit, woman!" he roared at her, his amber eyes sparking with anger. "Stupid wench, trying to climb the rigging when you don't even have your sea legs yet!"

Kagome was still in a slight shock from the fall and her rescue, but she snapped back quickly, as always. "If I'm such a 'stupid wench' then why did you save me, Captain Inuyasha?"

The crew around them sniggered for a moment, quite amused by the Captain's woman having as sharp a tongue as he did. But, Inuyasha managed to send them off with only a deadly glare; not one soul on that ship dared to challenge him when he was in a bad mood. "Letting you break your pretty neck on these decks wouldn't do for me, Miss Hopewell; you may be useful to me someday."

Kagome vaguely noticed that he _still _hadn't put her down, and now, he was heading back towards his cabin with her in his arms. "So, is all you care about is if anything is useful to you or not?"

"Why should I care about anything else?" He asked her pointedly, kicking open the door to his cabin and walking inside. "Life is simpler when you live only serving yourself and no one else; you save yourself a lot of heartache and suffering that way."

It was then that he deposited her roughly back on the ground, and for a moment, Kagome almost stumbled again, but she managed to stand back up, and face the silver-haired captain all the same. "I see. So you only care about a thing if it is useful to your eventual goal, is that it? It certainly explains a lot about you."

By now, his amber eyes had darkened, the mood turning from playful arguing to a serious dispute. "As long as I achieve my goal, what does anything else matter? You don't need any attachments as long as you achieve the end."

She couldn't understand him, or how anyone could desire to live life like that. No attachments? Not getting close to anyone? No being could survive that way! Commenting on this, she waved it off, "I feel sorry for your mother."

The mood changed in an instant. Inuyasha's eyes flashed violently, and, for only a moment, they appeared red to her. He reached out swiftly, grabbing her wrist in a tight grip, pulling her forward. And in that moment, Kagome let out a true, terrified gasp. "_Don't you__—__,"_ he began, his voice growling and dangerous. _"_Ever _talk about my mother!"_

"Captain?" she gasped, truly afraid as she had never seen him like this before. His nails dug into her wrist, as he glared at her with that deadly glare, and now, Kagome was more scared that she had been up there in the rigging. And, in her desperation, called his name. "W-wait, Inuyasha, stop! You're hurting me!"

And then, as quick as it came, it stopped. His eyes returned to their normal state, and he let her go at once, Kagome falling backwards on to the feather bed. While she still stared at him, shocked, she could see what had happened affected him more than her. The Captain was breathing heavily, staring at the hand that had gripped her, his amber eyes now looking fearful.

"Ca—Captain…?"

He turned back to her, wearing the same, disbelieving expression upon his face. Kagome was confused, but he confused her more by then turning sharply and leaving the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind him. She heard him speak to the first mate afterward, "Miroku, get this ship ready for port," but…her mind still remained on that one moment minutes before.

_What happened? _she asked herself, gently touching where he had hurt her. _Just before he saved me…and then how he acted when I mentioned his mother…_

It was clear to her now that there was more to Captain Inuyasha than meets the eye. _I thought he was exactly as I judged when I met him but…I wonder how many more secrets this pirate captain is hiding? _


	10. Song of the Sea

A/N: Since having discovered a website with pretty much every manga known to man, I've been reading a lot. In the past week, I read Emma and From Far Away. I liked Emma a lot, because I like the historical time period, and even if the love story could be cheesy at times, I thought it was very well done. It made me go "awww" at the parts you were supposed to, at least.

And From Far Away...meh, not my favorite. I love "girl-goes-into-other-world" stories, if the original story that I'm working on is any indication, but...I thought From Far Away had so much potential, and the final battle fell short. The number one thing that left me unsatisfied was the love story. There was really no closure given to that. They both say 'I love you' and then...nothing happens. Ever. They hardly act like a couple despite the fact that they are traveling together and sometimes seem to be sharing a bed. (Just an 'oh yeah, they got married' in the Epilogue would have been fine, but nooo...) And I think the final battle would have ended better if Izark had actually gone all demon-y first, but maybe I've just been reading too much Inuyasha and my hopes for an "oh crap! we're screwed!" moment in all manga is too high.

Sorry if this was spoilers to anyone, but From Far Away has all volumes in stores and the entire thing can be found online, so it's not so bad. I didn't spoil Emma so much though, because I have yet to find it anywhere besides the internet, but I hear it is licensed for an American release.

Oh, and sorry for my lame attempt at poetry. Considering the meaning behind it, I had to make a song up as opposed to stealing an actual song. I apologize, because poetry, especially rhyming poetry, isn't my forte.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Song of the Sea**

As it was growing dark, the _Wound of the Wind _pulled into dock at Nassau Port. Kagome stood on deck as the ship smoothly pulled up to the dock. Her eyes were wide, taking everything in, as the wind blew her skirts slightly, almost edging her on. Many lights shone from the port town, and she could see even from the ship outlines of many people; sailors, prostitutes, townsmen, or those that really had no purpose, but some way or another ended up in the great, bustling town of Nassau, capitol of New Providence.

Five years ago, this port was a haven for piracy, as it had been since its founding. Even now it still was a lawless town—government officials turned a blind eye to pirates, as long as they spend their money gambling in Nassau's taverns. The Royal Navy had attempted to 'tame' this place years ago, but it didn't help. New Providence's economy had lasted far too long on those who were on the other side of the law to completely surrender to the will of the crown.

Already, the crew of the _Wound of the Wind _were getting restless—they hadn't been allowed to freely walk in a port for some time. And now, for one night—one glorious night, they would be able to walk and spend their prize money in any way they wished.

"You will be back at the ship by dawn," Inuyasha ordered, his amber eyes glaring towards all of them, leaving no doubt in anyone's eyes that he meant it. "Or, you will be given an extended leave in Nassau. Is that clear? Staying in one port too long is what got many pirates before us hanged."

His eerie words caused a small stir in the crew, before all nodded in agreement. Kagome was surprised to see how willing the crew was to take his orders. But, when she thought about it, perhaps it wasn't because he was intimidating—that was only part of it—but he _had _been a pirate for nearly twenty years and had never gotten caught. They all knew that if anyone, the Captain must know what he was talking about.

Kagome knew after the long voyage across the Atlantic, on a Royal Navy ship, men were given their money one they arrived in port, to avoid gambling. But here, it seemed men got their prize money the minute the ship received it. She heard from Sango that some pirate captains forbid gambling, but Inuyasha didn't care as long as there were no fights over it. His rule was law—once someone lost his money, he lost it, and it was his fault if he decided to play dice with a cheater. Instead of going to the quartermaster to receive their pay, like she saw on the Navy ship that time so long ago, men seemed to scramble off the ship at once, heading towards the bustling city of Nassau. By the way they acted, it seemed like they hadn't seen land in ages.

It was fairly obvious why they wanted to get into town—there were taverns with fine ale and willing brothel wenches waiting. But as for Kagome, she also wanted to take a look at this lawless town. She had wanted to travel the sea, and see new and exciting things, and if Nassau wasn't exciting, she didn't know what was.

Kagome walked closer to Sango and Miroku, to follow them off the ship, but just as she was nearing the gangplank, the ever-alert Captain Inuyasha stepped in front of her. Glaring down, he spoke, "I don't think so."

Kagome returned his look. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going _anywhere_, Miss Hopewell."

Stunned silent for a brief moment, Kagome's anger rose at his behavior. "I just want to go explore the town a bit. I don't see any reason why—"

"Oh, but I do," he cut her off. Seeing that it wouldn't do any bit of good now, Miroku and Sango sighed and left the scene, setting off for the town and all its wonders while Kagome stood humiliated on deck. "A woman like you, with no idea about how this side of life works, would run into trouble the instant your feet set on the ground."

"What? I would not—"

"You _would_," He cut her off, "From what I've seen of you, you find trouble easily enough. Or have you forgotten the little fall you had from the rigging earlier?"

Kagome clenched her fists like a child, glaring back at him. How _dare _he mock her for that! "I can handle myself, _pirate_!"

By now, they were yelling in each other's faces once more. _"No_, you can't! And that's why I'm not letting you off this ship, _My Lady_."

"But—"

"You're forgetting something else," he glared at her, his eyes more serious. "You _are _a newly kidnapped prisoner, and so your dear fiancé must be looking for you, if he is as loyal as you claim. So, it wouldn't be good to have you seen, would it?"

Kagome couldn't believe he was even bringing Kouga into this. "No, of _course _we wouldn't want that," she muttered, secretly hoping that somehow Kouga _would _be in Nassau and have a way to get her out of this mess.

Inuyasha turned swiftly, his long silver hair nearly batting Kagome in the face, as Kagome still glared back at him. "You can't make me stay here!" she yelled back, more out of retaliation than anything.

The captain finished walking down the gangplank, stepping over the long board that bridged the gap between ship and dock. The instant he set foot on the dock, there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes. In one moment, he took that long board in his hands, and flung it several feet away. Kagome was dumbstruck as the captain grinned in his triumph. "Oh no, what happened here? It appears, Miss Hopewell,that it is impossible to pass off the ship at this time."

It was true—the gap was too far for her to jump. There was no way to get down onto land until someone whom was already on shore set the board back up once more. "Damn you!" she cursed him, but the captain was already leaving towards the town, a dominating grin upon his face.

Furious, Kagome knew of nothing to help vent her frustration. Storming off, she practically ripped the door to Inuyasha's cabin off its hinges, slamming it shut at once. Looking around the cabin that had a odd sort of neatness, her eyes narrowed on the rather large feather bed that took up much of the floor space. Most of the other sailors slept on rough hammocks, but oh, no, the Captain of the ship got a _real _bed. One that, while Kagome was forced to sleep in the same room in order to keep up the deception, Inuyasha wasn't enough of a gentleman to give to her.

In an act of defiance, Kagome sat right down on the soft bed, and then, lay down to look up at the rough wooden ceiling. Though, her small rebellion didn't make her feel any better, and most likely, Inuyasha would laugh at her poor attempt as well. _He'd say I'm acting like a spoiled child, but really, I don't care! He was acting like a spoiled child when he made sure I couldn't leave the ship! _

_Odd, isn't it? _She thought to herself for a moment. _That all I wanted was to leave land behind for the longest time to rejoin the sea, and now, all I want is to get off this damned ship! Maybe I'm like Father…he enjoyed sea travel, but enjoyed seeing where his travels brought him even more…_

_Father…_ her hand drifted over to grasp the necklace she wore, the last gift he had ever brought back from his faraway travels. He had told her that someday, she would have a grand adventure on the sea. That her destiny lay beyond the shifting waves. But, she had never expected this. To be kidnapped by crude, fearsome pirates, forced to play the part of a whore to a rude, selfish pirate captain who held _far_ too many secrets.

_What is my destiny? _she thought for a long moment. _Will it really be as Father said? Or in the end, will I be rescued and go back to Kouga? I do not know, but…I think I would prefer it if it was as Father predicted. _

After a while, Kagome's thoughts became boring, and she figured she might find something else to do. But what? It wasn't like there was anything remotely amusing about an empty ship docked in a harbor. A harbor, she might add, that seemed like an interesting thing to explore, _if _a certain pirate captain had not forbid her to leave the ship.

But, there was one good thing about it being empty—there was no crew there to intimidate her. True, she was just barely warming up to the crew, even the cruel looking ones, but she preferred to stay out of their way, most of the time. But now, with no crew around, Kagome was free to wander the decks as she pleased.

Going over near the bow, Kagome looked down into the dark waters below. Now, at night, the iridescent blue was lost to a darker hue, but it was no less beautiful. While the sea by day was full of happiness, joy, and the feeling of going on a grand adventure, the sea at night was full of wonder, mystery, and a serene splendor that was all its own. The crescent moon shone down onto the waters below, its silver light sending an almost unearthly sparkle over the softly lapping waters.

It was almost like a scene Kagome had heard in a song once…long ago. A song of the sea that the Irish sung of, a song that her father had taught her. And before she knew it, Kagome found herself softly whispering the words into the wind.

_A long time ago, in a far off land,__  
A tale unchanged by time,__  
On a night when the moon shone high,  
__The waves a lapping chime, _

_A shipwrecked man on a beach,__  
Waiting for life's end,__  
Until he spotted the sea siren near,__  
His destiny a fickle friend_—

"Trading lyrics with Irishmen, have you?" A voice from behind cut her off. Shocked that someone was close enough to hear her, Kagome gave a small gasp and a jump to turn around, red faced. She should have known. Of course the only one rude enough to interrupt her like that was Captain Inuyasha.

Still red faced, Kagome turned around from him, muttering, "Does it matter, Captain? I suppose singing a sea tune is against your rules now."

Amber eyes glared back at her, as he came to lean up against the side of the ship as well. "You'll find, Miss, that a pirate ship has less inane rules than the Royal Navy. While hearing tone deaf men warble on isn't exactly my cup of tea, I can't very well expect to ban it without protest. We aren't serving here 'For God and King', but for our own interest. Every man gets a vote when it comes to such things, or captains face mutiny. And I like my position very much, thank you."

Kagome had heard before that most pirate captains valued crew's feelings more than that of the Royal Navy, but what did it really matter if you were risking life ending at the end of a rope to get a bit more freedom? _That, and he _says _he cares about their wants, but he never seems to care for mine._

Changing the subject, Inuyasha asked, "That song of yours—'_The Tale of the Sea Siren_'—where did you hear it? It's a favorite of Irish sailors." While talking, Kagome noticed that the captain seemed to be looking out towards the sea as well, his eyes almost taking in the same feelings she felt before.

Putting that out of her mind, she answered his question. "My father was a merchant…many years ago. He worked with many Irishmen, saying they were the best mariners he knew." Her eyes softened for a moment as she remembered the father she had looked up to all her life. "He used to say that we Brits used the sea for our own purposes—to conquer new lands and to have the glory of Britannia rule the waves, but…the Irish worked _for _the sea, sailing it for the pure joy of it. It was something he found inspiring."

"Your father?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome didn't even look back at him. "He's dead now…He never came back from his last voyage. But," she began with a sigh. "Father was content. He always said a sailor should never die on land…At least at sea, your soul is free to sail as it did in life."

Going back to their previous conversation, Inuyasha spoke, "What your father said about Irish is true…I've known many Irish in my life, though not all I've met I'd like to sit down and drink a pint with." When he spoke the words, a darkness came over his eyes.

Kagome saw it at once. _He's remembering, isn't he…something from his past. I wonder what happened to him, back then, but it would be rude of me to ask, wouldn't it? _

But, in an instant, the Captain blinked, and the darkness was gone. He said no more of their prior talk, but instead changed the subject once again. "It looks like the Navy hasn't caught up to us yet…that's good. You're lucky, Miss Hopewell."

"_Lucky?_" She didn't get it, as she turned sharply back to him, her eyes narrowing. "Doesn't that mean _you _are lucky, Captain? You _are _the one that took me against my will, I might add."

"Nope," he shrugged, a teasing grin on his face. "Don't you know anything of pirates, Miss Kagome? Our favorite tactic when being chased by those navy dogs is to drop our cargo and run. If the Navy had caught up to us and gave chase, you would have been overboard in a second, I'm afraid. I would only hope you knew how to swim."

Kagome was stunned once more by his words, but this time, she was sure he was joking. Even so, she wasn't going to let him have the last word. "So you'd throw me into the sea as well to save your hide. I would have expected nothing less from a _pirate_."

Chuckling, the Captain left her again, to go back and check on his crew, and Kagome stayed firmly put on deck, her hands clenching her scarlet skirts in an attempt to control her anger. _And here I thought we were actually having a decent conversation,_ she thought with distaste. _Just as I thought, he'll never change._

* * *

_The cobblestones of the bowels of London were rough against his bare feet, as he ran __like he had never run in his life. The winding dark streets, and tall buildings were intimidating against the cruel night as he ran past, clutching his mother's hand. Everything seemed wrong…even the scent upon the air. His own mothers scent was clouded…it reeked of fear. His own was as well…knowing the scent of those in pursuit…the scent of animalistic joy from the chase._

_"This way!" his mother's voice, usually so calm called to him, as they turned a corner. He didn't know where they were going or why, but he knew one thing…they had to get away from those men. _

_But his mother was weak, sickness had long lingered in her scent. And, as they ran into a dim alley, she slipped, and fell hard upon the ground. _

_"Mama!" _

_She looked back up at him, her kind face shrieking in urgency. "Don't stay here! Run!" They were coming._

_"No, Mama! I won't leave you!" He grabbed at her sleeve. She tossed him aside. _

_"I told you, run! Get out of here, Inuyasha! Don't let them catch you!"_

_"But, Mama—"_

_"Don't just stand there! Run!"_

_Suddenly, a chill came up his spine. Turning fast, so that his silver hair whipped around, a small growl came from him as he saw the demonic-looking shadows coming ever close. They were here._

_"What do we have here?" A deep voice chuckled, his large outline growing closer. "The bitch and her pup, hmm?"_

_The boy continued to growl, standing in front of his mother, but the woman cried out, "Leave him alone! He's just a child, let him go!"_

_Another voice spoke, "Just shut your gob, woman!" A large hand reached for her, but then there was another sharp growl from the boy as she swiped towards the man in front of him._

_"What, going to fight us, brat? Come on, I could use the amusement!"_

_His mother gave one last plea, tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to grab him back. "Don't do it, my baby! Just run away, please!"_

_But it was too late, the boy didn't listen. He ran for those men, swiping at them with his tiny claws, his amber eyes lit with a fierce fire. Even as he was, it was hopeless. A hand knocked him aside with ease, as he fell back hard against the cobblestones. He was back up at once, the fire in his eyes never going out as he ran towards them again, ready to die to protect his mother…_

There was a small gasp as Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open, to see a view of the cabin's ceiling. Breathing heavily, he sat up on the bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, his heart still pounding as he relived the memory of that night, that terrible night.

_Mother…_he thought with a small sigh, remembering her face as she pleaded for him to run away.

Trying to clear his head of the past thoughts, Inuyasha looked around his cabin for a moment. It was late, and slowly, the crew had been trickling back from their night in Nassau. Part of him wanted to put that dream behind him by finding his first mate and discussing their next route, but he knew that his first mate was probably still enjoying himself in Nassau with his woman, and definitely wouldn't want to be disturbed until morning.

_Lecherous idiot_, the Captain thought to himself, thinking of other insults to call his first mate, until his eyes fell upon Kagome, sleeping, as usual, in the large red armchair shoved into a corner.

He had always wondered how the woman could sleep so soundly like that, but she seemed more than content curled up in that way. It worked out for the better—he wasn't about to offer the bed to her when she was _his _prisoner, and even though he had been thinking to ask her if she wanted to sleep together to see how mad she would get, he figured he had teased her enough.

Still…watching her as she was in deep slumber, the moonlight shining upon her face, he couldn't deny the thought that occurred to him then. _Even though I don't like it, she _does _look like Mother…_

As he sat on the edge of the bed, Inuyasha let his face fall into his hands. In his mind, he clearly saw his mother's face as she cried out to him…with Kagome's alongside it. Heart feeling heavy, he asked the fates, _Why?_


	11. Piece of the Puzzle

A/N: I've added a very short preview for the next chapter up on my profile page. It's still in the vital story development stage. (Meaning, I got an idea and have the OMGWHAT! moment planned, now I need to find out how to lead up to the OMG! moment...and all the other details) but it should be out when this one's done.

I had another idea, but I didn't like it as much as this one. Maybe I'll write it sometime later, if I'm still doing fanfiction, that is. It is no secret that I want one of my original works to be published, and if one of my manuscripts is lucky enough to be picked for publication, then I will quit fanfiction to focus on my original works. Of course, that means I'll have actual stuff in actual bookstores, so you'll still be able to read me, I guess.

I'm sure some of you saw this coming by a mile, but meh, it wasn't like I tried to hide it or anything.

I like bananas. But not as much as I like apples.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Piece of the Puzzle**

The departure from Nassau Port was just as Captain Inuyasha had said—everyone had to be assembled at dawn or risk being left in Nassau. Kagome had thought that perhaps they would be forced to wait for a few stragglers, but it was indeed not the case—every single man was there on time. Perhaps it wasn't the first time Inuyasha had threatened such a thing.

Even so, Kagome was still annoyed at the Captain for his latest added rule to his long, long list. It didn't make sense to her why she had to sit, bored upon the ship, while even Shippou got to go and visit Nassau Port, but there it was. Even for the absurdity, it gave Kagome another reason to hate him, something she greatly needed since all the thoughts about the captain's past were beginning to make her wonder more than she should about him.

What the captain had said while they were alone on deck the night before made Kagome wonder…for a few minutes, they were actually talking peacefully, without an argument. But, in his usual fashion, Inuyasha had to intervene into the momentary peace by making an unappreciated comment. Why had he done it? For fun? To get them off the subject?

Unfortunately, Kagome didn't hardly have any time to devote to the thought, as Sango had come back from Nassau port, with lots to tell. Things that didn't necessarily help the smoldering envy deep within her.

"The port's a rather large one," Sango commented, opening up a small sack that she had been charged with putting in the cargo hold, as the girls sat alone in the depths of the ship. "After all, it was the main pirate port in the Caribbean, up until a few years ago."

"So…I take it there are many taverns?"

"Several," Sango commented. "Some are shady, but most are all right. The one Miroku and I found was all right; the tavern mistress won't allow the brothel girls in there, and there was even a little show going on as we ate."

"And what about the rest of the town?"

As Sango spoke, Kagome noticed she pulled a strange, yellow and curved object out of the sack. "It's like any other port town; it's got its residents who run the small shops—and the village girls who inhabit the brothels on the edge of town…but if you're used to rough ports, it's a rather nice one, I suppose…very picturesque. Even if the unsavory characters who live there aren't exactly welcome company."

Kagome had stopped listening, but looked on in interest at what exactly Sango was holding. She was fairly certain she had never seen it before. "Sango…I'm sorry, but…what _is _that?"

Sango looked down at it. "This? It's a banana. We got them in Nassau."

It looked wonderfully exotic to Kagome's eyes; another wonder of this side of the world. When Sango handed one of them to her, Kagome could see it appeared to be a fruit…and she vaguely remembered seeing the like on some trees near Kingston. But, she had never had one there. "How do you…eat it?"

"Like this," Sango showed her how to peel it, and soon, Kagome was feasting upon the banana, amazed something so foreign and unfamiliar could taste so good.

"So," Sango asked, after their small feast and the banana peels were piled, ready to be tossed into the ocean once they were back on deck, "While we were in port, what did you do, sleep?"

"_No_," muttered Kagome, folding her arms over her chest. "At least, not right away. I was bored for hours, but looking at the sea took some of the boredom away. Even though I love being on the sea, I wish that stubborn, selfish Captain had allowed me out for a little bit. But my suffering seems to give him great pleasure."

As soon as Kagome said the words, Sango stared at her. Seeing her friend with such wide eyes, Kagome couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"You don't…you don't know?"

"Don't know _what?_"

Sighing, her friend explained, "The Captain kept you on the ship because he was worried about you."

Kagome was taken aback. "_Worried about me?_"

Nodding, Sango continued. "He was afraid you would get into trouble, and that he wouldn't be able to protect you. With all the nasty characters still running around Nassau, he just wanted to make sure you were safe and out of harm's way."

Eyes narrowing, Kagome countered, "And did…the captain say this specifically?"

"Well…not in so many words…but it was definitely implied. He went back early you know, just to make sure you were all right."

_Aha, so _that's _the reason he came back to have that talk with me. It wasn't out of wanting to see me at all, was it? He just wanted to make sure his precious hostage was unscathed. _"Ridiculous," Kagome huffed, turning away.

"Not so much," Sango cut her off, leaning closer with all seriousness in her eyes. "You should know, that Captain Inuyasha can't bear to see any woman hurt."

Kagome paused for a moment, thinking this over. Inuyasha…really couldn't bear to see any woman hurt? It might just explain some of his curious behavior. "And why not?"

Shrugging, the female pirate said, "All I know is a few details I've gotten from Miroku—he's very loyal to the captain, so he won't tell me all of it—but it has to do with something that happened to his mother."

Inuyasha's words floated up in Kagome's mind, _"Don't you _ever _talk about my mother!"_ "I figured as much," she spoke softly, her thoughts conveyed in her voice. "But…what could have happened to his mother to make him…like that?"

_And if this is all about his mother, and not wanting to see any woman hurt, then why then was he nice to me last night? He could have easily just checked up on his hostage and left…_

Before Kagome had any chance to inquiry further, a bell was rung up on deck. Sango stood up at once. "Oh, the lunch bell, just on time!"

Kagome stood up as well. "I think I'll skip whatever meager meal we're having," she told her friend. "I'd like to take a rest for a while."

Shrugging, Sango added, "Suit yourself," and ran up on deck, leaving Kagome behind. Kagome slowly ambled on, heading up from the bowels of the _Wound of the Wind_, avoiding the sounds of the crew eager for their meal, and instead headed into the peace and calm of the Captain's Cabin.

Sitting in the large, soft armchair that was proclaimed as hers, Kagome leaned back as her red skirts billowed all around her, resting a hand against her forehead in thought. _So…he can't see any woman hurt because of his mother, hmm?_

_She must have died…in a terrible way, probably, for him to be affected like that?_

Kagome stopped dead in her thoughts. Was she…feeling sorry for him? No, she couldn't possibly—but…_No one should lose a mother like that…a beloved parent should live to see their grandchildren be born, I suppose…_

Remembering her own father that was now lost to her forever, Kagome's hand drifted over the low bodice in her dress, where the necklace her father had given years ago lay hidden beneath.

* * *

"Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring down at the map below. The shard had been placed upon it once again, and once again, it began its continual cycle of spinning. Inuyasha had hoped that after the first time, the shard would eventually calm down and the problem would be resolved, but unfortunately, that was not the case. "What does it take?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku consoled him. "It's not like we didn't half expect this to happen again. Besides," he looked around his surroundings—they were sitting below decks, the darkness only pierced by the small light coming through the cracks in the closed gun ports, both of them sitting on barrels while the map lay on a crate. "If you get louder, the crew might decide to forgo their luncheon and come down here and disturb us."

Growling, Inuyasha glared at the rotating purple shard, "Even if it is spinning, it should give _some _indication to where a piece of the Jewel of the Sea is! It should point to something, not act like it can't even find it on the map!"

"True," the first mate sighed in agreement. "I made sure we put it directly on our coordinates, so it should point to the location…I can't figure it out either…You sure there'sno way to destroy the jewel, is there?"

Shaking his head, the captain replied, "Nope…while it can be broken in half, it can't be fully destroyed until the jewel is made whole again and returned to the place where it was made."

"So…?"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha cut in, his amber eyes shining with determination. "The Jewel of the Sea _will _be mine, no matter who I have to kill to take it."

* * *

_Father…_Kagome though to herself, putting a hand on the long, golden chain, and pulling it slightly upward. The necklace had been her father's last gift—the last thing he had brought her from the New World after one of his voyages…

Kagome held the chain so the thing at the end of it dangled directly in front of her face. And there it was—the thing her father had stumbled across in a cave of one of the islands he had stopped in for provisions…a large, half piece of an even bigger purple jewel…it shone with dark purples and light pinks, each seeming to fight each other for dominance.

Even when she first laid eyes on it, she knew—it was the most beautiful thing in the world, yet it was something that almost seemed…not of this world. Even if it was only a small piece, how could humans have crafted something so flawless? So wonderful?

_"Kagome, I have brought a gift for you. Look here…isn't it wonderful? It's one of the wonders of the new world, I expect…a beautiful thing, for a beautiful girl, don't you agree?"_

Indeed it was…a large round jewel that Kagome knew must be hers the instant she laid eyes upon it.

_And, it is mine…_ She told herself, putting the half-jewel back beneath her bodice, hiding it once more. _No one but me shall lay eyes upon it, just as I promised you years ago, Papa…_

_Inuyasha may want all sorts of treasure, but this treasure is mine, and he will never have it._

* * *

"Where to now, Captain?" Miroku asked, rolling up the map after Inuyasha put the shard away. "New Providence turned up no leads, is there anywhere else we can safely ask about the Jewel of the Sea?"

Inuyasha looked as if he didn't like the decision he was forced to make. "There is only one port that I know of where it is safe to ask questions about it."

Looking at the expression upon the Captain's face, Miroku stared. "You don't mean…not _that _port!"

"There's nowhere else," he sighed heavily. "You know it's not safe to ask in any of the mainstream ports. And besides," he looked away for a moment. "I've been wanting to check back there for a while…there's someone there I need to see."

* * *

The breeze seemed just a bit different to Kagome as she walked out on deck the next day, looking up at the clouds in the sky. It wasn't just the breeze—everything seemed just a bit different—the smell of the sea, the way the wind played with her hair, the clouds rolling overhead. For a moment, she wondered why, but one look up into the vast sky provided all the answers she needed.

Seeing the Captain out on deck, Kagome headed for him at once. Hands on her hips, she told him, "You changed direction during the night."

The Captain stared at her; he had not expected that as the first comment of the day. "And how do you know that?" he asked her, eyes narrowing.

One finger pointed upwards. "The sun. It's in a different position than it was yesterday at this time."

"Really, Miss Hopewell? And how do you know that you are not mistaken on that fact?"

Kagome countered, "Because I am not stupid. I wished to know where you were taking me, so I made note of where north was last night in Nassau. Remembering the position from the day before that, I know where the sun is supposed to be at this time of day. And it is in a different place. _Therefore, _Captain Inuyasha, unless the earth itself has reversed its course, this ship is heading in a different direction."

Even though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha stood impressed. Not many women; _especially _not women in her class—knew how to figure that out. Half of them probably didn't know the stern end of a ship from the heel on their shoe. Curious now, he asked, "And where did you learn how to make these types of calculations?"

"I told you before my father was a merchant sailor," Kagome told him at once. "He taught me these things, hoping one day they would be useful. When I suffered my first voyage across the ocean, my skills were put to a test."

Amber eyes narrowed further. "I see. Tell me then, Miss Hopewell; if you know so much about sailing, then can you name the sails for me."

Glaring back at him, Kagome whirled around. One by one, she pointed and listed them, almost as if by heart, "Flying jib, Jib, Foresail, Fore topsail Fore topgallant, Mainsail, Main topsail, Main topgallant, Mizzen sail, Mizzen topsail, and I believe that is the Mizzen topgallant," she finished, grinning widely. Inuyasha didn't look pleased. To further annoy him, Kagome pointed towards the decks, "Also, one of your rigging lines has come a bit loose, so you may want to tie it down before some poor soul has to climb up there."

Inuyasha, unbelieving, marched right over to where she was pointing. It was true—the line was indeed too loose for comfort. Annoyed, he yelled, "Shippou! Get over here and tie this line down!"

Shippou didn't waste any time, "Aye, Captain!" and he scurried over to his work at once.

Kagome had a self-satisfied smirk upon her face as the Captain came marching back over to her again. "Despite what you _know_," he said the word as if it was one of the most disgusting things he knew. "You are _still _a woman. And you couldn't sail a ship like this to save your life."

Instead of lashing back right away, Kagome merely rolled her brown eyes. "Fine, if that is what you believe. But I think this has taught you not to underestimate me just because I am a woman."

"What does it matter, anyway?" the hanyou snapped back. "If you want to humiliate me on my own ship, that's one thing, but if this were to come to a duel, you couldn't even dare to challenge me because you know neither the cutlass or the pistol."

"True," she agreed, "But there is no need to call for a duel with pistols, Captain. We seem to be doing quite nicely with words." And, whilst grinning to herself, Kagome walked away, leaving the Captain to his silent aggravations.

Inuyasha's seething was interrupted once again. "Well, how are things with you and our guest? Have you two been getting along?" Miroku never looked happier.

"_Shut. Up._"

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to let go of this now—it's the first time I've ever seen you speechless because a woman has bested you with words!"

"Miroku, I swear if you say one more God damned word, I will personally rip out your tongue and strangle you with it."

That seemed to work, but it couldn't stop the first mate's silent giggling as he walked away to no doubt tell his woman all about the Captain's little tiff with Miss Kagome. The only way Inuyasha could keep his cool and not actually strangle his first mate was to have deliciously violent thoughts including his outspoken friend. It helped ease the annoyance—a little.

Inuyasha was going to go find someone to yell at to vent off the last of his frustration, but his eyes caught on to Shippou finishing up tying the line once more—and Kagome next to him. Both of them were alternating between talking and laughing—no doubt about _him—_But…as Kagome laughed, the sea breeze blew her long black hair in such a way that she was the very picture of a carefree woman, her laughter sounding softly into the air…

Coming to himself, now the captain felt even more annoyed. Walking off, _without _looking back, he muttered to himself, "Ridiculous."


	12. Her Face

A/N: I guess the pirate in me will never really die out. I've been playing a lot of Phantom Hourglass lately, being seperated from my Gamecube (and Final Fantasy VIII, which I recently found and bought) and having only my DS for comfort. I find that game interesting, while not as cool as Windwaker (I'm sorry, but the 'boat man' jokes never got old) is interesting enough. And while annoying sometimes, I like the sailing aspect of the game. And the shooting things with the cannon. That's cool too.

And as for Inu and Kag's argument--I have to agree with Inuyasha. Romeo and Juliet stories got old long ago.

I hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Her Face**

"And, so the sea siren fell into despair at the loss of her lover, and, so lost in her sadness, she died. Her body turned into sea foam, and thus, she was left to roam the seas, lonely, forever."

Kagome finished dramatically, while Shippou took it all in with wide eyes, the tragic tale seeming to make him almost cry. "So," she brightened up, as they sat on deck that day, telling stories. "Did you like it?"

Nodding, Shippou replied, "But…it's so sad."

"Of course it's sad," she answered, "otherwise, it wouldn't be called 'The Tragic Tale of the Sea Siren'. But, I think it's wonderfully tragic; the Sea Siren loved him enough that she couldn't live without him after he died."

"Keh!" came a sudden interruption. Knowing only who that could be, Kagome turned to see none other than the captain standing near them, rolling his golden eyes.

Annoyed, Kagome asked, "Well, since you seem intent on saying something, what is your opinion, then, Captain?"

As rude as ever, Captain Inuyasha told her, "That siren wench could have at least _tried _to get by after her lover died. To just give up like that—it's just cowardly and selfish."

"It is _not_," she glared back at him. "It's a beautiful ending to a tragic love story! How could the siren survive when her lover—the other half of herself—died? It's better to die with him rather than live on, lonely forever, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter if she was lonely, the fact is that to give up like that was cowardly and stupid!"

"Was not!" by now, both the Captain and the Captain's Whore were shouting at each other's faces, locked in a heated argument over a children's tale, much to the amusement of the crew. "It was an action fueled by love! Can't you imagine how hard life was for her when—!"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Of course I can! But life is hard! And to give up like that when things get worse—what does it say about that wench at all? That she was so weak and wasn't strong enough to keep living! What's the point in life if you're just going to throw it away when—"

"Captain!" interjected Miroku, stepping between the two once again. Sometimes, it seemed like the only thing he was good for on this ship was keeping the peace.

_"What?" _the captain demanded, glaring at his interrupting first mate. But, Inuyasha wasn't the only one mad at him for this intrusion—Kagome glared at him as well, annoyed that she was cut off before she got a chance to land her stinging rebuttal.

Miroku looked slightly worried, and not just because he had infuriated the captain once again. "Captain, there's…something you need to see."

Rolling his eyes and growling for a moment, the captain asked through clenched teeth, "Is it _that _import—?"

"Yes."

Miroku had never before so openly cut him off like that, which was enough to pique Inuyasha's interest. "What is it?"

Worried now, Kagome followed as well as the first mate led Inuyasha to the side of the ship, handing the spyglass to him. Putting it to his eye, Inuyasha saw at once what had so upset his first mate—far, on the horizon, was just a small wisp of cloud, nothing more; yet it was a nasty shade of grey that he didn't like.

Taking the spyglass from his eye, Inuyasha told Miroku, "Keep an eye on it."

Kagome saw it as well, but didn't understand what all the fuss was about. "That thing? It's just a small cloud—"

"You've obviously never sailed the Caribbean sea before, Miss Hopewell," Inuyasha turned to her, his amber eyes no longer angry at all, but deadly serious. "One cloud can mean more, and more, until you're stuck in a storm you never saw coming." Turning back to his first mate, he added, "Keep far away from it; if we're lucky, than we can avoid it altogether."

With the captain's orders, a gloom seemed to spread over the crew. Men hurried about, checking rigging lines and making sure that everything was securely tied down in the cargo hold, while the number of men who tended to the sails seemed to double. Even though Kagome had never experienced such a thing for herself, she knew all too well how dangerous Caribbean storms were—her father had died in one.

Though Inuyasha had tried to avoid the storm coming on, they were not so lucky. The first sign came when the wind picked up; Kagome's red skirts billowing all about her ankles, her black hair whipping all around her when she stood on deck. Someone's tricorne hat was taken by the wind, blowing far into the distance until it couldn't be seen again. The idle chatter that usually presided on the deck became nothing more than a small whisper. And Captain Inuyasha himself stood at the helm, one hand on the wheel while his silver hair flew all around him, golden eyes grave as he watched the clouds begin to roll in.

It should have only been midafternoon, but the sky became darker, darker, until Kagome could swear it was nearly as black as night. A chill came about, making Kagome shiver despite the usual warm Caribbean air. Gripping the side of the ship, preparing for what was to come, Kagome looked up as she heard a loud, ominous clap of thunder.

And then it began to rain.

It was just as Inuyasha said; the storm came at them faster than they could have realized. Lighting flashed all around as thunder rolled, and soon, the _Wound of the Wind _began to be tossed, at the mercy of the turbulent waves.

It was like nothing Kagome had ever felt before. Somehow, she managed to cling on to the side of the deck as the ship rose and fell upon the waves, her clothes soaked with the pouring rain and the water that ran over the side of the decks.

"Keep it steady!" Miroku yelled to the men of the crew, who were desperately holding on to one of the rigging lines, trying to keep it from getting ripped off. There were cries from the men as water poured over the side once more, and gradually receded; that same water could rip them away from the safety of the ship and to their deaths in the dark sea beneath them.

Inuyasha stood at the wheel, trying to keep the ship afloat. One wrong move could lead to the water tearing the ship apart. Though the sea may seem like something that man could use to his advantage, it was fool to say that men were masters of the sea. Now, at a time like this, they were at the mercy of the harsh waves they rode on.

The turbulent waves made Kagome slip and nearly fall over, hanging on to her life. Looking at the crew, she could see them struggling as well, but even so, they all worked to keep the ship afloat. Even Sango helped, pulling the line along with the men as they attempted to tie it down. She was here, hanging on for her life, while everyone else helped for the good of all.

Now feeling rather guilty that she was standing there while everyone else on the ship were pulling their weight, Kagome somehow managed to slog through the ankle deep water on deck, over to where Sango and Shippou were. The rain was cold on her face and hands as she reached out and tried to find her place in line alongside them.

But she was noticed at once, "Kagome?" Sango asked, as Kagome tried to help pull the rough rope in her slippery hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping," her words came out as almost yells, against the roar of the wind and waves.

"But, Kagome—!" Sango tried to warn her, but it was no good; her words were lost in the wind. As the crew pulled with Kagome alongside it, another wave swept over the deck, the cold seawater beating down on Kagome like nothing she felt before. She lost her balance, and fell, her weight causing Sango and another to fall over as well.

When she got back up, feeling soaked to the bone, Kagome found the rope forcibly taken from her by one of the older crew members. "Get out of the way, girl, you're causing more harm than good!"

"But—"

She was shoved roughly to the side as the man pulled heavily on the rope. "You're just in the way; one mistake like that at a time like this, and we're all dead."

Kagome's heart sunk in her chest at being told off like that. Even Sango didn't stick up for her. "But…I just wanted to help…"

"Now, isn't the time, Miss Hopewell," Inuyasha told her, appearing, like usual, from behind.

Kagome whirled around at him, lighting flashing behind her, yet she seemed oblivious to the foul weather around her. "What would you know about it, Captain Inuyasha! You said before that I did you no good, and that I was just a nuisance on your ship, and now that I'm trying to help—!"

Another wave splashed over the side of the ship, as thunder clapped overhead once more. "You _are _a nuisance, damn it! And right here, you're doing the very worst you could do!" he roared back at her. "I don't care how much about the sea you say to know, or how many of my crew you will charm, but you are _not _one of my crew! You are my prisoner, and you must do what I say! And now, I _order you_ to go belowdecks and stay out of the way!"

Kagome wanted to yell back at him. She wanted to scream in his face something, anything; a witty retort that would return them to their usual state of fighting. But…she could not. What he had said…it did not rile her to anger like usual. It did not make her want to say a few words that would humiliate him in front of his crew. She didn't even want to stick out her chin in her haughty way and blow him off for being a low-born pirate.

It…hurt.

The howl of the wind and the roar of thunder came back to her, as she felt the droplets of rain upon her face once more. She could feel everything now…from her fingers, numb and freezing, to her wet hair slick and stuck to the sides of her face. "Fine," she said at once, not looking back at him. She didn't need to; the second he realized she wasn't yelling back, he knew he made a mistake. "If that is your wish…I'll go down and get out of your sight."

Inuyasha was silent. He didn't know what to say. She had willingly agreed to his wishes without putting up a fight—which meant that she was upset. He knew he had said before he wished she was an agreeing sort of woman, but…he didn't want this.

But, he had to turn away. _Let it go,_ he told himself. _There's work to be done, I'll deal with it later._

He was just about to turn and head back to the helm, when he heard a voice ring loud and clear from the foretop; "Incoming!"

The crew ducked for cover from the incoming wave, but there was one that did not. One, that had their hand upon the doorknob, heading for below. One, that didn't even see the wave, until it crashed upon the deck, lifting them of their feet before they had a chance to scream.

Inuyasha had barely gripped onto the mast for support, when he looked up, and saw Kagome being swept away by the sea. All he could see was her face, stuck in a horrified gasp, as she slipped beneath the wave and into the tumbling ocean below.

"_Kagome!"_

He didn't think; all he knew was he had began running across the slick deck the second he was free, dashing over the side, and leaping into a dive towards the ocean below. The water hit him with a cold jolt, but he didn't care; his golden eyes searching everywhere for _her. _

_Kagome!_

Another clap of thunder rolled overhead, as Inuyasha looked left and right. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought. _Where is she? Where--?_ The longer it took him to find her was another second off her life.

"Kagome!" He called again, searching all around as the rain continued to pour upon him again. His eyes frantically searched the dark water, looking for any signs of life until—

There! He saw something; a hand, slipping down into the churning ocean. Swimming as fast as he could against the resistance, he dived, not even caring about the cold now. Kagome's body lay limp and still under the water, her heavy skirts dragging her down. Inuyasha swam towards her, grabbing her by the waist, and, with one nervous look at her, kicked off towards the surface.

He came back up coughing and sputtering, her unmoving body in his arms. He could barely see the ship now, it had drifted so far away. Pulling with one arm, cursing at the fact that her waterlogged dress was so heavy, he was able to get close enough to hear Mirkou yell, "A line! Toss them a line!"

A rope was tossed down, and Inuyasha grabbed it with one hand, thankful that his crew was still able to rescue them amidst fighting the storm.

The second he was on deck, he set Kagome down, realizing in an instant she was not breathing. His heart panged again at the thought, fearful at once. But, she wasn't in the water, that long— _Seawater! In her lungs! _He wasn't thinking at all clearly, but he remembered this.

Pushing some of his crew that had gathered aside with the words, "Give her some room, damn it!" He turned back to her, and didn't even care at intimacy of the gesture as he propped open her mouth and breathed for her.

_Come on, Kagome! _He thought, taking a deep breath, and breathing into mouth once more, and finally, after a long moment, he heard her gasp and start coughing.

Sitting back as she tried to sit up and continued to sputter, Inuyasha's heart finally stopped it's frantic pounding. _Kagome…_

When she could breathe normally again, she looked back to him, "Inu…yasha…" she said, speaking his first name again, before she fainted into his open arms.

"Come on," he said, picking her up and holding her gently. "We need to get her warm," he said, noticing Miroku was at his side at once as they headed for the Captain's cabin.

The first mate, worried about the woman the captain held so dearly, turned to a crew member he trusted, saying, "You there, on the helm, keep the ship afloat until the Captain and I return!" The man nodded, saying it would be done before heading up towards the wheel.

Inside the warm and well lit captain's cabin, Inuyasha lay Kagome gently down upon the bed as him and the first mate gathered around. Inuyasha could see Kagome shivering at once, and spoke, "She's cold…we need to get her out of the wet clothes."

The first mate was rather stunned, to say in the least, that for a man who usually blushed at the mere mention of any sort of intimacy between a man and a woman, he was rather quick to shed his hostage's clothes in that moment. However his background, Inuyasha still considered himself somewhat of a gentleman, so Kagome lay on the in her wet shift, the captain deciding that Sango could help out with that detail later.

After this, the first mate spoke up, his voice low. "You know…after I saw her go over the side…I've never seen you act faster." Inuyasha kept silent, his amber eyes only on Kagome. "Was it…I mean…when she fell…did you see…your mother?"

The captain sighed. "No…" the look in his eyes was almost unrecognizing as he continued to stare at her. "I only saw…her."

Miroku stared, not knowing what exactly that meant. "Inuyasha? You—"

He was cut off, as the captain didn't seem to be paying attention. He seemed momentarily preoccupied with the rise and fall of Kagome's chest, revealed by the low cut of her shift. Miroku was going to tease him about it, saying he had never expected Inuyasha to be the type that stared at women, but then he saw what the captain was looking at. Kagome seemed to have a necklace; a long pendant on a chain, tucked into her shift. He had seen it before; she always wore it, but he had never quite seen what was at the end of such a necklace. After all, what could it be that she held so close to her heart? A crucifix perhaps? A gift from an old lover?

It was Inuyasha that was more curious at that moment, reaching towards her, so he could take a peek at what it was she seemed so determined to keep closely and hide from everyone—

But just as his hand was right above it, about to tug on that long golden chain, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

Inuyasha's hand flew back, blushing briefly as Kagome's eyes scanned the room. "Captain?" she asked, sounding a bit weary. "Where—?"

"In my room," he answered at once. "You're safe here."

She still looked as if she was a bit dazed from her ordeal. "You…saved me?"

The hanyou's cheeks turned redder, the blush seeming to extend all the way down his neck and as far as the v-neck in his ruffled shirt would show. "Yeah," he said offhandedly, turning away. "But…from now on, Miss Kagome, you are to _stay inside _during storms, out of harms way." And, without another word, he walked straight out of the Captain's cabin, passing both worried and both very wet Shippou and Sango as they rushed in.

Even though Shippou and Sango both demanded how she fared at once, Kagome only watched Inuyasha leave, still confused by his actions. _Inuyasha__…_

Once he was out of there, the door shut firmly behind him, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. His fist banged upon the hard wood of the outer doorframe, his amber eyes deep with emotion. Shutting his eyes briefly, he then opened them to be the same, uncaring look he had before all this, and left to get back to work, trying not to give it another thought.

* * *

Kagome sneezed in the cabin, as she now lay amidst the soft sheets of Inuyasha's bed, uncaring because she was thankful to be warm and dry. Her clothes hung off a rafter overhead, the sheets and red quilt pulled up to her chin, conscious of the men in the room. As she sneezed again, Sango, who sat nearby, asked, "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"I've just got a few chills," she said, leaning back once more. "I guess it's to be expected, after that…"

"You were lucky the captain jumped in to save you when he did," Shippou told her, as he sat at the foot of the bed. "You could have been lost forever if he didn't—"

"I know…" she sighed, also thankful for that little fact. Even still…there was something she didn't understand. Looking over to the first mate, who was there to keep an eye on her until Inuyasha came back, she asked, "Miroku…When we first came in here…I heard you both. You asked the captain if he saw his mother…what did that mean?"

The first mate stared, having hoped she was not conscious for that. At first he was reluctant, telling her the truth about Inuyasha's past, but…after all the poor girl went through, perhaps she deserved a small explanation. "It is because…the captain cannot see a woman hurt in his presence. Ever since he was a child, it has been that way."

"Why?"

Sighing, Miroku continued, his indigo eyes looking a bit sad to tell her the tale, "When Inuyasha was a child, many years ago…he lived in London with his mother. From what I know, they weren't destitute, but they got by. I believe she worked for a little while at a tavern, and I heard she had some trouble with men from that very same tavern, taunting her, following her, you know…" He paused for a moment, glancing towards the door, as if afraid Inuyasha would burst in and stop him in an instant, "Anyway, one night, they were out in the lower streets of London together when those same men came after them."

Kagome's eyes opened wider; she thought she knew where this was going. "They attacked her, and Inuyasha tried to fight back, but he was just a child then…they beat him to the ground, and held him down and…forced him to watch."

All the color in Kagome's face drained at the thought, but the first mate didn't continue. "Watch what, Miroku? _What?_"

The first mate's eyes closed for a brief moment as he told her, "They forced him to watch his mother raped and killed."

The only sound in the cabin was Kagome's small gasp. _His…his mother…Oh, __Inuyasha__, I didn't…_

"And so," Miroku continued, briefly recovered, "Every time he hears a woman scream, or sees one hurt or in pain, he sees his mother, and relives that night."

Kagome felt terrible now, knowing that truth. _And I said those things about him, and his mother…how could I have…?_

"Inuyasha has mostly gotten over it," Miroku finished, "But even so, I don't think he'll ever be fully over it to the point where he will be free of his mother's screaming face for good."

_But…_Kagome remembered. _He said at that moment, he saw _my _face, not his mother's…what does that mean?_

She thanked Miroku for the information, and soon, after another small talk, the crew members left her to sleep. She lay awake for a long time, however, her eyes wide, thinking over all she had learned and what she now knew of the captain. _I misjudged him…I thought him nothing more than a cruel pirate, and I was rude and mean to him because of it…_

_I know he has flaws, but…perhaps…underneath it all, he has a reason for it. _As she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was, _Maybe__ he's not as bad as he seems…_


	13. Unwanted Feelings

A/N: Two days ago, I bought the first Phoenix Wright game because I had wanted it ever since I got my DS, and I FINALLY found the first one in stores. (You'd think they'd make more for such a popular game...). I am now very close to beating it. For the first few cases, it was almost too easy, considering my mother loves murder mysteries and I grew up with them, so I spotted many of the things that were deciding factors in cases. But then I felt really dumb as things got harder and I had to really look for all the clues. At one point, the only way I got it right was through process of elimination. Still, fun game, no DS library is truly complete without it. **  
**

...Why do all my chapter titles sound like titles right out of a shoujo manga?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unwanted Feelings**

Sometime in the night, the storm either dissipated or the _Wound of the Wind _found her way out of the wind in the rain; of that, Kagome did not know—but when she awoke the next morning, the sun was shining and the violent waves frothed beneath them no more.

After her ordeal of almost drowning, and with the weight of learning of Inuyasha's mother's fate upon her, the sleep that night seemed like it was the most wonderful sleep she had in a long while. Though, it also might have something to do with sleeping in a soft, warm feather bed and not cramped in a chair, she supposed. Any other night, Inuyasha giving up his own fine bed for her would have seemed like a kind, noble gesture, but she _had _almost drowned. Kagome knew she could not attribute the offer to anything more than urgency and necessity.

But, still…after learning of his mother and how that had affected the captain even to this day, Kagome spent a lot of time thinking over it, and revising her original prejudice against him. True, Inuyasha was a proud, violent, rude man, but…didn't he have a reason to? He was rude because he probably trusted no one, and was not going to pretend to anybody. He was proud because despite all he had lived through, he had survived and risen from the ashes. And his small streak of violence came from the hard life that fate had laid in his lap.

_That still doesn't excuse him from kidnapping me, but…_ she sighed, sitting on the bed after getting dressed for the day, _it does redeem him of some things. _

That thought made her feel guilty about what she had said to him, all her harsh words towards his behavior when she didn't understand. And how could she? He had never explained it to her. And now, after learning of the terrible truth, she knew why he did not. Of course he wouldn't want to tell her of what had happened to his mother so many years ago.

_Putting everything in that light…He's not a cruel pirate at all; still a pirate, of course, but…a different sort._Sighing, Kagome rested her elbows upon her knees, her chin upon her palms as she thought. _He took me from that ship, true, but…he was kind to me. He protected me, and saved me last night…does this all mean—_

Kagome had no time to follow her thoughts to the conclusion, as at that moment, the door to the cabin creaked open, and none other than the captain peeked in. Upon seeing Miss Kagome sitting up upon the bed and staring back at him, Inuyasha turned a bright shade of red and stumbled back, as he attempted to explain. "Um, er…I thought you were…I thought you were asleep—"

"I only recently woke up," she explained, curious as to why he was so flustered. He could do what he wanted; it was his cabin, wasn't it?

There was an awkward silence that passed between them, as the captain stood there, still slightly red and scratching the back of his neck nervously, trying very hard _not _to look at her. Kagome, on the other hand, was annoyed by this and stood up, hands on her hips, facing him. "Well?"

"Well _what?_" he muttered, thankful his blush from that moment earlier was _finally _fading.

"You aren't going to ask how I am this morning, after what happened yesterday?"

Kagome was amazed at how he could continue to stare at the opposite wall as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, without even a glance back at her. "Your up, aren't you? Guess that means you're okay."

_Blunt as ever, I see. _Her eyes narrowed. _Doesn't matter what I know of him now, his personality is still the same. _Managing to plant herself directly in front of him so he had no choice but to lay eyes upon her, she said, "Anyway, Captain…I do want to thank you for yesterday. Without you jumping after me, I would have been lost forever."

Ah, was that another twinge of red in his cheeks she spotted? "Well…you _are _my prisoner," he spoke through a clenched jaw. "I had to save you."

Kagome leaned in closer. Inuyasha attempted to lean back a bit. "You were the one that said I was a nuisance before; that I was just in your way. You could have left me for dead; then it would have solved all your problems, wouldn't it?"

_Now_ he got angry. "You…you think I'm the type of man to just let a woman die like that!" he shouted back at her, amber eyes deep with emotion that Kagome now understood.

Sighing, she shook her head, "No, you aren't, I suppose…but still…thank you."

The captain was silent for a long moment, going back to staring at the wall.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" Kagome couldn't comprehend it. "You were never like this before."

Whatever was in Inuyasha's eyes suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by that look of annoyance Kagome knew so well. "Perhaps I was, Miss Hopewell, and you never did notice."

Old habits died hard, didn't they? "So, you save my life one minute, and then are ready to rebuff me the next," she muttered, arms folding across her chest. "Was this also 'how you were before'?"

"Exactly," he glared. "That's the kind of man I am, Miss Hopewell, didn't you call me on that point before? I don't see the reason why you would be so upset now."

It was too much for Kagome, With everything that had happened, and now this, she couldn't handle it. Giving a loud sigh of frustration, she spoke to the heavens in exasperation, "_Men!_" and then marched straight out of the cabin to find Sango and vent over this moment.

As soon as Kagome's scarlet skirt whipped out of the door; the hindges swinging it back shut, the façade was lost. The annoyed look was gone from the captain's face. The only emotion to be found in his amber eyes was…longing. Longing for something that he knew could not be his.

Ashamed of his own feelings, he turned away, hand clenching into a fist. Though it was painful, he assured himself in a whisper only heard by the silence of the cabin, "I shouldn't worry…but there's nothing to worry about…after last night, it's just a spur-of-the moment feeling, that's all."

* * *

"I thought _something _in him had changed after last night," Kagome spoke as she and Sango leaned against the side of the ship, watching the waves as the wind blew gently through their hair. "But I guess I was mistaken. He's still as arrogant and rude as usual."

"As are most all men," Sango chuckled; Kagome was unable to find the humor in the statement. Though, she supposed the fact that she had grown up around by higher-class men surrounded by propriety and bound by honor when with a woman had something to do with it.

"Still," sighed Kagome, eyes looking to the clouds high above. "I understand his past pain, but…I don't understand why he had to treat me so when I was trying to thank him for saving my life. Knowing men, they'd usually use that moment to swell with pride at a woman thanking them from the bottom of their heart."

Nodding, Sango spoke, "Most men, yes, but he is a different sort of man."

After a brief pause in which Kagome busied herself with a lose bit of lace on the frill of her sleeve, she asked in a small voice, "Is he…really that different? I mean…the first time I met him, I thought him nothing more than just a pirate…without human feeling other than greed, but…he can be kind, if it suits him, he obviously feels pain from the past, and…I wonder if his real desire has nothing at all do with gold or jewels. I wonder what it is he really wants in life."

"That, I'm sure he'd be so _eager _in telling anyone," Sango scoffed. "And as for him, don't worry too much about it; he's probably acting that way _because _of what happened."

Kagome stared, "Wouldn't that make him act different rather than the same?"

"You'd think, but remember that the captain isn't an ordinary man when it comes to these things. I've noticed that after unexpected events, men tend to form strange…habits. And one of these habits is to clam up and be secretive, and be rather snappish when anyone challenges the behavior. The captain acts this way anyway, so it is not much of a difference at all."

Sighing, Kagome spoke, "I suppose that must be it…" Leaning against the ship's rail, she asked a question that no one had yet answered for her, "Were are we going, anyway? I know we changed directions the other day and are heading south, but to where…?"

"Saint Vincent," answered Sango without a moment's thought.

"Saint Vincent!" Kagome's eyes opened much wider at that. "That's quite a distance! And isn't that a French island port?"

Shrugging, her friend continued, "With the Navy dogs cracking down on piracy, there's not many English ports left in the Caribbean that we can go freely. Surprisingly, French ports have their doors wide open to us; they generally don't mind us as long as we don't advertise our pirate status, and as long as we have goods to trade that were stolen from English ships."

"But why are we going _there_?" Kagome pressed on, curious. "Surely there's a closer French port around that we could dock in, isn't there?"

Sango was about to tell her, but at the last second, remembering something Miroku had once mentioned in passing, quite a while ago, she decided against it. Closing her mouth quickly, she opened it again and said, "Well…we're almost there as it is, so what is the problem? I just hope you know your French."

And with that, the conversation was ended, to Sango's relief. _There's no reason she needs to know about that,_ she assured herself watching Kagome as she thought about the new place they were going to go see. _Especially not now._

* * *

_The full moon was hidden by clouds on that Dublin night so long ago, the darkness piercing thick as the memory continued to play on by._

_The door was knocked upon, and after a few minutes of staring at that filthy door, it opened upon a smaller, older man carrying a candle in his hand. He wore nothing but a long nightshirt as he looked up at the one in front of him. "__Who are you?" the man demanded at once. "__What are you __doing, coming here at this hour?__"_

_The harsh voice spoke from his lips, "__This is the home of the __O'__Mallay__ brothers?"_

_The man in his middle age stared back, before speaking, "__Yes, this is the home…and my brother is with his wife at the moment—"_

_"__Not anymore," a deeper voice came from within, as a taller man of stronger build came into view, also wearing a long nightshirt. Unlike his brother, none of his hair had turned a dusty shade of grey yet. "__What is it? What do you want with us?"_

_His voice continued to speak in its harsh, almost unfeeling tone, __"I've searched for you for a long, long time."_

_"__Have you?" The elder, shorter brother scoffed. __"Well, you've found us now, haven't you?"_

_"I've searched for you," he continued, hand upon the hilt of his sword. __"For fifteen years, to be exact."_

_"__Quite a number of years," the younger O'Mallay brother replied, rolling his eyes at this visitor that presented himself as such. The visitor looked like nothing more than a wayward sailor—they had lived on the outskirts of Dublin for years. What could he want with them?_

_"Yes," It was then that he drew his sword, malice being revealed in his eye. __"Ever since a dark, cruel night in the bowels of London…" Recognition slowly found its way onto the brother's faces as he continued, __"A night when you raped and killed a woman in front of her young son's eyes, leaving him for dead."_

_The older brother gasped, "__You—!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes flashed a deep red of hatred, "__Remember now!" And the sword came down, and blood ran in streams that night in Dublin._

_One of the men had a hankerchief upon him, which was used to wipe the blood off the sword as he leaned against a tree at the edge of the city. But, in that moment of silence, someone called out to him, __"It's done, is it?"_

_"Yes," the hanyou tossed aside the bloody hankerchief, like it was nothing more than a rag. __"It's done…at last."_

_"Good," the man's dark eyes seemed lightened, and a smile broke out on his face. __"That little quirk of yours has its uses, doesn't it?" he glanced over behind Inuyasha. __"God, there's hardly anything left of them."_

_Inuyasha put his sword away with a shrug, red eyes fading slowly back to amber. __"I wanted to make sure they were dead."_

_"Then just shoot them in the head like a normal person; you left one hell of a job for the undertaker, __Silven__."_

_"They were a special case. Are we going yet?"_

_"Soon," Those dark eyes he knew so well seemed to sparkle at the sadistic delight. __"But, there's going to be some fun to be had first."_

_"Fun?__"_

_His friend smiled wider, __"A British frigate is in port; what do you make of that? We can finall__y repay the bastards for nearly sinking our ship the other day."_

_Chuckling at the thought, the red slowly began to drown out the amber in the hanyou's eyes. __"Sounds…interesting," he spoke, glancing back at the pile of corpses upon the hill, so twisted and cut up that they were hardly recognizable as people anymore…the blood even staining the cursed ground that they lay upon—_

Gasping, the captain of the _Wound of the Wind _awoke sharply, completely covered in sweat once more. Gaining control of his breath, he rested his hand upon his forehead…So, this old nightmare had returned…he wondered after all those ones about his mother, when he'd be seeing this particular scene again.

He could still see those men in front of his eyes, pleading for their lives even as he cut them down without a hint of remorse. And even today, he could feel none. _Men who deserve to die aren't worth feeling guilty over_, he told himself coldly, sitting up for a moment, clutching the small bag holding the shard that lay around his neck, revealed now by the low v-neck of his shirt. _At least, once I have this, the nightmares won't bother me anymore…_ And _that _certainly was something worth looking forward to.

He hadn't wanted to, but somehow, his eyes glanced for a brief moment, to look upon Kagome. Again. After the night before, he had avoided the cabin completely, but he couldn't give up his soft feather bed forever. Still, it was hard to fall asleep that evening when she was practically right across from him, curled up in that ridiculous oversized armchair.

This night, like all nights, she slept peacefully, her dreams certainly not interrupted by unwanted memories, a peaceful expression on her face that seemed to call him like a dog to his master (an analogy he growled at).

What was it about her, anyway? Why did his heart seem to soften when she was near, or ease his thoughts, like now, drawing them away from his earlier dream and back on to her?

He noticed she was shivering slightly, and saw that the blanket she had had slipped off her upper half slightly. Gently, he tucked her back in, noticing how she murmured slightly in her sleep at the gesture. She really was like a child; lost, vulnerable…and completely innocent in the ways of the world.

Every time he thought of the day before, he couldn't forget how, for one moment, he almost lost her. Slowly reaching out, his fingers gently brushed her soft cheek. Even now, he could feel the anxiety of that thought upon him. Oh God, if he had lost her…

Suddenly, his thoughts sharply turned to annoyance. Drawing his hand away, he stepped away from the woman sleeping so soundly in his chair and headed back to his own bed. These thoughts were dangerous…they were something he _must _get over soon, he knew.

With a sigh, the captain thought, _At least we're going to Saint Vincent…if __that __wont__ help__, nothing will…_


	14. Saint Vincent

A/N: Forgive me once again for delays. Brawl is so very addicting.

Also, I should have referred to the port more often as it's proper name, "Kingstown" but...ugh, "KingsTON" "KingsTOWN" ...the British weren't very original in their naming of towns, were they? Meh, does it really matter? It's just a fanfic...

About the French in this chapter...I went to go see the English voice actor for Inuyasha, and he's canadian. So, naturally, he speaks French. Upon hearing him speak French in an Inuyasha voice, I knew I must have Inuyasha speak French one day in a fic...maybe THAT'S what inspired this fic after all?

I didn't translate it, but it's not important, you don't really need to understand it anyway, since it's rather obvious what's going on. If you're really anal about that sort of thing, go look it up, I suppose.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Saint Vincent**

It was late the next day when the _Wound of the Wind _sailed into the docks of Saint Vincent. Though night was fast approaching, Kagome stood on the deck, and saw as much as she could of the island with what little daylight they had left.

Though she knew it was a French port, it looked like any other port she had been to, in her eyes. The rooftops of many houses stretched up over the hill, leading down to the sandy white beach below, and to the docks, where several large ships rested. Not one of them was a single British frigate, most ships looking like they belonged to merchants and privateers, with a haphazard order to them, instead of the strict cleanliness that the British Royal Navy held to at all times.

This was also told by the French flag hanging off the stern of the ships; a white cross on a blue field, flapping gently in the sea breeze. Kagome wondered what kind of men inhabited those ships; those sometime-rivals of her home country, and were they really that different than everyone assumed them to be?

She was taught that, of course, being that Britain and France were rivals of old, but…Her brown eyes slid over to see the captain on the helm, steering the steady ship into the harbor. She was beginning to learn that things weren't always how she was taught.

They docked as the last bit of sun was leaving them behind; the port of Saint Vincent being lit up by the tiny balls of light from the buildings that surrounded them. Although she wondered if the captain would allow her on land this time, he seemed to have no objections as she stepped off the ship onto the dock, her eyes gazing all around.

Up close, the port looked like any other, except everything was in French. There was still the noise of drunks inside the nearby tavern, the busty prostitutes hanging out of the windows of the brothel, the smell of the salt air mixed with the smoke and drink and frivolity of the town. It was all the same as she had seen before. 

Unlike much of the crew, Kagome could read it easily. That language was part of a woman's proper teaching back in England. Her father also told her it would probably be useful to her one day, as he had to deal with many Frenchmen on his travels. Being able to read the signs around the harbor was certainly useful.

Inuyasha had already warned his crew of what would happen if they ended up drunk and lost in a French port, so as soon as they stepped onto the dock, the men ran off to fulfill their pursuit or a night of joviality upon land.

Kagome was wondering what would happen to her, but the captain answered her question as he spoke to Miroku and Sango, in a hushed voice. But not hushed enough that Kagome couldn't hear them. "Look after her," Inuyasha spoke to his first mate, without even a look back at his prisoner. "It's not safe for her to be on the ship alone in this place, and I have business to attend to."

The first mate nodded, "Sango and I were planning on just going to a tavern anyway; we can take Miss Kagome with us. But, Captain, when you say 'business' do you mean…?"

The hanyou grunted in response. "And, if you can, find out what we can sell here; we can do business in the morning, and then sail out of here after that."

"Ah—of course."

Kagome couldn't help but speak up now. Marching over towards the hanyou captain, she demanded, "So now it is not that 'I would cause trouble' in a port like this, but now I am nothing more than a child that needs looking after?"

Amber eyes rolled. "You certainly can't take care of yourself like this. And in an already unfriendly port, it is better than leaving you on the ship alone."

"I can too take care of myself!" she snapped. "Back in Kingston—!"

Snorting, Inuyasha cut her off, amused, "What, that time you snuck into the Kingston jail to 'free' me? If I recall correctly, it ended with you becoming my hostage and only being set free by my good grace."

He did have a point there. Not that she was going to admit it, after all. "If you hadn't turned that knife on me, then I would have been just fine!"

"Exactly what I'm trying to say," he was no longer joking, nor angry, only serious with his words as he spoke to her. "You think you know everything; you think you can handle any situation that comes your way, yet you hardly know anything of this world, this harsh life beneath the gilded one you lived in before. You think you're grown up and can face the world, but in the end, you're just a little girl, innocent of what life is really like."

Both Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances, wondering how Kagome would respond to such an insult. Her fists certainly clenched, her face reddening with anger, but after a moment, she seemed to calm. "Fine. If you say I am just a child…then why do you bother with me, Captain? Why not then get rid of me; leave me someplace so I am no longer a bother to you. You could do it here, of all places; I'm sure if you left me in a French port, you would never have to hear of me again. After all, as you said, you have no use for me." Kagome knew, of course, that it was a bluff; she knew already the captain had too much honor to abandon a helpless woman like herself.

She had suspected the captain to get angry, like last time she accused him of such, but to her surprise, he did not. For a second, she thought perhaps he was blushing, but instead, he merely turned around, shrugging. "Who the Hell knows?"

_Now_ she was curious. A question that had never quite been answered floated to the top of her mind. "So why do you keep me? You don't plan to ransom me, nor are you 'using' me as you claim, so why do you bother to keep me around if I'm such a burden to you?" When he said nothing, she yelled back, "I at least deserve an answer, Captain!"

And he gave her one, turning and giving her a slight grin, Inuyasha spoke, "_C'est la vie, Chère." _ And with that, he left to go about his business.

As Sango and Miroku escorted the fuming Kagome off into the town, Inuyasha took off the other way, amber eyes lost in thought. He remembered Kagome's question she had asked before. _"Why do you bother to keep me around?"_

_How can she expect me to answer that,_ he thought to himself, _When I don't even know why._

* * *

The largest port of Saint Vincent, also known as Kingstown—a name from back when it was a British territory—was spacious, and almost as big as the great port of Nassau on New Providence. Inuyasha had been here quite a few times in his life, and unlike his crew, knew his way around the French town well. Most poor English sailors were confused by the French signs here, but Inuyasha, who had already learned enough of the language to get by, found where he was going quickly.

In a port town such as this, the Red Light District wasn't that hard to find, after all.

Most men would be fascinated by the sheer excess of busty women hanging out of doors and windows in this part of town, but Inuyasha never gave the women around him a moment's look. He had business to attend to after all.

Finally, he found the place he was looking for; one of the smaller houses in this district, and a bit more respectable one; at least, as respectable as a brothel could be. It was cleaner that most, he had noticed, thankful of that fact.

While a few women outside of it tried to usher him in the front door, where customers came in, he passed it by without a second glance. He went around, to the back door, and, keeping an eye out for passers-by, he knocked once.

The door squeaked open, and a small woman dressed more modestly than those in front gave him one look and asked in polite French, _"Ah—qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous, Monsieur?"_

"_Où est votre maîtresse?" _Inuyasha asked, not seeing the woman he needed to speak to anywhere. "_Est-elle—?"_

But sure enough, he heard the harsh tones of the brothel mistress on the way. "_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui est là, Sofie? Est-il un homme ou—_" A rather large, tanned, buxom woman in a low cut, tight dress that seemed a few sizes small for her, came to push the maid, Sofie out of the way, her whole body almost filling up the doorframe. When her eyes seeing it was only Inuyasha, she immediately switched to plain English, "Oh. It's you."

Sofie looked from the mistress to Inuyasha beside her. "_M-Madame?"_

The mistress ignored her, but continued speaking with him, "Haven't seen you in a while. I suppose it's been a long journey for you—"

Inuyasha never was one for small talk. "Is she here?" he asked at once, coming quick to the point.

Upon hearing this, the brothel mistress gave a small sigh, and said, "I suppose I can't distract you any further. Come in."

The second Inuyasha stepped over the threshold, into a small, plain looking back parlor that looked as if it was hardly used, the mistress turned back to the maid Sofie, "_Laissez-nous."_ Ever diligent, like a maid should be, Sofie gave a small nod and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Seating himself upon one of the faded blue airmchairs, Inuyasha glared back at her. "Madame Minuit…" he began, deadly serious. "Where is she? Where is Kikyou?"

At this, Madame Minuit looked back at him sadly. "She's…not here anymore."

"_What?"_ Inuyasha sprang up from his chair, as if ready to bring her back that instant. "What happened? Where did she go? Did I—"

"Settle down," Madame Minuit told him at once, in a calming voice. "And I will tell you what happened."

It took a minute, but Inuyasha found himself sinking back in his chair, his heart unable to calm down, however. _Kikyou…what happened? You promised…you promised to wait here for me!_

The brothel mistress began her account, "You know Kikyou couldn't stand it here; I don't know how much she told you, but she was from a high born family back in England. After some unfortunate luck, she found herself stranded here, and ended up in this brothel upon the necessity to survive. But this work was a blow to her pride, I suppose. You know that girl had fierce pride."

"I know it," Inuyasha wanted her to continue.

"So, she saved up her own money, and managed to buy herself out of here, and this life forever."

Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was hearing. "She…bought herself out? Kikyou…she…didn't wait for me?"

"Monsieur Silven…"

He hardly even heard Madame Minut now; he was still trying to make sense of this. Anger, upset, sadness, and that feeling of betrayal floated inside him as he cried out, "But why would she do such a thing! Back when I met her I promised her! I said I would come back once I could and take her out of this place! If she waited for me, I promised I would save her—"

"Monsieur," Madame Minuit cut him off once again. This time, however, Inuyasha heard her. "Kikyou hated this place, to be sure, but I do not think she wanted saving." The hanyou stared at her as she continued, "Rather, I think she wanted to save herself."

"Kikyou was a strong willed girl," she continued, as Inuyasha turned away. "She was happy with your friendship, and accepted your kindness, but you know…I do not think, after the misfortunes that plagued her before, she was ready to run away with a pirate…even if it could save her from this life."

Inuyasha didn't dare look back at Madame Minuit, his nails digging into his palms as he tried to keep control. _So, you didn't want my help after all, Kikyou…Does that mean…you never cared for what I felt for you, either? I was nothing to you but someone to talk to every now and then? Or was I not even that!_

"Madame…" Inuyasha said, his voice practically monotone. "Where is Kikyou now?"

The brothel mistress answered at once. "She told me not to tell you."

That was too much. Whirling around, the hanyou snapped, "But—"

"If I told you, you would surely go looking for her, wouldn't you?" One guilty look from Inuyasha provided the answer. "Rest assured, Kikyou is safe, and content, but I know she would not be happy if you found her."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked, unable to keep the face of Kikyou from his mind; that sad, sort of tragic beauty about her that first caught his eye, back that first time he came to Saint Vincent, more than five years ago…

By now, Madame Minuit came to stand by him, something that was slightly awkward to Inuyasha as the woman was nearly a head taller than him. "Don't think about it," she told him softly, like a mother would tell a troubled child. "She's happy and that's all that matters…Just go back to your ship and leave this place, and don't come back again. That is all you can do."

There was another long pause, broken by Inuyasha's small sigh of resolve, as he stood up fully once more, heading towards the door. "Fine…I will do you what you and Kikyou ask, but…" he glanced back at the brothel mistress once more. "If Kikyou ever comes back here, and asks of me, then tell her…I'm sorry I wasn't what she wanted."

And with that, he left the brothel, heading back to his ship for several hours of thought, knowing he had no choice to put Kikyou, the woman he once thought he loved, out of his life forever.

* * *

On the other side of the port, however, there was still more to be discovered.

"This will do," Sango said, as they all stepped through the door of _La Taverne du Lys_. It was a tavern that wasn't as bad as the ones found on the shoreline; small, secluded, and out of the way. The perfect place for those that did not want to be found.

The tavern had a cozy atmosphere, of a place that, while not visited by many, welcomed those that came. The firelight lit a glow about the room that served to heighten the mood of a place that welcomed its guests.

Sitting down upon the benches pulled up to the rough wooden tables, Miroku smirked, "I suppose I shall be the gentleman and get us a few drinks, then," and with a smirk, he was off.

Kagome stared. "That was nice of him."

Sango snorted, turning away. "He probably went to go check out the barmaid."

"Well, he _is _a man, and didn't you say before all men are fickle?" Kagome had meant it as a joke; something to laugh off the first mate's behavior, but she noticed her friend wasn't laughing at all. On the contrary, she looked downright annoyed. And then Kagome understood. "Wait…Sango…you don't actually—"

"I owe Miroku much, most of which is him taking me in when I first came about the _Wound of the Wind_," Sango told her calmly. "He is a kind man, and I am happy that he still continues to be as kind to me as he was when we first met—"

"I wasn't talking about _that!_" Kagome cut her off with a shake of her head. "Every woman is annoyed when her man's eyes look upon someone else. I'm talking about matters of the heart! Sango, do you…do you love him?"

A blush upon her friend's face was all the answer she needed. But, her answer was only, "I feel for him the same way you feel about the captain." And now, the conversation was turned, and Kagome was the one sporting pinked cheeks.

"The…captain?" she began rambling, uncomfortable. "Well…he's kind, to be sure, and he did save my life, so I'm grateful to him, but—"

She was cut off as Miroku, suddenly very pale and without drinks ran back to their table. "We need to get out of here and get the captain," he said at once, looking towards Sango. "Now."

"Why?" she asked, getting up, as her eyes drifted over to the bar. "There's no reason to…oh." Her expression changed at once. "Yes…yes, we should leave. Now."

"Wait," Kagome asked, confused. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" And, before they could stop her, she looked back towards the bar, catching a glimpse of the barmaid, who now sweetly spoke in French to a man seated there.

And her reaction to seeing this person was quite different than the others'. For a moment, everything in the world shifted. It seemed as if time itself had reversed, her heart giving a jolt as she instantly recognized who it was with a shock.

"_Kikyou!"_

And Kikyou looked up from where she had been working, to see the image of her younger sister running towards her, with tears of absolute thankfulness in her eyes.

"Kikyou!" Kagome cried, somehow making it back into the bar next to her sister, arms around her as if she was nothing more than a dream, soon to disappear from her sight. "You're here! Oh God, Kikyou, you're alive! Do you know how worried we've been? Not knowing if you were alright or dead or if something had happened, and mother's been so upset, and they all thought that you were…but Kikyou, I couldn't believe you were dead, and now you're here, and—"

Kikyou was in shock too, but instead sighed, and put her arms around her younger sister who seemed nearly overwhelmed with tears. "Hush now, Kagome, it's all right. I'm here..." Noticing those around were staring, especially two people she recognized quite well, she said, "Come on, let's go into the back room where we can talk…"

And thus, Kagome found herself, walked into the small room behind the bar, filled to the ceiling with wine bottles and kegs of ale, trying to dry her tears. The feeling in her heart; the joy and thankfulness and rush of relief that came upon her was harder to quell—knowing that she wasn't wrong, that Kikyou, her beloved older sister really was alive was a feeling that would take a long time to shake from her thoughts. Sighing with a smile, Kikyou lent Kagome her hankerchief, and after another minute, Kagome had calmed enough so that she could speak.

"Kikyou…what happened to you? Why are you here, of all places! We heard you were abducted by pirates!"

Her older sister explained, leaning against the wine rack, "I was, in a way. That man, Naraku, the one I was sent to marry, was nothing more than a filthy pirate."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "A pirate—?"

"Yes," she relayed to her at once. "A lowlife scum that had nothing better to do than steal from others. He decided to attack our ship, to 'pay a visit to me before our wedding' as it were. Of course he never cared for me, but the idea of a marriage between us was advantageous to him, in the end."

Kagome didn't understand. "Advantageous? But, Kikyou, you're not—"

Kikyou huffed, "I would have died rather marry him once I discovered the truth. He's a murderous pirate that only wanted Father's Gift from me—" Her eyes glanced once at the necklace that Kagome wore, "Once he retrieved it, he didn't care what happened to me after that. That was how I ended up here."

Kagome was saddened by the fact that the man who was to be Kikyou's husband turned out to be so cruel in the end, but now that Kikyou was alive, none of that mattered! "You don't have to worry about Naraku anymore, Kikyou!" Kagome said, her face alight with newfound joy. "You can come home with me! We can go back home to England, to Portsmouth, and forget about everything here! Mother will be so happy, and Souta, you don't know how much she cried, when—"

Looking away, Kikyou told her, "Kagome, I cannot go back."

"What? Of course you can! I know a Captain who—"

Shaking her head, her older sister told her, "Kagome, listen to me. You don't know of the lows I sunk here to survive. After the man to be my husband left me in disgrace on his god-forsaken island, the only place I found to live was in the brothel. I had no choice but to work until I had enough saved up to pay the mistress back for my debts and to leave that place. Now, I must work here."

_Oh, Kikyou…_For six years since she had gone missing, her sister had suffered, but surely, now, that she had found her, all that could end? "Kikyou, but…our mother, our home—"

"That is exactly why I can't go back!" she snapped, exasperated. "For what I had to do to survive; I am nothing more than a fallen woman, a disgrace to the Hopewell name!"

The words hit Kagome harshly. After a moment' pause, she spoke to her sister, "Kikyou…Kiyo…I don't…I don't think you are a disgrace."

That name which Kagome had used since she was a child only caused Kikyou to turn away. "It doesn't matter what _you _think, Kagome, it only matters what everyone else will. You cannot imagine how people will talk; Kikyou Hopewell, the daughter of a family already struggling for fortune since their father's untimely death, now nothing more than a common prostitute! It would be much better for our mother and our neighbors if I was dead."

"Do you really think it's better if you're dead, Kikyou!" Kagome couldn't help it! Now, fist shaking angrily, she stepped forward and yelled at her sister. "Are you really that selfish? You don't know how much we cried and pleaded for a miracle for you to come back to us, and now you are found alive, and all you want to do is be dead to us again!"

"It does not matter what you think, Kagome," Kikyou turned back to her, a determination found in her eyes. "I have made up my mind. Here, in this French Port, I will work until I have enough to make my way in the world. I'd like to go to Boston someday, I think; I hear they have need for educated women to be governesses to rich children up there. Up there I am sure, no one will ever know who I am or used to be."

Kagome could still not understand how her sister would so willingly shut out her family of her life. "And this…is how you will live your life? Turning your back on your family?"

"Yes, Kagome…it is better for everyone this way."

There was more silence between the two sisters, the one trying to hold on to all that she had lost, and the one willing to throw it all away. But, after the long pause, Kikyou sighed, and spoke, "Now, with all this talk about me, we avoided the important question; what are _you _doing here, Kagome?"

That question caught her off guard. She hadn't expected it, after the shock of finding her sister alive. "Oh…that is right, you don't know…" Kagome went on to explain about how she had recently been affianced to Kouga six months ago, yet she too, had shared her sister's fate in being abducted by pirates.

"I see," Kikyou's eyes were full of pity for her sister, yet a woman and still so innocent about the world. "I wish that would have never happened to you, Kagome. It is a fate too cruel for you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's all right. The reason for it was foolishness on my part, and even still, the captain is kind to me…Captain Inuyasha cannot bare to hurt any woman in his sight, even though he does not want to admit it."

Upon hearing the name 'Inuyasha', Kikyou's eyes widened a moment, and yet, she said nothing. "And so, what do you intend to do, Kagome? About this situation, I mean? After all, you can expect Mr. Wulfe to chase after you, am I right?"

Kagome nodded, "I am sure Kouga will call upon the Royal Navy to come after me sometime, but…as for this…I truly do not know. At first, all I wanted was to get off the ship, but…I have met some people who became my friends, and I've come to understand that not all pirates are bad…some really have no choice in the matter. I suppose I shall either share your fate, or I will be handed back to Kouga, but really…I don't know what alternative I like better."

All the while, Kikyou watched her sister's face as she revealed her thoughts, and, upon seeing how her sister spoke of the pirates that abducted her, she knew all. "Still, it's ironic, isn't it?" Kikyou told her. "That the sisters who held the two halves of the jewel would share such similar fates."

Kagome's fingers flew up to touch the half of the jewel that their father had given them, long ago. It was a jewel that he had found on his travels, and brought it back for his daughter that shared his passion for the sea. But Kikyou had also wanted the jewel, and, to settle the matter, gave them each a half of the sparkling purple jewel; it was the last gift he had ever given them. "Kagome," Kikyou asked, more serious. "You have not—"

"No," Kagome nodded. "No one knows of it; I don't want to tell them."

"Good. Do not ever tell anyone. This jewel, Kagome…it is something that others want. That Naraku wanted it, and I am sure that…others…around you want it as well. Keep it close to your heart."

Kagome clasped it in her hand. "Father gave this to me…I won't let anyone have it!"

It was then that Kagome heard voices; Sango, calling her name. She knew it was time for them to leave. Looking back at Kikyou, she could see her sister knew it, too. "Kikyou—"

"You must go, Kagome. There are others waiting for you," her sister responded, looking towards the door.

It seemed that the tears were about to start up again upon the impending separation, and Kagome, eyes glistening nodded. In a sisterly move, Kikyou came over and hugged her younger sister, the one she had missed the most for all those six years. "Remember, Kagome," she spoke to her softly. "Though I am alive…to everyone else, I am dead."

"Yes, but what about…Mother? And Souta? Kikyou, only if they knew…you don't know how much you could lift our mother's suffering…"

Sighing as they parted, she spoke, "All right. You can tell them, but no one else. Kikyou Hopewell has died; I am only 'Kikyou' now."

It was impossible to keep the tears from welling up in Kagome's eyes. "Oh, Kikyou…"

"Father wouldn't want you crying over my sake, Kagome," Kikyou told her. "He would want you to live life as you should; happy, even if it means torn away from me. I hope Kagome, that you will find happiness enough for both of us, and then I will be content."

Hearing Kikyou's words in her heart, it was enough for Kagome to give her sister one last parting look of sisterly love, and then leave the small, dark room behind the bar, going back to where her friends were calling.

Miroku and Sango watched, stunned, as both Kagome and Kikyou emerged from that small room, Kagome wiping tears from her eyes. Upon seeing her, Sango wasted no time. "Kagome, why…do you…do you know her?" At Sango's question, Miroku exchanged glances with her, a silent warning not to relay too much information.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I knew her, once…But, please, don't mention this to anyone." She told them, absently speaking, "Kikyou wishes to remain dead."

Once again, Sango and Miroku exchanged silent glances, only this time, Miroku shook his head, answering her unspoken question. "So," Sango began, as they left _La Taverne du Lys. _"Should we find another tavern, then?"

"No," Kagome cut her off at once, speaking harshly. "You can do what you want, but…I have no desire to see any more of this Saint Vincent." Just the sight of this town gave to her imagination several pictures of a suffering Kikyou from years past.

Her sister was alive, yes…but imagining the suffering she went through was almost even worse.

While Saint Vincent had revealed her sister, she hoped that was the end of the secrets that Saint Vincent would hide.


	15. A Similar Heart

A/N: Ack! I was so excited in the submitting of this chapter, that I forgot to edit it! Please forgive me if you saw the awful first draft.

Anyway, this chapter was very late because I there is a scene coming up that I never liked. To put it simply, I needed the characters to get from point A to point B, and I didn't like my solution. So I came up with a new, better one.

BUT...the way this was done contradicted something said in an earlier chapter, so I had to go and edit it out. In the process, I went back and did an edit of each chapter, fixing things and grammar and such--If you notice anything that you don't remember before, it's from that edit.

And in the newest manga chapter, Kagome rules as being the first person to ever give Naraku that "WTFBBQ!" face. XD Still, if he ends up being some villain like Nakago with some angst to sort out because of this, I will be disappointed.

I like my villains to be heartless bastards, not guys to be pitied, kthx.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Similar Heart**

They left Saint Vincent the next day, after business had been completed in the French port. Where they were going, Kagome didn't know, and didn't care—her thoughts were preoccupied with her sister.

All this time, Kikyou had been alive! The thought alone brought joy to her heart. But Kikyou had decided that she would live out her life on her own, staying in Saint Vincent. It was very likely that the two sisters would never meet again. And though Kagome was happy that her sister was indeed alive, the feeling was darkened all the same.

And to her sister's wish, she told no one that it was her she had seen in Saint Vincent. Though both Miroku and Sango had seen her with Kikyou, she did not tell them how they knew each other. It was all right, since neither of them asked, and kept her silence for her as well. And though Kagome knew that they must had met Kikyou in Saint Vincent before, she had no desire to know the history of that connection either. 

She wasn't the only one who had been saddened by revelations in Saint Vincent. The captain, too, looked like something troubled him. He hadn't spoken to her at all since they left the ship the other day, and now, he stood out on deck, staring at the horizon

But it was not his usual stare. His eyes seemed glazed over in thought; as if he saw but did not pick up on upon what his eyes gazed upon. 

Since it was a calm summer's day, many lounged about on deck, happy that the air was neither too cold nor too hot. Sango was seated beside Kagome, cleaning out her tarnished pistol. Thinking about how the Captain didn't seem preoccupied with anything but staring out to sea, she asked her friend, "The captain doesn't seem to be his self today; he didn't even set a course once we left Saint Vincent."

Sango answered carefully; answering her friend's second inquiry instead of the first, "We don't really need a course now. We're probably going to drift for a while, and look for prizes to take before heading back to any main port."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Prizes? You mean—"

"Any ship that can be taken," her friend finished. "Good prizes are scarce these days; ever since the Spanish have cleared out and the Royal Navy began scouring the Caribbean, there's nothing much but merchant and passenger ships."

_Including the_Marianne, Kagome remembered at once. "But, doesn't that draw more attention to yourselves? The Royal Navy—"

"They are a concern," Sango nodded. "But, we've learned to deal with them. If one is spotted on the horizon, it is best to act like a simple merchant ship. You know they hate bothering the merchants."

Staring, Kagome asked skeptically, "A pirate ship, posting as a merchant? I don't see how they could mix up the two."

"It's easier than you think," she told her, smirking. "As long as we pretend to honor the navy as we pass, they don't suspect a thing. The Jolly Rodger is only raised when taking prizes, so it is not like we have anything outwardly to mark us as such. The reason most pirates were hanged is that they try to make big names for themselves, and then walk into capture easily. Captain Inuyasha has learned that it is better for yourself and your neck to stick to the shadows and not stand out; then the Navy has no reason to bother you."

She had heard this before; a pirate like him had to have some way of evading capture. But,people had always spoken of the Hanyou pirate as someone to be feared; someone much stronger than a normal man if he was able to keep away from the gallows for so long. Now, she was beginning to realize that the strength was only part of it, most was following his intuition. 

And speaking of the Captain… "What's wrong with him, anyway? He's been quiet and staring out at the sea all day."

Once again, her friend had to answer carefully. "He's got a lot on his mind. There was…someone in Saint Vincent he hoped to see, but wasn't able to."

"Oh…" Well, that was something to be pitied, she supposed. 

There was more silence after that, as Sango went back to cleaning her pistols. Kagome glanced over at her, and then dared to ask another question she had been thinking about. "Sango, does…everyone here have a weapon like that?"

Her friend stared at her as if she was daft. "Of course everyone does! You need it for protection, and if something unexpected happens to come up."

_Makes sense…_ "Then…why am I the only one unarmed?"

"Well…you are supposed to be the Captain's hostage. It's not like you need—"

"The Captain _was_afraid that something would happen to me when we stopped in Nassau," Kagome commented. "So, it is highly probably that something 'unexpected' would happen to pop up, and if I continue to be unarmed, how am I to deal with it?"

"It doesn't matter, the Captain certainly won't leave you on your own in that situation, _now._"

"Still," she looked a bit uneasy. "I'll only be a 'burden' to him and the crew if I need defending. If I could defend myself, then through whatever that happened, no one would have to trouble themselves trying to protect me."

Sango couldn't deny that Kagome spoke the truth. With a sigh, she spoke, "I suppose I could humor you, but…it's not going to be easy. It takes a while and lots of practice to get good aim."

She set up an empty rum bottle upon the ship's rail, and then proceeded to familiarize Kagome with the pistol she held in her hands. It was an older sort of gun, looking slightly tarnished and battered, as if it had survived many battles and gunfights. "It is a simple flintlock," she explained, holding it out to her. "Point and pull the trigger, and be careful of the sparks and smoke. But most pirates carry a knife with them as well; the pistol doesn't work in all weathers. It's a grave thing when a pirate is stuck in a storm with his enemies coming fast, and has nothing but an unfirable pistol on him."

Taking the heavy object in her hands, Kagome was marveled at how the mechanism worked; a simple pulling of the trigger caused the flint to spark, and that lit the powder that fired the weapon. It was also a sensitive weapon, that needed a lot of maintenance; Sango continued to explain how to load the pistol, and how to keep it at a safety position so it would not fire. 

By now, some of the crew noticed that the two women of the ship were going to do a little shooting and it piqued their interest. Kagome pretended not to notice them, and also put up a façade of not feeling the least bit nervous trying this for the first time with several eyes upon her.

She tried to hold it one-handed like Sango had shown, but it was too heavy; she had to go for a two handed grip. It suited her better, though, now it was easier to aim.

Still, a girl born to privilege could not easily fire a dangerous weapon. She did not expect the gun to jerk violently in her hands as it boomed loudly in her ears. A puff of smoke that sent her coughing had risen from the flintlock mechanism. Once the smoke around her cleared and she lowered the weapon, she could see that the bottle still stood; she hadn't even gotten close.

Sango tried to console her, "It's all right, Kagome, no one is a natural at first—"

"Hmph. That's a terrible shot. You couldn't hit a man if he was standing three feet in front of you."

Well, this was surprising. Even though Kagome didn't even need to look to know who it was, it seemed that seeing his prisoner attempt to shoot had finally broken his depression. Even so, he _had _just insulted her. "Well, let me see you try it, Captain!"

After she said it, she was sure it was a stupid thing to say on her part; and she was right. The Captain merely rolled his eyes, took a fine pistol from his belt, and pointed it straight at the bottle without even looking. There was a single _bang! _and then the shattering of glass.

Guffaws came all around as the Captain put his pistol away, having bested his prisoner's challenge. She couldn't help but glare back, annoyed. "Still, you've been a pirate on these seas for twenty or so years. It was foolish of me to think that this would be difficult for you."

"You're right about that, woman," he told her at once. "If a man doesn't know how to protect himself, then he's dead on these seas."

The conversation was going nowhere, but Kagome suddenly had an idea. A wild idea, but it would be something that could help her out…and possibly confirm a suspicion that had been nagging at her mind. "Well then, Captain, if you know so much, then could you share your knowledge with me?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks at her words, slightly surprised. Well, if she really wanted the help… "I suppose."

Coming slightly closer to her, he explained, using his own pistol as an example, "It easier if you're going to hold it with two hands to put one under the barrel at first. That way, it's easier to aim." He demonstrated by lifting his own to just about eye level. 

Glancing out of one eye, Kagome tried to do what he did, instead, she put her hand just a bit too far down the barrel. "Like…this?" Of course it was wrong.

"No, this way," he told her, showing her again.

To that, she added, "I can't really see by that angle. Can you come over here and show me, Captain?" she added a small smile for merit. 

He looked like he didn't want to, but even so, he came over anyway. "You hold it like _this,_" he told her, placing his hands over his and guiding her hand to the right place. 

Of course, at that moment, he realized that he was leaning just a _little _bit too close. The intimacy of the situation caused him to jerk his hand back a moment, a pinkish twinge to his cheeks. "Anyway, that's how you do it, you don't need my help anymore." And with that, he turned away, determined not to look back.

Kagome watched him as he headed back to his usual spot to collect his thoughts. _So I didn't imagine it, there was a blush on his face._ Well, that was something learned.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, bringing her attention back to the shooting lesson. 

Using Inuyasha's tip, she tried it again. Once more, she stumbled with the slight kickback of the gun, but this time, the ball came closer to the new bottle that had been set up. It was not a hit, but it was a definite improvement.

She tried a few more times until she actually shot the thing off the rail, though she figured it was due to luck more than anything. The crew members around clapped for her, but instead of beaming at the attention, she turned to see if the Captain was still there. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found.

* * *

She didn't see him again until later, when everyone else was settling down for the night. He did not return to his cabin, something that worried her. What happened on deck those hours ago couldn't have been the cause for his disappearance, could it? 

She went to search for him, but it did not take her long to find him; he was outside, near the wheel, looking up at the stars with a stern expression on his face. 

"Captain?" Kagome asked, making him turn to her at once, slightly annoyed that his solitude had been disturbed. 

"What is it that you want?" he asked her at once, a bit of coldness that she knew from before seeping into his voice.

She couldn't look him in the eyes. "You did not return to the cabin, and I wondered where you were…"

He looked away. "Well, you can see I am here, safe and sound. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes," deciding to go for it, she stepped closer to him. "I want to know why you're doing this—why you've been so distant lately."

He paused, and she expected him to refuse her question. But, she was once again surprised by his behavior. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"I see," _Well, I didn't expect him to outright _tell _me, though it would be nice…_ "Also, I'd like to thank you, Captain. With your help this afternoon. It helped me quite a bit."

He stopped short of glancing back at her. "It was nothing," he commented, turning on his heel. He was about to walk away to find somewhere else without questioning women to think, but he was stopped by her outburst.

"It wasn't nothing," she told him, at once. "I know I've been ungrateful to what you've done for me, Captain. You've done so much for me, and yet I've still treated you with rudeness and contempt. Even though I called you many things before, Captain, in truth…you're far kinder than I could have thought. And so," her eyes met his hesitating ones. "I want to thank you."

The only way to keep himself from blushing now was to keep the barrier he had managed to build apparent. "It doesn't matter," he told her. "I'm only doing what I feel like doing, not for any special reason."

"I know that," she countered. "But that's not the point. I called you a 'pirate' before, because I thought that you were no better than the dread Black Bart, but…Even though you are a pirate, I've learned you are also a gentleman."

That only caused a glare to come at her from behind those amber eyes. "You can't think that all pirates are like the murderous Blackbeard, Miss Kagome. Some of us actually have consciences in our heads."

"Yes, I know that. I know most pirates are indeed like that, but," she asked the question she so desperately wanted to know, "Why would a man like you, who could have passed for a gallant officer in the Royal Navy, have ended up a pirate? Why is it that you chose this life over others?"

_That _caused some emotion in him. She could see the barrier fading for a moment, as he spoke harshly, "I had no choice. That is all."

"Why did you have no choice, Captain?"

Now, she felt she crossed the line. He said nothing, but looked away. Upon seeing his reaction, Kagome cursed herself. Though she had wanted to know, how could she have no tact as to ask such a personal question?

She figured their talk was over, and turned to leave with a heavy heart, but he stopped her with his words, "I was in the Navy, once."

A surprised look was on her face, as she looked back at him. "Captain?"

Giving a sigh, and leaning against the ship's rail, the captain admitted as all barriers broke between them, "I've sailed the seas for thirty five years total. And for fifteen of those, I was in the Royal Navy. Ever since I signed up as a child to have some way of eating."

"Really?" she asked, with wide eyes. It was a bit hard for her to grasp, especially the idea of seeing Inuyasha before her dressed in the crisp red coat of the navy. "Why did you leave?"

"After a while…I got bored with the Navy." That one night in Dublin flickered in the back of his mind. "And I left. I never really meshed with them anyway, since I was a hanyou and treated lower than dirt. I became a pirate because it suited me, and I survived this long because I knew how to avoid Navy confrontations. That is all." 

Still, he couldn't be a pirate forever. "But now, that piracy is dwindling…"

"I know," he answered her silent question. "It's not really the act of piracy I like, but…" She noted how his eyes glanced for the briefest of moments to the waves below, reflecting the moonlight. "I want to see the world."

"I've been all over the Atlantic and Caribbean, but…there's still more out there. Now that piracy here is dwindling, I've heard of a pirate haven in Madagascar, on the other side of the world. I want to see it someday with my own eyes." Seeing Kagome's wide expression, he added, "Of course, I don't expect many to understand—"

"I do." His head jerked towards her in amazement. "I want…I want to see the world too, Captain. Just as you said."

_I can hardly believe it, but…_ a soft smile lit her face at the realization. _He has a Heart of the Sea as well. _

For a moment, they looked at each other, as if seeing everything in a whole new light. The idea that someone else could understand and know the same feeling, to share the same passion was incredible. 

But, lines that were drawn were all too quickly remembered. Inuyasha stepped back at once, knowing his place. "It is late, Miss Kagome, and you should sleep."

Her eyes lowered at once. "Yes, that is true…You too."

"I am fine," he turned away, back towards the wheel. "I need to keep this ship afloat for the night."

"But sleep—"

"I don't need as much as a human does," he told her at once, making sure not to look back. "But you do. Go back and sleep."

Sighing, she agreed. "Yes, Captain."

As she went back down towards the Captain's cabin, she couldn't help it; the new knowledge felt warm in her heart. _The Captain…he has a Heart of the Sea as well…_

_Who would have thought that the one person that would understand, would be him? _


	16. Shattering Innocence

A/N: So, I managed to get a great ebay sniping this weekend--all of the X anime for 15 bucks! (Now only if it would ARRIVE so I could watch it! D: ) Anyway, because of this, I went and re-read all of X to prepare. X is a great series, and while a big giant angst fest, it's a great read, but not for the squeamish. (Now if only CLAMP would get back there and finish it so I can read the ending!)

Seriously, we Inuyasha fans don't know how good we have it. Though Inuyasha has lasted 12 years, we've at least had WEEKLY UPDATES ever since then. X has been stuck on the final battle/revelation of Kamui's true wish for 5 years now, without a chapter to end the horrible cliffy they put it on hiatus at.

Maybe that's why I'm so happy I was able to get the anime--while it doesn't have a satisfying ending to me (Why? T.T) It has an ENDING. That is a definite improvement.

So anyway, after all that X reading, maybe that's why this chapter is so angsty. XD Be warned!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Shattering Innocence**

It was a calm day, with barely any wind, as the crew of the _Wound of the Wind_ lounged about the deck grateful for this break in routine. As for Kagome, it gave her time to practice becoming a better shot; without the usual flurry of activity about the deck, she would be in no one's way.

Lifting the heavy pistol in her hands, to aim at the empty wine bottle sitting on the rail, her thoughts wandered once again to Inuyasha. _The Captain has a Heart of the Sea as well._

She fired; the ball missed its mark by several feet. With a sigh, she pulled the pistol back and began loading it once again; jamming the ramrod down the barrel.

_He knows what it is like…to love the sea more than anything._

It was loaded. She tried once more; eyes narrowing as she tried to line up her target. A resonating _crack! _filled the air as she fired again. Again, she missed.

_He has the same wish as I do…to see the world, sail the seas, forever—_

One last time, the pistol was reloaded. Holding it steady in her hands, she lined it up, remembering the trick the captain had taught her.

_And to know someone else who has this feeling._

There was a crack as it fired. And then the sound of shattering glass. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Did you see that Sango, I did it!"

Her friend sitting close by, smiled back. "Yes, you did. You're getting better; soon you'll be a saucy pirate lass yourself."

As Kagome continued to laugh at the thought, she didn't realize someone else had seen as well. The captain, leaning on the ship's rail, also gave a smile for her. _Yes, she's changing…_

_I guess that means I am, too._

But the smile was instantly hidden as the first mate came up to him. "Well, it looks like Miss Kagome is enjoying herself on this windless day," he said, nodding back to the women.

Captain Inuyasha shrugged. "Miss Kagome will always finds ways to amuse herself, I imagine."

"Yes, but if she's going to amuse herself, then she should keep up with what she's been doing. With practice, Miss Kagome could become a great shot."

The captain scoffed. "A great shot of bottles, perhaps, but not men. Women do not belong in battle."

Miroku snorted. "Tell that to my lovely Sango."

"I don't mean that," he looked away, amber eyes back upon Kagome. "Sango is fine because she has lived this life; she knows its hardships, and knows how to keep herself alive. But…Miss Kagome is still an innocent to all of this. To her, this is all a game; she doesn't yet realize what it means to truly be a pirate."

Staring at his friend, Miroku added, "Well…Miss Kagome is an innocent, but the longer she stays here, the more she'll understand. In time, that child-like innocence will be gone and she will understand. And then you won't have to complain about it anymore."

"Her naivety is a problem, but," sighed the captain, "is it wrong of me to not want to shatter that innocence?"

"It would be cruel to tell her a lie, you know. To make her believe that the world is not really as bad as it is—"

"The cruel thing," the captain cut in, nails digging into his palms, "Is learning how harsh the world can be far too early in life."

The first mate stared, as the captain's eyes continued to look softly upon Miss Kagome. A conclusion, though surprising, came to his mind. "Captain…?"

Before he could say any more, a shout came from above. "Captain! There's something on the horizon!" Shippou shouted, pointing out to the sea.

All heads turned and saw the black figure on the waves, coming ever closer. Kagome stared at it, watching the black figure come closer. _What could it be? A ship, maybe?_

"Move," the Captain spoke, nearly pushing everyone out of the way as he grabbed his spyglass. Looking through it, he saw the puff of white sails…and a black flag on the mainmast.

"More pirates?" The first mate asked as the Captain handed him the spyglass. "Do you think they're friendly?"

"I don't think so." Even with his naked eye, the captain could see the other ship opening its gun ports.

There was a scurry of activity on deck as all prepared for what was about to happen. Kagome climbed halfway up the rigging, hanging on tightly as she looked towards the pirate ship on the horizon. As it moved out of the sun's shadow, she could see it clearly; it was large, with two rows of guns instead of just one, and with the black Jolly Rodger flying at the top of the mast.

But it wasn't a normal skull-and-crossbones flag; this one was different. On either side of the skull, there was a red hourglass and sword. The message was clear;

_Your life is running short._

Fear began welling in Kagome's heart. _We should turn around and run, before they get a chance to—_

"All hands on deck! Prepare for bombardment!" The first mate shouted, while the pirates below whipped out their cutlasses. Captain Inuyasha was at the helm, steering the ship towards the other, ready for battle.

Kagome couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" she yelled down towards him below her.

He glanced back up at her. "We're going into battle, what does it look like, woman?"

"Are you mad, that ship is—!"

"I _know _what that ship is, Miss Kagome. Of course we are going to fight; we can't outrun them."

"You're a fool then! This ship is smaller than theirs; if we catch a breeze than we could easily escape and—"

This time, the captain gave her a fierce glare. "Are you asking me to look like a coward, Miss Hopewell?"

She was taken aback. "What do you mean, cowardly? What…what does it matter if you live another day—!"

Grinning at her discomfort, he continued, "So, you are scared then?"

"I never said that!"

"It's written all over her face." He noticed her face blushed right up as he spoke, "Come to think of it, you've never seen battle before, have you? When that fight happened on the _Marianne,_ you were down below with the rest of the passengers."

"That doesn't—!"

He continued to taunt, "It has everything to do with it, and you know it. I know you're a naïve, stupid girl, but this is what piracy is about, and if you can't handle it, then you have my full permission to abandon ship right now."

Kagome had to calm herself and keep from shouting back at him once more. "You know I can't do that, Captain."

"Good, because then I'd have to jump in and save you from drowning once more, and in this situation, it would be quite a hassle." He turned; and didn't even stay to see the look of annoyance on her face.

But as he turned away to get reading for the impending cannon fire, his face darkened. _I was hoping that she would run off to below deck at that; just somewhere out of the way for now. _

"Incoming!" came the shout as the booms of cannons were heard. The cannonballs flew high overhead, coming to crash down upon them. The _Wound of the Wind _tossed on the waves as she was hit, the balls ripping through her sails and hurtling towards her decks.

But the _Wound of the Wind _responded, shaking as their gunners fired back with the same intensity. Still, even with cannonballs blasting at them, their pursuer would not give up. The continued to sail on, intent on meeting them in battle.

Close enough that now the men on the opposite deck could be seen, Inuyasha yelled to his crew, "Grappling hooks!" the battle was drawing nearer. Now they were too close to be using cannons; now was the time for the crew to prove themselves in a face-to-face fight.

But, the enemy fought dirty. One last cannonball was fired, slamming into the _Wound of the Wind's _side. The shake was so much that Kagome's foot got tangled in the rigging, making her lose her balance once more. Her gasp as her hands slipped, but foot still stuck was enough to alert the Captain.

She had barely begun to fall when he caught her, jumping away from the mainmast. "Damnit, woman, stop making me have to do that!"

"I didn't mean to—"

"Don't climb the rigging if you can't keep your balance!" He glared at her, setting her down near the door to his cabin. Looking back, he could see the ships' coming together. "And stay there; we don't need you getting in the way of the fight."

He ran off at once, "Captain!" she called after him, but it was too late; he had gone to join the battle, leaving her behind once again.

Grappling hooks were thrown on both sides, as a surge of pirates from the other ship stormed the _Wound of the Wind. _Sword in hand, Inuyasha ran to keep his ship from becoming overwhelmed—before stopping dead in shock.

There, the other captain stood high on the decks of his ship, glaring down as his crew clamored their way onto the _Wound of the Wind. _And, as Inuyasha stared, the Captain turned to meet his eye, and smiled.

A memory from five years ago came to Inuyasha's mind. Dark, mocking eyes, a diamond mark on his forehead, and hair in a long, swaying braid…a man who hid all malice behind a smirk. Someone he knew from That Time five years ago…

_Bankotsu? _

And even as the pirates began to fight, with the swinging of swords and the flashes of pistols all around, the hanyou could not move an inch as he stared at the other man before him. _What is Bankotsu doing here? And why…?_

"Captain!" a voice shouted at him from behind; it was Miroku. "Is something wrong?"

At once, Inuyasha came back to himself, shaking it off. "It's nothing!" he yelled back, grabbing his sword and rushing the enemy; thoughts not at all on the battle.

_Bankotsu…_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's crew barely held off the pirates; the shouts and sounds of battle close enough to her to make her feel as if she was enveloped in it. This was the first time she had seen it; a real fight. And the horror of it was enough to make her fingers shake.

There was blood, real blood. Men fell, screaming in pain. And then there were those that fell that could never scream again. And even amidst all this pain and agony, all she could do was watch, and keep her eyes upon the Captain. _Please, be all right, _she begged.

She was so focused on him, that she didn't notice the one lanky pirate coming about the _Wound of the Wind_, who fixed his eyes upon her. A grin came to his face. "It's her," he whispered sneaking past the skirmish towards the girl.

Kagome stepped back, towards the door of the captain's cabin, teary eyes on the bloody battle before her. Once again, just like the time of the storm, there was nothing she could do to help. She didn't know how to fight, and she didn't have a weapon either. If worst came to worst, she was helpless. But even more than that, she couldn't help Inuyasha in this moment, and that hurt her more.

The worst feeling in the world was not being able to help when someone else desperately needed it.

But, the fight was finally ending, as Inuyasha slammed his sword down into the body of an enemy. The man before him gasped, and died at once, his body falling limp onto the deck. Blood spewed from the corpse as Inuyasha pulled his sword out, not even bothering to look at the man he had killed; it wasn't worth it.

There were those that enjoyed killing to the point that their very soul was corrupted. There were also men whom could never get over a person they had killed, unable to live past the moment of taking a life. Inuyasha was neither of these things; he was a man who killed when he had to. If an enemy was before him, intent on taking his life, then he would kill the man before he had a chance to kill him. Anyone who fought him was an enemy; there was no distinction. And it wasn't worth feeling remorse or joy when killing an enemy—what was done had to be done, simple as that.

"A monster" he had once been called, because he never changed any expression when he killed—like "a man without emotions". But what was the point of having emotions after killing someone in a battle for your life? He never understood. In the Royal Navy, seamen did not cry when they managed to sink a warship or skewer an enemy of the Crown. But of course, this was piracy, and therefore, "different".

The other pirates, realizing that the tide of battle was _not _turning in their favor, had begun to disperse. Only few from Bankotsu's ship continued to fight. Standing proudly on the triumphant deck of his ship, Inuyasha looked around, beginning to wipe the blood from his sword.

He completely missed the man now sneaking up upon his prisoner.

A shadow fell upon her, and, confused, Kagome turned to see who it was. There was no chance for their eyes to meet; she found herself forced to the ground, a thick hand around her throat.

"Ah," the yellow-eyed man said, grinning as he pinned her down. "So this is the lovely hostage that Captain Inuyasha has taken."

"Let…go…" she gasped, as his hand tightened. She tried to struggle, but then a knife was brought out from behind his back.

"You seem to misunderstand my intentions, Miss." Eyes sparking, he spoke smoothly, "There are rumors, you know. Whispers on street corners…we hear you have something, my dear, and it's something I want—" The man's eyes fell towards the golden chain around her neck.

Eyes opened wide in realization. _Not that! _His hand reached towards her; he was going to take it off her! No, he wouldn't take her father's last gift!

Her eyes fell on the pistol that had fallen nearby, out of the hands of a dead man.

Without even thinking, she grabbed it and pointed it up towards her attacker. He merely laughed. "What, are you going to use that against me, Miss? Are you going to kill me? A sweet, innocent thing like you?"

Both of his hands tightened around her neck, she couldn't breathe. "Captain Bankotsu doesn't just want that gem, Miss. He wants something much more satisfying. What do you think?" Everything was fading as he squeezed tighter. "After your death, Captain Inuyasha would be a lifeless man, broken beyond repair—"

_Bang! _

The hands around her neck loosened.

A second later, the man was run through, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, intent on rescue. But then he saw the look of horror upon Kagome's face.

Blood dripped down onto her blouse; blood from a bullet hole in the man's chest. Her hands shook around the smoking gun; tears leaking from her eyes in the realization. _No…I didn't…_

And then the man fell over, dead from a gunshot wound.

Kagome scooted away, eyes still on the man before her. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, reaching towards her.

The gun fell from her shaking hands, clattering on the deck. The tears became more intense, her shaking became worse, and then she couldn't handle it anymore. She vomited.

Kneeling down at once to take care of her, Inuyasha gently touched her on her shoulder, trying to help. "Kagome…" he spoke again, not really knowing what to say.

But he didn't need to say anything. Slowly, she turned back to him; a look of lost reality in her eyes. All she said was, "I…killed a man."

"Kagome, listen to me—"

She didn't listen. Still far too upset, she gave a sob, then fled into the safety of his cabin, shutting the door firmly.

When Kagome was gone, there was nothing Inuyasha could do but sigh, and stand up once more. Though he wanted to go in and comfort her, there were more urgent things to be done.

"Captain," Miroku told him as Inuyasha returned. "The rest of the enemy fled; we managed to get onto their ship, and then the captain and six of his crew grabbed a longboat and ran off."

"What happened to the rest of the crew?"

"They either died or jumped ship; they didn't want to be questioned, it looks like."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Idiots. Anyway, check the ship, see if it's got anything good. Then sink the damn thing so we can get out of here; we need to find a safe place for repairs."

The first mate nodded. "Yes, Captain." Pausing, he added, "And, about Miss Kagome…?" Of course he, and everyone else, had seen the whole thing.

Inuyasha turned away, "Don't worry about her. She'll bounce back in a couple of days."

"Are you sure about that Captain?"

"I'm sure."

But in his heart, he wasn't so sure. _I hope so…I knew this would happen. She was too innocent for this life._

Thinking about Kagome also led his thoughts to another place; back to the figure of Bankotsu he had seen. _Why was he here? And why did he bother to attack? I haven't seen him in five years, and then now...?_

Well, there was no point in worrying about it; he'd never know unless he could get a hold of Bankotsu to question him himself. And that wouldn't happen easily; Banktosu was too careful.

But was not the time to worry about it. He had to finish their business with the other ship and get out of there…and take care of Kagome.

* * *

It was a while later, after Bankotsu's ship had been sunk and they were heading to a safe port nearby that Inuyasha was able to go back into his cabin and see how Kagome was doing. When he entered the room she was there; curled up in the chair, hidden away from the world. Upon hearing him come in, she lifted her head; her eyes were red from crying; tearstains down her face. "Captain…?" she whispered. "But…what about…?" she hadn't seen the conclusion of the battle before.

"Everything's fine now," he answered her, sitting on the bed across from her. "You don't have to worry."

"Everything's not fine!" she suddenly snapped, more tears appearing in her eyes. "I…I killed a man, Inuyasha!"

He noticed the familiar use of his first name, but chose to ignore it. She was upset, after all. "That man was going to kill you."

"It doesn't matter! I still…I killed him."

"You were desperate. There was nothing you could do, and I wouldn't have made it in time. If you hadn't shot him then you might not—"

"Don't you understand!" she yelled back, angry now. "It doesn't matter what the circumstances were, the fact is, I took another man's life with my own hands!"

After her outburst, Inuyasha said nothing for a long while, until he finally sighed, and told her, "This is what it's always like, after the first kill. The pain, the upset…the feeling that you will never be pure again. Even if you didn't mean it, or you had to do it…it is still this way. Everyone…remembers their first kill, because it's the hardest to accept—the first time you feel the weight of taking a life from this world."

Kagome's eyes turned to him, thinking over his speech. _But, I wonder…if you always remember it, who was his first kill?_

"But, there are sometimes, you have to kill," his hands clenched slightly. "When you have to kill to protect a life."

Her eyes met his, and suddenly, he blushed red. "I didn't…I didn't mean to blabber on like that, when you're in pain and…" Standing up from his spot, he said, "Here…you take the bed tonight, you're upset…"

"Why?" she demanded. "Because I am a woman and I'm upset?"

Her words hit him at once, and, glaring, he spoke firmer, "Because you are Kagome and you are upset."

A tiny gasp came from her, but nothing else was said. The captain marched right out of the room, intent on leaving her to herself for a little while longer to sort out her feelings. But it wasn't just her shattered innocence that she thought of, she remembered his last words towards her,

"_Because you are Kagome and you are upset."_

And, even despite all she had to think of; even while trying to accept the horrible feeling of taking a life…she couldn't help but feel a small warmth in her heart.


	17. Dance with Fate

A/N: Well, considering my busy schedule lately, it looks like update day has been moved from Monday to Wednesday--which is my day off. It's easier to write a chapter all at once on a free day instead of in bits and pieces over the week, I've noticed.

Oh, and for once, I have an anime recommendation as opposed to a manga one. The anime in question is a relatively new one--Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. It's pretty new, since the second season hasn't even premiered yet, but it's VERY good. Like a cross between Death Note and Gundam. The main character himself is one of those you don't really know if he's good or bad, and I like that sort of thing. It's very hard to find on the internet--I've only found one place to download it, but luckily for those in America, the English Dub is going to be played on Adult Swim starting April 26.

Everyone go watch it, now. You definitely won't regret it. I was hooked from the first episode on, and watched as many as I could find the first day I heard of it. Like I said before, it is a bit hard to find because it was never manga, but it's good. Also, for those who are CLAMP fans get a bit of a treat with the anime since the CLAMP ladies designed it. You can see several of classic CLAMP characters reflected in the character designs for this show.

So, enough fangirling, here's your chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dance with Fate**

_There is no worse feeling than seeing someone in pain, and being unable to help._

Inuyasha knew that to be true, after staying up the night before, worrying about Kagome. He suspected she had not gotten any sleep either; the shock of killing a man was too great for her to get over so quickly.

Well, how could he expect her to get over it quickly? After all, she was just an innocent rich girl from England, she had probably never seen blood in her life. And now, after this…she was lucky if she didn't end up permanently scarred.

_Kagome…_he sighed, glancing over to look at the door of the Captain's Cabin, firmly shut.

She hadn't come out since the day before, and would probably remain shut up for a while.

Still, he knew there was no one to blame but himself. If he had just seen the man before—If he had gotten there seconds earlier, she wouldn't have—But, there was nothing for it. Nothing could change the past. Miss Kagome had ended up killing a man to save her own life and that was that.

All he could do now was try to help her through it. But, what _could _he do? Hundreds of "It wasn't your fault"s and "I'm sorry"s couldn't change the facts. Words couldn't make the pain go away—they could only postpone it for a while. She would have to face the truth of what she did, and see if she could handle it. If she couldn't—

No, he didn't want to think of that. It was too painful.

_If she can't live past this, _he thought to himself, _Then she was weaker than I thought. Just a simple girl from England, nothing more. I should have nothing else to do with her if that is the case, since I've already ruined her life enough._

A seagull's caw broke thorough his thoughts; looking up, Inuyasha could see the bird fly to land on the _Wound of the Wind_'s mainmast. They had found a small, out of the way port early in the morning, and had docked to make repairs. Most of the crew were off, shopping or drinking in the exotic island town, but Inuyasha had stayed behind, to look after Kagome.

He had hoped the news that they were in a port was enough to tempt her, but it hadn't been. He had slept up in the foretop the night before, and when he came to knock on the door in the morning to tell her they had docked, she didn't even respond.

Even now, he wanted to go in there, to hold her close and try to help her though it, but he could not. If he tried to comfort her like that, it would only mean they would get closer, and he couldn't have that.

Even if his feelings had shifted towards that direction, he couldn't be the one to start it. Miss Kagome was of a different class than him, and deserved more than a pirate. Of course, if she was willing, he certainly wasn't going to deny himself, but…he was not going to be the one to ask.

Inuyasha had first kidnapped her as a joke; to get enjoyment out of igniting that hot temper. And, from the very moment he had met her, Miss Kagome was interesting to him. He was sure if he kept her for a little while and found no real use, the woman would be humbled at last, and then the game would be over and he could drop her off in any port where she was certain to be rescued and that was that.

But he had found a use for her, a tremendous use; she was a smart woman, to be know as much about the waves as any sailor, and slowly, he began to worry about her, hoping she wouldn't come to any harm while she was on his ship.

It wasn't until the night of the storm that he knew. When he saw her own face instead of his mother's—he knew instantly. But he wasn't going to act on it. With time, her face would soon fade from his mind, he was sure. But even trying to find Kikyou didn't help, and before he could stop it, that feeling he knew grew too large to snuff out.

To make matters worse, he began to notice Miss Kagome's behavior as well. Slowly, he was beginning to suspect that perhaps—Still, he wasn't going to let that hinder him. If Miss Kagome never said anything, then neither would he. It would be safer that way. If he had to give her up in the end, then never having said anything in the first place would be best.

And, if she did, what would he do? Would he dare to chance it? Would it even—?

A single creak broke into his thoughts like a gunshot. Turning at once from leaning on the rail, he saw the door of the cabin slowly open. And there, standing in the doorframe, was Kagome.

She wasn't her usual self; her eyes were downcast, as well as she hugged herself slightly, nervous. But, after he had been so worried and afraid—she had come out.

He took a step toward her. "Kagome…"

She looked away. "Captain."

Ah, of course.

"Miss Kagome," he answered formally. "Are you…feeling better?"

"Yes. I thank you, Captain, for the use of your cabin for the night. I'm sorry to cause any trouble to you—"

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize."

There was another, long pause. "So—"

She cut him off, speaking quickly. "I am sorry for what happened yesterday, Captain. I know I caused a scene. You probably think it was silly, but—"

"I don't." Her eyes met his at once. "I don't think it's silly at all."

"Captain…"

He looked away for a moment. "The first time you kill someone, it's a shocking thing. Only those who have lost their sanity can take a life and feel nothing. The fact that you are upset over it shows that you are human. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But, what about you?" He suddenly turned back to her. "You're hanyou, after all. Half-human. Don't you feel something when you take a life as well?"

There was a long moment before he answered. "There is something I want. When I fight, I only fight those that are my enemy. What is the use of getting teary eyed over someone trying to take your own life?"

"But is that why you kill?" she demanded. "For the sake of your goal, would you resort to killing as well?"

Unwanted images came to Inuyasha's mind—of that night in Dublin, long ago—a bloodstained sword slashing at the masses—a woman's scream before all dissolved into nothing. They were scenes he never wanted to see, but his punishment was to see these things before his eyes, again and again until the day he died. With a sigh, he replied, "My goal…is different from what it was five years ago. Now, what I want, I want to get it by harming as little as possible. But…when I kill, I have a different reason; to protect what I don't want to lose."

There was another awkward silence between them, before Kagome finally spoke. "I suppose…I have no other choice. I killed a man that was going to kill me. It is something that I will have to live with, and pay for it when I die." She turned to go back into the cabin, but the Captain stopped her.

"Miss Kagome—"

Looking back, she asked, "Yes?"

"I just…I just want you to know, Miss Kagome, if you need anything, then…I'm here."

"Thank you, Captain, but I—" She stopped for a moment. "Actually, there is one thing, I…"

"Name it."

She was a bit nervous about making the request. "Captain…if it wouldn't be too much trouble, then I…I want to go into the town later today, if it is okay with you."

_There was never any reason to worry. Even though it may take a few days, or weeks…Kagome will still be, Kagome._ With a smile, he answered, "Of course."

* * *

In the dimly lit tavern, Kagome slowly sipped her ale, glancing over towards the Captain, standing nearby. As usual, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, with a stoic expression on his face. But she hadn't missed the sideways glances over in her direction every few minutes.

_He's been so kind over this whole thing,_ she thought to herself, looking away again. _And…he did say last night he was kind because 'I am Kagome and I was upset'. Did he mean that out of concern, or…_

Her thoughts wandered to what he had said that afternoon. _He's right, though. I can't just sit and mope over this…I have to live past it. If I have to take a life…I have to do it when I have no other choice. To protect a life._

While running her fingers over her hands, she felt the engagement ring to Kouga still on her finger. She had forgotten she was still wearing it, after all this time. A sad smile came to her face. _I'm sorry, Kouga, but I am no longer your dim-witted fiancée…I now have blood on my hands, that I can never wash off. I am no longer Kagome Hopewell, fiancée to the rich Kouga Wulfe…_

_I am just Kagome. A pirate._

As Kagome took another long drink, Sango glanced at her, and then at the Captain, who was watching her.

She nudged Miroku, who was beside her. One look made him grin along with her. "Well, what do we have here?" he whispered.

"Seems like they're both too afraid to talk to each other."

"Really, afraid? I thought it was that they were too nervous to talk to each other."

"Still, shall we lighten the mood?"

Sango gave a wink back. "Yes, I think so."

Walking over to the small band in the corner, who had stopped playing before, she asked, "Gentlemen, why are you no longer playing? Here we are, in the finest tavern in the Caribbean, with no song to cheer us up!"

That earned a rise from the crowd around, and a feeling of dread for Kagome. Abandoning her ale and running up to her friend, she asked, "Sango, what are you—?"

"You'll see," her mischievous friend replied. "So, how about it?" she asked the band again. "Shall we have a song to warm these poor sailor's hearts?"

There was another cry from the crowd around, and then, with a nod, the leader of the band grabbed his fiddle, and a song was struck up. Sango grinned at once and said, "Time to have some fun, Kagome." And then, having read her plan instantly, Miroku came up and grabbed her from behind the waist, and took her off in a dance around the room.

That did it; the men in the tavern, not having had such entertainment in a long while, all pushed the tables out of the way. Each man grabbed one of the women—prostitutes from the brothel across the street—and twirled her around in a jaunty dance.

Though Kagome watched the spontaneous turn of events, she still stood there watching, unable to move. She didn't understand her friend, did she want some dancing? Well, Sango got that, but what was she going to do now, standing here on the sidelines like an idiot, without a dance partner, or—

Another hand took hers. Looking up, Kagome saw only one person there, bowing his head slightly to ask her for a dance.

"Ca—Captain?" she stammered, her face blushing vividly.

He said nothing, but paused, and waited for her response. Glancing back at the scene before them, Kagome only gave a nod, and stood up with him.

And then she was taken off, whirled into the fast-paced dance.

She had danced before; back in England, at many parties with young naval officers in Portsmouth. But this…this was different. Unlike the bawdy pirates around them, who knew only how to twirl a woman around the floor, the Captain had learned to dance somewhere…back in England, when he was in the navy, perhaps? His strong hand fell to grasp her waist in an elegant way that no pirate should.

The room around them slowly faded, so that they were no longer in the tavern on one of the remote places of the world; they were just two people, entrapped in the dance. Their hands came together, and as he twirled her in the fast two paced motion, he suddenly pulled her towards him, so close—close enough that she could feel her body against his, as if molded to the shape.

Their eyes met, and they stopped for a brief moment. His arm held her to him tightly, and he didn't let go. She didn't want him to.

They started up again, only slower. This was no longer a dance just for fun, and they both knew it. This was a dance of courtship. A dance for lovers.

The music stopped. And, so did they. They did not hear the laughing or cheers around them; they were in another world. Slowly, Inuyasha let her go, gently taking her hand and bringing it to her lips with more confidence than before. All the while, his eyes never left hers.

When he let go, she spoke, blushing, "I…I thank you, Captain. You are a magnificent dancer."

As formal as ever, he spoke, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Miss Kagome." With that, he gave a nod, and then turned and walked right out of the tavern. He was no doubt going back to his ship for a long drink, alone.

Kagome, feeling as if she had done something wrong, slumped back into her seat, staring back down into her tankard of ale. Her cheeks were still twinged pink. _Captain…_

And, Miroku and Sango, watched from the shadows, both grinned to each other at the outcome.

* * *

That night, Kagome pretended to sleep from the moment she curled up in the chair. Turning away from the room, she closed her eyes and grasped the necklace around her neck, her thoughts taking a long time to sort out.

She never realized how hard it was to pretend the Captain wasn't over there on the bed, asleep! It had taken a lot of courage to come in the room that night, after the dance in the tavern. Now, how would she ever be able to speak to him again? That dance had changed everything.

She was no longer worried about the man she had killed the day before. Oh no, that had soon left her mind when she had another problem on her hands. During that dance, as the Captain had held her in that familiar way…she had felt him everywhere, as if he was a part of her. And, though her thoughts shamed her, she had never wanted a man more in her life then she did at that moment.

As if she didn't have enough troubles, fate had decided to hand her a new one. She had been having a feeling before all of this, but she had never given thought, or time, to recognize it for what it was. And now, she couldn't ignore it any longer.

_I think…Oh God, I think I might be…I might have fallen for him…_

Why did this have to happen? If it wasn't bad enough that she was kidnapped on a ship with pirates while her fiancé was surely out looking for her, she was starting to have feelings for the kidnapper himself!

Things would be a lot worse, especially if she acknowledged these feelings but…If she lied to herself, it would be even worse.

_If this is real and I'm not imagining it, then…what will happen to us now?_

On the other side of the room, Inuyasha was having similar thoughts. She was _right there_,only three feet away, and yet, he kept having to pretend she was not. Why had he done that, back there in the tavern? It was just supposed to be a little fun, but…it had turned into much more.

That was it, he knew it now. It had confirmed his suspicions, and certainly confirmed hers. Even though he knew, they both knew what was happening between them, he would have to act distant. It was the only way.

Any other man would have given in already, when a woman returned his attraction, but, he was not "any other man". He would not give in so easily, not when he knew it would cause a whole other mess of problems for them.

_If this begins, then it will make the end more painful than it should be. And I can't do that, not to her._

_That's why we'll have to torture ourselves, for the better in the end. _


	18. Hidden Side of the Heart

A/N: This chapter is not only late, but shorter than the rest. The reason; I injured the thumb on my right hand (slammed it in a door, specifically), and could barely type the other day. It was a bit better today, but got really sore halfway into this, so I called it quits sooner than I usually do.

It may be short, but the scene at the end that I cut actually goes better with the next chapter (that was in dire need of lengthening) so you'll have to deal with a short chapter this week, and a longer one next week.

Once again, I apologize. But when I'm in a **WORLD OF PAIN**, I really can't be bothered to try to write fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hidden Side of the Heart**

"You are sure we are almost there?" Kouga Wulfe asked the man before him.

"Yes, sir. We should arrive at the port of Nassau within a day or so. The Captain's heard word that the pirates are fast approaching Nasau as well."

"Will we get there in time?"

"I should think so, sir; if we have a favorable wind, that is."

Kouga nodded, "Thank you, sailor," and turned to look at the sky above. The sun was low in the sky, and night would soon fall; another day had passed and he still had not rescued Kagome.

_I should have gone after her sooner, _he thought, hands clenching into fists. _If only that worthless man who calls himself captain of this ship had decided to get underway sooner! _

Kagome had now been missing for weeks—who knew what could have happened to her in that time, or if she was even still alive…And it was all that Captain's fault! If he hadn't hesitated, then perhaps they could have caught up with the pirate when he was in Nassau before! If the captain of the _Avenger _had bothered to try to track the hanyou pirate, then Kagome wouldn't be suffered as much as she was surely suffering now!

That pirate _would _pay; he would make sure of it. Even if he fired the fatal shot himself, Kouga Wulfe would not let him get away with this atrocity. Perhaps the Royal Navy could ignore him and all that he did, but kidnapping his fiancée was _unforgivable._

Even though the captain of the _Avenger _didn't care at all, at least he would have one ally in this fight. The Houjou boy, while a simpleton at best, was certainly out for blood as well. While he may pine hopelessly after Kagome, the boy had his heart in the right place.

_He may not be the perfect ally, but he is an ally._

Even if it was the two of them standing together against a whole ship full of pirates, at least he wouldn't be standing alone. And now, so close to the place where Captain Inuyasha was, he'd be able to find her again, take her back, and get his final revenge upon the upstart pirate.

Staring up at the clouds, he promised, _Wait just a little longer for me, Kagome. I'll be there soon!_

* * *

Things were not at all well on board the _Wound of the Wind. _Ever since the dance in the tavern, Miss Kagome and the Captain had hardly spoken to each other. Truth be told, if they even glanced at once another, they both seemed to blush and turn away hastily.

There had been far too much transmitted in that dance for them _not_ to be afraid to think on it.

Every time Kagome barely glanced at the Captain, she was reminded of that night, how he held her so close and gentle; the feeling of safety she had there in his strong arms. How everything felt right with the world when he began to twirl her around. And how, even after that dance stopped and the music ceased, she wanted nothing more than to stay in those arms.

Now, every time she was around him, she couldn't help but wish that she could be in those arms once again.

How was it that something like this had happened? To have a man—a man that kidnapped her, ridiculed her, and used every prior opportunity to put her down—become so dear to her in such a short time.

And wasn't it wrong of her to feel this way? She already had a man; she had Kouga back in Kingston. Even if they weren't married yet, in the eyes of British law, they were as good as; therefore, was this considered a sin? Wanting a man when she was already promised to another?

Even if it was a sin, why was she to blame? Feelings—a woman's heart—it could not be controlled by the mind. Logically, the pirate captain was the worst sort of man she could ever dream about, and yet—he had captured her heart so easily.

Her finger touched the engagement ring on her hand. She had Kouga to go back to in the end, yes, but…she hardly thought of him now. Even though she hadn't noticed…for the longest time, she had only thought of Captain Inuyasha before her.

Yes, there was no more doubt about it now; he was the man her heart had chosen.

But what could they do? What life could they have? Even if she left Kouga…how were they to live? A pirate's life was one of living for the day and not caring about the future, because the future was sure to be of short duration. It was a life of constant travel upon the seas, never to settle anywhere. And a family—that was laughable.

Kouga was better for her, she knew; because what sort of life could she have following a pirate? It would be one that she would surely regret later. She would have fallen from grace, just like Kikyou. If it became known, her family back in England would suffer from the slander. Was she to pretend she was dead as well, to protect her family's reputation?

_It will never work. No matter what I want…it would never work out. _

Little did she know that her hanyou was thinking along the same lines, as his golden eyes watched her from the foretop. _She knows, doesn't she? Pirates have whores, not wives. I couldn't ask her to stay._

_No matter what happened the other day—I'm not going to ask her to do that._

He was suddenly distracted from his train of thought, when he saw the sun sinking low on the horizon. _Time already?_

Getting up, the captain smoothly leapt over the edge of the foretop, jumping down and landing smoothly onto the deck below. He noticed Kagome looked a bit stunned that he had jumped from that height without a scratch on him. Hmph. He was no weak human. Right now, anyway.

The orange light of the sun slowly faded to pink. "Miroku," Inuyasha approached his first mate. "You're in charge for tonight."

"Hmm?" One look at the sky was all his friend needed. "Ah…yes. Yes, I see. Don't worry about it, everything will be as usual in the morning."

"It better be," muttered the captain as he headed off for his cabin. "Oh, and one more thing—"

"Yes?"

He spoke in a whisper, "Do something to keep Miss Kagome out for as long as possible."

"Of—of course."

"Good." And with that, the captain retired to his cabin, much to the confusion of his prisoner.

"What's the captain doing?" Kagome asked the first mate at once. "He never goes to bed this early."

No ordinary sailors questioned the captain's judgment. Why did she have to question it now? "The captain…isn't feeling well tonight. He requests some peace and time alone in his cabin tonight."

An eyebrow was raised. "Time..,alone?"

"Yes. Time alone."

"But—"

Thankfully for the first mate, Sango had noticed his stress, and came to his aid. "Come on, Kagome, why don't we practice more with your shooting?"

Kagome stared at her. "Sango, it's almost night. We won't be able to _see_."

"Sure we well!" she replied cheerfully. "Besides, trying to shoot in a dark night might help improve your aim!" Pushing Kagome away, she gave a warning look towards Miroku, thankful that he didn't already spill the beans as it was.

Sango managed to distract Kagome for a little while—though shooting in the dark was a slightly dangerous and potentially stupid move, Kagome needed the practice. Not that she was able to hit any of the bottles placed upon the rail, anyway. But Sango encouraged their practice to go on for as long as possible, and after an hour, they had used up all the shot that they had.

"Should we stop now?" Kagome asked. "We've used up all the musket balls that we have, and its dark enough that I can hardly _see _the thing as it is—"

"Don't worry about it!" replied Sango with false cheeriness. "We have plenty more down below—and I can light a lantern while I'm there, so we can keep practicing until you hit it a few times!" With that, her friend sprinted off to go below, underestimating Kagome's curiosity.

Sango thought Kagome would be distracted by the thought of making her shooting better. But, after the business with the captain, she was far too interested in what was going on with him to stay put where Sango had bid her.

As soon as her friend was out of her sight, Kagome snuck off towards the captain's cabin. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one would see her, she took the doorknob in her hands and quickly opened the door.

The lantern in the room was not lit; all she saw was a dark shape against the far wall suddenly jump up. "Who's there?" the captain demanded in a harsh voice.

Kagome couldn't figure out what his tone was for; what did it matter if she came in at this time of night? "It's me, if you haven't figured it out, who else would it be?"

There was even more panic in his voice. "Ka-Kagome…no. Get out of here. Now."

"But—"

"I already told you, leave me alone!"

"What's your problem?" she demanded, stepping inside the cabin and shutting the door. "What's wrong if I'm in here? _You _were the one who told me I that I would have to sleep here with you at night, so what does it matter—"

"_Everything _matters, damn it, just go away!"

Now, Kagome couldn't help but be made. After nearly a day of not speaking after that dance at the tavern, after she had finally realized how she felt about him and how he felt about her—he was now ordering her around like he used to do back when they first met. "Listen, you have no right to kick me out of here—" she marched towards him.

Suddenly, his voice changed from anger, to sheer terror. "Wait, Kagome, don't—"

But it was too late. She had taken one step too far. And her eyes opened wide at what she saw.

Before her was Inuyasha, leaning back against the wall as if trying to disappear into it, a panicked expression on his face. But that wasn't what surprised her.

His hair and eyes had turned _black. _Those dog ears, which she had gotten so used to, had disappeared, to be replaced with normal, human ones.

There was silence for a long moment, before Inuyasha broke it with a sigh. "This is why…I told you not to come in here."

"Inuyasha…you…?"

"Yeah, I'm human right now," he explained. "It happens once a month; on the night of the new moon. I return to normal at sunrise."

Still stunned, Kagome sank down to sit upon the bed. "So…this means, you're…"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't know anything, do you? Ever heard of the 'Curse of the Hanyou'? Besides the discrimination and separation from society, there is always a time in their lives when they lose their power and become human. Mine is once a month, thankfully, so I always know when it is coming and can prepare for it. Others are not so lucky."

Kagome was silent for another minute before she glanced back up at him. "Why did you try to hide it from me?"

"_What?_"

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" she repeated, standing up. "You should have known if you expected me to stay here that I would eventually see you like this. Why did you tell Sango and your first mate to keep me distracted so I wouldn't notice?"

_That _wasn't so easy to answer. "Look…Last time this happened was just before you came aboard. I didn't actually think that…" _I'd want to keep you around for longer than this…_he mentally finished.

"That's not an answer, Inuyasha. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I can't help it, all right! Only a few know my weakness!"

"_Weakness?_"

"Yes, weakness, dangerous time, secret, whatever you want to call it! If this got out, do you know what it would do to me?"

She didn't understand. "What does it matter? You're hanyou, aren't you? Shouldn't people expect—"

"Don't you know anything at all about how the underground world works, Miss Kagome?" he shot back. "I've offended _quite _a few people in my life. If they learned about this, then they would target me on my human night in an attempt to pay me back for what I did. I can't let my enemies take advantage of this."

Kagome folded her arms. "I see. You're afraid of being human then."

He glared back at her with his dark eyes. "And _what _do you mean by that?"

"Just what you said yourself. You have to hide when you are like this. You're _afraid _of being caught in a situation when you're human."

"Well…who would want to willingly be human anyway? Strength, speed, seeming like every other sense is gone—It's like being deaf and blind and weak all on one night. Who would want to live like this every day?"

"Sango and your first mate are human," she shot back. "As are half your crew, and myself, as well. _We _certainly don't hide because we don't match up to your _superior _hanyou strength—"

Even human, he could still growl back at her. "You don't know anything about this! It's not something you could even _hope _to understand—!"

"And _why _not?"

Damn that girl for still being able to make him furious! "You could never hope to understand anything about me, so just shut up about it!"

By now, they were close to shouting in each other's faces. "I thought I understood a little about you, Captain Inuyasha! And maybe if you would only open up to me a little more, then I could understand you better!"

He had nothing to do but turn away, and mutter. "What would you care about it anyway? None of this has anything to do with you, Miss Hopewell."

There was silence for another moment, Kagome debating on whether or not she should do what she wanted to do. Still, she reached out, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to look back at her. "Because, whether you like it or not _Captain Inuyasha_…I can't help but care."

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "But…why would you care about it?"

"Because I do! Isn't that enough for you? Is it wrong for someone to worry about you and wonder if you're all right?"

"Yes."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because I'm not worth it!"

"You are too!" She glanced away for a moment. "Even though you deny it, you're a good man on the inside, Captain. Maybe someday it'll get through that thick head of yours and you'll realize it, too."

There was more silence as both of them just stared at one another. Well, this was awkward. Where she had left off made it seem…But no, that was a discussion for another day. Turning away, he told her, "You should sleep."

"What about you?"

"Hmph. I never sleep on my human night."

"You need sleep, Captain."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, you stubborn—"

"Yes, I'm stubborn, and arrogant, and selfish, and all those things you've told me before, Miss Kagome. You realize that I am not going to change my mind, so you might as well go to sleep yourself instead." With that, he sat back down to lean against the wall, sword leaning close nearby.

Kagome glared at him for only a moment, before yelling, "Fine! Be that way, you stubborn captain!"

It was quite a while later, after Kagome had fallen asleep, that Inuyasha chose to reflect upon her words. She had barged in there when he didn't want her too, but she accepted him for what he was, and did one better. She said she cared, and worried about him. She told him he was a good man on the inside, even if he didn't believe it. There were too many things she didn't know about. If that ever came to light, then she'd certainly never say _that _again.

Still…she was the first person to ever see him like this, and worry about him instead.

And… _"I care about you, Inuyasha…"_

It wasn't an acknowledgement , or an invitation. But it was good enough.


	19. The Goal

A/N: Well, for those worried, by thumb is all healed up! It's still a little stiff, but that's to be expected. At least I can type now.

I suppose some of you saw the oneshot I made this week, called **What I've Become**. It was based off an idea I had been fooling around with--the idea of losing your sanity when you've lost the person most important to you, and if you really can 'lose yourself' in love. It turned out better than I thought it would, but I'll let you guys decide. If you haven't read it yet--be prepared for tears.

Also, this chapter was mishmashed. The first scene was supposed to be in the last chapter, and I removed a scene at the end. Houjou was supposed to make an appearance, but...I just didn't like it. It was too unbelieveable, and could be done without, so I cut it out. Sorry Houjou, but you always seem to be the first to be cut in my stories, for some reason. :(

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Goal**

They were close to Nassau Port, when the Captain studied his map once more. He sat out in broad daylight, but secretly placed the jewel upon the map underneath his hand, glancing down at the shard below. More curses were heard when it spun once again.

"Damn it!" he growled, thrusting the shard back in the bag. _It's still unsure about where the other piece of the jewel is?_

Inuyasha had nothing better to do now, but grab the map and march off. He'd rather contemplate this problem somewhere quieter. _Why is it still not giving up the position? It had a solid position before, why now would it keep quiet? Is there something that I'm missing?_

There had to be; and he wouldn't rest until he found out what it was.

As Inuyasha jumped up to the high foretop to think, Kagome watched him, wondering what the matter was. _The captain seems to have a lot on his mind lately. What's bothering him?_

Seeing the first mate nearby, Kagome decided to ask. "Miroku," she began. "What's wrong with the Captain today? He seems annoyed about something."

That question caused the first mate to pause for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Well…you know the captain's been under a lot of…stress."

"_Stress?_"

"Yes. Stress."

Folding her arms as she spoke, Kagome said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think the Captain is searching for something."

_That _caught the first mate's attention. "S-searching for something?"

"Yes. It's rather obvious."

"And…how do you know that, Miss Kagome?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "He spends all his time looking at a map, and then cursing later. How is it _not _obvious?"

"Oh…well…yes…I suppose…"

Now even more curious, she decided to bait him. "Well, if he's searching for something, why is it so secret? Though, I suppose he's told _you_, being the first mate after all—"

Miroku backed up at once. "No. _No. _This isn't going to get you anywhere, Miss Kagome. The Captain told me before and gave me explicit instructions that—"

A smirk came on her face. _Aha. So he _does _know. _"Are you sure you can't even tell _me?_ You know I wouldn't tell anyone…I wouldn't want to risk the Captain's displeasure, you know."

"No, I can't, Miss Kagome."

Giving a false pout, she tried once more. "Are you sure, Miroku? Because you know I am a girl who knows all about the sea-tales…perhaps I've heard of this thing he's after…maybe I'd be able to help, and even lead him to it, you know…"

It seemed that the first mate had reached his breaking point. For a long moment, he said nothing, until he sighed, and spoke, "The Captain is going to kill me for this, but…"

"But?"

The first mate continued, in a hushed whisper; "What the Captain's looking for is…an ancient artifact. It is, supposedly, a thing that grants someone the power to sail the seas, without worry or care, forever."

_Sail the seas…forever… _"But…why would he want such a thing? I mean, he _is _a hanyou, and—"

"As a hanyou, he has even greater need for it," he cut in. "I'm sure you know that the Captain cannot live in…normal society as we call it. Because of his heritage, he is an outcast in this world. He wants it so he can outwit the navy forever, and to live free, on the seas, forever…"

_Live free…forever…wait. _"Miroku," she asked, trying not to reach up to the chain around her neck, as suspicions filled her mind. "This…thing. What is it called?"

He didn't notice her distress. "It is called the 'Jewel of the Sea'." Brown eyes opened wider in shock. "It is a jewel that was made by the Sea Siren, hundred of years ago, so her lover could sail the seas beside her for eternity. But…unfortunately, the thing was chopped in three pieces, and he's still trying to find the other two—"

_Three? But, there's only supposed to be two! _She had never tried harder not to betray her thoughts on her face. "I…see. Does he…have any clues about these…pieces?"

The first mate shook his head. "Nothing other than that shard he has, that's supposed to lead to where the pieces are. One piece we can't capture until whoever has it makes port somewhere, and the other…we're at a complete loss."

"Oh, that's…"

"Anyway." Kagome had never been gladder when Miroku changed the subject. "That's what he's after, and I'd say he deserves it…after all he went through in his life, I think he deserves a little happiness, don't you think?"

"Um…yes, I guess…It is…it is sad what happened to him, before…"

Miroku glanced up to see the Captain glaring at both of them up above. "Uh oh," he gave a nervous smile. "He saw us…I suppose I shall have to convince him that I was not trying to seduce you, but merely having pleasant conversation…I hope I shall survive the encounter."

"Yes…I hope," she muttered, without another thought to it. And, once the first mate had turned away, she headed back for the Captain's Cabin, where no one could see her.

Leaning against the door and praying Inuyasha wouldn't come inl her fingers trembled as she lifted up the golden chain to reveal the half to the Jewel of the Sea that she owned.

So this…_this _was what Inuyasha wanted. What he was searching for all this time…this jewel that had been given to her by her father! The last gift that he had brought her before he died!

And the thing he wanted for no other reason but to escape the life he lived was in her possession all along!

"_Other men will it…" _Ah, Kikyou had warned her about that, didn't she? After all, hadn't the man she had been affianced to stolen her piece? And then the man she had shot only days go was after it as well—bad men were after it, Inuyasha included!

What was she to do? Though she pitied Inuyasha, and wished him all the happiness he could have in the world…this was another matter.

_This jewel…it is _mine.

_The thing that father gave me years ago…it's mine! And no one else's! I won't let anyone else have it! _

Not wanting to look at the treacherous thing anymore, Kagome shoved it back down her front, out of sight. _And though that pirate has stolen many things, my heart included,_

_I won't let him steal this. _

* * *

They arrived at Nassau Port late in the afternoon, many of the pirates on the ship happy to be back in the port that they called home.

But for Kagome, it was not a happy reunion. Last time she was in this port, she was humiliated by a certain pirate captain, only to be forced to rethink her own feelings for him later. Not to mention, the last time they were in a port…something extraordinary happened that still seemed to affect her relations with the Captain.

And she knew Inuyasha was still thinking of it, given how stiff he was to her when they were in the tavern with the other men.

She was silent that evening, pretending to be tiredly sipping her ale only to think of the problem presented to her.

Inuyasha wanted the one thing that she had held dear to her all these years. The one thing she was determined never to give up, he was actively searching for.

How long then, would he search for it? What if he found out she had it? What would he do, would he demand her to give it up? Could she somehow convince him to understand? No, that was impossible, he said himself he had been searching for it for five years!

She liked to think that the Captain's fancy of her might make him lenient when it came to this, but knowing all too well of pirates and their greed, she doubted it.

Looking up from her mug, she noticed that the hanyou was actively staring at her. But, the instant her eyes met his, he looked away quickly, blushing red; pretending that he hadn't been caught doing just what she saw.

Kagome could guess what was still on his mind, especially when Miroku, slightly drunk, leaned over and asked, "So, what do you think, should we have a little twirl with the wenches today?"

No one had ever seen the hanyou redder.

"You—You can do what you want, but leave me out of this!" he stammered, and then, cursing loudly, marched straight out of the tavern.

And Kagome hardly knew what she was doing when she set down her mug of ale and followed him out into the night.

He had gone down a dark alley, when he turned around sharply and demanded, "And why are you here, woman?"

The return of his rough language caused her to anger a bit as well. "You just marched out on our friends, Captain. I am wondering what is wrong."

"Keh," he turned away. "There's nothing wrong."

"Oh, don't lie to me now, Captain Inuyasha! I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you."

"Fine!" he growled. "Tell me then, what's wrong with me!"

"Very well," she folded her arms across her chest. "You were remembering that night we had the dance in the tavern, and were even more embarrassed when your first mate called you on it. You got upset and came out here to take your ridiculous temper out on me!"

The hanyou both flushed bright red, and then growled at how accurate she was. _Damn this woman. _Then he turned away without a word.

Somehow, they ended up walking in silence down towards the docks, passing the street women boldly kissing men in dark alleys. For a while, the silence was comforting—at least they weren't fighting anymore—but soon, it became too much for Kagome to bear.

Remembering the jewel, she decided it was now or never and said, "You know, today…when you saw me and Miroku talking…he told me about the Jewel of the Sea."

"_What?_ He told you—"

"I _asked _him too," she finished. "I wanted to know what it was that you were willing to do anything to get your hands on."

He said nothing, but gave a small grunt in response.

"But…I was wondering…" her hands twisted in her red skirt. "Why is it that you want it?"

There was a small silence between them, before he answered, "I want to sail the seas forever, that is all."

"But…why?"

He shrugged, "The sea is the only place I have to go, since nowhere else in the world will accept me like this."

"And so that's that?" she demanded. "You've resigned yourself to this?"

"Yep. And because of that, I _will_ get my hands on the jewel in any way I can."

Kagome had to look away for a moment, wondering how she was ever going to tell him. She could tell by the determined glare in his eyes, that he wanted this jewel more than anything else he wanted in his life. And, she even pitied his reasons. It was true; as a hanyou, he _couldn't _really live anywhere in life but on the sea…was it wrong of him to want it for a little happiness.

But…_This was my father's gift, _she reminded herself. _I won't give it to him for that reason._

"By the way," she told him, as they neared the entrance to another winding alley, "If you don't want to be with me, and want me to leave you alone, then I'll leave."

He stared at her. "Why would you think I would want you to leave?"

Now, _she _flushed. "Well…you came out here alone! And I followed you because I wanted answered. You gave me them, so now I—"

Inuyasha snorted, "I can't just tell you to leave, you can't protect yourself in this dangerous port."

"I _have _a pistol, and I'm a better shot than before, so I'll be fine."

"But you're not a _great _shot. Mediocre at best. Look, I can't just _leave _you, can I?"

"Oh, so it's not just annoyance?" Now, she tried a different tactic. "Is there another reason you're acting so uncomfortable?"

"_Uncomfortable?"_

"Yes, you've hardly looked me in the eye since last night! Do you know that? And you've been avoiding me ever since the time in the last port we stopped in—"

"And you _haven't _been acting weird yourself?" he demanded. "Come on, tell me, what's up with you, woman? Because if I'm not mistaken, you haven't been able to resist being out of my company for more than a few minutes—"

"You—!"

There fight was broken as someone from down the street called towards them, "You, who's there?" Kagome looked, and instantly saw red.

_Royal Navy!_

Inuyasha saw it at once too, and pushed her down the alley before she hardly had time to think. _The Royal Navy…here! They've already caught up with us…Oh God! If they see us here, then—!_

The hanyou glanced around, panicking, looking for an escape. _Damn it! This alley's closed off at the end—the moonlight's too bright—If I try to jump up, they'll see me…And if I kill them, then it's like inviting a whole nest of them to come swooping down once we're out of here—!_

Inuyasha was holding her close as he tried to come up with an escape, while Kagome's eyes were on the end of the alley, waiting for them to get closer. _What can we do? What can we do to get out of here without getting caught?_

"We saw you dart down here," one of the officers mocked as they got closer. "We need to confirm you aren't the ones we're looking for, I'm afraid—"

"Running will do you no good either, there's nothing down that way but a dead end," the other one taunted.

Kagome saw their shadows against the moonlight. Soon their profiles would come into view, and then— _Royal Navy officers…they usually…most of them are from upper class families…a sense of decency…_

And then she had an idea. _Something shocking enough to make them leave without seeing! But…_

There was no time to think of the consequences now! Taking the initiative, she grabbed hold of the Captain's shoulders and slammed him against the brick wall. Leaning closer, she only had the chance to give a breathless whisper, "Sorry…"

And then, she kissed him with as much force as she had.

At first, the hanyou's eyes nearly burst out of his sockets, until, at the last second, he realized what it was she was doing. And then he pulled her against him with the same false passion, scooting farther into the darkness of the alley.

The officers arrived, and looked in. They gave a noise of disgust. "Just some street whore and a sailor, nothing to worry about."

"I told you this wouldn't work; that Captain's too crafty for capture—"

They started walking away as their conversation trailed off. "Still, we know they're here…"

"Check the taverns, that's where all these pirates go after a raid."

"Suppose…"

When they could hear the men no longer, Kagome and Inuyasha broke free from the embrace, staring at each other with a shocked look. Blushes rose in both of their faces. What…_had_ they just done?

So embarrassed, Kagome turned away, unable to look at him. Oh why, _why _had that been the only option? It didn't matter if, deep down, she had _wanted _to do it, but now that she had, there was no taking it back!

And even if it had been to protect him, it had been her first kiss…first _true _kiss, with that pirate.

Inuyasha knew too, that it was not any 'kiss'. _There was more to that,_ he thought for a moment. _Much more…_But now was not the time to think on it.

Knowing necessity, he put those thoughts aside. "Kagome…you…you heard what they said, didn't you?"

She gave a small nod. "Yes."

"They said they were heading for the tavern. I need…I need to go warn my crew so we can get out of here, fast."

She nodded again, not looking back. But suddenly, he grabbed her and made her listen. "Kagome, you know what this means?"

"N-no…"

"I _have _to go warm my crew, the fast way. I can't take you with me." He paused for a moment. "The ship…we're near the docks…not that far from here…do you think you can run there?"

"On…my own?"

"Yeah."

Strengthening her resolve, she nodded, "Yes. I can do it."

"Good."

And without another word, the captain jumped up onto the nearest rooftop, racing for the tavern. Now alone in the alley, Kagome allowed all previous thoughts to come rushing to the surface.

_My heart…it's still racing. Oh god! Did I really—?_

No woman born to her station would have _ever _dared to do that. It took a lot of resolve on her part to go through with it as well. Kissing him, and with that much faked passion…she really was different than the demure woman she had been before.

Removing her pistol from her belt, she thought a moment, _I really have become the pirate's whore._

But, as she stepped out into the alley, her face fell. _How much lower will I sink before all this is over?_


	20. Breaking of the Wave

A/N: I HATE the end of the semester. 6 page papers on stuff I couldn't care less about.

And I hate spring. Because it doesn't get warm--it stays cold. Then, in the last week of May, boom! heat. And bugs, and bees are everywhere. And flowers with pollen I'm allergic to. And friends getting spring fever and flirting with anything that resembles a boy.

Yeah. I hate spring. And summer--just bring me to fall already.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Breaking of the Wave  
**

Fortunately for all of them, the pirates were able to make a hasty escape from Nassau, thanks to the Captain's early warning. Once the alarm had been raised, he was able to gather the rest of his crew with little difficulty and were able to get out of Nassau without being spotted. And, for the price of a few gold coins, the bar mistress was also going to leave an "anonymous tip" for the navy that Captain Inuyasha's crew were heading north.

It was a curious tip indeed, since all sails were positioned to head south.

It was also fortunate that it was only one Royal Navy ship making inquiries instead of a full-scale raid. It was odd that the attacking force was so little—Kagome was sure that her fiancé would have sent the entire fleet now, if he had been able. And so late in the game…it was almost as if he hardly cared about her except as her status as his property.

But she didn't dare think of Kouga as anything but that; a hindrance. Not now, when she was she entrapped in her own confusing feelings with the Captain.

She had thought that it couldn't get any worse than after the time they danced in the tavern. She thought wrong. Now it was much, _much _worse.

Kagome didn't just avoid his conversation; she avoided the sight of him. Just seeing him brought back memories of that kiss and all its meaning. At the time, it seemed like a logical thing to do; an act to get the Royal Navy to leave and not investigate them further.

But she knew—they _both_ knew—that that kiss wasn't just an act. Secretly that kiss was something wanted, something enjoyed; and Kagome knew she wasn't the only one who felt the loss when they pulled away.

And the way he kissed her—so forceful and yet gentle at the same time—it couldn't have been acted. No, she knew well enough from her own actions that he could not have faked that.

Even if the circumstances were of desperation, when they had kissed for that brief moment in the dark alleyway of Nassau—it was a real thing.

And that was why they couldn't speak to one another.

It had been fine enough when they had said nothing; if nothing was said, the problem wouldn't be brought into light. Now, this problem that they both had was dragged up once more, and it could no longer be ignored.

Somewhere, along the line, both of their feelings had run out of hand. Now, both of them had hardly any idea what to do about it.

There were only two choices; acknowledge it, and let the consequences of their actions take them where it may, or to desperately try to put that behind them and forget all about it.

It seemed like the second was their only option, and so, neither one could bear to be long in the other's presence.

_Even…even if this is what I want…I know it can't be. It will make everything more complicated then it already is._

She had her fiancé back in Kingston. She had her family back in Portsmouth to think of, as well. Her reputation was already close to ruined when people learned she was simply kidnapped by pirates, but if word of this got out, both her and her family would suffer for it.

_This isn't just about me…I have to consider my family, too. For them, I have to forget this feeling._

"Kagome?" Sango asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

She and her friend were sitting high up in the foretop, after Kagome had finally mastered climbing up there without difficulty. High above, this was the only place she was guaranteed not to see the Captain. "Oh it's…it's nothing, Sango."

"It's not nothing. I've known you long enough to see that. Besides, both you and the Captain have been overly distant today. Did something happen?"

Oh, if only the memory of that kiss would be erased from her mind! "No…"

The female pirate didn't seem satisfied with her reply, staring at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "It's not nothing, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sango cut in, "Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, Kagome—I know what's been going on between you and the Captain. Neither of you said anything, but I can listen and watch well enough. And I _know _something between you and him happened yesterday."

_Why _did her friend have to be so damn investigative? "Oh, it's just—! We had an argument, that is all." _It's half true, I suppose._

But her friend didn't buy it. "An argument? Even now, after all this time between you two, you're still having petty arguments like children?"

Fingers clenching in her red skirt, Kagome hissed through her teeth, "_Drop it_, Sango."

Her friend was surprised by Kagome's harshness, but didn't speak another word of it all the same.

That kiss…it seemed that no matter how she tried, she couldn't completely get rid of the memory. It was a shameful thing, but…it was a wonderful, wanted thing all the same. Something that surely would remain in her memory for a very long time.

_Still, it was something that happened before, but can never happen again._

* * *

Three long, agonizing days passed as both Inuyasha and Kagome tried to stay out of each other's presence as much as possible. While they both had to sleep in the same room in their mockery of 

what they were both trying to avoid, they had even adopted a method to avoid each other there as well. Kagome made sure to make it back to the cabin first and fall asleep before the hanyou even came through the door. In the morning, he rose at first light, and was long gone by the time she awoke.

Being on a ship, small glances were unavoidable, but three days passed with them able to say not a word to each other.

But this could not go on for long, and they both knew that. If the crew saw that the Captain seemed to be no longer interested in his women, they might think they could take advantage of her, putting her in danger. And, even more alarming to the Captain, was the thought that she may ask to be left in a port somewhere the next time they docked.

They would have to talk, they both knew it. But it was easier to not talk and to avoid the confrontation as long as they could. Talking would mean both of them would have to own up to these feelings they now held.

And owning up to the fact—that would bring them to a place they were afraid to go. A question they were both too afraid to ask; What now?

If it was acknowledged that they both held strong feelings for each other, what could they do? Where would they go from there?

For three days, they both pondered this question; reality mixing with fantasy in hteir minds. For Kagome, she had no doubt what Inuyasha would want if he knew the extent of her feelings, but…did she herself want it as well? She didn't want to humiliate her family, she wanted to retain a small amount of dignity in her position as an English gentlewoman, but…

Oh God, she could hardly believe it, but she could no longer that she wanted him; the way she reacted when he had kissed her proved that she was no longer had "taken a small fancy" to him—she wanted the Captain in every way.

These wild, dangerous thoughts came through her mind, and she couldn't help but entertain them—did she dare throw away everything, her family, her reputation, just for a wanton lust after a pirate? She had always done smaller rebellions against her family, and against Kouga, but…did she dare think of going that far?

She only knew one thing was certain; when she made her choice, it would ultimately change her life forever.

She just didn't know how soon she would have to make the choice.

Kagome had woken up late that day, and was still resting in the cabin around noon. She had just been thinking about leaving to go find Sango, when the unexpected happened.

Inuyasha, who thought she was already up in the foretop with her friend, walked in.

For the first time in three days, they faced each other, flustered.

At once, Inuyasha explained, "I…I thought you were with Sango…"

"Yeah…I was supposed to, but…" Damn it, why didn't she leave earlier!

There was even more silence between them, until Inuyasha could bear it no longer, and spoke up. "I've been wondering…how long are you planning on avoiding me?"

Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments. "I…I thought you didn't want to be around me, after what happened…"

"I didn't."

There was more silence in the awkward moment. Though both were so uncomfortable that they wanted to leave the scene immediately, there was more they had to discuss. Giving a small cough the hanyou asked, "That time…what happened was…it was necessary, wasn't it?"

"Yes." she answered quickly. "At least…I hope it was…It was all an act. I mean, I knew naval officers back in England, and while they have no qualms about rolling with any old whore, they do it in private—seeing a public scene like that would make them offended, and I thought…" she gave a small sigh. "I apologize, Captain. That was very bold of me, and—"

"There's no need to apologize," he couldn't look back at her. "Because it was all an act."

That should have been the end of it, Kagome knew. They could end it here and things could go on as they had been; pretending not to notice what was plain as day. That was how they had to go; they had to give it up and stop this before it became more than it should be. The door was right there, she could just walk out, and the end would come and it would never be spoken of again.

That was the wise, safe choice, and yet…heart beginning to beat, Kagome's feet stayed firmly planted upon the ground.

"Even if it was all an act," Inuyasha began, turning back to her, something sparking in his amber eyes. "You know we both can't deny what is happening between us."

_Oh, God…_ "What…what do you mean?"

A small growl came from the hanyou, "You know—" His hand came to slam against the wall, pinning her with nowhere to run as she gasped. "What I mean!"

Her heart raged faster as fear came to rise out of her heart. Oh, God, why hadn't she left when she had the chance? "Inu…yasha?"

The final straw was broken, as the captain's tight control snapped. Words that should not have been said poured out of him as he couldn't handle it anymore, "Don't you understand what I'm going through, woman? Every minute I look at you, I have to hold myself back from losing my sanity! Don't you know how you torment me, giving me those soft smiles when all I want to do is shut them out and never think about what I feel from them again!"

Kagome couldn't look at him as he shouted his passions to her. And yet, her heart continued to beat strongly as he told her the words. "I'm sorry—"

"Sorry isn't good enough, damn it! Every night since that dance, you've made me imagine what it's like to hold you that close again, and that's all I can ever think about these days! Is it clear enough for you now, Kagome, that all I want to do is touch you and love you, and make you mine, and still—" He paused for a brief moment, as his hand had come up to touch her cheek in a soft caress. And Kagome, for all the pain and fear that she had, couldn't push him away. "I can't."

Tears were now in her eyes as she looked back at him, this man that in so short of time, she had come to care for so much, and had only just realized the depth of her feelings. Blinking away growing tears, she began, "But…we can't…for my family in England and because of Kouga," her hand reached up to wrap around his. "We can't…even if we both want to."

For a long moment, Inuyasha said nothing, but removed his hand from her cheek. "So then…this means, we'll have to—"

"Ignore it," she finished.

Their eyes met…were they really going to walk away from this? This chance of taking a risk for something that was so dangerous and enticing at the same time? Was Kagome really going to give him up for the sake of her family and Kouga? She didn't give a damn about Kouga, really, but her family…would she risk their shame just for this?

This one thing that she wanted so much, but would cause so many problems if she gave in?

They never broke eye contact for that long minute, as Kagome's heart beat faster and faster—like the building of waves on a shore. Faster and faster the waves came, the sound loud in her very ears, until…

The wave broke.

Before she knew it, she was in his arms, the Captains' lips pressed tightly against hers.

All worries, all cares were tossed aside as Kagome found herself slammed up against the wall once more, all passions exploded as Inuyasha kissed every inch of her skin that he could reach. Everything that they had been bottling up; everything that had been put aside now rose to the surface.

And it felt _wonderful._

As Inuyasha kissed her, touched her where no man had dared before, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care at all about the consequences of what might happen, just as long as it continued to feel so good. She was already a disgrace to her family, so why not allow herself to live as she wanted to?

But through the heavy pants and breathless kisses, there was no room for justification. The world around their two bodies had vanished, leaving nothing but raw lust in its place.

"Inu…" she gasped, as she felt him pick her up in his arms, his lips not leaving her for a moment, and then dropping her unceremoniously upon the bed. There was no word of protest as he swiftly rolled on top of her; both of them had wanted this for far too long.

But, they did not know they were about to be interrupted.

Kagome's arms pulled him closer, never wanting to break the embrace. As for the hanyou, as his hands moved in gentle caresses, a single finger caught on the long, gold chain, hanging from her neck. Pulling it away, something else was pulled into view from where it had been hidden beneath her blouse.

And that something dangled right before his nose as he pulled away for a moment.

Kagome noticed the loss of his gentle kisses, and opened her eyes, shocked at what she saw. Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed at it—the half of the Jewel of the Sea that she owned.

It was if the moment before never happened.

"You…You had it all along."

Trying to get him to understand, she spoke, "Inuyasha…"

"Was that it?" he demanded, hand clenching around the jewel. "When you asked Miroku about it, was that a lie?"

"No, of course not! I—"

"What was it then!" he roared, yanking at the necklace, which snapped off her neck at once. "You knew about this and yet you—!" Stopping for a moment, he rolled away from her in disgust, speaking, "So, that was it. The shard was spinning because this was on the ship all along."

Tears in her eyes, Kagome sat up, not even caring about her disheveled appearance from before. "Of course it was with me. That jewel was a gift from my Father! It was the last gift he ever gave me in the world! He gave me a piece, and gave the other to Kikyou!"

_That _got his attention. Turning back sharply, he demanded, "How do you know Kikyou?"

"Kikyou is my sister!" By now, angry tears streamed down Kagome's face. "She had her piece of the jewel, and a man named Naraku took the other half, just like you're taking mine! Give it back!"

"No!" He pulled the jewel away, coveting the long-searched for treasure. "Do you have any idea how long I've searched for this, woman? After all I've been through, I damn well deserve—"

"Deserve to steal the only thing I have to remember my father from me?"

Those words were like an arrow piercing his heart. Half of him wanted to stop now, and hand the jewel back to his rightful owner. The other half of him remembered all the pain, the suffering, and all the memories that haunted him day and night, that only this jewel had the power to remove. Only this jewel could grant his wish he had sacrificed so much for. "Yes. I am a pirate, Miss Hopewell…I only steal things, remember?"

With a heavy heart, he turned, to leave his prisoner be once more, the piece of the jewel securely in his fist. But, Kagome gave one last call after him, "That's why, Captain Inuyasha? Is that all you wanted from me? Was all that just happened because you wanted that damn thing? Answer me!"

He didn't answer, but for a brief moment, he stood still, before turning the handle of the door and walking out, leaving her alone once again.

Kagome could take it no longer, cursing his name to the high heavens as tears once again streamed down her face. And, as she collapsed upon the bed, having lost two dear things to her, she cursed herself, as well.

_I was a fool. I was such a fool to think for one moment that…I should have known. I should have known it was nothing more than a moment of weakness. _

_No matter what I thought…the Captain is still a cold, cruel pirate at heart._


	21. Regret

A/N: This week has been a rotten week. I've been sick, had a bunch of projects and stuff due, and have been trying to move back home since the semester's over.

In short, the chapter was severely late. I hope it has enough to make up for this.

Anyway, in other news, I did something really cool for the first time last weekend. I completed my first AMV! Now, while I love writing, I also love directing, so making an AMV was a lot of fun for me.

If you like Tsubasa, don't mind spoilers and wanna see the AMV, then the link is here: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v (equals sign here) Spg-1tUH5PM

Why yes, I do like tragedy in my stories and AMVs. :D

* * *

**Chapter 21: Regret**

The sliver of the jewel spun once more, like the needle of a compass, until at last, it stopped. Finally, a location was pointed out, yet it was no location they could reach. Once again, the last piece of the jewel was sailing upon the sea, sure to be somewhere else when they reached the location.

The last piece of the Jewel of the Sea would not be found so easily.

"We're in the same situation as before," Miroku pointed out, rolling up the map on the table. "The last piece isn't accessible as long as we know nothing of who has it."

Playing with the large piece of the jewel around his neck, Captain Inuyasha spoke, "We know something. Miss Hopewell said that someone named 'Naraku' took the last piece from Kikyou."

The first mate was silent for a moment. "Ah, I see. _Miss Kagome_ told you that, did she?"

The captain returned with a glare. "Yes, she did. There is only one solution to this; next time we stop in ports, find out all we can about this 'Naraku'."

"I suppose such a thing wouldn't be that hard to pull off, but…" Now, his friend came to loo at him suspiciously. "I have to wonder, Captain, what exactly transpired between you and Miss Kagome for you to end up the other half of the jewel and this useful information in the end."

The captain said nothing, and didn't even look back at his first mate at that.

"Was there…an argument between you and Miss Kagome?"

"No…not that sort of thing…"

"You know she went down and slept in the cargo hold last night."

Inuyasha paused, "I know. But if that wench decides she wants to sleep somewhere else for the night, well, it's not my problem, is it?"

"You _do _know that seeing you two apart might give the crew…ideas."

Amber eyes glared back at him. "What sort of _ideas_?"

"You know what I mean. Ideas."

"I don't know what you mean," he growled, standing up to meet his eye. Clenching his fists, he spoke through clenched teeth, "Why don't you _tell_ me?"

"Don't play this game with me, Inuyasha," Miroku glared back. "You know that some of the more…adventurous of the crew might see this separation of you an indication that she is a free woman of the ship and take advantage of her. Thank God, you've scared them all so that she's not in any danger at this point."

"Are you saying I've put _her _in danger?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying!" his first mate roared, slamming his hands down upon the table. "What _did _you do to her to make her—!"

"I did nothing! I did nothing more than what I should have done!"

Indigo eyes narrowed back. "So you don't even feel the least bit guilty?"

"Hmph," Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away. "What should I feel guilty for? She didn't tell me she had this," he gestured to the jewel around his neck. "And she knew I searched for it."

"Did you take it against her will?"

"Keh! She didn't stop me."

"_Answer me_, Inuyasha."

For a moment, the hanyou pirate paused, and then glared back at his first mate. "I _am _a pirate, Miroku. What else do I do but steal things?"

But his first mate couldn't let that sit. "And you don't even care that Miss Kagome—!"

The hanyou turned away, sure to hide his clenched fist from his first mate. "Like I said, it doesn't mean a damn thing to me." Eyes closing for a brief moment, he said, "I don't need any attachments to the girl anyway."

Miroku could stay no longer. "Of course," he muttered. "You wouldn't be you if you did." And with that, he turned promptly on his heel and left, the door slamming shut after him.

Left alone, Inuyasha could bear it no longer. Slamming his fist into the wall, causing the wood to crack beneath his knuckles, he growled to himself, "It doesn't matter to me. Not at all."

But there was someone else who had heard the conversation, who also heard his small outburst. Kagome had been standing outside of the door for the longest time, only moving when she heard Miroku coming her way. Now, leaning up against the outer wall, she tried to blink the tears out of her eyes.

_I see, Captain Inuyasha…and I understand you perfectly._

She had been a fool to give into this, she knew. And this, was what she got, for falling for a pirate and believing he was capable of returning her feelings.

Grasping at her chest, where the jewel her father gave her once hung, she thought, _ I hope Kouga catches up soon…it hurts too much to be around him any longer._

* * *

_Dull golden eyes watched as the waves lapped upon the shore. The sea continued to call, beckoning to him, but he could not answer._

_He could never answer again._

_As he sat there, on that far-away beach, he thought of his life. His poor upbringing, his years as a slave of the Navy, and then those years he was lost…and now, to this._

_How could he have allowed himself to become this? This…monster?_

_One only fit for death, nothing more._

_It was befitting that it was here, that he should live out the rest of his days. Alone, on this small island, separated from the sea that he loved. It was what he deserved, for what he had done._

_This was all he ever deserved, he knew._

_And if only _some _people would just let him die in peace… "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, hearing the close footsteps upon the sand._

"_I came for a small visit."_

"_And how did you find me here, then?"_

"_Please, Inuyasha," the old man said, as he came around towards him. "You know I do not need a ship to travel."_

_The hanyou growled, "Go away, Toutousai; you're wasting your time."_

"_Then tell m,e Inuyasha, what are _you _doing here, in a remote place like this?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Just how long to you plan to live like this? A hermit on an island somewhere on these godforsaken seas, when what you really love is being out there, and free?"_

_Unable to take it any longer, Inuyasha faced him and roared, "Just shut up, you old man!"_

_Toutousai huffed, "You're as stubborn as your father."_

"_My father has nothing to do with this."_

"_Really? Your father was a great sailor you know, sailing all over the map and back even before you were born. Don't you think he would be a little disappointed to learn his son has intended to give up sailing altogether?"_

_Standing up, Inuyasha yelled, "I don't have to listen to this—" and began to walk away._

_But Toutousai's words stopped him, "It makes no sense, you know. Why Inuyasha, the pirate who evaded navy capture for so long already to suddenly go into solitude. If you're anything like your father, then you know you're stronger than this…unless something happened…"_

_It was a long moment, before Inuyasha, fists clenched at his sides, spoke, "I've got too much blood on my hands already, Toutousai…don't make yourself another victim."_

"_A little blood is nothing to worry about—"_

"_Are you really so stupid?" The hanyou whirled around, "Don't you get it, old man? I'm nothing but a monster! A devil sent upon this earth! I can still see them—those first two men I killed, and then all the others…I'm not a hanyou—I'm just a murderer!"_

_Toutousai sighed, "If you choose this life, you'll have to kill when necessary—"_

"_Believe me, if I was that weak, Toutousai, I would have hung myself already."_

"_Then what's the problem? If a man is your enemy, you kill them. It is the way life is. You didn't seem to care about sparing life last time I heard about you…what's happened?"_

_It took the hanyou a long time to answer, and when he did, he couldn't look his father's old friend in the eye. "I killed…a woman. I didn't…I didn't mean to, but I…we…we argued, she threatened me…she said something about Mother and then I lost it! I didn't realize what happened until she fell and…Oh God, Toutousai, when she died, I saw _her! _When I killed that woman, it was as if I had killed Mother!"_

"_And so you came here," Toutousai sighed. _

_The hanyou slumped back down onto the beach, resting his forehead in his hands. "I felt the power of the youkai and…I lost control. I became…just like them. In the end, I'm no better than those men that killed Mother. I let her down…"_

"_To be a free man on these bloody seas, bloodshed is required."_

"_At the cost of losing myself?"_

_Toutousai was silent for a long time, staring out across the horizon. "There is a way you could sail the seas as a free man, without any master, and not have to see those memories that haunt you any longer. If you seek for it, then perhaps you may find what will secure your happiness."_

_Slowly, the hanyou turned to look up at his father's old friend. "How?"_

_Toutousai looked back at him. "The Jewel of the Sea. But, in order to get it, you would need to walk the bloody path of a pirate once more. But once it is in your hands, you could live without regrets, and be free of all that haunts you now."_

_The hanyou stood up to face him, a new determination in his eyes. "This jewel…where is it?"_

"_If I told you where it is, would you be prepared? Prepared to go back to that life you fear so now?"_

_Inuyasha looked away, eyes on the lapping waves before him. "You're wrong, Toutousai. Even if I have to become a pirate again…I will never return to the monster I was."_

_That is true,_ Inuyasha thought, as he remembered that day a few years ago. _I will never become what I once was._

Remembering his father's old friend, Inuyasha thought, _Hmph. Haven't seen him since then…I suppose Father told the old man to keep an eye on me…but…_

_If it hadn't been for him that day…what would have happened to me?_

That wasn't something to be worried about now. Whether he would have survived or given in…it was not a subject to be thought of for long. He had survived, that was all that mattered.

_And this…_He held the large piece of the jewel in his hand, _At last, I found it…only one more half to find, and then all this will be over…I don't have to do this anymore, I can just sail wherever I like, free of everything. _

_I won't have to keep remembering these things I want to forget. _

_I can be "happy"…_

His eyes drifted over to that armchair that Kagome usually curled up in at night. He hadn't seen her the entire day…or at all since…_that_ happened. Why was she so determined to avoid him? It's not like he cared about what happened between them before…

After everything that occurred between them, it was inevitable that it would all burst at some moment, but…

What? Why did he care about it? She was a woman, and an attractive one at that. Being a man, it was logical that he might come to desire her at some point, but…

Ugh, what was he thinking now? She was just a hostage he had taken on a whim. Even if she was beautiful, and had captured his fancy for a moment, it was all over now. Yes, with _that_, it had all blown over. He could have no more feelings for her; whether she still hung on to them was her problem, not his.

But if that was true…then why did he feel a small bit of guilt when he looked at that empty chair?

With a sigh, he stood up, taking his coat off the chair and wrapping it around himself as he went out into the cold night air. Where would she have gone? The ship wasn't _that _big…

_Miroku said something about the cargo hold…_ Heading below decks at once, wandering past the large crew berth, he found his way down into the bowels of the ship. Thankfully, his hanyou eyes were enough to see into the darkness as he searched…and finally found her.

Miss Kagome was curled up between two large crates, half leaning on a coil of rope as she slept. She seemed to be in too deep of sleep to even notice him kneeling down next to her, regret in his amber eyes.

She shivered; he wanted to reach out and keep her warm from the cold. He wanted to take her in his arms, bring her back up to his room, where she belonged, and to keep watch over her during the night. More than that, he wanted to wake her up and talk to her, but…what could he say?

Her father's gift hung around his neck. And after what happened in his room…she was determined to avoid him. Right now, she probably wanted nothing more than to be left at the nearest port and to forget all about him.

But he couldn't allow that. He would not leave her to he found and taken by another man. He would not give her back to her fiancé, or anyone else. He did not know where these feelings came from, but at that moment, he knew;

She could be no one else's. She was _his_, and his alone!

He had known since the night of the storm, that she was his. He had known it all this time, and yet…he had treated her horribly.

It was _his _fault that she slept down here now, and the idea that she would easily forgive him was laughable.

There was a choice to be made, between Kagome and the Jewel. He had made his choice, and this was what he had lost.

She shivered in her sleep once more. There was no hesitation; Inuyasha whipped off his coat and wrapped it around her. She stopped shivering at once.

_I want…no, I _need_ the Jewel, but…_

With a sigh, he stood up. There was nothing more to be done; he hardly deserved this time with her now. Without another look back, he turned, and left the cargo hold…while someone else watched him leave.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as he left, pulling his heavy coat up to her chin with a confused look. _I don't understand…all he wants is the Jewel, he said so himself. _

_Why did he have to come down here and do this, then? _

As the thought, the lone hanyou stood upon the deck of the _Wound of the Wind_, the half the Jewel of the Sea in his hands. "You bastard, Toutousai," he murmured, eyes at the stars above.


	22. Sunset

A/N: Well, I don't know how regular updates will be from now on. I finished my exams, only to get a job right off the bat. I'm going to be working at Buid-A-Bear Workshop this summer, and my hours are...irregular. Updates will probably still be somewhere around once every week, but don't expect it to be on the dot.

Also, I've decided to start sharing a bit of my original stories. I'll be posting snippets of them on my livejournal: inulovinkit . livejournal . com (I started using it a lot more since I get my weekly Code Geass subs off the CG livejournal comm) and they WILL be under friend locked posts, unfortunately. If you wish to view them, simply add me as a friend, and I will friend you back.

They are under friend locked posts because one of my original stories I posted up for everyone got hijacked and stolen, and even though it was a story I am not going to do anything with ever again, I don't want that sort of thing happening with my newer stories. I'll say it again: please respect my work and the fact that I'm posting it for everyone here, and understand that I put lots of EFFORT and TIME into writing these things. Don't steal my stuff and say it is yours, kthx.

Though it is not a problem now, if I notice that anyone is frequently stealing my work and passing it off as their own, I may just quit writing fanfiction altogether.

(Forgot to mention, this is incredibly short because it was all I could do with finals and starting my new job. And, I couldn't really fit anything else into here. Sometimes, the chapters just end up short because that's what fits. :( )

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sunset**

_I suppose he's found it by now, _Kagome thought to herself, as she sat up in the high foretop, her knees up against her chest. _I left his coat back in his cabin, but it's not like it would have been any surprise that I noticed._

Remembering how he had come down to her in the cargo hold last night, she wondered, _Why did he come?_

He had more or less told her he didn't care about her at all the other day, when he had stolen her father's gift and then left her alone after they had shared in such a passionate moment. He didn't care that she had just given up her family, her reputation, everything, for him—he only cared about the object that she carried. The last thing her father had ever given her.

A jewel was worth more to him than her.

And that was what hurt the most.

How she had chastised herself after it had happened. She should have known he was nothing more than a common murderer and thief. He was, after all, a pirate. And a pirate he would forever be.

He could not have betrayed secret feelings for her without some hidden motive, of that, she was certain.

Could he have really tricked her from the beginning? Just for the piece of the jewel?

No—his shock at the time he found it was genuine, but…even if he didn't know beforehand, the fact that he left her and stole it at the same time was proof enough that she was second in his mind.

No matter how gentlemanlike he seemed, he was still just a pirate underneath. Thankfully, being a girl _above _that class, she hadn't fallen too deep before she was painfully reminded of that fact. Her heart may be broken, but at least her honor and reputation remained intact.

Well, what good did _that _do her, while stuck here on this God-forsaken ship, full of dangerous pirates?

And as for that Captain—Even after he had taken from her something precious that she carried, and had said without words that he didn't care about her, he still managed to puzzle her in many ways. Why then, had he come down to the cargo hold last night and had given her his jacket?

Was it out of guilt? She hoped so—he deserved it after what he did.

It didn't matter if he had been searching for the jewel for a long time—it was still something of hers, something precious, that he had stolen from her. It was hers, and he had no right to take it.

_But, I wonder…why exactly does he need it so much? _The jewel, she had been told, granted eternal bliss, and the ability to sail the seas forever. He was already a hanyou with an extraordinary long life ahead of him, and he already sailed the seas without a master.

_Why, then? He doesn't seem to have a need of it after all…_

_I guess, I'll never fully understand you then, Captain. If you won't tell me everything that you're hiding. And if this is how you are going to treat me from now on—I don't want to understand you._

_If this is all there is between us, then please, let me off at the next port, and I will work on trying to forget you, like I should._

But there was no way Captain Inuyasha would allow that. He had decided the night before; she was his and his alone. He was never going to let her go now. It didn't matter if she never forgave him, or wanted to leave him for another. He wouldn't let her. He _couldn't _let her leave his side; not anymore.

It didn't matter even if she hated him now; she was _his!_

But…he could at least try to set things right.

Kagome had been sitting and thinking in silence, but she heard someone climbing up into the foretop with her. Turning, she saw none other than Captain Inuyasha climbing up beside her. At once, she yelled, "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Wait…let me—"

"No!" she roared, turning sharply away. "Leave me alone! Wasn't it enough that you had to humiliate me the other day?"

"Kagome…"

"I told you, get out of here! Or are you planning on taking anything else of mine now?"

She felt his strong hand grab her wrist, pulling her back towards him. Forced as she was to look back at him, she saw his face. He did not look like he wanted to torment her any longer. There was no hint of harshness in his expression.

He looked pained, worried…afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't forgive him.

"Kagome…just…just let me explain."

Kagome didn't want to hear it. She wanted to turn him away and never have to listen to his sweet words enchant her again. She wanted to wallow in her anger, the emotion that gave her the strength to go on hating him, but…the man before her didn't command in the harsh way she knew him for. Instead, he begged like a child, afraid that she would cast him aside.

With a sigh, she asked, "What is it you have to say?"

"I'm sorry."

Kagome gave a silent gasp as she looked back at him in amazement.

It was hard for him, but he couldn't stop himself now. If he didn't…he would lose something else precious to him. "The truth is…I wanted the Jewel of the Sea to be free."

"I know," she huffed, glaring back. "To be free and sail the seas forever, isn't that right? Well, now you have it, so I don't understand why you don't just—"

"No, you _don't _know!" This time, he made _sure _she kept her eyes on him. "After my mother died…and I had nothing left for me, I went and sought out working with the Royal Navy—"

"I know this story, Captain, you don't need—"

"I went into the Royal Navy _to train._" His fists at his side clenched. "To learn…how to kill men."

She now fell silent at his words. Her former protests quenched as he continued, "When I was old enough, I left that godforsaken place to track down my mother's murderers. I killed them without a second thought in my mind. I thought…finally destroying those men would give me peace. It didn't."

_At that time, I didn't know it, but…the power that had been sleeping within me had already awoken…_ "After that…I didn't have anywhere else to go. I became a pirate because it was the only place I could live in this society—not in it at all. There was nothing left in my life, and ruthlessness became my nature."

"But…" Even now, he could see it clear before his eyes…that woman's scream as she fell from his sword. "I didn't…I didn't try to stop myself…and…I killed a woman."

Kagome's eyes opened wider at that. She knew how he could see no woman harmed in his presence without feeling great pain, and yet. _He…he actually…_

"I didn't want it to happen!" His fists shook as he continued to see the scene before his eyes. "But…I had lost control of myself. When I realized, I…I just wanted it all to end. I had let my mother down. I had…I became just like those that killed her…I would have rather lived out the rest of a lonely life alone on land, then risk that ever happening again."

_He really was going to…give up everything? All because of…_

"But then, I heard of the Jewel of the Sea, and its ability to give someone 'bliss'…Though it meant returning to be a pirate once ore, I thought, once I had that, I could…Maybe I would forget everything that I don't want to remember."

Kagome kept silent, thinking over what he had just revealed to her. _He wants the jewel to forget everything painful…Is that really such a selfish motive?_

He spoke once more, "But…I ended up hurting you Kagome, and…" He slowly reached towards her, dropping something into her hand.

It was her half of the jewel.

"…Ca-Captain—"

He couldn't yet look back at her. "It was a gift from your father, and is rightfully yours."

"But…" She couldn't help but ask. "What about…forgetting everything…and sailing the seas forever…?"

"I don't need it," he turned back to her, and unless she was very much mistaken, there was a small smile hidden upon his face. "I don't need the jewel to be happy anymore."

For a moment, she stared back at him, unable to figure out what to say. _Captain…_

"Anyway," he stood up at once, turning away. "That's all I wanted to say, so I should leave—"

But her hand reached out to grab his. As he looked back, confused, she told him, "No…please…stay."

At her words, a small twinge of pink appeared in his cheeks. "Oh…Okay…"

Though it was awkward at first, they began talking once again. Their previous tension was slowly forgotten. Nothing was said of what happened before, except one small thing had to be brought up. "I want to know," Kagome asked, "How do you know my sister Kikyou?"

The hanyou gulped. He had hoped he wouldn't have to explain this to her. "Well…I met her a few years ago when I passed through Saint Vincent. We…um…we became good friends."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh, I see…How…good of friends?"

Inuyasha remembered the cold goodbye Kikyou had sent him last time they were in Saint Vincent. "As much as we could have been." But then, he noticed Kagome's downcast face.

This was something else he would have to put right.

"But," He gently reached out for her once more, turning her face back towards him. "What I felt for Kikyou…" his heart beat rapidly in his chest, but he didn't have a choice anymore. "Is nothing like what I feel for you...Kagome."

Her face flashed a shade of scarlet, but at the same time, she couldn't help the blissfully happy feeling bubble up in her chest. "Inu—"

She didn't get a chance to say anything else. At that moment, he leaned forward and kissed the woman that had brought the first true happiness into his life. And she kissed him back.

As the ship continued to speed into a sunset, both of them knew the truth; from the moment they had met in the Kingston prison, this had been meant to be.

* * *

The dimly lit tavern was the perfect place for this meeting; at long last, they both had met up with each other once again. "I've searched you out, Naraku," the long-haired man spoke, grinning. "And at last, I have found you once more. Good timing, since you know we both can't do this without each other."

"It would be a lot easier without your incompetency, Bankotsu." The man called Naraku muttered. His face was partially obscured by a large hat, and yet, even without being under the gaze of those maroon eyes, Bankotsu could still feel slightly intimidated.

After all, this man called Naraku was one who would completely change the world!

"I suppose you have come to me for assistance, since your foolish plan did not work?"

Bankotsu sighed, "Yes…my ship was taken by him,"

"Ignorant fool. You underestimated him once again, and now you come here to beg—"

Bankotsu smirked, "No, indeed, Naraku. Going up against the Hanyou Pirate…it was inevitable that my ship would be taken. But, I did learn something valuable in return." Resting his chin against his hands, he spoke, "How would you like to learn about Captain Inuyasha's weakness?"

"You're telling me you found it?"

"Ah, Inuyasha…" Bankotsu reminisced. "I have such fond memories of him from before—such a wonderfully merciless man—even you yourself would have been surprised if you knew him from before to this yellow belly he's become."

"_What _is his weakness?"

Bankotsu chuckled, "Ah, so you're the impatient type. Very well—It is exactly what you thought."

"The girl?"

"Just as you said."

Naraku glared, "I thought I told you to _capture _the girl, then. You know she has—"

"I know. We tried…But it seems I've forgotten how strong my old friend is. Even _now_ he still can handle at least ten men at once. I admit it; I underestimated him. But the battle is _far _from over; one of our crew can sense great power, and he determined that she _does _have it."

"Well, that's something, at least. But, understand this, Bankotsu," Naraku dropped a large bag of clanking gold coins upon the table. "There will be _no _second chances."

Taking the bag quickly, Banktosu smirked, "I understand perfectly, Naraku."

"This time, you will come with me on _my _ship, and we will take the girl at any costs. Once she is safely in our hands, you may play with your old friend as much as you like."

"I look forward to it," grinned Bankotsu.

Chuckling, Naraku played with the small, half of the Jewel of the Sea in his hands. It was for this thing that he had started everything, and it was with this thing that he would end everything. All he needed was two more pieces; the one half the girl had, and the other her lover kept with him. One strike was all he needed, and then at last, the entire jewel would be his.

"All for this, Bankotsu," Naraku spoke, gripping the jewel tight in his palm. "Soon, the jewel will be wholly mine, and you will witness the dawning of a new era."


	23. The Final Decision

A/N: It's been so hard for me to write lately, because I usually come home form work and then I conk out, because it's so tiring. I officially hate cleaning glass windows with a passion.

So, it looks like updates are going to be on my days off, then. Expect the next one around next Saturday, I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Final Decision**

"We have good news at last, Mr. Wulfe. A scout ship has reported that they may have found the location of Captain Inuyasha's ship."

"They _may _have?"

"Well…it's not certain, sir, they couldn't possibly get close enough to check."

"And you tell this to me now,? Are you people so incompetent that you can't even—"

"That is enough, Mr. Wulfe," The captain of the _Avenger _spoke as he stood up to silence him. "We have done all we can in finding your fiancée, I should think you would be happy to hear that her whereabouts might now be known."

Kouga glared, "If it was _your _wife who was missing, I don't think you would be so—"

"But it is _not _my wife who is missing, so why bother," the captain glared right back. "You seem to be misunderstanding your position here, Mr. Wulfe. This is _my _ship, and not _yours _to command."

Kouga could take it no longer. "I agreed to pay you and give you a fine recommendation to the Admiralty if you helped me retrieve her! But it was through _your _folly that we've been as lost as wever! If that dunderhead of a first mate hadn't believed the story that we heard back in Nassau, we might have found her by now!"

The captain finally stood from his chair, glaring down at the planter who obviously knew nothing of how life was on the seas. "You know _full well _I don't give a damn about your fiancée; I merely care about collecting my reward for capturing the pirate Inuyasha. The only reason I allowed you to come along was because our goals were one and the same, but if you start barking orders, _Mr. Wulfe, _you'll find yourself locked in our brig, crew or not!

Snarling in rage, Kouga could do nothing but turn and march out of the captain's office. Well, sea man or _not _Kouga knew what he was about! That man was almost more of a scoundrel than the pirates he chased; only caring about his reward and not about the people he could save! How _dare _ a man like that be made captain of a ship in His Majesty's Royal Navy?

Kouga's hand contracted into a fist. _These dirty seamen. They know _nothing _but their promotions and their reward! _That man should have been glad to chase after her, knowing how much he would be praised for it! Well, he would see…After this, Kouga Wulfe certainly woulnd't be recommending that cruel captain to _anyone!_

Standing on the deck of this ship he despised, choked by the sea air and uneasy by the rocking of the waves, Kouga Wulfe could do naught but beg for forgiveness. _I'm sorry, Kagome…I wasn't able to chase after you quick enough…I wasn't able to save you as fast as I should have…I know I'm unworthy, but…I hope, somewhere, you will accept my forgiveness for having been saddled with these imbeciles instead of trying to go after you myself. _

But…Kagome had been captured for so long, how could he hope for her forgiveness? What was he to tell her when he all but abandoned her to this fate? He didn't even know if she was still alive…to think she had gotten through this situation untarnished was folly. Her reputation was, no doubt, ruined as it was. So much that, it wouldn't be prudent, even for him to take her.

No one else would.

_No, she should be grateful, when we meet again. _After all, _He _was not like those men who dropped their wives the instant a scandal hit. No, Kouga would stand beside her, because he must…it was his _responsibility_, was it not? Because of this mess, Kagome Hopewell was ruined in social standing. By connection, he would be ruined as well.

Though he desperately wanted Kagome back, Kouga Wulfe could not lie to himself about these matters. _A different wife would be more prudent…surely when others hear of this, some will be reluctant to purchase from the Wulfe Plantation in the future._

Ah, what was he thinking now? How _dare _he think such a thing? _Kagome has waited for me all this time. _He told himself, resolved. _She has waited for me and it is my fault that I did not find her sooner. Because of that, it is my duty to take her as a wife. To shield her and shelter her from now on. I must, because it would be too cruel to drop her when she has been waiting for me._

While Kouga collected his thoughts, one of the lower sailors came up to him. "What is it?" he snapped, glaring down at the man.

The sailor, slightly intimidated, spoke. "Sir, we have just received some…useful information from a passing ship."

"Oh, really?" Kouga rolled his eyes. "What is it now? More misdirections in the rescuing of my fiancée?"

"Actually sir…we have a lead. Someone claims to know the exact whereabouts of the Hanyou Pirate, and says he will help get the pirate captured, once and for all."

_Now,_ Kouga was interested. "This man. What was his name?"

"He was an honorable man, sir, quite well known a few years ago. A man from Charleston, called Naraku."

* * *

When morning's light came, Kagome stirred.

And, for the first time in her life—hopefully first of many times—awoke to see the face of the one she loved beside her.

The Captain was still asleep, but now, lost in the peace of slumber, he looked more beautiful than Kagome had ever imagined. The usual harsh lines around his face were lost, his mask of arrogance and cruelty cast aside, only to show the true man underneath.

The side of himself he had kept so hidden, the side that he was determined to bury so deep that no one could find—she had at last been shown.

Though lost in the moment, it wasn't long before a blush found Kagome's face. Last night, they had finally succumbed to the passion that had been building, almost since their first meeting. For the first time, she had slept besides him in the Captain's bed, and truly was the "Captain's woman".

But even after all that passion had been shared the nigh before. It wasn't until now, in this moment, did she fully realize. She had known before, of course, but it wasn't until this moment that she understood how deep exactly it was.

It was then she knew she loved this man, with her heart and soul.

Thought they fought in the beginning, he had been the first person to truly understand her passion. When she was scared and upset, it was only he that had the ability to comfort her and make everything seem alright. He had let her into his heart, and shown her all that he was, and she had taken him and accepted him all the same. He gave her strength; she gave him hope.

And now, she loved him so much, that she could never let him go.

Leaning over to kiss him gently on the forehead, and then nuzzling back into his embrace, Kagome thought, _I finally understood what you meant, Father._

"_My destiny will lie with the sea"…No, it should have been "My destiny will be with a man of the sea"…_

_Because you knew only such a man could have made me happy._

_And though it was at great cost to myself and my family…finally, I have found a place where I am completely happy. And that's all that matters._

* * *

Everything had been settled. The navy was off their tail, there were no fights with mysterious pirates, and at last, the captain and his woman had made up. And with no worries or cares, both Inuyasha and Kagome had some time to themselves at last.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked one night, as they lay in each other's arms. Now that they had become intimate with each other, there was no more room for formalities.

"Hmm?"

"I was…wondering something." She turned to lean up on her elbow at him. "You've told me about your mother, but…what about your father? You never mentioned him."

For a second, a dark look came across the captain's face. Then with a sigh, he sat up and told her, "My father…While my mother was just a woman in London, he was a sailor who had traveled the world three times over—He was one of the first to set out in search of new lands, after Columbus, anyway."

"But…for you to be a hanyou, he would have to be—"

"A youkai, yeah," Inuyasha admitted. "Other than that…I don't really know much about him at all. My mother was a woman who worked at a low tavern in London, he couldn't take her with him—and he already had a wife on an estate outside of the city. Father died somewhere on the other side of the world, in a fight with natives after one of his crewmembers, Ryuukossei, angered them. That's all I know." He sighed for a moment, "Though people talk of my father as a great man, I never knew him."

"I'm sorry—" Kagome spoke at once, but he cut her off.

"It's all right—you can't mourn people you've never known."

Thinking for a moment, Kagome spoke up, "Your father…he seems like a great man. I'm sure he'd be proud of you, if he were still around today."

At her words, Inuyasha couldn't help but give a half-smile. "Maybe…" _Then again, he's got another son to make him proud, after all._ "But anyway, wasn't your father also a sea captain?"

"Yes," Kagome gave a sad smile. "Didn't I tell you before? He ran a large merchant business, and often went with his ships to deliver his cargo…he went to so many different places, that I couldn't help but wish to visit all of them someday."

"So your love of the sea came from your father?"

"Perhaps…" she thought a moment. "But, then again, Kikyou loved Father as well, and yet, she never cared for it as I did. Maybe it's not that, but something else…something _in _us that's different. I mean," Kagome turned to lean against him. "Not even Sango…she likes to sail, but she doesn't _understand…_she doesn't _feel _it."

The captain held her closer. "I know what you mean."

They lay there in silence for a few moments, happy that the person in their arms was someone that also understood. But then Kagome sat up, saying, "Oh, there's something else I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha…" she turned to him with a serious face. "You don't have syphilis, do you?"

His face promptly flushed.

"_What?"_ he demanded, sputtering, "How…how could you ask me something like that? I'm hanyou, damn it! I don't get—"

"Aha," she said, pointing directly in his face. "So this _does _mean I'm not the first girl you've had a little 'roll in the hay' with. I thought so."

If possible, the captain's face turned even redder.

"No! I mean, well…It's not like that! It's been—damn it! I'm not the sort of man that goes to a brothel every night!"

Kagome sighed, "I know that, Inuyasha. You're a pirate. And I know what pirates tend to do when they go into port. But," she turned to him with a glare in her eye. "I'm a jealous woman, Inuyasha. I don't care what you've done in the past, but now that you're mine, I'm not going to share you with _anyone _else."

"The same goes for you," he said back with a mischievous smile. "I like the prizes I win, Miss Kagome. I'm just a 'greedy pirate' after all. And you are one prize that I am not giving up."

_You don't have to worry about that,_ Kagome thought to herself, _What man would be interested in me now, that I've been with a pirate. _

_But…_

Her eyes fell upon the emerald ring that lay unceremoniously upon the floor. _There is still one more thing that I need to take care of._

* * *

They were quickly stopping in port that night, after a crew member who had recently come on decided to leave—piracy, after all, wasn't for everyone.

While most of the crew headed off for the port with joyous thoughts of taven parties or the supple women to be found in the brothels; Kagome walked alone upon the beach, the emerald ring in her hand.

_I have decided, Kouga,_ she looked up the sky, the sky her fiancé was surely looking up to now as well. _I can no longer be your wife. _

_Not just for my part, but also…I am no worth to you now. You would only receive scorn for taking a woman like me for your wife, one with a ruined reputation. And for myself…I could never be a good wife to you._

_You wanted someone who would be happy with your constant protection, happy to sit at home with the children and live all the proper duties of a wife and lady…I could never do that. I want adventure, I want to see the world, I want to have my own mind, instead of mirroring yours. I would never have been happy with you…and you would never have been happy with me._

_So, Kouga…_ _This is goodbye. _

And with that, she dropped the ring upon the beach, hoping the shifting sand would soon cover it up forever.

_I hope you find happiness with another woman._

* * *

Later, Kagome was leaning against the rail of the ship, after they had set sail once more. At last, for the first time in a long while, her mind was at ease, having to think no more thoughts about Kouga.

But it had to be brought up again.

Inuyasha came up to her, but at that moment, noticed something was missing from her hand. Though he was nervous about bringing it up, he had to know, "Where's your ring?"

Kagome turned to him, surprised he would actually bring up her once-fiancé. "I threw it away."

"You…threw it away?"

"Yes…and I really don't care. Kouga has certainly forgotten me by now. After all, I'm just a ruined woman."

The hanyou spoke up at once, "No, you're not! What the hell are you—"

"Inuyasha," she told him in a serious voice. "The lover of a pirate captain can't ever return to a modest society. I know this; you should know it too."

But that was the last thing he wanted to hear now. Inuyasha knew; he knew what she had sacrificed for him. She had given up what she was born to just to be with him, and he knew that it wasn't a fair trade. After all, what right did he have, not just as a pirate—but the bastard son of a tavern woman, at that—to seek out a woman of higher society.

But, she had accepted him. She had declared she wanted to be with him. There was nothing to be done about it now.

"You know, Kagome…I can give you nothing."

Kagome stared; why was he brining this up now? "I already told you, I don't care about that—"

"I'm not talking about _that!_ I mean…other things. A house, a family, children—I can't give you any of that. As long as I am Captain of the _Wound of the Wind_, we can be nothing more than lovers, and as a pirate…it's very possible our lives will end at the end of a rope."

"You know I don't care about that—"

"But, Kagome—"

"No, you listen for a minute," she said, stepping closer to him. "_I don't care._ Whether I am just your lover, or your mistress, or even the Captain's Whore, I don't care. All I care about is…I just want to stay with you forever, or at least, for as long as you'll let me."

Inuyasha looked surprised by her answer, and then, with a small smile, said. "You idiot. You should know by now…that I don't ever want to let you go."

It was only a second before Kagome threw herself into his embrace once more.

* * *

Somewhere far away, on a dark ship sailing through the mist, another bird carrying a message landed on a gloved hand.

The large hand took the message attached to the bird's leg, setting it free once more. Ripping it open, and reading the contents, it was only moments before he laughed out loud.

"It seems," Naraku spoke to Bankotsu as they huddled over the letter. "That the sea siren has found her eternal love."

Bankotsu grinned, "And now…it is the time to strike."


	24. Reunion

A/N: Very late chapter, due to a combination of fatigue from work and also because I finished the greatest video game ever made (Skies of Arcadia) and started a new, not-as-good-but-still-good one (Tales of Symphonia)...I really need to not start new games as I finish old ones.

Also, this past weeks delay was because of Stanley Cup finals taking place during my primary writing times. Being a hockey fan, and a Red Wings fan first and foremost, of course I watched every game. I meant to finish this Monday night, but triple overtime delayed this writing until today, after being wound up celebrating the cup returning to our Hockeytown once again, I felt the urge to write.

Also, I am glad to say that I'm here to write this story. Today, at work, with all the thunderstorms and bad weather, we saw a tornado or two on the horizon, but thankfully, they weren't big ones and fizzled out pretty quickly. It still was scary though, considering the place I work at is a deathtrap if a tornado rips through.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Reunion**

"Captain!" Miroku shouted, bursting into the cabin. The noise caused both the captain and his woman to jump awake at once, their sleep having been interrupted. Thank goodness they were both clothed this time.

"Damnit, Miroku!" Inuyasha roared, heart still pounding. "Are you trying to kill me? Do you know what time it is?"

Indigo eyes narrowed. "Yes, it is nearly noon."

"Then what the Hell are you—"

"_Captain_," he spoke sternly. "We have a problem."

At once, both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces fell, as they turned to each other. "A…problem?" Inuyasha spoke slowly.

"Yes, a problem. One that _might _be a big one if you don't get out here, Captain."

There was a moment's pause as the two men stared at each other, before Inuyasha growled, "Fine, what is it?" getting out of bed.

Though, upon emerging on the deck, the Captain saw the problem; a ship was approaching, _fast. _It was too far away to make out, but the Captain turned to his first mate at once. "Is it a Royal Navy ship?"

"I don't know," Miroku explained. "It hasn't raised any colors, but I think—"

"You're always thinking."

"I _was _going to tell you that perhaps they might not be here with aggressive intent at all. Could be a passing ship?"

Amber eyes glared at the approaching figure. "At that speed, not likely."

"Well, we'll know as soon as it gets closer, then."

By now, Kagome was fully awake and had made her way to the deck, skirts flying in the wind. "What is it?"

"Dunno. That ship over there is suspicious, but we can't tell at all—" And at that moment, Captain Inuyasha raised the spyglass to his eye, and saw exactly who it was standing on the decks of the ship with a smirk upon his face.

_No…he can't be…He came back again? What the Hell does he want?_

"Goddamnit!" he cursed, lowering the spyglass.

"What's going on, what's happening?" Kagome asked as he brushed past her at once.

"Get this ship around!" Inuyasha roared to his first mate. "We're under attack!"

Miroku stared. "What? How do you know? They haven't raised any colors and—"

"Just trust me damnit, or we'll be blown to bits before they can even catch up to us!" Sure enough, at that moment, they heard the boom of cannons behind them, as the approaching ship raised the Jolly Roger high on the mainmast.

Everyone ducked as the cannonballs soon flew high overhead, the impact shaking the ship as the Captain attempted to turn the ship around. "Get the cannons ready!" roared the first mate. "Prepare for a boarding party!"

And as Kagome clutched to the mainmast of the _Wound of the Wind_, yet another battle erupted around her. The swift pirate ship rocked as all cannons were fired on one side, with guns smoking from rapid fire at the enemy. With the smell of gunpowder in the air as all Hell seemed to spawn forth once again, Kagome knew this time, she could not be left alone and defenseless.

Making her way through the fighting, she found the Captain steady at the helm, keeping the ship on course as she found with the approaching vessel. "Inuyasha!" she cried for him.

He turned sharply at her voice. "Why are you still here?"

"What does that mean?"

"I told you if anything happens, to get below! Go down before I have to make you!"

Stepping closer, she yelled defiantly, "I told you before; I'm not leaving your side!"

"That doesn't matter now!" he growled. "The important thing is for you to get below!" At that second, they both ducked from an oncoming cannonball that ripped right through the sails.

"I thought you told me you wanted me to stay by your side! And now you're asking me to leave—!"

_Damn this woman,_ he internally growled. "Listen, Kagome—I told you before that I want to protect you forever. And the best way to do that is for you to get out of here and down to where it's safe!"

"And if the ship sinks? Will I be safe down there _then_?"

"Goddamnit! Don't bring 'what ifs' into this—"

Stepping forward and grabbing his hand off the wheel, she yelled back, "You're doing that too! You're acting like I'm just a poor defenseless girl in all of this! I have a pistol, I can fight, and if I stay by your side—"

There was a shout from a dying man as shots rang towards them from the other ship. And Inuyasha could stand it no longer. "Kagome, all I want to do is protect you. But, I can't do that and protect my crew at the same time. If you stay out of harms way, I can make sure we all get out of this safely but if you don't—" Honest eyes stared back into hers. "Please, Kagome, go down there and stay safe."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to tell him that she would stand with him, side by side as he promised. She wanted to say that while he protected her, she would protect him, but…with that look, and the knowledge that he would be forced to put her above the men that counted on him…she had to give in.

"All right," she sighed. "But…you stay safe, too."

"Heh," he spoke cockily. "Me? The Hanyou Pirate that's escaped death so many times? You're joking."

She gave a small smile at that. "That's true. But please, don't do anything stupid." And with that, she left him to guiding his men while she sprinted past gunfire across the decks to get down to the bowels of the ship.

At last, Inuyasha could breathe easier. _Now that it's out of the way…_ He turned back to the approaching ship, now close enough so they all could clearly see the faces of the opposing pirates.

And…_that man_ standing there on the edge of the ship, with a face that Inuyasha remembered from years ago…

_Bankotsu…_

But the glint of metal brought him back to the battle around him. "Grappling hooks!" he roared. "Prepare to be boarded!" And with that shout, several pirates from the other ship swung over the gap, cutlasses in hand.

And the chaos erupted fully around them. "Damnit!" roared the Captain, as he drew his own sword and ran down onto the bloody decks to help out his crew.

There had been a pirate attack before, but this time, there were many more men on the opposing side. Just as he thought he had cut one down, another one emerged from behind. And the pirates he was fighting…he didn't recognize any of them. Who were they under? Surely not _him? _He just lost his ship and all his crew last time they fought—!

The mystery was solved as someone—a tall man, with long black hair and devilish maroon eyes, stepped proudly beside Bankotsu, grinning down at the battle below him. _Who's that man?_ Inuyasha thought, defending himself from a blow. _Is he the captain of these men? What is Bankotsu doing with _him?

Though Inuyasha wondered, as soon as the furious fighting seemed to die down a bit, he was to get some answers. Bankotsu himself swung over to the decks, drew his sword, and charged at once at Inuyasha.

Before he knew what happened, the Captain raised his sword against the attack. The swords locked, and at last, the hanyou stared eye-to-eye with this man from the past.

His silent gasp was turned into a sharp glare. "So, it was you, after all."

Bankotsu grinned. "Did you expect someone else?"

Growling, he shot back, "I thought you were a better man that all of that."

Inuyasha had only a second to respond as Bankostu swung his sword at once, knocking Inuyasha way. "A better man?" Bankotsu laughed. "Come now, Inuyasha, surely you can guess why I'm doing this. After all…we are old friends."

The hanyou's grip tightened around his sword. "Old…_friends_?" he snarled.

"What's with that look? It's good to see you, after all this time? What's it been, three—"

"Five years. Five years since the last time I was forced to look at your worthless face."

Blue eyes narrowing, Bankotsu asked, "And what are you angry about, Inuyasha? I'm the one who should be angry here."

"And why is that?"

"Because—" He swung his sword once again, barely deflected by Inuyasha. "You left me."

For a moment, Inuyasha stared, but then yelled, "What…what does that matter? It was my choice to leave!"

"Don't you understand anything, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu charged again, and they both found themselves glaring across crossed blades. "You had so much potential. We had so much potential _together. _With your youkai power and my human strength, we were nearly unstoppable. But…" he shoved his sword against Inuyasha's harder. "You had to leave!"

The hanyou stumbled; Bankotsu's sword came down. Inuyasha turned quickly; avoiding the point before jumping back up, sword held in front of him. "You know why I left. You knew…you knew I couldn't keep doing that. You knew that and I knew that the minute I killed that woman!"

"Why? Because you are weak!" he roared, slashing back at Inuyasha. "Forgetting all that you are because of a memory of a dead mother!"

Amber eyes snapped open; a violent fire shining in them. "Don't you _ever _talk about _my mother_!" He roared, attacking with all his might.

Bankotsu nearly matched all of his attacks, blocking with ease. While Inuyasha learned how to fight from years of experience at sea; Bankotsu was clearly the more natural swordsman. No matter how hard Inuyasha tried, he could not gain an edge on him. Bankotsu could not be defeated by a single sword alone.

"You've forgotten all about it, haven't you? Your youkai nature, lurking beneath, your glory days as a _true _pirate; a terror of the seas…But," Bankotsu smirked, "Don't worry, my old friend. I'll find a way to save you. I promise I'll find a way to _make _you remember."

Amber eyes went wide at once. _No…he can't mean…_ "Kagome!"

Bankotsu's smile went sinister. He broke through Inuyasha's guard, knocking the hanyou back onto the decks as he sprinted towards the door to below decks. As Inuyasha saw him leave, only one thing was on his mind; _Get to Kagome! _

He was up, and heading for the door, when someone stepped into his path. A majestic looking man, with long black hair and reddish eyes… "Get the Hell out of my way!" Inuyasha roared, swinging his sword.

The man easily blocked it. "Fool. I am not so easily defeated as that."

The longer he was held up here, the more dangerous it was for Kagome! But—"Who the Hell are you? Why are you helping Bankotsu?"

The man smirked. "Yes, why indeed…But if you must know, hanyou. My name is Naraku."

_Naraku…_Where had he heard that name before? "Well, Naraku. I don't have time to chat with you." And with that, he gave a running charge.

All Naraku had to do was a simple block with his hand. And Inuyasha was thrown aside, clutching his chest in pain. _What the Hell? That's no human strength! _

His eyes flickered red for the briefest moment, and that was when he saw it; the incredible power seeping from the man's body. _That man…he's a youkai!_

Still, he couldn't give up! If Bankotsu found Kagome—

_Don't worry, Kagome! _He promised her. _I'm coming!_

* * *

Below decks, Kagome stood waiting, pistol ready in hand. If the enemy came down here, she was ready; even if she had to kill them to protect herself…No, she couldn't think like that! The important thing was to stay here, and wait for Inuyasha. If he didn't come…that was the time to prepare herself.

At last, after seeming hours of waiting, the door flew open. But it wasn't Inuyasha who greeted her.

A tall man she had never seen before, with long hair in a braid and a diamond marking on his forehead walked through the door, sword drawn at once.

Kagome tried to keep her courage, but secretly was frightened; worried for Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

He didn't give his name, but instead said, "Well, you're certainly pretty enough for him to be infatuated with you."

"I asked you a question! Who are you?"

The man smirked. "Why? If I'm an enemy, will you kill me?"

Kagome froze.

He stepped closer as her fingers shook on the gun. "Will you murder me like you murdered that man? Yes, I know of that, little Kagome." Her eyes widened. "How you put a bullet through his heart like it was nothing…how you were so afraid that it meant you were lost, and could never be what you were again."

"S-Stop it!" Kagome cried, as he came closer, and put his hand right on the muzzle of her pistol.

"Why? Are you going to kill me? Like you killed that man? Add another number to the list of people you kill…until you kill so much that you can't remember how long the list goes?"

"No, I'm not! I—"

Bankotsu grinned even wider. "But you are. 'You never forget your first kill', isn't that what he said? You won't _ever _forget it, Little Kagome. It will haunt you until the day you die. Just like if you kill me, you will always remember this little chat we had before you mercilessly pulled the trigger—"

Tears now welled in her eyes—she had almost fallen. "Wait, how do you know what he said?"

"The walls talk, Little Kagome. They know all your secrets, all your fears, and that dirty, shameful love you have for that hanyou."

But then it snapped. "Wait, no…You can't say that!" she broke free, yelling. "How _dare _you call it a shameful thing, you…you pirate!"

For a moment, Bankotsu was stunned, and then he sighed in defeat. "Well, I had hoped this would be done the easy way, but instead…" At once, he whacked her over the head with the blunt hilt of his sword. With a small gasp, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Sleep well, Little Kagome."

* * *

Bankotsu came up on deck, Kagome slung unceremoniously over his shoulder, as the last dregs of the fight were being fought. "All men, fall back!" he ordered. "We got what we came here for."

But Inuyasha, from behind Naraku saw. "No…_You can't have Kagome!_" He roared, charging towards Bankotsu, sword drawn with intent to kill.

But there was nothing he could do; Naraku had come prepared. Stink pellets were thrown all around him, paralyzing the hanyou at once.

"All men retreat! Fall back to the ship!" Naraku yelled, leaving him there, struggling against the effects of the overpowering gas.

Inuyasha tried to fight it, but his arms and legs were too heavy…his vision blurred… "Ka…go…" was all he murmured as he passed out.

* * *

Amber eyes shot open to see Miroku standing over him. "At last…" his first mate said in thankfulness. "You're awake!"

It only took a few seconds for the hanyou to awaken fully and see he was lying on his bed in his own cabin, and another few to remember what happened before he blanked out. "Wait…Where's Bankotsu? What about that Naraku? And _Kagome!"_

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled at him at once. "They're not…here anymore."

Inuyasha growled, "What do you mean?"

"They…they escaped. And they took her."

For a few seconds, Inuyasha could say nothing. Then all emotions ran to him at once. "We have to go after her!" He shot up, bounding for the door. "Call everyone to order! Turn this ship on course, we'll catch up—"

"Will you wait a second!" Miroku demanded. "Inuyasha, it's been hours since you passed out! There's no way of tracking them down!_ How_ do you expect to find her?"

Inuyasha's face fell. He thought a long moment, and then, a spark of hope flashed across his face. "With this!" He pulled out the small, leather bag from under his shirt, containing the single shard from the broken jewel. Miroku's eyes lit up at well as he realized it. Tossing the bag to him, Inuyasha ordered, "Set a course to wherever it points!"

"And…when we meet up with them?"

"That's obvious, isn't it?" he turned away. "Get Kagome back. No matter what..."

As Miroku ran off to complete his orders, Inuyasha thought, _Still, it doesn't make sense. Bankotsu would never be interested in The Jewel of the Sea…why then is he working with Naraku to capture Kagome?_

_But, it doesn't matter. Bankotsu can be dealt with later. What comes first—what always has to come first—is Kagome. _


	25. Goodbye

A/N: Whoa, the last chapter of Inuyasha is coming out in two days. It seems...almost too sudden. After the anti-climactic ending of the Final Battle (if you read the manga, then you KNOW what I'm talking about --) it almost seems rushed. Oh well, it's supposed to be a long chapter.

(Actually, the spoiler reminded me of the endings of a lot of fanfiction. Let's hope it isn't that way in the actual chapter).

If the chapter is as good as I think it will be, I'll write the usual companion fanfiction piece to it as well. I was planning to write one for how the final battle would turn out, but...after that iffy ending to it...meh. It would be too lame.

Also, long chapter to make up for the delays.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Goodbye**

"Captain!" a sailor aboard the _Avenger_ yelled from the foretop. As the Captain turned, he pointed, "Ship approaching from the East."

At once, the Captain's dark eyes found the spyglass. It was true; a large ship was approaching, but he could not tell what kind. It seemed too large to be a simple merchant ship, but too small to be a naval ship.

"Keep an eye on it," the captain told his first mate as he lowered the spyglass. "If it should give any hint of ill intentions—"

"Signals," his first mate cut in, pointing. As they watched, the Captain of the approaching ship asked for permission to come aboard.

There was a moment of silence as the Captain thought over his options. "Do you think it could be a trap?" the first mate asked.

"Possible," the Captain spoke, "But, we won't know unless we spring the trap," he gave a small smile. "Signal them that we will gladly accept them aboard."

The swift ship came to pull up alongside them, and the captain of the _Avenger_ stood tall when accepting the guest's aboard, surveying each with a careful eye. The captain of the other ship descended upon to the _Avenger_'s decks, with a glint of amusement in his maroon eyes.

The man smiled, "Ah, Captain Hawkins, I haven't seen you in years."

"Of course, Mr. Naraku," the captain spoke. "It has been many years since I was in Charleston…many years indeed." Eyes narrowing, he continued, "I've heard a lot of things about you, since then."

"And I heard a few things about you as well," Naraku chuckled. "The youngest man in the navy to command a ship during a pirate attack and come out victorious."

Captain Hawkins chuckled, "It really wasn't that great of a feat; our ship just had longer ranged cannons than those pirate bastards."

"Indeed," smirked Naraku. Though now, their little chat had to end. There was business to accomplish, after all.

"So, what is it you signaled our ship for?"

Naraku continued to grin. "Captain Hawkins…I believe I might have found something that would be of great interest to you."

Dark eyes narrowed back at him, "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Naraku turned back, and nodded to a man on the ship, who gleefully accepted his captain's order. It was only another minute before Bankotsu himself arrived on the deck of the _Avenger_, carrying a bound, gagged, and terrified Kagome with him.

"Kagome!" a voice cried from the crowd. For a brief moment, Kagome's eyes lit up in expectation.

But, what she had hoped was not to be. Brushing past the rough sailors, Kouga Wulfe darted out from the crowd.

Grabbing for her helpless from, the distraught planter roared at Naraku, "What…what is the meaning of this? That is _my fiancée _you have there, and if you have harmed her then I'll—"

Naraku only grinned back, "Now, Mr. Wulfe, is that any way to treat the man who rescued your fiancée?"

Kouga could do nothing but stare back. "R-Rescued?"

"Exactly what you heard. By mere accident, my ship crossed paths with that of the infamous pirate Inuyasha Silven. Though we were forced to retreat, we managed to find the girl described and free her from that madman's clutches. And now, we bring her back to you."

"And…what of that pirate?" Captain Hawkins asked cautiously.

"Oh, he tried hard to keep her, that's for sure," Naraku spoke with amusement. "But if you still want your glory, Captain Hawkins, never fear—this woman is special to him, it seems. He'll come for her again."

So…the threat of that vile pirate was still there, but…Kouga's eyes darted to Kagome's fearful ones. At last…after this time…he had found her again! Finally, she was free from Inuyasha's grip! But— "If you people are her rescuers, then why the Hell did you tie her up?"

Naraku gave a sigh, "When we came for her, she was…upset. We tried to explain we were rescuing her, but she seemed to think that she was being kidnapped once again. The lady was hysterical. Unfortunately for us, she never realized our good intentions, and we had to keep her quiet for the sanity of my crew. Surely you understand."

Captain Hawkins nodded. Kouga growled harshly under his breath.

"But," Bankotsu cut in, picking up the bound Kagome, and tossing her unceremoniously in Kouga's arms. "We have found your woman, so we expect our reward. Now, why don't you go reunite yourself with your woman while the good Captain and I discuss a few things with your Captain?"

Still stunned, Kouga could do nothing but stand there, bound Kagome still in his arms, until at last, it all came to him. Kagome was his once again! "Of—of course." And he marched back to his cabin at once.

The first thing he did once he and Kagome were safe in his cabin was cut her gag. "Kagome, oh, Kagome! It's been so long—you must have been so worried—!"

"Kouga, be quiet and listen to me!" Kagome shouted back at him at once. "You've got it all wrong—All these people are going to be killed if we don't tell them that—"

Kouga could only pity her. Poor Kagome, was her kidnapping so traumatizing that she saw danger everywhere now? "No, Kagome, it's all right! You're safe now. The Royal Navy is here, they'll take care of everything—"

How could he be so dense? "It doesn't matter if the Royal Navy is here, that's what he wants! Kouga, Naraku kidnapped me and brought me here! He's a pirate—"

"Kagome, you're confused, you're not thinking straight," Kouga said, gently finishing up cutting her bonds and placing the knife on the table. "The man called Naraku saved you from that hanyou pirate, Inuyasha. While he may have taken you in a dangerous situation, he's finally freed you from that man's clutches! At last, we're together again, aren't you happy?"

"H-Happy?" How could he even think of something like that right now? "Kouga, you're the ones fooled! Naraku is almost more of a pirate than Inuyasha is! He's the pirate that attacked my sister!"

Kouga wanted to chalk it up to Kagome still upset after her ordeal, and he desperately wanted to think that it was her hysteria that created these illusions for her. But… "And how do you _know _this, Kagome?"

"Because of _this!_" Kagome yelled, pulling on the long chain around her neck to reveal her half of the Jewel of the Sea. "He was the man engaged to Kikyou, who stole her half and then left her to rot in some sleazy pirate port! He hasn't taken my piece yet, so that means he still plans to hold on to me to lure Inuyasha here for his piece! And then bringing us here, onto this ship is because he—"

"Kagome, I think you've been around filthy criminals far too long, your mind makes these things up for you," Kouga spoke, the smile no longer on his face. "Besides, even if this is the man your sister was engaged to, then how does that prove he was the pirate that attacked her? And for what? A broken jewel that is of no use to anyone—"

Kagome could stand it no longer, and gave a frustrated sigh. What was she going to do if Kouga didn't believe her? She had to get at least _him _on her side, because if there was no one else, when Naraku attacked, they'd all be dead! Turning away for a moment, Kagome spoke, "Kouga…I know I have not been the best fiancée a man could have—but would I lie to you about something as important as this?"

For a long moment, Kouga could not speak. On one hand, he didn't want to believe her, because that would mean that everything was, at last, perfect and they could go on with their lives as he had planned; forgetting this whole blunder. But on the other…Kagome would never lie about something this serious.

But going on that train of thought…brought other things to his mind. Other things he _needed _to know. Glancing at her hand for a moment, he asked, "Where is your engagement ring?"

Kagome's eyes darted to his. _Oh, no…_ "I…lost it."

Kouga's eyes only narrowed. "So, that…_pirate _took it?"

Shaking her head, she continued, "No, that's not true; I lost it."

Kouga sighed, "Well, no matter; though it was a nice ring, we can get you another one when we go back to Kingston."

It was a very long moment before Kagome spoke. "No, Kouga…we can't."

He stared, "What…what are you talking about?"

"We won't be going back to Kingston."

The planter attempted to smile. "Kagome, what are you saying? Of course we'll survive whatever will happen and go back together—I promise to keep you safe and both of us alive until we can go home at last—"

"That's not it, Kouga!" This was so much harder than she imagined—breaking the heart of a good man. "You may return to Kingston in the future, but…I won't be."

"Kagome…you can't be serious?" he said, laughing nervously. "You know I'd never—"

"It doesn't matter what you do, Kouga. No matter what you say…I can never return to Kingston with you now."

_Kagome…she…_But, after a few moments, Kouga understood. Ah, yes, that must be it. "Are you…ashamed after what happened to you? Kagome, I know it must be painful for you to think about it, but you don't have to fear! I am not one of those unloyal men who throw away their wives at the first hint of scandal. I don't care what happened to you before, you can still come back with me and be my wife—"

"Don't you understand anything, Kouga?" Kagome suddenly shouted back at him, making him step back in shock—Kagome _never _yelled like that. "It doesn't matter what you want to do, or whatever it is you want to offer me! It is true that the pirate Inuyasha is coming for me soon, and when he does…I will let him take me away again with open arms."

The only sound in the cabin was the creaking of the wood as the ship sailed on.

"Kagome…you…you want…"

"Yes, Kouga. I wish to return to him. I want that more than anything in the world."

No…surely…surely this must all be a joke! "You cannot be serious, Kagome! That man…he's a pirate!"

Such an easy dismissal of him led to her snapping, "Yes he is! And he is a good man; a better man than all those I have ever known! And the only one I have ever met that understood me for _who _I was, not _what _I am!"

No…it was impossible…How could Kagome think that…? Kouga's heart sank slowly as he tried to salvage it all, "Kagome, you're…you've been brainwashed. You don't know what has happened. The man was crueler to you than I could have ever imagined, and I am sorry you had to suffer through it. But it'll be all right now—" He came towards her slowly, opening his arms to pull her against him, "I'll take care of you and make sure that everything will be as it should have been; you won't have to pretend all this anymore—"

But before Kouga could fully wrap his protective arms around her; there was a flash, and suddenly, the very knife he had used to cut her bonds was pointed in his face.

Before him no longer stood the meek Kagome, the perfect woman to become his perfect wife; before him stood a harsher, stronger woman that he did not recognize—the _real_ Kagome.

"No, Kouga, it cannot be that way," she told him, her expression never more serious. "All you wanted was a good little wife; a woman content with staying at home and taking care of the children while you took care of her all her life. I cannot give you that. I have a heart for the sea, and if I deny that—then I'll lose myself again."

"Ka…gome…" Kouga whispered in shock and sudden despair as he fully realized what was happening.

"It is true that I was kidnapped against my will by the pirate Inuyasha. But that man, while a rough pirate—he took the time to do something that you never bothered to do. He took his time, and came to learn of who I was, and tried to understand me fully. With him, I could be myself. I never had to pretend. And so, when the time came, I willingly went to his bed. Despite it all, I fell in love with him—that is why I cannot go back with you, Kouga. I will not go back only to lie to myself again."

As the woman he had loved told him of her feelings for another man—no, less than a man, a _pirate!_—Kouga felt tears of absolute despair come to his eyes. But no, he could not turn into a weeping, sorrowful man now! "So, you willingly became…the whore of a _pirate_!" he roared, the anger welling up inside him.

Never did Kagome lower the knife. "That's right, Kouga. Do you still wish for me to come back to Kingston as your wife now?"

How could that man—_pirate!_—that monster of a being have won over someone like the pure hearted Kagome? Was it an evil trick? Surely—Kagome could not…she wouldn't have _ever _fallen for a man had he been less than an absolute gentleman, wouldn't she?

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "So you say you will follow him always? How far will you follow him—to even a death on the gallows!"

Her face was unchanged. "If that is where my destiny leads me. But lying to myself throughout my whole life is a slow death anyways."

No…how could she be so accepting of— "Kagome, that man—he will surely die today when he tries to challenge the Captain of this ship! And if he doesn't—you will be labeled a pirate too! You're being foolish, don't you understand? If you go with that pirate, then you will be signing your own death warrant as well!"

"It doesn't matter, Kouga. I have decided, and that's where I belong; with him. Wherever the wind takes us."

At last, there was no more fighting. Kagome—a woman he seemed to have hardly ever known—had rejected him. She had turned away from him for a pirate. One of the most infamous pirates on the Caribbean Sea. And yet…there was nothing he could do to persuade her.

He had lost her, the one woman he wanted so hard to keep.

And without her…what was his life worth?

But Kouga had no more time to think on this, as the suddenly heard the loud booms of cannon fire. Kagome turned; and knew at once Inuyasha had come for her.

"He's here," she said softly, slowly lowering the knife. Looking back at her former fiancé, she asked, "Kouga?"

"_What?_" he demanded sharply.

"Please…I know you're probably upset with me, but…there is one favor I must ask."

"And what is it?"

She sighed, "I saw that Houjou was with you earlier. Please…do everything you can to get yourself and Houjou off this ship before things get bad."

"Help that _kid_?"

Kagome glared, "Houjou was a childhood friend of mine from long ago. I cannot allow him to die by Naraku's hand. I will help Inuyasha stop Naraku, but please…just help me to spare him."

It took Kouga a moment, but he sighed, and said, "Fine. Only because it was you that asked."

His words made her pause a moment before she ran back out to rejoin the man she loved. Though Kouga had to understand…perhaps she had said it too harshly. Even now, she felt badly about what she had to do. And she could only imagine what he was feeling right now; knowing the woman he had loved rejected him for a pirate. But, what was done was done.

Even still…

Her kind eyes turned back to him. "Kouga…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't the humble little wife that you wanted. Once you and Houjou get off safely—go back to Kingston. Find yourself a proper-bred girl to marry that will be content with that life. I wish you all the luck in the world with whomever she is."

But Kouga wasn't ready to finish it. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he spoke, "I'm not happy with that man stealing you away from me, Kagome. I _will _come back to challenge that man for you someday."

At first, Kagome wanted to yell at him that he could not, that he was no match for Inuyasha—and that it wasn't necessary. She would never go back with him, no matter what he did. But…the ship rocked once more with the impact of a cannonball.

She sighed, "If you must, Kouga…now, we have to part."

_Goodbye, Kouga. You were a kind man, but...I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be._

As they both ran up the stairs and came up on the deck, they saw chaos.

The _Wound of the Wind _was close by, firing hard upon the _Avenger _and Naraku's ship pulled up alongside, with both crews trying to fire back. As the pirate ship came closer, Jolly Roger flying high, Kagome could even see Inuyasha standing on the edge of his ship; coming now to save her once again.

She couldn't help herself. "Inuyasha!" she called, running towards him. But, she was not to meet with him so easily.

A strong arm grabbed her from behind, pulling her back. At once, she recognized the man as she turned to see those malicious eyes. "I don't think so," Bankotsu sneered.

All went silent as the cannons suddenly ceased firing, and the _Wound of the Wind _came close enough to board _Avenger. _But Captain Hawkins would not lose his ship yet. Stepping forward, the naval captain spoke, "What is it you want with us, pirate?"

Inuyasha drew his sword, pointing it directly at the man. "Give me Kagome, and I swear I will harm none of you. I've come only for _her _and her alone."

Kagome's heart lightened. If Inuyasha was only asking for her and then said he would leave them be, then surely the captain would hand her over rather than risk the lives of his men, right?

Captain Hawkins would not allow such humiliation, however. Smirking, he spoke, "Then you'll be forced to harm me, because I will not be handing over an innocent citizen of the crown to you, pirate!"

Even at such a distance, Kagome saw Inuyasha's face distort into a fierce growl as the captain continued, "There is only one question that remains, pirate, and that is if you will come and get her yourself or if you will continue to be a coward who hides behind his cannons."

Quicker than most could see, the hanyou pirate jumped the gap between ships in an instant, landing directly in front of Captain Hawkins, his sword pointed at the man's throat. "Hand over Kagome, _now!_"

It was then that the pirates fully attacked, the marines and sailors fighting back.

While the confusion of battle erupted all around them, Naraku and Bankotsu stayed still, while Kagome still struggled to get away. Naraku smiled, "Take her back to my ship."

"Of course, my Captain," grinned Bankotsu.

Kagome struggled some more, eyes wider as the image of Inuyasha fighting for his life grew farther away. "No…no…_Inuyasha!_"

Her shriek, however, alerted someone else while Naraku and Banktosu intended to slip away. Houjou heard her voice, and saw her being pulled away. "Miss Kagome!"

And his shout called to others, including both Kouga and Inuaysha. Kouga ran for her, but was overtaken (to his displeasure) by the hanyou pirate as he jumped in front of him. Just as Inuyasha was about to charge at them, someone else stepped in the way.

And it was none other than Captain Hawkins, his sword pointed directly at Naraku's heart.

"So," the captain spoke. "You were intending to betray me."

Naraku grinned, "Is that why you graciously invited me here? To learn my intentions?"

"One of the reasons."

The youkai chuckled, "Amusing. But, since you know what it is that I want—" Naraku drew his own sword. "Why don't you get prepared to defend it."

Both swords clashed. But Inuyasha didn't care—he only wanted the woman in Bankotsu's arms. Using the distraction between Naraku and Captain Hawkins, Inuyasha charged; only to stop abruptly as Bankotsu held a gun to Kagome's head, smirking.

Inuyasha stopped dead, internally cursing. Both Kouga and Houjou stopped behind him as well.

The were forced to watch as Naraku's youkai power overtook the human captain; flinging his sword out of his hands. Another slash cut across the captain's chest, cutting through a cord that hung around his neck. As Captain Hawkins fell back, Naraku grabbed what it was that the captain had kept so close.

"At last—" Naraku smirked. "You don't know how long I searched for this. Almost longer than the jewel itself…You were, after all, part of that crew that found the jewel along with this girl's father. I thought originally that one of his offspring might have had it, but you can't imagine my surprise when I found out they had the jewel itself—"

Inuyasha could take it no longer. If Naraku was allowed free after this—not only would he have Kagome, but everything he needed to piece together the jewel again as well. "You _bastard!_" he roared, lunging for him.

Naraku's sword met his at once, knocking him away easily. "Oh, you wish to fight me again, hanyou? Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you today. Maybe later." Naraku tried to turn away to head back onto the safety of his own ship. But Inuyasha could allow that.

"Don't you dare—!" he yelled, charging once again as he met the youkai's sword.

As the fight between the hanyou pirate and Naraku continued, both Kouga and Houjou stared, unable to do anything while Bankotsu held the pistol to Kagome's head. Houjou pointed his pistol back, but it would do no good while Bankotsu held the upper hand. Kouga had no weapons, but merely intended to take Kagome to safety once she could be gotten free.

But the rescue mission would not be theirs to do. Captain Hawkins, who had been so defeated before, was able to get up once again with that commanding grace, and walk over to them. "Leave them be; we have to retreat for now."

Houjou stared, "But…but Captain! Miss Kagome—"

"You don't have to worry about it," he said, "She won't die here; there will be another time for saving her. But right now…we have to get off this ship."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga yelled back. "I won't let Kagome be used by those—"

Captain Hawkins rolled his eyes, "Haven't you noticed? This ship won't be floating much longer."

It was then that both Kouga and Houjou felt the slight lean of the ship's deck. Even now, pirates from both sides were beginning to retreat, and the sailors from the navy ran to the ship's longboats.

The Captain walked past them. "I'll be waiting in the far longboat. There is much we have to discuss if you ever want to see that woman again."

After the Captain had left, Kouga's eyes darted back to Kagome. Captain Inuyasha still fought for her, though now, things did not look good for him. It was plain to see that Naraku was easily the stronger of the two. But even so…the hanyou pirate was not giving up in saving her.

It wasn't just a man defending his property. It was a man fighting for the woman he loved; even to his death.

It was then Kouga looked away for a moment, knowing fully that he had indeed lost Kagome to a pirate—a man who perhaps loved her even more than Kouga had once loved her.

"I won't do it," Houjou said, drawing his sword. "I'll stay here even as this ship sinks beneath he waves. I won't let Miss Kagome be taken by those pirates!"

For a moment, Kouga almost wanted to join him in that, but…he was not as brave as Houjou was. And besides…he still had a promise to keep.

Taking Houjou by the shoulder, he turned him back. "If you do that, you will probably die here, either by that man or by sinking beneath the waves."

"I don't care! Not as long as I can save Miss Kagome—"

"Kagome is lost to both of us now, and there's nothing we can do to bring her back. But we have to save our lives while we can."

"What are you saying? We have to—" But Houjou turned back to them, and saw Kagome struggling to free herself from Bankotsu's grip, crying out for the pirate before her.

Even if they wanted to deny it in their hearts—there was no denying her actions.

"Kagome made me promise," Kouga told him. "That I would get you off this ship. And that's what I intend to do. Now, are you going to come willingly or not?"

There was a long pause before Houjou agreed, "Yes…I'll come. Only because it was what Miss Kagome wanted."

And then they both turned away, leaving the woman they had both searched for, both loved, behind at last.

* * *

Naraku knocked Inuyasha away once more, as the hanyou fell down, bloodied, onto the deck of the ship. Only this time, he nearly slipped as the deck's angle increased—the _Avenger _was going down fast.

And if this ship was allowed to sink—

Inuyasha popped up once more, sword pointed directly at Bankotsu. "Give _her_ back," the hanyou snarled.

Bankotsu smirked, "Now, Inuyasha, is that anyway to talk to me? Your old first mate?" Kagome froze up at his words.

Amber eyes narrowed, "I don't give a damn about that anymore. Give me Kagome, or I'll shove this sword into your gut."

"Sorry, I can't do that, old friend," taunted Bankotsu. "We need this girl. We need what it is that she has."

"Then just take it and hand her over—!" sputtered Inuyasha.

"Can't do that either. After we have it…we may find a use for her after all." Bankotsu's smile widened. "After all, if _you _liked her, then that means she must be a pretty good little harlot, hmm?"

For a brief moment, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red in anger. But he controlled himself. "Don't you _dare—_" he charged at Bankotsu. But he was caught off guard, as Naraku hit him sharply from behind with the butt of his pistol.

As he fell down, Bankotsu spoke, "Pity…he really is just a fallen pirate and a weak man…so useless."

Before he could rise up again, Inuyasha felt something heavy being wrapped around his ankle. "Such a waste of life…"

Inuyasha stood up, slightly disoriented from that hit, but as he tried to jump for Kagome again, he felt the heavy weight holding him down. Looking down, he saw it was a heavy chain around his ankle.

And, near the side of the ship, Naraku dropped the anchor.

Kagome screamed.

Bankotsu leapt forward, grabbing for the bag around the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha saw; and with his claws, swiped the hand away. Bankotsu gasped as blood was drawn, as the leather bag where the last piece of the jewel was held slipped from his fingers…

Then the chain pulled taught, and Inuyasha felt himself pulled out from his feet—over the side and down to the depths below.

Kagome, now released, ran to the side where he disappeared, "Inuyasha! _Inuyasha!_" she continued to scream, tears streaming down her face. _"Inuyasha!"_

And while she continued to scream and cry, she barely felt the strong arms grab her away as they pulled her onto another ship. In her mind, she saw nothing, but only a constant repeat of those few seconds where Inuyasha had disappeared over the side.

* * *

Down, down…deeper into the darkness, the anchor pulled him, The hanyou struggled, pulling at the chain, but there was nothing he could do—furiously, his claws swiped and tried to cut through the chain, but nothing—it still pulled him further into the deepest depths of the abyss.

His head was pounding, he couldn't breathe—and if he didn't get free, he could not—The water all around him clouded his senses—everything was going dizzy—

Looking up, the hanyou saw the hazy light of the world above—his eyes were blurring—

The sword sheath he held in his hand was slipping—no—he couldn't—

_Ka…go…me…_


	26. A New Ally

A/N: Well, the Inuyasha manga has ended.

And...while the ending was iffy (I was satisfied, but I know a lot of people who weren't) I'm kinda sad to see it go. It was something I read every week for a good four years of my life, not to mention all the fanfiction.

Well, everything ends sometime, but with endings, there are also new beginnings. And we have heard word that Sunrise is seriously considering picking up the anime where it left off, so I guess that's good news.

Even if the series has ended, at least the fandom goes on. :)

* * *

**Chapter 26: A New Ally**

"Well, this is about all we can do," Captain Hawkins said, as he stopped the small boat and raised a tiny signal flag. "We're in the main shipping lanes now, so a ship should pass through within a day, at least."

"That _means?_" Kouga glared back in the captain.

"It means, gentlemen, that until a ship comes by, all we can do is sit here and hope we don't drift too far. These boats are too small to go far enough to find a port, anyway."

The planter gave a harsh, frustrated sigh. There was absolutely _nothing _worse than this; sitting in the middle of the ocean, on a small—too small for comfort—boat, just _waiting _to be rescued.

And not only that, but only hours before, he had found out the truth about his "honest fiancée", and though he was hesitant to cast his anger on Kagome, the pirate that had abducted her was spared no insult in his mind.

The man was nothing more than a cruel villain, probably intent from the beginning upon stealing away his fiancée and warping her feeble mind until she came to believe that she was in love with _him _instead—yes, it had to have been all his cruel scheme because she—Kagome—she would have never—

But—

Even so, even if the hate and anger that welled up in his heart made him feel better for the time being—he couldn't deny something. All through the time he had known Kagome, back when she first came to the Black Wolf Plantation—he sensed something about her.

Though she never said anything—he saw it in her eyes—the unhappiness there.

And when he first saw her again, the unhappiness was gone; replaced with a fierce, determined light.

Was she right in her statement? Was that really the "real" her?

But, Captain Hawkins broke through Kouga's thoughts, saying, "I suppose I should apologize—there's been something I was keeping from you."

Houjou stared, "Is it about—?"

"Yes," he cut him off. "The man called Naraku—I've heard of him before. And I was waiting for him to come and see me."

"For what?"

The captain's dark eyes looked away. "Years ago, before I entered the navy, I sailed on a merchant ship from England to the Caribbean. I was serving on one of the ships owned by a merchant named Hopewell at the time. During a storm, the ship blew off course, and we managed to find a curious island."

By now, even Kouga, who had pretended not to be listening, was interested.

"This island was unusual, not just by how it looked, but by the feeling we had there as well. Where we first landed, there was a small sandbar, covered by water for most of the day. There seemed to be a small shrine there, with towering rocks covered in strange carvings…and a haunting sound filled the air as we walked through it."

"What was it?" Houjou asked.

"We weren't sure," the captain shrugged. "At the time, we didn't know. Walking around the island, we managed to find a cave; with the entrance sealed by a giant rock. Using our strongest men, we managed to remove the rock and look inside—"

Excited, Houjou cut in, "What did you find?"

The captain looked back at him. "What do you think? A small, unusually colored purple gem, that the merchant himself took back for his family."

Kouga remembered something he had seen on Kagome, a while ago. "Kagome's necklace! But, what—"

"What indeed?" Captain Hawkins smirked. "After we left, I marked our coordinates and then set out to making a map of that place, should I ever have the need of coming back. But, I had a feeling that something unnatural took place in that shrine and cave there, so I never told of it or showed it to anyone—of course, I should have disposed of it once I learned the truth."

"The truth?"

"Do you believe in old sailor's tales, Mr. Wulfe?"

Kouga stared, "What?"

"Are you saying that's—?" Houjou asked.

"All I'm saying is; that _thing _is what Naraku was after. I knew of this, and I also knew that as long as I had the map on me—or at least, he thought so—he would come after me as well."

"Why did you want him to come after you?"

"Because," the captain stared back at him. "Naraku is nothing more than a man who turned pirate years ago, and the very same man that killed my father. I thought I could lure him out and take my revenge upon him once he decided to get serious about finding the map to that place."

Kouga huffed, "Some revenge."

The captain glared, "I was…unprepared. I didn't expect him to be so strong…He must have gotten some extra strength from somewhere since the last time I saw him. The reason we never 

went right after your fiancée, Mr. Wulfe, was because as long as Kagome Hopewell still had her half of the jewel, Kouga would come after her, and then, most likely, bring her to me."

"That makes no sense!" Kouga yelled. "Naraku would have killed her! He wouldn't have spared her life!"

"He wouldn't have, if he did his homework," the captain replied. "Before he came for the map, or the jewel, he would need extra information—and I hear that the man who was expert on old sea legends recently died in his home of mysterious causes. Of course he knows now—and would have a reason to keep her alive, besides as bait for the pirate."

"And that reason is?"

Captain Hawkin's only smirked in response.

* * *

"Damnit!" Bankotsu roared, as Naraku looked at the two pieces of the jewel in front of him. "If only I had been quicker to kill him—or if he hadn't tried to resist when I—"

"There was nothing you could have done, Bankotsu," Naraku assured him. "Though you may be quick, for a human, he is still a hanyou."

"_Was _ a hanyou, you mean," Bankotsu glared back. "Though it is a day to be remembered, with Captain Inuyasha finally dead, if he hadn't dragged the one last piece down to the depths with him, we might have—"

Naraku gave a cold smirk. "Really, Bankotsu, have you no faith in your former comrade? You think he would die that easily?"

Bankotsu only stared back. "He was dragged down into the sea by an anchor! You think he could have escaped _that_? The man is dead!"

Laughing, Naraku only said, "You know nothing of the resilience of hanyous, Bankotsu. Especially those of the dog variety. Though the anchor caught him off guard, he has many weapons as his command—claws, fangs, and that sword I hear he inherited from his father. And if those were to fail, then he could always let the youkai power within him take over to break himself free. And especially since his woman needs his help—no, he wouldn't let himself die. Though you and that girl below think so, I have no doubt that Captain Inuyasha is still alive."

Bankotsu grunted, "So if he is alive, then—"

"Then there is nothing to worry about; we'll still have opportunities to get the last remaining piece. Of course, I have a better idea—he should bring it to us instead."

"Is that why you kept the girl alive?"

"One of the reasons. She has another part to play in this after all."

There was a long silence before Bankotsu understood. "You mean, what the old man told us? You think that's true?"

Naraku smiled, "I suspected there was something odd about the girl when dear Kikyou told me about her, years ago. And then I saw her for myself. Before, when you first attacked them, I didn't care about the girl's life at all, until I started putting the pieces together. Now, I'm certain of it. This girl is definitely that man's child."

Bankotsu was quiet for a long time. "And…of Inuyasha? The second thing the old man told us…could it be true for him?"

"Oh, probably," Naraku sighed. "But I can't spend time researching whether or not that is true as well. It only matters if it is true for _her _after all. He just needs to bring his sliver of the jewel to me, that is all."

Grinning widely, the first mate asked, "So, after he hands it over, may I—"

Naraku laughed, "Do you think I won't reward you, Bankotsu? Of course, after he's handed it over, you may play with him all you like. I only need _her _after all."

Pulling out the old, map and unfolding it on the table, Naraku smirked as he read the coordinates, "Soon, I will be very close to accomplishing it—the ultimate power, here in my hands."

* * *

The waves splashed up against the beach, in a constant rhythm. Rising, and falling…continuing on despite all the calamity around them.

As the waves brushed up against the beach, they brushed up against something else as well; a body that was half washed up against the beach. It was a man, who's silver hair draped back around him; while his still hand continued to grip a sword sheath tightly.

He lay there, looking so peaceful, as if in sleep, for a long while. Not knowing, not feeling, just existing—and taking comfort in it.

At least, that was until he felt something sharply disturb his peace.

It poked again. Soon he could tell it was not just anything that was poking him rather rudely, but it was the point of a sword. It was annoying, but he didn't want to get up to make it stop. Maybe if he just lay there, it would go away…

But it didn't stop. No matter how much time he thought passed, it continued to poke him—and annoy him. Finally, unable to take it any longer, he growled loudly, and forced his head up to glare at whoever it was that _dared _disturb him.

But, when he saw who it was, he swore profoundly.

"You might want to watch your mouth, Inuyasha," A tall man, with flowing silver hair and striking amber eyes spoke. "What would your mother have said if she heard you say such things?"

He was, to Inuyasha's great displeasure, none other than Sesshoumaru, one of the most mysterious captains left on the sea.

"Keh," he growled, trying to lift himself up on limp arms. "She would have said I was too much like my father. Now," Amber eyes glared back up at him. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

His half brother only narrowed his eyes back. "I believe the question should be, what are _you _doing here? Surely you know you almost drowned, right?"

Inuyasha looked down to the sword sheath in his hand. Yes…he did…He remembered falling down, down…unable to breathe…so how…

A sudden fear gripped him. No…he didn't…he didn't let the youkai break free again, did he?

But his mind was settled, as he did a double take and saw the sword he had inherited from his father lying in the sand, not that far away. So that was it. The sword—which always seemed to have a mysterious connection with him—was summoned back to its master, and cut through the chain in the process. He had been saved by his father's sword, once again.

But knowing how he was saved… "Wait—where's Kagome?"

"Calm down, little brother," Sesshoumaru spoke. "You can't do anything about the girl for now. You drifted too far away from your own ship to even make contact with them now. I found you on this small island by sheer luck, it seems."

So, Kagome was still taken, then…but…where would Naraku take her? How would he find her later. Would he _really _have to ask that bastard over there for help?

"By the way," the hanyou growled, "You never explained what you're doing here?"

"You howled enough when you kidnapped the girl; I was bound to find you sooner or later."

"But why _now?_"

"If you think I came here to help you clean up you're messes, then you're wrong," Sesshoumaru glared back at him. "I came because I know this Naraku has the two pieces of the jewel. And I will make sure personally that that scum doesn't get his greedy hands on the rest."

"Heh, so you know about that bastard?"

"Of course I do; ever since I heard someone might be after the jewel again, I've kept tabs on him." Amber eyes narrowed. "I have my own information sources—enough to find out about this man, about that jewel, and a few other interesting things as well."

The hanyou snorted. "What sorts of 'interesting things'."

The great youkai rolled his eyes. "Many things that I won't bother you with. But I did learn of this man called Naraku. He was indeed a man once; a man who sought power, and an existence greater than that of a human plantation owner. He sacrificed his own soul for the power of a youkai, but while it gave him great strength, it wasn't enough—the man wants the power of a god."

Inuyasha turned back to his brother, raising an eyebrow. "The jewel? Impossible, I thought the jewel gave 'eternal happiness'…"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, Inuyasha, what is it you see as 'happiness'."

"Uh…" A vision of a smiling Kagome came to mind…with a small house and a few little silver haired children in the background as well. "Good fortune?"

"I bet," Sesshoumaru said with accusing eyes. "In any case, isn't it true that 'happiness' differs for each person?"

"I guess, but—"

"Then, what constitutes as the 'happiness' the jewel is supposed to give?"

"Well—"

"In the jewel's case, 'eternal happiness' means 'eternal life'."

"_What?_" Inuyasha stared. "But…if Naraku is a youkai, then he'd live a long time anyway, so why would he need?"

Sesshoumaru glared, "Youkai don't live forever, you know. But that is the case. According to the legend, the Sea Siren made that jewel so she and her human lover could be together forever, after all."

Inuyasha finally stood up, staring back at the brother he couldn't help but dislike. "So that's it? The jewel grants eternal life?"

"Yes, it does. But…there is more to the legend of the Sea Siren and the jewel."

"What?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Going to tell me it's the source of immense power now?"

"_Actually—_"

Fear rose up in the hanyou's heart. "What? You're telling me that thing also has the power to—"

"The Legend of the Sea Siren says this: she made the jewel so she could live with her lover for eternity. However—her human lover had a wife before he met her. And this wife became jealous—so jealous that when she found out about her husband's misdoings, she was thrown into such a fit of rage, that she tried to kill him on sight."

"What happened?"

"Fortunately, the man's jealous wife decided to do this on a dock, where the Sea Siren could see nearby. So, in order to save his life, she sacrificed her own—and then placed her essence inside the jewel so that she could 'be with him forever'."

Inuyasha growled. "So what? Just because some insane jealous bitch got mad at her husband, we're stuck with this problem now."

Sesshoumaru just smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't dismiss the jealous wife so easily if I were you."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"If it hadn't had been for her, you would have never met the girl, would you?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but blushed brightly and looked away.

"Anyway, it matters not. What does matter is that Naraku has the jewel, and if he gets the whole thing and releases the power, he will be an even greater threat to this world."

"You mean he just wants it to be a greater 'terror on the seas'."

"Well, if humans like Blackbeard and Black Bart are allowed to strike fear into the hearts of men, why shouldn't youkai, after all? The man is just seeking some self gratification under the mask of 'meaning in his life'. It's sickening."

"He's insane," Inuyasha agreed. "And that's why we have to stop him."

"Don't be so hasty," warned Sesshoumaru. "Remember, Naraku has the girl as well."

"But, I don't understand; if he just wanted the jewel, why didn't he take it? Why did he need Kagome!"

His brother rolled his eyes once again. "The answer is obvious; to be bait for you."

"For me?"

"Why, aren't you planning on following them there?"

"_Of course I am!_"

"Well, there you go."

_Kagome…_ His hand came to clutch over the leather pouch around his neck, where the final piece of the jewel lay. "It doesn't matter if it's a trap; it's one I have to walk in to. Naraku wants this thing, but…I can't find her without it."

Seshoumaru snorted, "So you're going to _willingly _walk into his trap, just to save one girl?"

"I already told you! I—!"

The youkai's eyes narrowed. "But, this makes me curious. What does the girl mean to you, then, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou fell silent for a long time. He couldn't answer his brother; only a slight blush of the cheeks was his answer. However, on the inside, he knew. _Everything._

"Hmph. I see."

Staring back up at his brother, the sole remaining member of his 'family' that he hand't seen in years, Inuyasha asked, "I have no ship."

"I'm aware of it."

"So, does this mean…are we going together?"

"I have been chasing that whelp for _years _learning what he is up to. And now that I know; I cannot ignore it. I will go after him; you can go rescue your woman in the meantime."

Though Inuyasha wanted to be able to rip Naraku limb from limb, he knew this was probably the best he could get, without knowing where his crew was or if they got out all right. "Fine."

"Good. Then let's get moving; or are you planning on sitting around there all day?"

Inuyasha growled in response.

_Damnit! Working with _him!

He hated it, but…

_For Kagome's sake…I have no other choice. _

_Wait for me, Kagome! I'm coming! _


	27. Farewell to a Friend

A/N: I'm not going to get into how many re-writes and edits this chapter had. I usually re-write battle scenes once or twice, because I can never decide how it's going to go until apparently after I give it a go, and lots of exposition that needed careful planning and thought to make it work.

Fun.

At least next chapter is just straight battle scenes. Yay.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Farewell to a Friend  
**

At last, it came into sight through the mists; the island they had sought. It was an island nearly hidden in plain sight; the constant mist upon the water veiled it from sight from afar. There was reason it had been hidden for hundreds of years; why that single crew had stumbled upon it only by being blown off course in a storm.

For this was an island that did not want to be found.

As the ship approached they could see it all; the island was no bigger than a large sandbar. The pure, white beach, the small cave that had been unsealed, and the towering rocks that marked the shrine behind were secrets no more as Naraku's ship dropped anchor by the shore.

"So there it is?" Bankotsu asked, an eyebrow raised. "It doesn't look like much."

Naraku smirked, "Many things of great power like to hide themselves, you know. After all…the jewel looked insignificant at first sight, did it not?"

"That is true…" Bankotsu thought a moment, and then turned back to Naraku. "But you never told me why we have to come to _this _island. In fact, besides the jewel, you've hardly told me anything—"

"Bankotsu…" Naraku began. "Have you ever been told how the Jewel of the Sea was made?"

"Well, I heard the sea siren made it for her lover, but—"

"Oh, there are hundreds of versions of the story, you see. But all say that the sea siren made this jewel for a man; for her lover, so that they would be together forever or something like that. But unfortunately, she died an untimely death, and her lover fell into despair, sealing the jewel in the cave. According to the legend, that cave was the place they had first met, when he was a shipwrecked sailor and she the sea siren that saved his life; the shrine to the sea goddess was the place where the jewel was first made. Only there can it be made again."

"So that is why you searched for this place," Bankotsu sighed. "To make the jewel whole once again."

Naraku stroked the two pieces of the jewel he held. "Even if I have all the pieces in my grasp, I cannot just remake the jewel so easily. When the jewel attained its true power, the sea siren was sacrificed. The blood of a sea siren is required in order to make it again."

"Blood of a sea siren?" snorted Bankotsu. "Are you telling me we should just drop a net and hope we catch one, then?"

Naraku only chuckled in response, and that was when Bankotsu remembered.

"What that old man told us…"

"Exactly. It was said in some of the older legends, that the sea siren also had a child from her lover on this island, in secret. When she died, she was going to her lover to tell him; she never got a chance. The child grew and was eventually picked up by a passing ship; fading into history."

"But…that's…"

"Did you ever wonder how an island that was hidden for so many years could have been accidentally stumbled upon by one man's crew—a safe haven, even after they nearly were killed in that storm? It was no accidental luck." Naraku's smirk grew wider. "That man—the merchant Hopewell—he was being protected."

* * *

"_What?_ What the Hell are you saying?" Inuyasha gaped back at his brother.

"It is quite simple, if you think about it," Sesshoumaru said, looking out towards the water as their ship sailed on. "I'm surprised you never figured it out before."

"But…Kagome—"

"It all adds up. That unusual infatuation the girl has with the sea, the way the jewel found itself in her hands, how she came to find you—it all makes sense."

"Are you trying to tell me—"

"Yes. Kagome is a direct descendant of the legendary Sea Siren, on her father's side."

_Kagome…Kagome is…_ Inuyasha didn't know what to say. How could it be that—No…maybe…he should have seen this coming? Kagome mentioned before, didn't she? She didn't know why she felt that way about the sea…and yet…

"Wait. What about—What about Kikyou? She's a direct descendant too, and yet—"

"Maybe the blood is stronger in some than in others," Sesshoumaru spoke, looking away. "Anyway, now you know why Naraku wants her. He's planning on using her as bait to lure you there—and then killing her in order to remake the jewel."

"The Hell with that. I'll _never _let him kill Kagome! If we don't get there—"

"No, I'm sure he'll keep her alive for a while. After all, you wouldn't bring him the last sliver of the jewel unless she _was _there alive. He's not stupid. I also suspect he wants to kill you together inside the shrine."

At this, Inuyasha stared. "Why? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to just kill me and then—"

"Not to him. If you haven't figured it out already, Naraku has a penchant for dramatic flair. It would seem nothing short of ironic, to him."

Glaring, Inuyasha demanded, "You're talking like you did before. Out with it; what else is there that you're not telling me!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at him, rolling his eyes. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do, damn it! If it's something that could harm Kagome—"

"No, no harm to her, but…it may be harmful to _you_."

The glare left the hanyou's eyes, to be replaced with confusion. "What…what do I have to do with this? I thought it was about Kagome—"

"It _is _about her, but it is also about you. I explained to you the reason why that girl has the infatuation with the sea and yet, don't you wonder why you have such an unnatural infatuation as well?"

The hanyou froze. "Wait…you're not going to tell me…"

"Was there anyone else you knew from your family that seemed to share the same interest?"

"No…" _Wait._ "Mother…mother used to go out to the docks…she seemed so sad…I thought it was because of Father, but…"

"It may have been partially that. But our Father sailed the world for glory, not for enjoyment."

It was slowly dawning on him. "Wait…so Mother—!"

"I researched your last name when I found out. 'Silven', huh? It wasn't originally a surname—it was a name derived from an ancient title. 'Siren vir' – The sea siren's man."

Inuyasha could only keep silent as Sesshoumaru finished. "The child with the siren wasn't the only child her lover fathered. With his wife, he had a son as well. While Kagome is of the direct bloodline, you are related to the legend as well."

Inuyasha could barely think. How could…how could this be true? It was as if everything he knew about himself was totally changed. "Kagome…Kagome and I…"

Sesshoumaru turned away. "It was by pure misfortune that Father entangled himself with _that _cursed bloodline. But perhaps…it was meant that you were to meet the girl."

_I am…I am…_ Inuyasha's hand clenched into a fist. "Does this mean…madness runs in my family as well?" he asked, remembering the tale of the jealous wife.

"You're mad to get trapped in all of this to begin with," Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Keh…probably true…"

Looking up, they could see the island on the horizon. "We're nearly there." Sesshoumaru told him. As they came closer, Naraku's ship appeared from the mists, anchored near the shore.

"He's there."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "He's probably waiting for us. He wants you, but I doubt he knows I am in on this as well."

"So, what?" asked Inuyasha, reaching for the sword at his waist. "Do we take him together?"

"_No. _I don't need to be slowed down by the likes of _you_. You go get the girl, _I _will go after Naraku."

"What—!"

"_I've _been waiting for this chance for years. _You _won't take it from me. You go and rescue the girl, and I'll put that upstart youkai in his place."

Inuyasha didn't like it, _he _wanted to be the one that shoved the sword in that man's gut, damnit! Naraku was the one that had kidnapped Kagome and wanted to _kill her _to remake the jewel! He wanted to finish him off! He wanted to get his revenge for all that happened! He wanted—!

Growling, Inuyasha muttered, "Fine."

"Good, now let's get going before you waste more of my time arguing." Sesshoumaru turned, and instructed his small crew to anchor the ship nearby. A small boat was sent out towards the island, with only the two brothers upon it.

As they got closer to the shore, Inuyasha noticed something odd. Perhaps it was the night, but…it seemed like the mist from the island were coming towards them…coming _around _them…wrapping around the boat and encasing them from their ship in the distance.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The youkai narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you expect something like this? This island is enchanted, after all. The sacred shrine wants to keep out intruders. But, since you're here, it shouldn't be a problem."

Inuyasha's fists tightened. "Yeah…" _This is really…where it ends, isn't it?_

The boat came smoothly up to the beach. All was quiet. Glancing around for a moment, the hanyou stood up, and took one step onto the sand.

And then it happened.

Things—hundreds of monsters—rose from the depths of the sea and lunged for them, screaming in fury.

"Sea sprites!" Sesshoumaru glared, drawing his sword as they charged.

Inuyasha blocked one flying at his face. Flinging it away, he saw fully what it was—it looked like something that was once a dark green fish—but it had somehow grown spindly arms and legs, and large teeth that it used for attacking. "What…what the Hell?" he demanded. "I thought you told me—!"

"They are protectors of the shrine," Sesshoumaru said calmly, while blasting several away with an attack from his sword. "Usually they lie dormant unless of a direct threat, but I suppose that _filthy _man summoned them inside the shrine."

Several more came flying at him, and Inuyasha could only knock them away. "Damnit,why—!"

"You're in the way!" Sesshoumaru yelled, pushing Inuyasha back. "Go!"

"_What?_"

"Go, go get the girl, I'll handle it here!" When Inuyasha didn't move, Sesshoumaru turned to him and yelled, "Get out of here, you worthless hanyou!"

Now, Inuyasha ran. He ran farther cross the island, deeper into the welcoming mist, until he could see and hear Sesshoumaru no more. Though he held his sword high, eyes darting about, he saw nothing. There was nothing there but the sand beneath his feet, and the endless fog.

But wait—no—there was something. Listening softly with his strong hanyou ears, he heard it; the sound of crying.

Without another thought in his mind, Inuyasha ran. He ran towards that sound, as it got louder and louder to his ears. Finally, he saw a shape appear through the mist. He recognized it instantly; Kagome, bound head and foot, abandoned on the beach.

"Kagome!"

Her eyes widened in that one moment he came towards her, almost unbelieving what she was actually seeing. Falling to his knees, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, as tears of relief filled her own eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, as he removed the gag from her mouth. "I thought—you fell overboard—I thought you were dead! I thought—Oh God—I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm all right," he sighed, finishing on removing her binds. "I'm all right…I'm here…" he pulled her close once more, as they internally rejoiced upon being reunited once again. "Everything's going to be all right…"

Upon hearing those words, Kagome stiffened. "Inuyasha…you've got to listen to me. Bankotsu and Naraku they—"

But she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, as someone spoke, "Come on now, Miss Kagome, surely you don't want to spoil all the fun?"

It was then that Bankotsu appeared from the mist.

Inuyasha stood up, sword in one hand, and Kagome held firmly in the other. "Get out of here, Bankotsu," he growled.

Bankotsu merely smirked. "Really, old friend, do you think that's going to work?"

"I said _get out of here_, and I _mean _it."

"Why? I was charged with protecting this sacred island from intruders from My Lord Naraku. Are you telling me to _ignore _his orders?"

Golden eyes narrowed. "You never gave a _damn _about authority. You only did what you pleased; serving others when it suited you. You get one chance, Bankotsu," The sword was leveled at his throat. "Tell me once and for all _why _you agreed to work for such low life scum."

At that, Bankotsu chuckled. "You really want to know?"

"_Tell me!_"

"Very well then, I'll tell you. It's because you became _weak_. You showed me an inspiration, a dream—a vision of what true _evil_ a man was capable of. But, you became a wreck—you became the weak-willed hanyou you are today, and destroyed that vision!"

"So? I told you—what I did was my own business. If you were never able to move on from the past, then—!"

"But that Naraku, he's different. He had a different vision. He has the right idea of piracy—a "Terror of the Seas" in deed and name. He showed me a new vision. You can't be a pirate without leaving a trail of blood in your wake; something _you _seem to have forgotten. It makes me _sick _to look at you, when you believe you can be something of a 'Merciful Pirate'!"

The fire never left those amber eyes. "I told you before, I've changed!"

But Bankotsu only shook his head slowly. "No, you're wrong. You haven't changed at all—though you pretend to be a merciful man—a changed soul—the bloodlust is still there, under the skin. And yet you hide it and deny it all—and _that _is what makes me sick."

The hanyou growled, "Not wanting to harm an innocent person is not—"

"You're avoiding the subject, my _dear _old Captain," Bankotsu taunted. "Tell me, how can you live with yourself now, a mere shadow of what you are? In this pretend life, surely you hate yourself for those 'crimes' you have committed? How do you live with it day, after day, without wanting to kill yourself if you cannot tolerate such things?"

At this, Inuyasha stiffened, his eyes lowered. And Kagome's eyes turned to him, waiting eagerly for an answer. But…what was he to say? "I'm not like you, Bankotsu. I…I regret what I did. All those lives I took…I'll have to pay for them someday. I was lost, but…I found myself again. And because of that, I can't allow myself to go down that path ever again."

Kagome gave a small sigh of relief, but Bankotsu's eyes narrowed; his smirk turned into a frown. "I see. If you truly believe that—then you are a fallen man."

Inuyasha said nothing in response, until Bankotsu removed the sword from his belt. "Since you truly are worthless—I have waited for this day. You are fallen. And tonight, I shall kill the fallen man."

"No!" Kagome cried out, but Inuyasha pushed her back. This wasn't for _her _to get involved in.

"But…" The smirk came back to Bankotsu's face. "I could never fight you as you are now, without the lust for blood in your eyes…How shall I awaken that?"

Without warning, Bankotsu charged for him; Inuyasha barely had any time to block. But he wasn't watching his enemy completely—in a dirty trick, Bankotsu's foot kicked up some sand into Inuyasha's eyes.

The hanyou cried out and stubled back; a shriek was heard. And when Inuyasha was able to see again, there was Kagome, trapped in Bankotsu's arms.

Chuckling at the horror upon Inuyasha's face, Bankotsu continued. "Well then, shall this suffice?" A gun was brought to Kagome's head; Amber eyes widened in shock. "If the girl dies, will that bloodlust return?"

There was no time for thinking. Inuyasha roared and lunged at Bankotsu, swinging his sword right at the man's head. At the right time, Bankotsu tossed Kagome aside; his own pistol being thrown in the confusion. Swords crossed, and Bankotsu found himself staring right into the rage-filled face of his old captain.

Bankotsu saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes, and laughed heartily. "That's it, now _that's_ the look I know, Inuyasha!"

Swords clashed against one another, like lightning bolts in a thunderstorm. At last, old friends and new enemies fought for their life; the captain and the first mate, the abandoner and the abandoned, the wisher and the dreamer. Bankotsu fought to prove an ideal; Inuyasha fought to save someone he loved.

Bankotsu was a master at the sword, while Inuyasha was only good, at best. But there came a time, when hanyou stamina was superior to a human's. Bankotsu's sword was thrown out of his hands; and he stood weaponless before his old captain. The smile never left his face, as Inuyasha's sword leveled at him once again. "Go on, Captain," Bankotsu smirked. "Kill me. You can do it now; I don't have any more weapons. Kill me and leave me to rot so you can go on and live your happily ever after with that whore of yours over there."

Inuyasha's hesitated; humanity beginning to flow back into his eyes, wiping out the red that had seeped through. "Do it, Silven. _Kill me_."

He wanted to. Oh, he never wanted to do it more than he wanted to in that moment. Bankotsu had kidnapped Kagome; had threatened to kill her. He had teamed up with Naraku; had pursued them and put his crew in danger. And more than anything, he was a part of his past he had so wanted to forget.

But…

Even through all the sins, all the crimes he would have to atone for, back when he was nothing more than a monster—This man, though he loathed to think about it now, had been his friend.

No matter how much he hated him now, he couldn't forget how he had felt back then.

The hanyou said nothing, but slowly lowered his sword. _No._

Bankotsu saw this, and laughed. "What? Not going to finish me off? Are you too weak even for that? I was going to kill the girl!"

Inuyasha turned his back to him, sheathing his sword and walking back to Kagome. He didn't need to answer him. He never _would_ answer him.

But Bankotsu couldn't leave it at that. No—at the very least, he should have been killed by him! And yet—! "Damn you Captain Inuyasha!" he roared, grabbing the sword that had fallen and lunging for him.

Kagome screamed, as Bankotsu held the hanyou by the hair, sword against his throat. "So, the bloodlust really has left you. Now you are no more than any other mortal. You are a disgrace that doesn't even deserve to live in this world! Now, Captain Inuyasha…you _will _die!"

The sword was raised, the point heading for a defenseless Inuyasha's heart—

A single shot rang out through the air.

Blood sprayed all over Inuyasha's shirt—blood that was not his own. Inuyasha was stunned as he looked up, at a shocked Bankotsu. His old friend's eyes met his, and a single word came to his old first mate's lips—

"_Ca—Captain…"_

And then he slumped, down into the sand, dead.

Looking past the man he once knew, Inuyasha saw a shocked Kagome—and Bankotsu's discarded pistol in her hands.

Knowing what had happened, Inuyasha made his way over to her, forgetting about Bankotsu for the moment. "Kagome…"

The pistol dropped from her hands, as tears filled her eyes. She didn't seem to have heard him. "Kagome…" he repeated, gently grabbing her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, she looked back up at him, blinking the tears away. "Sometimes…you have to pull the trigger to protect a life…right?"

He froze for a moment, remembering his own words, and then nodded rigidly. "Yeah…" he held her close for a moment. "Thanks…"

"Inuyasha…Oh God, I was so afraid—what if you had gotten hurt—he could have—he was going to kill you! And then I was afraid that if I didn't do something you might—and—God, I—I didn't want to do it, but I was so scared and then he was about—about to—but then I saw the gun and Oh God, I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to, because he was your friend but if he was going to kill you, I—"

"It's all right, Kagome," he cut her off from her nervous rant. "It's all right now. Don't worry about it…"

But s he held her, his eyes drifted over to Bankotsu behind her, bloody and dead. _Bankotsu…_

_All he ever wanted was the fulfillment of a dream…an insane, twisted dream but…is that any different from me?_

No—he couldn't feel guilty about it now. Bankotsu sided with Naraku. Bankotsu threatened Kagome. Even if he felt—no, no, he couldn't feel that way, but—

_Farewell, man who was once my friend._


	28. Battle at the Shrine

A/N: Well, this is the only chapter where I completely reversed the ending 100. I bet you can guess how this was supposed to end, but because I ah...forgot a little fact I had stated before, I decided to fix it, and then lengthen it and throw in something interesting. It makes the story MUCH more interesting I suppose, and also adds a few more chapters into the mix.

Oh, and it's an AWESOME twist. None of you saw this coming, I guarantee it. That's because I didn't see it coming, either. XD

Also, can't write on time next week (am I EVER on time anymore) because I'll be at Otakon for the weekend. This time I'm going as C.C. from Code Geass (in her R2 outfit) and hopefully I can finish that up this week before I go. I've only got to fix some hems and finish the belts and the outfit is done, anyway.

Maybe I'll see some of you guys there? I hope so.

Also, Kappei Yamaguchi is going to Otakon (YAY!) so I will definitely stalk his panel and get his autograph, yes I will. :D

* * *

**Chapter 28: Battle in the Shrine**

Inuyasha had been holding Kagome for a long time, until he noticed something was wrong. Ever since he had encountered Bankotsu, he had expected his brother Sesshoumaru to burst around the corner any minute, prepared to take on Naraku.

And yet…Sesshoumaru was not coming. This was odd—his brother had wanted to take on Naraku from the start, he wouldn't waste time like this, and surely the sea sprites that attacked him as an intruder wouldn't hinder him that much?

Glancing back towards the beach, Inuyasha saw at once what the problem was. He could see all the way out towards the ocean now that the mist had begun to fade, and yet, the view was wrinkled.

_A barrier, huh? Is this another one of this island's tricks? Or is it Naraku?_

Kagome noticed him looking. "Inuyasha, what—?"

"There's a barrier around the island."

"What? How is that—"

"I don't know, but something put it up," he sighed. "I guess that only means one thing—there's no choice but to go on."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that man—Naraku—he has to be stopped. I don't know how he plans to do it, but he wants to complete the jewel. He's hiding in the cave ahead—"

"Good," Inuyasha stood up, hand on the sword hilt at his side. "Now I know where to find him, so there's no point in waiting. I'm the only one who can go on."

Kagome stared, "_You _are the only one who can go on?"

"Yes, me? Who else is there?"

"Well for one thing," she stood up, facing him. "There's me."

The hanyou shook his head at once. "No. I've had enough trouble with you getting caught before. Besides, especially not now, when—"

"When _what?_"

Inuyasha paused, realizing that she might not know why Naraku had brought her to this island in the first place. "Kagome…did Naraku…_say anything _to you about why he had to take you here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He said nothing to me. All I found out was this is the place where the jewel was made, and he needs to bring it here to remake it again."

"Right…" So she didn't know why. And that made it all the harder on him—the fact that Naraku wanted to kill her in order to activate the jewel once more was bad enough, but now that he was faced with the choice of telling her…

And perhaps he didn't want to tell her. The harm was that in telling her, he would also have to reveal his own ancestry, and that, in his mind, was nothing short of disastrous. Telling her they were practically destined was like telling her they had no choice n the matter—would she see it all as not just something that blossomed out of chance, but something destined by fate? Would she worry that it was not her own thoughts that made the choice for her, but the fact that it was something required that choose him in the end?

Inuyasha knew Kagome was someone from a different class than him, someone who had sunk down to his world. Though she assured him she had made her own choice in the matter, if it came to light that it wasn't completely her own choice…

"Inuyasha?" she asked, curious.

"Nevermind," he shook his head. No, if she could live in ignorance, then it would be better. "Anyway, I'm going to have to find a way to get you off this island. It'll be safer for you if I can go fight Naraku while you—"

"No," she cut in, glaring. "_No_, Inuyasha. You did this before, and look how that turned out."

"That was different. This time he—"

"I don't see why it's any different. I would have been in danger either way, just when we split up, things ended up for the worse, for both of us. _I _ended up kidnapped, and you almost drowned!"

"It's different now, it's not like—"

"No it's not!" By now, she was yelling in his face, like old times. "It's no different! There was danger then, and there's danger now. You just said there is a barrier up, so I can't run and hide anywhere. The only thing I can do is stay with you!"

"Kagome, you're—"

"And don't you _dare _tell me it's because I'm a woman and 'I can't fight'. If I hadn't been here, then you…" her eyes drifted over towards Bankotsu.

He sighed. "Kagome, I know that. But still…this isn't like last time. Naraku's not just toying with us. He's out for blood. If he can, he _will _kill us, don't you understand that? And Kagome, if you died…I wouldn't have anything to live for!"

"How do you think I would feel if you died, Inuyasha?" she asked softly. "But that's the risk we have to take. Naraku needs to be stopped. You've protected me before, but now…" her fingers tightened around the gun, "I want to protect you. Besides Inuyasha…on the ship, I finally met up with Kouga again. I told him I would continue to follow you, for as long as I could. And that's what I intend to do, Inuyasha."

He wanted to tell her to stay behind. He wanted to say that was all irrelevant and that she could live if she didn't go. He wanted to put his foot down, tell her no, and at least be assured that she would be alive, no matter what happened to him.

But he didn't.

Though he knew he might regret it later, he couldn't say no. Not after she told him that.

Giving a long, defeated sigh, he spoke, "All right, but please…don't do anything stupid."

Kagome smirked. "Just who are you talking to?"

And, unable to help it, he smiled back.

They walked on, and not much farther from where they had been, they saw it. The ring of stones upon the sandbar that was the shrine. As soon as they stepped on to that soft white sand before them, it was as if they had entered into another dimension.

The rocks around them were smooth and slick from years of being washed by the ocean, and yet had an eerie green glow to them. Carvings of what appeared to be legends of sirens covered the rocks, and as soon as they walked under a stone arch, a strange sound came to their ears.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, the strange melody circling around them.

"Siren song…" Inuyasha whispered, almost afraid to disturb whatever force was at work here.

Walking towards the very center of the shrine, a ripple suddenly came through the air around them. A gust of wind from nowhere blew right at them, whipping up the sand. Both Kagome and Inuyasha covered their eyes and waited for it to end.

And when it did, they opened their eyes, they were in the same place…and yet not the same place. There had been nothing at the center of the shrine a moment ago. Now there was a pedestal before them, and behind that a pool of water that looked bottomless to their eyes.

The siren song increased in intensity as water now seemed to flow from invisible waterfalls all around them—and while they stared at all the wonder around them, Naraku appeared from the shadows.

"At last, you have come."

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword at once. "At last, eh? I hope your wait wasn't too long."

Naraku smirked. "You _were _slower than I expected. It took you a while to finish off Bankotsu, did it?"

For a split second, red flashed in the hanyou's eyes. "You bastard! You used him the whole time, didn' you? You only kept him as bait for me!"

Stroking the two halves of the jewel in his palm, Naraku continued, "No one else knew you like your first mate did, after all."

"You were the one that did this! You twisted his mind, making him think that strength was the only thing worth living for! He died for _nothing!_"

Now for a moment, Naraku paused, and glared, "Trying to blame me for Bankotsu's death will do no good; Bankotsu always believed strength was the only thing living for, I just used his beliefs to my own end. There is no use trying to blame me when the one who ended his life was you."

Inuyasha paused, amber eyes widening at his words. But Kagome stepped between them, saying, "You're wrong. You're wrong, Naraku. Inuyasha didn't kill Bankotsu…I did."

Naraku stared for a moment, and then chuckled to himself. "Ah…I see. Pulling the trigger to protect the life of one you love…how _sweet…_But…it all ends here, my little Sea Siren."

Kagome's hand tightened around the pistol she held. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah? Didn't he tell you? No, no…I suppose he doesn't want you to hear, does he—"

"That's enough, Naraku!" Inuyasha roared, raising his sword.

"Oh my, my, you really _do _want to lie to the poor girl then, she's suffered enough—"

"Damn you, Naraku! If you won't shut up, then I'll shut you up myself!"

Before Inuyasha could lunge and hack the man in front of him into a million pieces, Kagome stopped him with a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up at him like a curious child. "What is he talking about?"

He hesitated, wondering what it was he could say. In that moment that he paused, Naraku cut in, "It's quite simple really. You are the descendant of the sea siren from legend."

Kagome froze, eyes widening in shock. "What?"

"And your lover over there is the descendant of the sea siren's lover." Smirking, Naraku continued, "Was it fate then, that allowed you two to meet?"

Kagome continued to say nothing, only looked towards Inuyasha, a slight fear in her eyes, asking for confirmation. Inuyasha quickly spoke, "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry—I just found out myself, and I was going to tell you, but—"

"You were too afraid," Naraku finished for him. "Afraid of what she would think if the choice she thought she had made for herself had already been made for her."

"You shut up!" Inuyasha roared. "This is nothing for you to talk about!" Looking back towards her, he asked timidly, "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha," she sighed. "Let's just defeat Naraku."

"…Right." Yes, it would be best if they thought of this later.

Once Naraku was dead, they had all the time in the world, after all.

"Now then," Inuyasha growled, pointing his sword back at his enemy. "You've been alive too long."

"Hmph," Naraku now pulled out his own sword. "You really think you can take me, hanyou?"

"Count on it!"

"Very well," Naraku spoke invitingly. "Come!"

Inuyasha didn't waste a moment in rushing Naraku. And the youkai pirate laughed gleefully as he came to match him.

While they fought, Kagome stood off to the side, nearly forgotten. She was supposed to be there, helping Inuyasha defeat Naraku and yet…she couldn't get what Naraku had said out of her mind.

She was the descendant of the sea siren. Yes…it made sense. Her unusual infatuation with the sea…the feeling like she didn't belong on land…yes, that would explain it all. It was something that, under any other circumstances, she would have been pleasantly surprised, perhaps even amused at such an outcome.

But…

Inuyasha himself was related to the sea siren's lover of old. Though it had been hundreds of years since the legend took place…now the sea siren and her lover had reunited through the ages. Now, when the Jewel of the Sea returned to the world, the legend began again.

And that was what bothered her. She thought she had made her own choice in choosing him, she thought that she was doing something for herself for once, allowing her own heart to decide for her instead of leaving the decision in other's hands.

But this…if this was all left up to fate, did that mean she had no choice in the matter? Was the man over there that fought to avenge her _really _fighting for his love? Or did he fight because he had to—because fate demanded it? Had she fallen in love with him because she was destined to, not because of her own choosing?

Was her own life even in her hands anymore?

But because of her pondering and confusing thoughts, she did not pay attention to the battle before her. She distantly heard the swords of swords meeting, but did not see it at all until it was too late—she didn't see Naraku strike Inuyasha across his chest, sending him flying backward. It was only when she heard his gasp that she looked back towards them—

And saw his sliver of the jewel, cut off from around his neck, flying through the air…falling, falling…And landing directly in Naraku's palm.

At the same moment, they gasped. Both Inuyasha and Kagome ran for him, hoping to stop it all before it was too late—

But it was too late.

Before their very eyes, Naraku combined the three pieces of the jewel, and with a flash of light, formed it into one.

"At last!" he laughed wildly, holding up the purplish gem for all to see. "The Jewel of the Sea is mine."

Though he had lost some confidence, never did he lose hope. "Keh!" Inuyasha stood up, grabbing his weapon once more. "It's no use if it isn't activated, Naraku! And I won't let that happen!" Rushing him, he roared, "I'll never let you have the jewel as your own!"

Once again, they fought wildly, but Naraku, a youkai of greater strength, was clearly the victor. Inuyasha could barely keep up as the youkai slashed and slashed, until, his own sword was thrown out of his hands.

And that was when Kagome stepped in. "Naraku!" she yelled, her gun pointed directly at his heart. "If I am the descendant of the Sea Siren, then that jewel is _mine! _I won't let you have it!"

And that was when she fired.

The gunshot rang out in the shrine, seeming to stop all time around them. The bullet flew through the air with a shriek, hitting it's mark at once. Naraku gave a little gasp and stumbled back in shock—blood was seeping through his shirt. His maroon eyes came up to give a glare of absolute hatred back at them.

Inuyasha stood up, standing next to Kagome with a satisfied smile upon his face. "Naraku, it's over for you."

Suddenly, Naraku's look of shock changed to a satisfied smirk. "I think not, Inuyasha," he said, standing back up to his full height.

"_What?_" the hanyou roared, watching as the Jewel of the Sea emitted a strange light. The blood upon Naraku's shirt seemed to seep away, until it had disappeared. The bullet that had pierced his heart materialized before him, falling down into the sand beneath their feet.

"What? What the Hell!"

"Did you forget, Inuyasha?" Naraku chuckled, "The Jewel of the Sea grants eternal life to the holder."

"_Damnit!_" The hanyou yelled. "Well then, I'll just beat you until the Jewel falls from your hands!"

"I'm afraid I've grown bored of all of this playtime," Naraku said with a sigh. "I'm a busy man, and I have no more time for you. All that's left is killing the beautiful siren over there and giving me the power I seek."

"Didn't I tell you, Naraku! I'll _never _let you lay a finger on Kagome!"

"Oh, but I don't have to," Naraku said with a sinister smirk. "There are other ways of killing that girl…oh yes…" Walking towards the pedestal in front of the pool, an ancient rock with a clear blue stone set within it, Naraku continued, "Do you know, Inuyasha, that this shrine is so sacred that it has traps to destroy intruders?"

"Keh, what does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome and I are—"

"I'm not talking about you," he chuckled, reaching out towards the blue stone before them.

Inuyasha realized what he was doing right before he did it, "God Damnit—!"

But he was too late, Naraku set his hand upon the sacred stone, and that was when the whole shrine rumbled as if in an earthquake.

"_What the—_"

Naraku barely had time to jump for a hold around one of the rougher rocks, when it happened. A giant wall of water came rushing at them, with hardly any chance to dive for safety.

"Kagome!" roared the hanyou, grabbing her as he lunged for one of the rocks as the wave hit them. He was instantly thrown back by the surge, barely hanging on with one hand, as his other was wrapped around Kagome's.

But her body was lighter, and it was harder to keep a hold on her as the wave continued to was over. "Inuyasha—!" she cried as her hand started slipping.

"No, no! Hang on to me, Kagome—!" he tried to tighten his grip as her wrist began to fall out of his grip. "No, don't you dare—Kagome—!"

Her wrist slipped out from within his grasp.

Time had slowed to a halt, as he watched her, screaming with fear, as the wave pulled her farther away from him, and sinking beneath the surface.

"_Kagome—_!" he screamed letting go from the rock to search for her. It was just like the night of the storm when she had been swept overboard—his mind could only think of one thing, finding her and keeping her safe—he had to find her, he _must _find her, he couldn't let her—Oh God, he couldn't let her—

The wave receded, and Inuyasha found himself slumped down at the edge of the shrine, as far as the wave had brought him. That meant Kagome was farther out if it had kept pulling her. If she had been pulled all that way—No, he had to find her, he _must!_ He was just about to run across the beach to dive in the water, when he heard a shriek of glee from behind.

"_Finally, _the jewel is mine!" Naraku cried.

Fear in his eyes, Inuyasha turned and looked upon his enemy. The jewel had once been a dull purple but now—it glowed with a bright pink light, a light that shot out across the sea, signaling to everyone the same message—

The Jewel of the Sea was now complete, and had been awoken once more.

* * *

Standing by the barrier of the island, Sesshoumaru saw it at once, amber eyes narrowing, _You failed, Inuyasha._

The light flared across the sky and could be seen from ships afar. Standing on the deck of the _Wound of the Wind_, Sango and Miroku saw it as well.

"That light—!"

"That's it," Miroku spoke, hope fading. "It means…the Jewel is complete once again. Inuyasha…he couldn't stop it…"

* * *

And Inuyasha, staring at Naraku with the jewel fully complete once more, knew only one thing—

The jewel had been awoken.

And that meant Kagome was dead.

"_You Bastard!_" he screamed with fury, tears in his eyes as he ran towards his enemy, swinging his sword wildly. Naraku parried every thrust easily as Inuyasha continued to slash, tears falling down his face and into the sand below as he continued to chop with all he had left. Cracked sobs came from him as he fought until at last, he had nothing else.

The sword dropped from his hand, falling into the sand, until he slumped down as well, his amber eyes dull and faded—tears unable to be held back anymore.

Kagome was dead. The one thing he had wanted so badly in his life, the one woman who had changed him so much was gone forever. There was nothing left now, nothing left. All he could do was die; die and at least have peace with her.

Naraku saw this, and gave a small chuckle, "It's too bad you killed Bankotsu, he would have liked to have seen you like this. A broken man, with nothing left for him but death."

Inuyasha said nothing; there was nothing that could be said.

Naraku continued, "But don't worry, with this gem, I could ease all that pain for you. Would you like that? You could be just as you were before—a soulless monster, using killing to ease all his heart's pain. And if you wish to die so badly, I could grant that wish as well. So, how about it, Inuyasha? I am not so ungenerous of a person. What wish shall I grant for you?"

"I…don't care…" he managed to say, in a broken voice. "Nothing…nothing matters anymore…"

"_Kagome…_"

* * *

Somewhere very far away, she stirred. Dark brown eyes opened slowly, disoriented as she looked around. _What?_

She was in a soft bed, wearing a white robe. The room she was in was dark—looking like it had been carved from smooth greenish rock over hundreds of years.

_Where?_ Kagome wondered, as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was that wave—yes, being swept away from Inuyasha, and then falling under…

"You're awake," a voice said, making Kagome jump a little bit. There were people there, by the bedside. Several people, all wearing long, beautiful white robes. They looked human to her eyes but…there was something off about these people. They seemed to have an air of otherworldliness about them. And…was that woman wearing _seashells _in her hair?

"At least, you have arrived," the elder woman said, a smile on her face.

"Arrived? What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I was just in the shrine, and…Inuyasha! I have to go back to him and,"

"Oh, that's not important anymore," the taller man told her. "What's important is that you've arrived—or should I say, you've returned."

"Returned? Wait, what do you mean? I've never—"

"We've been waiting a long time for you, a long time for you, Child of the Siren, to come back to us," the elder woman smiled.

Kagome froze, her eyes widening. "Wait…"

"At last, you are here. You are here to bring hope to all of us. It is a glorious day for our people," And with that, all the people in the room suddenly kneeled down, bowing before her. "At last you are here, Our Goddess."


	29. Destiny

A/N: BLAUUUGH. I don't expect you to forgive me on this one.

But having no internet for two weeks SUCKS.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Destiny**

When Kagome was finally able to speak after the shock, she asked, "Please…can you tell me…where am I?"

"You are where you belong," the elder woman spoke, rising from her small bow. "Back amongst your people in the city beneath the waves."

"A city…beneath the waves?" she asked, still confused. "Wait…how is that—"

"We will explain all in good time," the woman smiled to her. Kagome noticed that the others seemed to be shuffling out. "For now, it is good that you are back amongst us. We've been waiting so long for you to return. We could have brought you back that night of the storm, but that man interfered, so we had to wait until another time."

"Wait…what?" she continued to gape. "That night of the storm—that was when…Inuyasha! Where is he? Is he here too? Can I see him? Please—"

The woman shook her head, "No, that man is not amongst us. He could never come here. Only those with the siren bloodline can be brought here."

"The…bloodline?" Kagome was still confused. "But, wait! I'm not—I mean, I'm human, aren't I?"

The woman sighed, "Yes, you are human. You do not possess the power that we do to be a master of the waves. However, you were told, correct? Of your lineage?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, and could not look back in that woman's eyes. "Yes…I was told…"

"Because you are of that bloodline, we spared you at the last moment."

"S—spared me? You mean, the wave? When that wave hit, I was—" her eyes suddenly widened in understanding. "Wait, it was you? You brought me here when I—"

The woman nodded. "Yes. We have been watching you all your life. You were in danger and that man could not save you. So we intervened. But…we were just a moment too late."

Suddenly paling, she asked, "You…you mean?"

"The second you arrived here, and were brought up from the waves, we had saved you from a cruel death, but we could not save you from your fate as the next siren to activate the Jewel of the Sea. When we brought you to our city, you had already stopped breathing. We were able to revive you at once, but it was enough…"

"But…activate the Jewel? How could that happen! I'm still alive!"

"But you had stopped breathing for an instant. It was a small something, but it was enough to reactivate the power of the Jewel. Now it is in that other man's hands, no doubt wreaking havoc."

_No…if…if I really did…if the jewel really is activated, then that means— _"But if you saved me, what happened? What happened to Inuyasha? Don't tell me he's—"

"When we dragged you down here, he was still alive, yes, but he was heartbroken; a lost soul. He had lost all will to live. And if the jewel is in that dangerous man's hands, I very much doubt he lived long after that."

Kagome's face paled further. _No…no…he can't be…Inuyasha can't be dead! No…not when I'm still alive! _"Please, tell me…you're wrong! He's not…he's still…isn't he? _He can't die!_"

But the old woman would not give her the answers she wanted, but instead sighed and looked away.

Feeling the tears form in her eyes once more, Kagome curled her knees up to her chest and buried her face, not even trying to fight them now. Seeing her sadness, the old woman turned and said, "You may rest here for now. When you are fully recovered, you should see our glorious city. This place should be your home now."

She was about to leave, but Kagome stopped her. "Wait…while you're here…tell me one thing…" The woman looked back at her. "I can…understand why you couldn't save—No…if you people can save and bring those of 'the bloodline' down here…why didn't you save my father those years ago?"

The woman nodded and spoke, "We tried…but your father refused our help." Kagome's eyes widened. "He decided to spend his last moments saving the life of a child by placing him on some floating debris. Then he was swept away…and it was too late to try to revive him."

Kagome closed her eyes, fighting the tears that came to her eyes at that thought. _Father…_ "Thank you…"

The old woman nodded. "Sleep well for now," and with that, she left.

When Kagome was left alone, she rolled over on the small bed, letting the tears freely flow from her eyes. _Father…Inuyasha…why? I thought I loved the sea as a child but…everyone I love is being taken from me by it!_

_Kikyou has left me…I cannot go back to Kouga…I would be a disgrace to my family now…and without _him_…_

_There is no one left for me up there. Maybe…I should stay down here instead._

* * *

"We who rule the waves now are forced to a life in hiding beneath them, thanks to the humans that shunned us," the woman explained later, after Kagome had a chance to rest up. "We are forced to hide here in our city, while the humans dominate the world above."

The old woman who was her guide took her to a small balcony to overlook the city. Kagome stood next to the rail, eyes wide as she looked down at the expanse before her.

It was as if the entire city was formed out of shiny, greenish rock. The buildings were formed to look like natural towering structures, an organic feel that made her wonder if this place was actually carved or naturally made. The city stretched at least for a mile, and looking high above, Kagome could see something like a watery net surrounding the city—the entire place seemed to be inside a magical bubble.

"It is our magnificent city, _Piscea_," she told her. "Our save haven from the cruel humans who live above us. Since you of the bloodline are finally back among us, this shall be your home now."

Kagome was silent for a long moment, and then turned to the old woman. "Please. Tell me, what is your name?"

The woman nodded. "Aquila. I am to be your attendant."

"Aquila," Kagome began, turning away fully from the view of Piscea. "Please tell me…why do you keep insisting that I stay her? Even though I am…of the bloodline…I am still a human. I was born and raised up there…my family is still up there. Why do you, who hate humans like me, want me to stay here?"

Aquila nodded, "Very well. I shall tell you." With that, she bowed, and indicated for Kagome to follow her. "Come."

Kagome followed as Aquila led her down, deep into the city. "Do you know anything about the Siren from which your bloodline spawned?"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "No…nothing more than the legend told me."

"That siren was an important daughter to us," she explained. "She was our High Priestess…and some even worshipped her as a goddess."

"A…_goddess?_"

"Indeed. She was kind, beautiful, and was known as a beam of hope to us, a race that is slowly dwindling. Even those that weren't around at the time still hear tales of her kindness. Though…" Aquila paused for a moment. "We never did learn why she fell in love with that human. At the time, humans were our mortal enemies—they regularly raped and killed any of our maidens they found singing on the rocks. We don't know why or understand it—and some do curse her for it. Had she not made that mistake, it would not have cost her life."

Kagome was silent. _But if that's the case…I would have never been born, would I? I don't understand…I thought they didn't mind humans?_

Aquila shook her head. "But that's all in the past. Before she left for the last time, she told us of her intentions. With her child, she hoped to form a new bond between humans and the Siren People. Yes…she had this all planned out, but instead…she left us. And since then, no one has been able to take up her position as High Priestess to lead us once more."

"Why not?"

"It's a simple explanation," Aquila smiled. "We needed someone of her bloodline. We've been waiting ever since for one of you to come back here, to lead us again."

Looking downward, Kagome spoke, "I see…so that's why you want me…"

"Not just want, we _need _you."

"But why?" she suddenly snapped. "I'm just—I'm just a human girl! I've never done anything good for anyone else in my entire life! I'm a selfish, impure person who never even cared about what the right thing to do was until—" Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to control herself, but even so, her fingers shook with fear. The thought still haunted her.

Inuyasha was dead.

Inuyasha was _dead! _

She had cast aside everything for him! He was her future—she was supposed to live with him and sail the seas forever! It didn't matter what become of them sooner or later, as long as they were together, everything would be okay! But…he was dead! He had left without her! And now, she had never felt so scared and alone—

"Priestess," Aquila told her, making Kagome freeze up at the title. "We care not who you were before, or that you are human. Whether you are impure or not does not matter at all to us. You shall be our High Priestess, to give hope to our people once again—a symbol as we continue on in our meager existence. But…there is another reason we must have you with us…the one duty the High Priestess must do—"

They had stopped in front of one of the small, cone-shaped buildings. Kagome glanced back at Aquila, before the old woman sighed, and turned to open the door. "Come."

The instant the door was opened, there came a multitude of sounds. Children's sounds. Walking inside, Kagome found herself in a large room lit with bright glowing balls of light. The room was filled with books, and toys from the world above…and children.

So many—she had never seen so many young children in one place! Toddlers, playing with wooden toys that looked like they had sunken or fallen off ships, older children attempting to read books that also had been captured by the sea—little babies in the arms of young women dressed in the same white robes, gently rocking them to sleep.

Kagome gasped, "These children…"

"They are the children of sirens who were killed by men in the world above." Aquila nodded. "That is why our race must hide itself when possible—men think of us as sport to be killed these days."

"But…why…?"

"Don't you know?" Aquila turned to her. "Men have always been hard to find in our species—we are generally female, but some men are born to be our kings. Because of this, before the men of the world above banished us, we turned to humans to help preserve our species, before we 

were cast out from then hundreds of years ago. For so long we were dwindling, hoping to survive—and then our goddesss had an idea. Using our maiden's beauty, we could seduce drunken sailors to our beds—have children that, while half human, would preserve our race. It worked, but not without suffering—some of our women have already been killed by evil men who'd rather rape and kill us for sport rather than let us go on our merry way after the act was done. Our Goddess was the one that led this project, and she promised to forever care for the children left behind but…well, you know how that story ended."

Kagome spoke softly, "I understand. I wouldn't just be a symbol of hope to your people, but also—"

"You would have to be a mother to these children."

Upon hearing those words, they eyes of every child in the room looked up, full of hope. Kagome froze once more, unable to think of what to say. Those children looked so lonely—they really needed someone to care for them full time, Someone to identify themselves as a mother to them—

Yes, these people of the world below, they really needed someone to be their new High Priestess, a symbol of hope in the coming era—

But Kagome wasn't sure she could do it.

* * *

Later on, Kagome found herself back in that tower room, sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

_This place…they need me…they really do. And if not me, they need _someone_, but there's no one else for the job, is there? Only someone of siren blood can take up the post, and that's me…_

_But…_

_Do I really want to do it?_

Leaning back on the bed, Kagome reminded herself, _Inuyasha is gone. Gone. He won't come back. He's left me forever…and I have nothing else to live for now…_

_But…what about my friends? Miroku, Sango, Shippou? What about Kikyou? And Mother and Souta? Won't they be worried—_

_No, I forgot…I can never speak to Mother and Souta again. They won't forgive me for what I've done now. And Kikyou? She's gone, and isn't coming back. And as for my other friends…who's to say they weren't just putting up with me because Inuyasha told them to?_

She closed her eyes. _I'm a horrible person, and I know that. I left a good man that loved me to chase after another. I joined him as a pirate and I have killed others before. And when things get hard, I always run away…_

Her eyes snapped open. _Am I…am I doing the same thing now? It's true…I've always run away…When I was worried about the marriage, I ran…I fled from Inuyasha's love at first because I was afraid…And now that he's dead…no, I've faced that fact, but…_

_Would this be…running away again?_

_It can't be…I have responsibilities now. I am the only one…the only one…After all, I was the one that activated the Jewel_

A random thought came into her head, and suddenly, Kagome sat up. "Wait a minute."

* * *

"Ah, what is it, Priestess?" Aquila asked, as Kagome marched down into the room below, one of the Siren People's temples to the Sea.

"Aquila, there's something I want to know. The Jewel of the Sea…isn't that a relic of your people?"

Aquila nodded. "It is indeed, Your Eminence. It was created by Our Goddess many years ago, but was lost to time. It would be a great symbol of hope to our people, and would bring longer lives to our half-human children if we were to get it back."

_Get it back. _"But…it's in the hands of Naraku right now, isn't it?"

"Yes, regrettably," she spoke as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. "That man will use our relic for evils and destruction. But it matters not. Eventually he will die—the 'eternal life' the jewel grants will not hold out forever, because he was not blessed by our people. Then it shall fall back into the sea and be in our hands again."

"About Naraku…how much destruction can the jewel cause now that it has been activated?"

Aquila paused. "Considerable."

Kagome's hands twisted the material of her white robe. "Can it…can it kill?"

"…Yes."

_Everyone! And I…I did this! _"Aquila, please…do something for me…I need to know if my friends are all right!"

"What is this?" the old woman asked with skepticism. "You need not concern them now, Priestess. You live down here."

"But they were my _friends!_" Kagome argued. "Miroku…Sango…Shippou…if they somehow found where Naraku is and attacked, then he could…I have to…I have to warn them!"

"Priestess!" Aquila stepped in front of her. "I told you, it is none of your concern now. Besides, you can't. There's no direct contact to the world above, and you cannot leave our city."

"Then let me see them!" Now tears leaked from her eyes. "Let me see everyone to make sure they're all right! You must be able to see up there somehow, so please—"

Aquila stared back at her, and Kagome stared right back. After a moment, the old woman sighed. "Will you take up your post as our Priestess if I show them to you?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes…if they are alive and safe and they no longer need me."

"Very well." Aquila walked back towards the altar of the temple, looking into a large bowl filled with water. Kagome followed.

"Reveal to us!" commanded Aquila, and at once, the water rippled, and showed her what she wanted to see.

Miroku and Sango were currently fighting, engaged in a battle with the sea sprites near the island. They fought furiously, but were alive, with Shippou dipping in and out of the scene, alternating between setting off small bomb grenades and hiding. Miroku drove a sword through another one of the sea sprites, pulling Sango into his arms to avoid another attack.

And then, without warning, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, and she kissed him back. Kagome couldn't help but smile for her friends to a moment, as Shippou made a disgusted face. And then the kiss broke and they went back to fighting once more, the image fading.

"See, I told you," Aquila said. "They are just fighting small enemies around our sacred island, no more. It looks like they are happy enough."

But Kagome was not finished. "Wait," she told her. "Show me Naraku."

"That man? Why—"

"I want to know what he has done with that jewel. _My _jewel."

Aquila didn't look happy, and she muttered, "Only for a moment," before making the water ripple once more.

As usual, there were no sounds, but in the mirror, Kagome saw Naraku, the Jewel of the Sea in his hand, smirking widely. He was outside of the cave, stepping onto the beach, looking at a ship in the distance. Kagome's gut clenched when she realized it was the _Wound of the Wind _in the distance, and was about to say something, when all of a sudden, she could say nothing at all.

Because next to Naraku, though he looked forlorn and like he would never wake from his sorrow, was _Inuyasha._

And Kagome screamed and fell back. "Inuyasha!"

Aquila realized her mistake and quickly dissolved the image. "Priestess, what you saw was—"

Absolute _rage _filled her now. "I know what I saw, damnit! And so did _you!_ Inuyasha…he is alive!"

"He thinks you are dead, girl!" Aquila shouted. "He will no longer wake from that despair! It is like he is dead himself!"

"You all knew it, didn't you! You _lied _to me!"

"Priestess—!"

Another person, a man this time, came into the room. "Aquila, what is this? Don't tell me you showed her—!"

"Cygnus, I only did what—!"

Kagome was taken aback as she looked at the two. "So…you all knew? You all lied to me?"

Both Aquila and Cygnus stared at her. "Priestess, we only did what we—"

"You must understand," Aquila spoke sternly. "We _need _you. We desperately need you. There is no one else who can take up your post. I'm sorry, Priestess, but that's the way it is. You _must _stay here. You are the _only _hope for our people!"

Kagome thought a long time, but then looked back up to Aquila for a moment, face blank. "You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong about that. I'm not the only hope for your people. There is…there is someone else who has the qualifications to be your Priestess. And I know she would do it better than I would. When I return, I will ask her, but…it is wrong for you to keep me here under a lie. To do that is a greater sin than all the ones I have committed."

Aquila and Cygnus were silent for a long time, before Cygnus stepped forward. "Priestess…yes, we were wrong to lie to you. But we desperately need someone—this person you speak of, will she readily do it?"

Kagome looked away, "I don't know. She has plans for her life…but I do not know how well they are going for her. I cannot say for now, but I assure you, if she were to say yes, then she would be a better choice. She loves children, she is more beautiful than I…yes, she is the perfect choice for your High Priestess."

Aquila still looked sour, but Cygnus continued, "And you swear to it that you will ask her to help us?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I do. Only if you send me back. I'll even get your Jewel of the Sea back to you as well. I…I know you don't understand but…if he is alive, I can't…I couldn't live without him. I would only be half a person…and not at all a good Priestess."

"Please…will you send me back? I have to go to him! I have to save him!"

There was a long pause, but at last, Cygnus nodded. "We will."

* * *

"Do you see that, Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted. "Their lies your crewmates on the horizon. Looks like they came to rescue you after all. But…" he grinned, playing with the jewel in his fingers. "It won't be a very long rescue."

Inuyasha said nothing, but only stared blankly at the sea.

"Won't you say anything, Inuyasha?" he chuckled. "Not even a plea to spare their lives?"

"I…" was all he could say, staring out at the waves beginning to chop against the beach. No, there was no meaning in it. There was no meaning in anything anymore, now that Kagome was dead…

Now that she had left him forever.

Naraku was about to step forward and use the jewel, but he suddenly paused, looking into the distance. "What is that?"

Dull amber eyes looked up. It looked like a small tidal wave had formed, flowing towards them at great speed. Huh…it looked like someone was riding on the wave as well…odd.

But as it got closer, Inuyasha saw that dark hair flash…glimpses of a smile…

And he froze solid.

Naraku could not speak as well, as the triumphant wave came to crash upon the beach, and before them Kagome, still dressed in her white robe stepped off easily. Standing before them with a determined look in her narrowed eyes, she spoke, "Finally, Naraku, I am here to get my jewel back."

Inuyasha could hardly speak as he stared at her. He…He saw her swept out to sea! How…? "Ka…Kagome…"

Looking back at him, she smiled, "Inuyasha…you're not hurt…I'm glad."

"But…why…"

"I have come back." She said simply. "I have finally…chosen my destiny."


	30. As a Human

A/N: Well, if you're wondering why I have been later and later on my chapter updates, it's because I've been working on my original story a lot more. I have a goal to get it finished by the end of October. This is a story I intend to get published sometime, so unfortunately, it does come first.

However, its soon to be finished with the first draft and then it's just the edits. And I usually end up cutting more than adding in edits, so it shouldn't be a long process.

I intend to continue this fanfiction until either there is no fandom interest anymore (which if they actually do continue the anime, I doubt it'll end this easily) or I get something published and have to devote all my writing to original works for moneh. But when I hear first word of something I wrote getting published, you guys will be the first to know. :)

* * *

**Chapter 30: As a Human**

"Hm," Naraku chuckled as he looked back at Kagome, standing triumphantly before him as she had risen from the sea like a goddess. "I see, so the Siren People choose to save you, did they? I should have foreseen that…"

"Yes, it is because of them that I returned," Kagome told him, eyes narrowing. "I have come back to take my _my _jewel."

Naraku laughed, "_Your _jewel? Getting a little greedy are you, eh, _siren_? After all, This relic belongs to your people not to—"

"If I am a descendant of the siren that made that jewel, then it is rightfully mine. And more than that…that jewel was a gift from my father. The last gift he ever game to me. And that means more to me than any ancient heritage does! Naraku! I _will _get my jewel back from you, even if I have to pry it from your cold, dead hands!"

"Ka…Kagome…" For now, Kagome was forced to turn her attention away from Naraku, to look back at Inuyasha, who continued to stare at her with such a look of disbelief upon his face. "Kagome…how…"

She gave a sad smile back. "Sorry…" she told him. "I didn't mean to worry about you—"

She was cut off as he suddenly ran towards her, gripping her in a fierce embrace. With a sigh, she returned it, knowing he must have suffered, thinking she was dead. "You're…real…" he spoke brokenly.

"That's right…" she said as they parted. "I'm here."

"Pathetic," Naraku muttered as they broke apart. "Such a sad thing, for you two to be reunited when you shall both face death nonetheless."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "No we won't. Naraku there's something you're forgetting…either that or you just won't acknowledge it."

"Really? And what is that?"

She smirked. "The jewel. It's true—it does grant eternal life. However, Naraku, because no siren would grant a blessing upon you, then the second you let go of that jewel—you relinquish your control over it. Which means…if you let go of the jewel, for even an instant, it will give us the chance to finish you."

"You talk big, for someone hiding behind your man before he marches into battle."

"I'm not hiding!" Kagome yelled, stepping forward. "No, I won't hide, not anymore. I always hid behind what I was—confining myself to the role of 'the wife' or 'the pirate' or almost 'the siren'…I thought I was content to take on those roles, but I wasn't. And then I learned, it's not about _what _I am. I am not just 'Kagome' or 'The Captain's Whore' or 'The Descendant of the Sea Siren'—I _won't _be any of that! I am _me! _And that is why I—We—can defeat you. I won't let you steal anymore of _my _happiness!"

At her strong words, Naraku merely chuckled for a moment, thinking briefly at how he had underestimated this woman. Before, he thought a few honeyed words—a bit of mind-twisting—would be enough to break her into despair and finish her off. And no…that was not the case. And perhaps underestimating her like this would be his grave mistake.

Perhaps. But it was not certain.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Raising his arm before him, revealing the Jewel of the Sea, glowing brightly before them, he spoke, "Come."

And they did. Inuyasha charged, slashing widely with his sword. Either it was his fury from before, or he felt the need to show off after Kagome's spectacle—it didn't matter which—gave him the sharper edge to his thrusts and slashes. But Naraku, the stronger man, knew how to parry him, though his moves were slightly slower.

Kagome stood on the sidelines, but she was not without a fight to her. Armed with the pistol Inuyasha had leant her, she shot whenever Inuyasha moved away and Naraku tried to escape.

And escape was all he cared about now. He wanted to take them down, sure, but it was looking like that was becoming less and less likely. And even though Naraku had been the stronger man, Inuyasha's furious slashes were weighing down on him. If he kept this up, there was no way he could possibly win.

And all of them knew it. After Inuyasha slashed Naraku away, the hanyou stepped back a moment, brushing the sliver hair away from his eyes as he looked upon his panting enemy. "It's over, Naraku. You know it, and I know it. Now, surrender the jewel to us, and it will come to an end."

Maroon eyes wild, Naraku screeched in disbelief as he clutched a bleeding side that Inuyasha had previously wounded. "You…you are offering me _mercy_?"

"No. Not me," Inuyasha growled. "If it was up to me, you'd be cut into a thousand pieces and fed to the dogs. I wouldn't spare you for an instant. However…"

"There is no need for more bloodshed," finished Kagome. "It is over, there is no point on continuing this. Hand us the jewel, and we will let you go."

"Are you saying you're going to let me, _me_—a murderer and a thief—go? _How dare you offer such a thing, foolish whore!"_

"Oh, I don't believe it would be much of a break for you." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "People all over—especially my brother—want to kill you and let your body hang for the seagulls. I owe him, so I might as well give him that chance…"

Naraku's eyes continued to narrow, unable to accept the idea that this man—who had been so enraged before—was willing to let him go now, at the end of all of this! No, _no!_ This wasn't how it was supposed to go—! And how dare he and his _whore _try and show _mercy _to him like this—_How dare they! _

"You…You think I will accept your pity? You think I am a weaker man? Fools! I am the one who _you _should be accepting mercy from!"

And, eyes wild, Naraku made the jewel glow brightly in his palm.

There was only a few seconds when both realized what was happening. "Kagome! Get down!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed her to the floor as a bright white light passed over them. But he was seconds too late, as the light flew right at him as he screamed in pain—

"_Inuyasha!"_

* * *

The fight was long over on the _Wound of the Wind_, as the surviving crewmembers were cleaning up the mess from the battle. It was nearing dawn, when all of a sudden another bright light shot from the island.

"That light!"

"What is it?"

"It's just like the other—"

"No…" Sango shook her head, as she stood next to Miroku. "It's different." She watches as a ghostly grey light, entwined with the white, flew away on the horizon.

"That was the light of purification…anything with a hint of youkai blood caught up in it will be disintegrated immediately."

* * *

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Kagome continued to cry to his unmoving body. Holding his hand, she continued to cry, tears beginning to form. Oh God…if he didn't respond soon…if he didn't get up…

She was relieved when she heard him grunt for a moment, then shift a bit and cough. "Inuyasha!" she cried in relief, helping him up.

Pain, all over. That's all he could feel. Sitting up, his eyes slowly opened to look at a blurry Kagome before him…"Inuyasha?"

"Kago—"

He stopped at once, when he saw a curtain of black hair fall in front of him.

Gasping, he looked at his hands in disbelief—just plain old fingernails…no more claws. His hands…his hair…and even his sight was a bit dimmer…and scents…he couldn't pick up anything!

No…it couldn't be…could it? He was…human?

"Well, this is a surprise." Naraku chuckled, stepping forward. "When I sent that blast, I expected it to kill you. I didn't think it would help me out in this way."

"_Naraku…_" Inuyasha growled, but his human voice had not the threatening tone his hanyou one had.

"Ah, such a pity, but perhaps this works out for the better," he continued to smirk. "After all. what I just did now…it completely destroyed all that youkai blood within you. It can _never _come back, no matter what. You are stuck as a human, forever."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped, while he only stood there, glaring back. After a moment, he tried to get to his feet, pain almost overcoming him. "Inuyasha—wait—!"

"Heh, so you tried a trick like this," Inuyasha grunted. "Now I see how you think…" Once again, he picked up his sword.

"Inuyasha, wait a minute! You're in pain, let me—"

"No, Kagome!" he told her. "Before this was about your revenge…But now that he's done this, it's time for mine, too!"

"Don't you understand! You'll be hurt, or even killed if you try fighting like that!"

"So I should turn away because I'm a human?" He glared back at her, brown eyes narrowing. "Weren't you the one who told me I was a coward because I hid on my human night? Well, I'm not going to hide now. As a human, just like you, I will defeat him!"

Naraku laughed. "Very well. You can try." And this time, he lunged forward.

It was no contest. Inuyasha, try as he might, did not have the speed and the agility that he had before. And when Naraku already had the advantage in swordplay—it was obvious who would be the victory. Every slash of Inuyasha's was met with another slash, and most of those were true. He was pushed back by Naraku's sheer strength, falling back and then leaving himself open to another slash.

He fought, and Kagome tried to help, but even after one of her bullet's impaled Naraku's shoulder, he kept going. Now—a youkai against two humans—he was no longer a pirate that they entertained the thought of offering pity to. He was a monster that needed to be destroyed.

Inuyasha was thrown back, giving a sharp gasp of pain as he hit the ground hard. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, coming to him, having run out of bullets. Naraku, smirking, walked towards them. "You should have finished me off before when you had the chance. Your mistake of trying to give me pity led you to this."

Coming closer, he continued, "Once I finish the rest of you off, I shall go after your annoying brother, Inuyasha. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out you've failed and he's left to try and clean up your mess, hmm?"

Kagome suddenly gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly, eyes turning to his for a brief moment, slightly fearful. Looking back at her, he spoke, "If he…if he gets his chance, then we're both going to die…"

"Yeah…"

"You know…if…if we're going to die…then—"

She cut him off, suddenly holding him close as if overcome with grief. Naraku could only smirk in glee. Kaogme, on the other hand, whispered into Inuyasha ears. "Before that…do you want to try living?"

He paused for a moment. Did she have a plan?

Naraku couldn't help himself as an insane laugh tore through his lips. "And now," he grinned. "It is the end."

And the white light filled the room once again.

When it cleared, he saw only one figure before him. Kagome had been thrown back by the light, apparently knocked out. Inuyasha had been blown completely away, and was lying facedown in the sand, with the tide sloshing around him.

Odd…that blast was supposed to have reduced them to smithereens. Either way, neither of them looked as if they were in a condtion to fight at that moment.

Naraku walked up to Kagome, and with the toe of his boot, prodded her. Nothing. She was out cold. Glancing towards Inuyasha he did it again. Still nothing.

And that is when the smile broke out upon his face.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, as she looked up at Naraku, and then she cried out as he lunged forward to grab her sharply. "Ah, do not worry, it'll all be over soon," he told her, pulling a knife out from his jacket.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried helplessly, glancing towards his unmoving body.

"Inuyasha can't help you now!" Naraku laughed. "If he were alive, he would have saved you before this. But he has already departed this world, and you are soon to join him."

"Stop…no…_Inuyasha!_"

"Well, isn't this sad." Naraku chuckled. "You, who had so much fight in you before, has been reduced to this—screaming for your man and pleading for mercy. Very much like your sister way back when, too."

Kagome's eyes widened as he spoke of Kikyou. "Yes, she cried and pleaded for mercy as I took her and destroyed the life she hoped for. I shattered Kikyou's world years ago, but I will enjoy destroying your world even more."

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_He's not here to save you, girl!_" Naraku roared, throwing her back on the ground. "And you won't be around to scream for him much longer, either!" He raised the knife high into the air as Kagome gave a final shriek. "Say Hello to him for me!"

"No need for that!" And that was when a sword was shoved right through Naraku's chest.

The youkai gave a sharp cry and fell back as Inuyasha—dripping wet—continued to twist the blade as Naraku tried to grab at it and pull it out.

But that little distraction was all that was needed. Kagome grabbed at the knife he had dropped in that moment and swung it upward—the hand that had been holding the Jewel of the Sea flew off, landing near the tide, as the jewel itself rolled into the foam.

"_How dare you!_" Naraku screeched. "You are just humans—! How did you—!"

Inuyasha pulled out the magical sheath that had held his sword—the same one that had saved his life previously—and tossed it aside. "You forget—you were human once too. What humans lack in strength, they make up for it in courage, resourcefulness, and determination. How else do you think we were nearly able to stamp out most of the youkai that ruled our world?"

"_You—_"

"Wanting to cast aside that part of your human heart for youkai strength was your weakness."

"How dare you! You wanted the same thing once!"

Inuyasha's dark eyes narrowed. "I did, once. But now I have changed. I will not allow another "terror of the seas" to wreak havoc, not now, near the end of piracy." Pulling the sword upward as Naraku gave a dying shriek, he said, "You were angry before for me wanting to show mercy. Well now, I will grant your wish, Naraku!"

With that, Inuyasha used his boot to push Naraku off his sword, blood spurting everywhere as the pirate fell into the sand, dead from the blood loss after a few moments.

And then there was silence. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared, hardly able to believe it. It was over.

"Inuyasha…" she said, standing up. "Are you…?"

"Yeah." He answered her unspoken question. "I'm fine." He glanced for a moment on his bloodstained sword. He then glanced away, dropping the sword into the dirt for now.

"But…" Kagome came closer to him. "Your hair? You're human…"

"Yeah," he sighed. "It was pure luck that when the light hit, it only took my youkai half instead of my life. But…what Naraku said is true. That part of me is dead." He looked upon his fingernails, pure human. The sky was already beginning to break dawn. "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"But that second time…if you hadn't used the youkai barrier, we would have both been dead."

"At least _that _still works…"

Kagome knew that this was something that he would have to get used to himself; that no amount of talking would help him with it. So instead she turned away, intent on looking for the Jewel, but then she stopped when she heard a strange sound in her ears. "What is that?"

He too, heard the exotic music. "Siren song…"

And that was when they felt the island around them begin to shake.

"What?"

Looking over at the shrine—they already saw some of the stones collapsing. "The Shrine—"

"The Jewel!" Kagome gasped. "It must have returned to the sea! And that means that this shrine…it isn't needed anymore!"

It was only one moment of panic they allowed themselves before Inuyasha grabbed his sword, sheathed it once more, and grabbed Kagome as both of them jumped into the water. Paddling away, they could see the remainder of the island shake and then collapse benath the waves—flecks of water shooting up as it descended below.

Inuyasha gave himself one small moment of silence. _You always did want to be buried at sea, Bankotsu…Rest now in peace…_

"Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. But…" If they didn't find a passing ship, they were sure to be—

It was at that moment that the mystical fog finally dispersed, and they saw the best thing they could have hoped for—_The Wound of the Wind _sailing towards them, their cheering crew ready to haul them up.

"So you survived," Miroku spoke, eyebrow raised upon seeing a very human Inuyasha.

"Yeah, disappointed?"

"Slightly. If you had died, then I would have been made captain of this ship…and some part of me would have really liked that…"

Inuyasha gave him one good thump before heading off towards his cabin. It had been a long day, and he was _very _tired.

But before that, he gave one last glance at Kagome, as she smiled softly back at him. Though they had fought hard, and some things had been lost—so many others had been born. At last, the curse of the jewel and how it had woven their lives together had been broken. At last—and perhaps that was how it had always been—they were free to choose.

Free to choose, not to follow wherever the wind took them.


	31. After the End

AN: One more chapter after this. Oy. D:

* * *

**Chapter 31: After the End**

"You don't mean…really? _The Wound of the Wind?_ Here? After—"

"Yes," nodded Kagome, eyes downcast underneath her elegant hat. "Exactly as you see."

"But…however did you find such a—"

"It was a lucky find. I mean after all, on how many occasions do you find _such _a famous ship floating all by her lonesome out in the Caribbean?"

"But to have this magnificent vessel here—this piece of history—you're to get a pretty penny for her for sure! And you are certain of selling her?"

"More than certain," grunted the black haired man at Kagome's side. "We have no need for a ship with no crew."

Her eyes flickered over to him, seeing the sadness in his own eyes so easily shown. _Inuyasha…_

It had been several months since that battle at the shrine. In the end, all was well—they had both come out fairly unscathed, and his crew had not suffered severe casualties.

But the sad truth was that when Naraku had destroyed his youkai side, he had destroyed it permanently—his youkai side would never come back, and he was no longer a hanyou. Now he was nothing more than a mere human.

Just a human…

The fearsome hanyou pirate Inuyasha was no more. Though he was a skilled fighter, he had escaped capture for so long and had braved many dangers _because _he was hanyou. He could no longer break out of jail cells with his bare hands or survive direct hits to the chest. If the world learned that the Hanyou Pirate had become human, then all his reputation would be lost as well.

So that was it. the Hanyou Pirate was no more—he had died an honorable death, defending his lady from the Terror of the Seas, Naraku. And as for "his lady"; she was nowhere to be found—perhaps had taken her own life in despair.

The story was perfectly tragic, and fitting for the end of the Hanyou Pirate. But in Inuyasha's eyes, it was the more honorable end.

Sure, he lived on, but he lived on as a coward.

However, things fared better for his crew. They found Naraku's ship floating nearby, and were pleasantly surprised to see that the man—completely paranoid—kept all his stash upon the ship he sailed on. Divided up, the hoarde was enough to give every man a modest living. As for Sango and Miroku, they took their share and settled in Nassau Port, and Kagome heard that Sango was now running a bar down there, and kept a tight rein on her new husband.

Now that everything was ending, it came time to dispose of the last remnants of their life as pirates—their ship.

And that was how they came here—back to Portsmouth, England, as newlywed man and wife. The story was that they had been sailing back from the Caribbean when they came across the ship floating in the open sea—the Hanyou Pirate's crew all too afraid to claim his ship when they feared his spirit would lash out at them for it.

Inuyasha and Kagome had discussed the plan, knowing that selling the _Wound of the Wind_ would give them plenty of money for a well off start, but now that it came time…it was harder than both of them thought.

For Inuyasha, it had been the ship that had faithfully served him for over twenty years. How could he think to get rid of it so easily? Perhaps they could have kept the ship—gotten a small crew, sailed the seas—

Yet, he knew that was impossible. If he were around a crew for a extended period of time, eventually they would find out, and it would be all over. The Hanyou Pirate had to stay dead for him to live a life of peace without worry of the Royal Navy sneaking up behind him. And he and Kagome couldn't operate such a large ship with just two people.

Yes, this was for the best. For everything, it had to be done, and yet…

"Ah, that's true," the auctioneer laughed. "A ship with no crew is good for no one. Perhaps she'll find a buyer and a crew here, then?"

"Perhaps," muttered Inuyasha, turning away.

"Either way, for this bark, you're guaranteed a small fortune. After his death, tales of the Hanyou Pirate have circulated all over the world, you hear me? It was incredible luck that you, Mr. Silven, were able to pick her up floating all by her lonesome out there."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Anyway, the auction is about to start. Will you care to stick around and see who will pick her up?"

"Well—"

"No," Inuyasha cut her off. "We have business to do."

The auctioneer looked a bit surprised. "All—allright then, They money will be sent to your house in the city, then."

"Thank you."

Though it was hard for him, Inuyasha turned away and began walking, long black hair flying freely in the breeze.

And even as the auction for a large part of what had been his life for so long rang out, never did he turn back.

* * *

It had been several months since that incident and continuing their life as pirates on the open sea was out of the question. But nevertheless, reminders of their past life always seemed to come back to haunt them.

Particularly one past reminder…

Just after they had arrived in England, he tracked them down. He had promised he would after all. He said he had come to reclaim some of his honor. The challenge? A duel for Kagome.

Kagome had expected this. She knew they hadn't seen the last of Kouga Wulfe.

Inuyasha had met his challenge—they found a small park outside of the city during the early hours of the morning. First to draw blood won Kagome's hand.

Their fight was not elegant—Kouga had probably never lifted a sword in his life, and Inuyasha was still getting used to the limits of his new human body—but even so, the victor was clear. Inuyasha was an experienced fighter. Kouga was just a man running off rage and pure adrenaline.

One scratch, and it was all over. Kouga was twice defeated. "Damn you, Hanyou!" he roared, eyes lit with fury.

"Stop this, Kouga," Inuyasha told him, sheathing his sword. "Fighting over a woman like this…it's shameful."

"Shameful, eh? You were the one that accepted! I don't need your pity, _pirate!_ Now go take your wench and leave me be!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the insult. "I meant that its shameful for us to fight to decide Kagome's hand. She should have the right to choose, shouldn't she?"

He turned back to Kagome, eyes conflicted with pity as she looked down at her former fiancée. "Well, Kagome?"

She didn't hesitate. "My choice was made before all this. I choose Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "See? And now it's done. Come on, Kagome," he told her, wrapping his arm around her. "Let's go home."

But Kouga didn't accept that. "You…you Hanyou! You changed her! You turned her feeble mind—"

Inuyasha stopped and glared back at his old rival. "If you _really _knew Kagome, then you would have _never _called her mind feeble."

And then they left, leaving Kouga staring in disbelief behind them.

They never saw him again.

Kagome later heard that he had found a nice, country girl to take back with him to Kingston. She was glad—maybe that girl was the right one for him, and could be the woman he wanted his wife to be.

There was one other that they came in contact with later. Kagome sent inquiries to St. Vincent in regards to her sister, but later found out that Kikyou had indeed made it to Boston after all.

She hoped her sister was happy, but learned some unfortunate news later. While Kikyou started out as a governess; happy as could be teaching small children their letters—one man had identified her as a prostitute from St. Vincent, and then that was it. Her happiness was shattered.

No one wanted a former prostitute teaching their children.

But in the end, it worked out for the better. Kagome sent a letter to her sister, telling her of the siren's city beneath the waves. While Kikyou was skeptical, she was also intrigued. She wanted work, she wanted to take care of children, and most importantly—she wanted somewhere to belong.

Kikyou made it to the city beneath the waves, or so Kagome heard, and then became their 'goddess' for them. Kagome never heard from her again, but she was sure—oh, so sure—that Kikyou was happy.

When she went down to the shore, she could feel the happiness in the waves as they lapped against her feet. Yes, Kikyou was very happy there.

If only her happiness could be transmitted to everyone.

* * *

"This is it?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. This is it…my home."

"Are you…are you sure we have to—"

Kagome nodded. "I know my mother heard of my kidnapping in Kingston. I have to let her know I'm allright."

"But…but what about _me?_ What will she do when she finds out—"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

After they knocked, a lone maid came to the door. "Yes?"

"Tell Mrs. Hopewell that Mr. and Mrs. Silven have come to see her."

The maid looked from Kagome to Inuyasha with a slightly surprised expression, and said, "Of—of course." She opened the door to invite them in. "Wait in the parlor, please."

Walking inside her childhood home was like walking into another world.

Everything around her—every item, every scent, every little sound—brought forth a new memory. She could see herself as a child playing with Kikyou and Souta, running around and around the parlor room until they fell down and laughed it all off, listening to her father tell sea stories by the fire, that dreadful day when they were readying themselves for church when a man came in and gave them the terrible news about her father—

It had only been a few years, but after everything, it seemed like lifetimes to Kagome.

Footsteps. Turning, Kagome saw her mother come in, staring at her as if she saw a ghost. "Ka—Kagome?"

She nodded, "Yes Mama…I'm here. I've…come home."

There was no hesitation. Mother and daughter reunited as happy tears were shed. Kagome was in her mother's arms—a place she had wished for so often when she had been afraid.

As she pulled away, her mother looked back to see Inuyasha standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable. And, with a cocked eyebrow, she asked, "What happened to Kouga?"

Kagome sighed. "It's probably better if you sit down…it's a long story."

If it hadn't had been Kagome telling the tale, then her mother would not have believed it. "So…you…"

"What I did, I did for myself, Mama—I chose my own path, just as Father said I would."

Her mother chuckled, "Yes, he did say that, but…_piracy_, Kagome? If anyone—"

"No one will find out," Kagome assured her. "Officially, the Hanyou Pirate and his lady are dead. No one will suspect a thing. For those that _did _know exactly who I was, they'll assume I moved on. After all, he doesn't even look like himself, does he?"

Inuyasha tried to avoid eye contact under the scrutiny.

"I suppose that's true, still, I don't think I'll ever understand it."

Kagome bit her lip. "You're not…_angry_, are you, Mama?"

Her mother sighed. "No, I'm not angry. You chose your own life, and you are happy. So, I am happy as well."

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief behind her. Kagome could not have agreed more.

"Though, there is something I do want to know," her mother asked. "Did you ever find out…what happened to Kikyou?"

Kagome paused for a moment. "Kikyou…she…she is alive, Mama. But as for what happened to her, I cannot tell you. I promised her I would not. She does not wish you to know what happened to her. But, I assure you, Mama—now she is happy. Though I will never see my sister again—at least I am comforted that she was able to have her happiness in the end."

"I suppose," though her mother didn't look like she completely agreed. "But…if Kikyou is alive and happy—then its good enough for me, I guess."

"Speaking of my siblings," Kagome asked, "Where's Souta? I don't see him—"

"He was apprenticed."

"Apprenticed?"

Her mother nodded. "To a captain of a passenger ship." A small smile came to her face. "He wants to be a captain himself someday…it seems that I am doomed to have the sea claim all of my family…"

"Well, I'll still be here, Mama," Kagome assured her. "Inuyasha and I sold the ship, and with the money we had, we bought a house in town for us. The sea won't be claiming us, anymore."

Though Kagome said it with confidence, her mother looked from Kagome's face to Inuyasha's. He looked rather sad at that thought, and Kagome—though she smiled, the truth was clearly veiled behind that smile.

"I'm glad that you say you'll always be here for me, Kagome," her mother told her. "And that you've found yourself, found a man to love and one to give you a good home, but…is it enough?"

"Mama?"

Her mother shook her head. "Nevermind. Perhaps it has no meaning anyway…"

But Kagome wasn't so sure.

_Is…is what enough?_


	32. To a New Day

A/N: All I have to say about recent events is: YES WE EFFIN' DID.

I don't care how you feel about the issues. This is a great moment in American history we have witnessed and I am happy because of that.

* * *

**Chapter 32: To a New Day**

Bright sunlight shone through the open curtains; the first thing Kagome noticed when she woke up that morning. For a moment, she thought that she was back on that ship, the _Wound of the Wind…_sleeping soundly in the warm captain's bed, the gentle rocking of the ship beneath her…to wake up to a new day and adventure on the open sea…

But then she opened her eyes and found herself back in the present.

She was no longer in that small, but cozy cabin on the ship that sailed the open sea. No, once more, she had been confined back on land—a land that never moved, and never changed; boring. Though boring it was, she had made her choice. She had chosen him.

Propping herself up upon her elbows, the silk sheets starting to slip down, Kagome turned to look at him. The man she called her husband. Inuyasha stood there, clothed only in his pants as he looked out the window of their bedroom. The view was one they had both requested—a view all the way to the harbor, out to the sea. Even though Kagome couldn't see his face, she knew what expression he was wearing—what it was that shone in those brown eyes of his; longing.

The sea had been a great part of his life. It the way he had lived for half a decade. And now, after everything—he had to give it up and turn it back on what had defined him for so long.

It was like loosing a great friend. No…perhaps it was more. More like losing a great part of yourself.

Kagome knew. And she knew that feeling. She had felt it before, and now she would feel it again.

But she had chosen this, hadn't she? She wasn't going to give it up now just because she was unhappy.

Stretching for a moment, Kagome turned to get out of the bed, taking the sheet with her to cover herself as she came to stand beside her husband as he gazed out the window. When she stood by him, he only gave a small grunt to acknowledge her presence.

"I miss it too," she told him.

He said nothing.

With a sigh, Kagome leaned against him, both of them watching as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. As the light grew brighter, Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha, and, for a moment, the light reflecting off his hair looked almost white—for a moment, she saw him as he had been, back when had been the hanyou captain of the pirate ship _Wound of the Wind…_back when she first met him…and feel in love with him…

But he turned away from the window, and the illusion was lost. "That time is over now," he told her sharply. "I'm past all that. I can't be the captain of the _Wound of the Wind _anymore, so I'll have to get by like this. I'm changed, and I can't go back."

"Are you sad?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Are you upset that you lost your hanyou powers…that you're just a human like everyone else?"

He didn't look back at her as he paused on the question. "A little…but…like I said, there's nothing I can do about it."

She couldn't look back at him. "I'm…I'm sorry."

He snapped back to stare at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated. :If I didn't…If I hadn't; allowed for the jewel to have been activated, then…you wouldn't have lost your hanyou powers…we wouldn't be forced to live like this, instead we could have…"

"Stop it," he cut her off sharply. "I already told you, I don't blame you, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. It was something that happened, and now I'll just have to learn to live with it."

"But it's not fair! The sea was your life, and now to be forced to give it up just because—"

He sighed, sitting back down upon the bed. "True…it was my life, but…its not my life anymore. Now, _you _are my life."

Kagome fell silent at that. Well…what was she supposed to say? He was serious. And perhaps it was true. They had given up their previous lives, and now, all they had was each other. It would seem to be the better trade but…

Kagome could tell. She could tell every minute he looked out the window, every seconds his thoughts wandered, every instant he thought of those waves, and the adventures he could be having on them at that very moment.

Oh yes…if only…

Inuyasha began to start getting dressed for the day, pulling the long shirt over his head. "Are you going somewhere?" She had hoped he would opt to stay with her for a little while…just a little while longer until the day had to begin.

"Have to get to the bank early, before it officially opens," Inuyasha told her, sliding a buckled boot over his foot. "We're trying to find the price of those gems we got off Naraku's ship, and since the gems are considered 'found pirate treasure' instead of gems registered by the crown, well…its better if business is done before the work day begins. Can't have the original owners of the gems asking for them back, now."

"I thought you already knew how much they might be worth?"

"I _do _know. But you know how some of these English bankers are. Besides, if I appear more informed of the price than I should be, it would be 'suspicious'."

Kagome gave a small, forced chuckle.

"Anyway," he stood up, buttoning his waistcoat. "I'll be gone for a while."

"Really?" Kagome asked, in hopes of having a more lighthearted conversation. "And what am _I _supposed to do while you're away, My Husband?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort at that. "Oh, the usual, mind the children, keep the house, and _try _not to threaten anyone at gunpoint, will you?"

She couldn't help but smile at that, as Inuyasha went downstairs, leaving her to sit back on the bed, still wrapped in the sheet. Soon afterward, the single maid came in, a little surprised upon finding her mistress dressed as such. Well, her last mistress _was _an old unmarried woman, so it was to be expected.

The maid; a pudgy sort of woman, looked back through the open door and down the hallway to where Inuyasha went, and asked Kagome, "Is…is everything allright between you and the Master?"

Kagome stared. "What do you mean?"

The maid looked embarrassed to be saying it, but, "Well…usually you and the master don't get up until later in the day."

Ah. "He had to go to the bank early this morning, he should be back later."

"Oh, Well that's—that's good news. You and the Master seemed to have been—a bit depressed lately, and I thought—"

"There's no reason to worry," Kagome assured her. "Inuyasha and I are on perfectly good terms."

_But that's not the problem…_

Her eyes drifted back to that window. _It's true…we both miss it. And though right now everything between us is all right…will it not be so in the future? What if this…if this turns into something more? If it turns into something like that, then I could never bear it…_

_We can try. We can always try, but the fact is, we both have a Heart of the Sea, and because of that, being cut off from the sea like this…it's like we have lost a part of ourselves…how long can we live comfortably like this until…_

Kagome sighed, and decided. That day, she would visit her mother.

* * *

"Ah, Hello Kagome…where is Inuyasha?" her mother asked, as Kagome removed her hat in her mother's parlor.

"He's at the bank—he had some work to do."

"You came without him?"

Kagome stared at her mother. "Is that so surprising?"

After a moment, her mother laughed. "No, not at all." Most women went with either their husbands or a male escort of somesort when they went out to town. But Kagome was not 'most women'. As proven by her wild tales of sea adventures, Kagome could handle herself.

"Mama, I'm wondering," Kagome asked, sparing her mother the pleasantries. "Where is the money that Father left me…the money that would have gone to Kouga as my dowry?"

Her mother thought a moment, "I should still have it, but why? Is there something you need it for?"

At that, Kagome fell silent. Yes, there was something she needed it for. But telling her mother…giving her the knowledge of what she planned would hurt her mother in the end. "Mama I…If I do this…I may not…I may not be able to see you for a while…I know, I mean, I just got back, and after you lost Kikyou, I know it's selfish of me, that when I'm the only one who's come back to ask to leave you again, but I thought…I know what I want in my heart, but at the same time, Mama, I don't want to—" Tears were welling in her eyes, and like usual when she was upset, all her words began to blur into one.

"Kagome…" Her mother came and hugged her, a smile on her face despite knowing what her daughter was planning to do. "You are just like your father. You share the same passions, and I am glad of it. I was sad when your father always went way, but I was happy inside, knowing he was doing what he loved. When he came home, he was happy to see all of us, but then, I could not ask him to stay here when I knew he would be cut off from the sea that he loved.

"Mama…"

"It will be the same with you, Kagome," her mother continued to smile softly despite the small tear in her eye. "I will be sad to see you go, but happy knowing you are doing what you love with the man you love. For that, I will be happy, in my heart."

"Mama…" Kagome clung to her as she had, years ago. "Thank you."

* * *

_Dock F at the Main Harbor._

That was what the small, vague note Kagome had left for him when he had come home that night. He couldn't help but view the note with skepticism, wondering what in the Hell Kagome could have written to him about.

His first immediate thought was that perhaps she had found the location of his old ship, and maybe he wanted to see what had come of it. Well, she was wrong. He never wanted to see _The Wound of the Wind _again.

Or maybe she just wanted to show him some fancy or famous ship she had found, who knew. Frankly, he found it hard to care now that he had been forced to give up sailing…

Or, so he thought as he traveled down the main dock, eventually finding the given dock number.

He had excepted a grand warship—instead he saw a small, but sturdy schooner, with bleached sails unfurled. Though it was a small little thing, when Inuyasha first saw her, he couldn't help but admit she was a beauty—her light decks scrubbed clean and shining in the afternoon light.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself—mesmerized, he stepped aboard.

The ship was surprisingly steady. Running his hand over the smooth rail, Inuyasha could see the high quality wood was polished to a shine—an absolute gem of a ship.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Came a voice from behind. Inuyasha turned—black hair swaying in the sea breeze. Stepping from the door to the captain's cabin came Kagome—dressed in her old clothes from their days of pirating. Only this time, there was a little extra addition—her skirt was partially drawn up for better mobility, revealing a pair of black pants that he was sure she had taken from him at some point.

Nearly speechless, Inuyasha tried to speak. "This…you…"

Kagme nodded, "Turns out the auction at the dock lasted more than one day. I used the money that father had put away for my dowry at some point in the future…so I guess you can call it a late wedding present." Inuyasha was still speechless, and Kagome's confidence was failing…she quickly said, "I…I know you were upset because we couldn't go sailing anymore, and the money we had was for our upkeep, so I thought that…"

Leaning back against the rail, Inuyasha sighed—and smiled. Looking up at the tall masts above, he spoke, "You know how to pick out a good ship."

It was only a moment before she smiled as well—a smile she hadn't had in seemingly ages. "It's a small, but sturdy ship, you know. It can be manned by only two people. I thought perhaps we could go back—down to New Providence, perhaps, and visit Miroku and Sango, and then maybe up to give the colonies a little visit—and then perhaps go all the way to Africa, and India, and Madagascar, and around the world—see it all, like you wanted."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he laughed outloud. "Damn, woman. Do you know how long it will take to organize a voyage like that?"

"I know," she laughed as well. "But I thought, perhaps…you wouldn't mind a little spin in it now…just to test out the waters for a little bit…eh, _Captain?_"

"Maybe…" he chuckled. "Just for a little bit—no taking me off to Africa, now."

The lines were redrawn, and the anchor was pulled aboard, as the ship prepared for its first voyage. As Inuyasha came to rest his hand on the wheel, never feeling more at home than he did at that place, he stopped, "Wait," he asked, looking back at her as she stood beside him. "This ship. What's its name?"

"Its name?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well…" Kagome paused. "The former owner didn't give it a name, apparently. I don't think he ever used it at all."

"Heh, stupid man," Inuyasha chuckled. "Anyway, she needs a name."

"Well, all right…you think of something?"

"Nope. You bought her. You think of it."

So Kagome thought. What name could she give this ship…this beginning of a new life after a closing of another…a new life she wouldn't have ever had, had she not met Captain Inuyasha that fateful day in the Kingston prison, or no…perhaps it began far longer before that…before everything…

"It's name will be _Heart of the Sea._" She smiled, knowing her father would have been proud.

"Good name," Inuyasha told her, before, swinging the wheel wildly, as they cast off into the open water—to their endless future.

A future to travel anywhere they wished, because at last, the Siren and her Man were free to create their own destiny.

* * *

A/N: Jesus Christ, this took a long time to finish.

Anyway, a note about updates and stuff: I am notably a lot busier these days. It's not like High School where I could dole out a chapter a week easily. I think the only steady update rate I can fall back into is a chapter every two weeks, balencing job with school with volunteer group and stuff.

I will be a lot busier in the coming weeks, so I will be going on a hiatus until after the new year while I flesh out the summary for the new story.

If people are still reading Inuyasha fanfiction by then, that is.

I think the next story MIGHT be my last fanfic, not sure. If it is, however, I am going to try to make it AWESOME in ways you havent' seen before.

Such, the story idea I talked about before "Starcrossed" is going to be dropped since I could never make it totally interesting. The plot was fast paced at the beginning, sagged in the middle, and then sped up at the end. The story I am doing instead should have a fairly linear rate of progression.

So, here is my basic idea:

**In the Mind of the Beholder: **It's a redux of Beauty and the Beast! Now I know you all have seen this before, but! add in a ghost of the past that haunts the 'forbidden castle', our 'Beauty's' dark secret, assassination attempts, a cult of wish granting wishes, a wish that can never come true, a curse that cannot be lifted, and a locket that connects them does our 'Beast' feel so drawn to his 'Beauty'? Why does a forgotten lover haunt him and want revenge? Why does a simple village girl know of things that should have happened before she was born? It is the Beast that is under the spell, yet it is not the Beast that suffers the true, more sinister curse.

What is the price of a life? The price of happiness? Are both too great to pay? Is anything real, or is it just an illusion of reality? It's all inside the Mind of the Beholder!

(And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my attempt at making the most cool sounding summary ever for a story I've only half fleshed out. Let's hope I deliver on that. D: )


End file.
